Snakeheart
by DZ2
Summary: Harry accepts Draco's offer of friendship; bringing an adventure filled with strange powers and revelations, but can Harry discover the secrets of his past before OTHER FORCES stop him? DarkElementalSlytherinHarry: Severitus: Eventual Harry/Luna; SEQUEL NO LONGER AVAILABLE!
1. 1: Welcome to Hogwarts

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters; all copyright goes to JK Rowling: some parts of the story are taken from the book, but if you look, you will recognise them: I do own this story as well as any spells written with OC at the end of each chapter.

Author's Note: Some readers may see a similarity between this story and my earlier fanfic: Snake Eyes! THIS IS INTENTIONAL! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

//Parseltongue//

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter; you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort: I can help you there!" smiled Draco Malfoy, extending his hand to Harry as he waited for a reply.

Looking to the boy who he had been seated with, Ron Weasley, Harry shook his head and asked, "How long were you planning on playing your game?"

"What game?" asked Ron, shocked at how cold Harry suddenly sounded, whereas just ten minutes before, he had been smiling and laughing with the black-haired boy.

"The _'I'm friends with Harry Potter, which makes me a somebody'_ game," Harry answered, before he stood up and shook Draco's hand, adding, "Pleased to meet you Draco, but to my friends, I'm just Harry."

Malfoy smiled as he looked to the compartment, Ron thunderstruck as he watched the infamous Boy-Who-Lived remove his hand from Draco's before asking, "You do understand that there are some things about our world that I don't know, right Draco?"

"Of course I do Harry," Malfoy replied, "At least, a lot more than Weasley here, I can proudly say. Come on, let's go back to my compartment and we can talk some more."

Leaving Ron, who still seemed stunned at Harry's change of heart, the Boy-Who-Lived moved about six steps before he stopped dead and asked, "Just to clear the air between us Draco, you aren't like Weasley are you? Only being my friend so you improve your own position in school?"

"Why would I even think of doing that?" asked Draco, turning to Harry, "All who have been to Hogwarts in my family are well known as it is: stick with me Potter and I guarantee that you will be introduced to the right kind of friends."

With a shrug, Harry saw the truth in the statement, before he followed Malfoy to a pretty shaded compartment, something about the darkness instantly soothing Harry as he took his seat next to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle heaving Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage behind them.

"So?" asked Draco, obviously not waiting for any sign of concern with Harry's questions, "What do you want to know Harry?"

With a scoff and a smile, Harry asked, "Well, can you tell me the truth about Slytherin?..."

_**()()()()()**_

"So that's what they all expected of me?" asked Harry as the train finally neared Hogwarts: all the way, he had asked questions about Hogwarts, magic in particular and, above everything else, why he was so well known among the students.

"Yeah," Draco nodded, "Because your Father was Gryffindor, everyone expected you to follow suit."

"But what about my Mum...I mean Mother?" asked Harry, using the new pure-blood title as he had been told by Draco.

"Slytherin," admitted Draco, "Everyone lies and says she was a Gryff as well as James Potter, but your mother Harry was as Slytherin as my family: in fact," he lowered his voice and added, "Some are actually wondering what she saw in that Potter in the first place: between you and me, had it not been for him, I imagined her being with our Head of House."

"You mean Professor Severus Snape," Harry commented, "Potions Master and someone who hated my father but adored my mother and someone who, if you're a Slytherin, takes rule number one seriously: don't get into trouble in his class."

"Correct," joked Draco, patting Harry on the back, before he added, "Anyway, your Mother was Slytherin and she and Father were actually the sixth year prefects."

(Merlin,) thought Harry, keeping his face expressionless, before he stood up and added, "Guess we'd better get ready to depart; by the looks of things, we'll be arriving at Hogwarts pretty soon."

After another ten minutes, the train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air, but kept his discomfort hidden as he followed Draco off the train.

Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry." Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads, an expression that made Harry cringe with discomfort: Hagrid must have known about his Mother yet he had lied to his face.

"C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years. Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take.

Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Draco were followed into their boat by a dark skinned boy with black hair as short as Draco's and, to both Harry and Malfoy's annoyance, Hermione, who seemed stunned to see Harry with the young Malfoy.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then -- FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" called Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands; Harry, Draco and the dark-skinned boy sniggering slightly as they saw the forgetful-faced boy almost in tears.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here -- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

When she left, Harry turned and whispered to Draco, "I can't believe someone like _that_ is the Head of Gryffindor: I daresay that, if I am, through some miracle, sorted into Gryffindor, I'll get back on the train and go back home!"

Draco gave a grunt of agreement as Harry looked around: apart from his mild conversation with Malfoy, Harry noticed that no-one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need; Harry tried hard not to listen to her as he knew, without any doubt, that any House she'd be in would go mental within a month.

This cold thought made him chuckle to himself, which caused Draco to ask, "Something amusing?"

"Yes," Harry sighed, then nodded to Hermione, who seemed to be chewing the ear off of a pale faced boy, "Granger: who in Slytherin's name does she think she's kidding?"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"She's talking about spells and what she'd have to do to impress the professors, a definite Muggleborn if I ever saw one."

Draco nodded, before he leaned in close to Harry and whispered, "We have another name for their kind Harry, but if anyone heard you say it, you'd have to be able to back it up."

He mumbled a word in an almost inaudible tone, but it was clear enough for Harry to shiver with excitement as he looked up, noticing Professor McGonagall returning.

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Despite the change in attitude, as well as the lengthy discussion with Draco, Harry still felt as though his legs had turned to lead; his heart racing as he got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and Draco behind Ron; something that made Harry feel slightly more comforted, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, what appeared to be ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

(2 points for the annoying one,) thought Harry sarcastically as he looked down again, noticing a battered looking hat before the assembled students, but, as he waited for Professor McGonagall to, as he was thinking, get on with it, the rim of the hat opened like a mouth and, as the first-years watched, the hat began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong to Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong to Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your true friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

When the hat finished its song, Harry watched and waited as Professor McGonagall called out several names, before there was a range of long and short pauses before the hat would announce either, "GRYFFINDOR, RAVENCLAW, HUFFLEPUFF or SLYTHERIN!"

When Draco's name was called, Harry's attention was finally returned to the Sorting: he had zoned out for a while after realising that the names were being read in alphabetical order; looking around the room, Harry noticed that Weasley was yet to be sorted, but the boy with the toad was now with Gryffindor and, to Harry's relief, he saw that Hermione Granger was sat with the Ravenclaws, but, as Draco walked past him, a whisper of "good luck" passing between them, Harry saw his first true friend make his way to the Slytherin Table.

After Draco came another few names: Moon – Slytherin, Nott – Slytherin, Parkinson – Slytherin, followed by a pair of twins Patil – Gryffindor – and Patil – Ravenclaw, before, at long last, Harry heard his name announced to the room.

(Very subtle professor,) he thought dryly, watching as several of the students began talking amongst themselves, some of the pointing at him: he especially noticed the Gryffindor Table all looking at him expectantly, before the rim of the hat was draped over his eyes, blocking his sight.

_Well, well, Mr Potter, how nice to see you at last,_ a soft voice whispered inside his head, _Now let's see what the newest generation of Marauders has to offer._

(Newest what?) thought Harry, keeping his emotions in check as he listened to the hat's words.

_This is a difficult one: difficult one indeed: there is your mother's thirst for knowledge, combined with...what's this? A need for power and a hope for respect? Well, that narrows it down at least: Hufflepuff is out of the question and your hunger for power removes Ravenclaw, which leaves either the Serpent's Nest or the Lion's Den._

(Can you hear me?) Harry echoed the thought in his head as he gripped the rim.

_I can indeed Mr Potter, _the voice of the hat replied.

(Then hear this: you even think of putting me with weaklings like Weasley and you will regret it: I know my mother was a Slytherin and I am asking you...no begging you to let me follow her.)

_I see, _the hat seemed almost amused by his request, _Slytherin you say? Well, you could be great you know; you have powers the likes of which you are yet to discover, Slytherin can help you on the way to greatness, there is no doubt about that: are you sure of this Mr Potter?_

(I am,) Harry's thoughts seemed to emanate in a sibilant hiss as he added, (You know I am, you can see my thoughts.)

_Very well Mr Potter; I hope you enjoy your life in..._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Only the Slytherin Table cheered as Harry took the hat off his head and went over to where Draco was sitting, the young Malfoy not surprised, more amused as Harry then noticed the Gryffindors looking at him with a sense of betrayal; Harry even hearing one of the Gryffindors whispering Traitor as he passed them.

Taking a seat with Draco, Harry kept his eyes before him as he listened to the last few students being sorted, his attention distracted when Draco nudged him and whispered:

"In case I didn't say it earlier Harry; welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Thanks Draco," Harry replied, his tone almost bored as he then smiled and exclaimed, "Things are going to get interesting!"

**And that's Chapter 1 of my newest HP Fanfic: and before anyone asks, let me explain something: ever since my reform, I have received a few e-mails asking me about my old fics, so, after suffering from serious writer's block and thereby deleting all bar 2 of my fics, I decided to write a re-write of an old favourite.**

**Things are going to be different this time instead of following the events of Snake Eyes exactly, but I promise that this will live up to Snake Eyes' hype: I hope you all enjoy Snakeheart and yes, this is a SERIOUS AU of all 7 books.**

**Next Chapter: Severus Snape, Slytherin House and Harry discovers the first of his "Hidden Powers"...**

**Please Read and Review**


	2. 2: Home Truths

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters; all copyright goes to JK Rowling: some parts of the story are taken from the book, but if you look, you will recognise them: I do own this story as well as any spells written with OC at the end of each chapter.

Author's Note: Some readers may see a similarity between this story and my earlier fanfic: Snake Eyes! THIS IS INTENTIONAL! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

//Parseltongue//

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

_Only the Slytherin Table cheered as Harry took the hat off his head and went over to where Draco was sitting, the young Malfoy not surprised, more amused as Harry then noticed the Gryffindors looking at him with a sense of betrayal; Harry even hearing one of the Gryffindors whispering Traitor as he passed them._

_Taking a seat with Draco, Harry kept his eyes before him as he listened to the last few students being sorted, his attention distracted when Draco nudged him and whispered:_

"_In case I didn't say it earlier Harry; welcome to Hogwarts!"_

"_Thanks Draco," Harry replied, his tone almost bored as he then smiled and exclaimed, "Things are going to get interesting!"_

Chapter 2: Home Truths

When the last name of the Sorting, the dark skinned boy who had joined Harry and Draco, Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin, Harry noticed Professor Dumbledore standing and looking to the array of students, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Welcome then to all our new students and before we become distracted by our sumptuous feast, I have a few start of term notices to give out: the first years should note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, although I recommend some of older students remembering that," he added, and Harry snorted as he caught the old man looking to the Gryffindors before he continued, "Also, I would like to welcome Professor Quirinus Quirrell as our new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher and finally, would all students please note that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to any who do not wish to die a most painful death."

Harry, who was still watching the Gryffindors, looked again to the old man and was surprised to see Dumbledore looking directly at him with an almost saddened expression in his twinkling blue eyes. As Harry stared at the headmaster, however, he suddenly felt himself becoming relaxed and comforted as he looked to those eyes.

A sharp nip on his arm pulled Harry from this trance as he heard Draco whisper, "Whatever you do, don't ever look Dumbledore in the eyes!"

"Why?" asked Harry, noticing the old man take his seat again and, as he turned to Draco, his eyes lit up with surprise.

The table before them was now laden with more food than Harry had ever seen: roast meats, potatoes of all kinds, vegetables, mounds of mash and gravy and, for some unknown reason, mint humbugs. There were also pies and pasties as well as rolls of all shapes and sizes and, as Harry looked to Draco, he noticed the young Malfoy take a large slice out of what looked like meat and potato pie, before he slammed it onto Harry's plate.

"There you go Harry," Draco grinned, "Didn't want you going hungry," he gave a feigned smile, before he lowered his voice and added, "Dumbledore's a Master Legilimens, which basically means he can read your mind: if you leave it with me, I'll speak to Severus about teaching you Occlumency, deal?"

"Thanks Draco," Harry grinned in reply, before he helped himself to more food than he had ever eaten: the Dursleys, though cruel and malicious towards the fact he was a wizard, had never actually starved Harry, but, when the first piping hot mouthful of pie touched Harry's lips, he felt a wave of euphoria pass through him as he continued wolfing down all he could manage.

As Harry ate, Draco having to slap his back several times when food got lost on its way to his stomach, he overheard several people talking about their families and the wealth and power they owned. Gulping down a large piece of meat, Harry pretended to reach for a jug of pumpkin juice before he asked, "Draco, how could I have actually been sorted into Slytherin? I'm not exactly one of you in appearance am I?"

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Draco incredulously, "You do know about your family's monetary status, don't you?" His surprise turned into pure-bred shock and rage as Harry seemed more clueless than Longbottom, "Merlin!" Draco hissed, "Harry, what do you know about your Mother and Father?"

"Let's see," Harry put down his fork and raised a hand, fingers splayed as he counted down the things he knew, "Mother was a Slytherin whilst Father was a Gryffindor; they were both murdered by Voldemort – he ignored the flinches of those who were within earshot of the name – my horse-faced Aunt was my Mother's sister and…well, that's about it!"

"You mean you don't know about your fortunes or inheritance?" asked Draco, watching as Harry cleared his throat and took another drink of pumpkin juice.

"Not a thing," replied Harry, before he looked around the table, which had suddenly gone very quiet, "What?" he asked, noticing even the second years and above looking at him.

"Well," the girl named Pansy Parkinson explained, her voice a loud screech, "The first thing is that your Mother, Potter, didn't have a sister, she did, in fact, have a brother who was…"

"…Killed!" Draco cut in, "Shortly after leaving Hogwarts, your mother's brother was killed in a magical incident, but Pansy's right, she didn't have a sister."

Harry felt a strange modicum of anger suddenly take root inside him; trying to keep his magic under control, as he remembered what Hagrid had said about the things that happened when he was angry or scared, he asked, "So the big question now is: was my mother a half-blood as everyone suspects or was she a pure-blood?"

"Pure as snow," a sixth year girl exclaimed; Harry looked up and saw that the girl who had spoken had snow-white hair and almost hawk-like hazel eyes; her skin was fair and she was wearing a prefect's badge over her black robes.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, "How does everyone know this and I don't?"

"Sorry Potter, or would you prefer Harry?" asked the girl, noticing how this truth was affecting Harry.

"Harry will do," he replied, his voice almost slithering out between his clenched teeth.

"Then Harry," the girl pressed a hand to her chest as she added, "My name's Cassidy Moon and I know this, as all Slytherins do, because your mother was a member of the Slytherin Honour Roll for her exceptional work with Charms. She was also Professor Slughorn's favourite Slytherin in Potions and was the Seeker of our team."

"Professor Who?" asked Harry.

"Slughorn," explained Draco, taking another slice of pie and chewing on it slowly, "Horace Slughorn; he was the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin before Professor Snape; about 20 years ago, he retired and Severus took over: some even said he'd gone mad."

"Can you blame him?" asked Cassidy, her hazel eyes narrowed, "I mean the students in Slytherin back then were different to us…especially Riddle!"

Before Harry could ask about this new name, however, he felt a strange prickling on the back of his neck, like he was being watched. Looking behind him, Harry noticed Professor Quirrell had his back turned to Harry and was talking to a hook-nosed, sallow skinned professor with hair that was as black as night and almost greasy in appearance.

It was then that it happened; the hook-nosed professor looked past Quirrell and Harry noticed a pair of dark eyes that made him think of long, cold tunnels; yet, as he stared into those eyes, Harry clutched his scar and winced as pain shot through it, the teacher almost looking with curiosity at Harry.

"Something wrong?" asked Draco, noticing Harry's discomfort.

"Nothing," lied Harry, "Who's that teacher talking to Quirrell?"

"Oh that's Snape himself," Draco explained, giving a curt nod to the greasy-haired professor, "May look frightening, but being a Slytherin has its perks when it comes to him."

Harry shivered with a strange sensation as he turned back to the table and, for the second time that day, widened his eyes in surprise: whilst he had been busy watching Snape and Quirrell, the meals had vanished and been replaced with an array of desserts; from strawberry tarts and trifle, to strange pies and cakes the likes of, which Harry had never seen.

Feeling slightly full from his main course, Harry slowly picked at most of the sweets before him as he asked, "So, what were we talking about?"

"Your Mother," Cassidy answered, "She was a pureblood Harry; no-one really knows what family, but who-ever they were, they were pure and for some unknown reason, your mother was adopted by a Muggle family and given the name Evans."

"So, and this is going to sound stupid, but, does that make me a pureblood?"

"Yes," explained Draco, "The son of two wizarding parents, both of whom were purebloods in their own line, which means that your financial status is almost equal if not greater than even my family!"

"Merlin," gasped Harry as he continued the conversations with his new dorm-mates.

_**()()()()()**_

After the feast was finally finished, Albus Dumbledore led the school through a rather long and tedious song, which Harry and most of the Slytherins joined in on, before Cassidy led the new first years away from the Great Hall and down through the corridors of Hogwarts to the dungeons. Once again, as soon as he steeped into the lethargic environment of the dungeon, Harry felt a strange sense of comfort as well as a sense of familiarity: it was almost as if he could feel his mother wandering the same path and going in the same direction.

Cassidy led them to a large black stone wall, before she turned and, looking to each of the students, explained, "It would do well for all of you to remember that the password changes every term: the password for this term is Obscurum est nostrum Socius; does anyone know what it means?"

Harry, who hardly understood a word of the password, surprisingly raised his hand as a strange feeling within him seemed to translate the words.

Cassidy, surprised herself at Harry's volunteering, nodded and asked, "Yes Mr Potter?"

"Erm…is it 'Darkness is our Ally'?"

"Correct," Cassidy replied, trying not to sound so surprised as she added, "Take 5 points to Slytherin for that: now, don't let the password fool you: everyone expects Slytherin to be full of Dark Wizards and future Dark Lords, but all we truly care about is power and keeping our magic strong."

As she turned and spoke the password, the strange sixth year then led the students through to an emerald and silver decorated room filled with portraits of witches and wizards as well as several cushy chairs and leather sofas. The fireplace was made of hawthorn wood and engraved with the Slytherin Crest: a silver serpent on an emerald green background, the serpent coiled into a letter S.

"This is the Common Room," explained Cassidy, "You will spend most of your free time either here or in the library: now, the dormitories are down there," she pointed to two dark corridors that led off to the left and right of the room as she added, "Boys are down the left, girls, down the right: they are arranged in sets of three, so, just to give an example: Potter, Nott and Malfoy will be in one, whilst Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle will be in another. The further down you go, the lower your year, so first years are in almost pitch blackness."

(Doesn't mind me,) Harry thought, remembering his cupboard under the stairs, a part of him wondering if the Dursleys had moved him back into it yet.

"Now there are only four rules you need to know: number one: always try your hardest to make trouble for other students, especially Gryffindors; number two: lose this House points at your own peril and I mean that literally: Slytherin has held the House Cup for six years now and Professor Snape wishes to make it seven. Rule Number three: do as much as you can in regards to what you learn for each class and indeed outside of it and finally, rule number four: Slytherins stick together, so leave no-one on their own; if Gryffindor are hassling them, get them detention – the Gryffs I mean, not our own. Now, its late and it's also the weekend, so off to bed with you all."

Harry, Draco and a tall, almost weedy boy who Harry assumed was Nott, made their way down through the corridor and, as Cassidy had pointed out, into almost complete blackness; the only light came from magically illuminated torches on the wall. Opening the door to their dorm, Harry found three king-size beds decorated with bedcovers bearing the Slytherin Crest as well as three trunks and, to Harry's surprise, three empty cages.

"Right then," Draco said, indicating the beds, "Which do you want Harry?"

Looking, Harry asked in response, "Why does it matter?"

"Pick one and we'll tell you," Nott answered, his voice light, yet filled with the same purified tone as Draco.

"All right," Harry nodded, before he sat on the middle bed, which was located below a high window showing what appeared to be the depths of the lake, "This one."

Draco nodded before he took the bed to the right of Harry whilst Nott took the left-hand side; once their decisions were made, Draco laughed and exclaimed, "Still want to know?"

When Harry nodded, Draco replied, "Moon's talk about sticking together wasn't just talk: we're usually put into either doubles, trios or quartets of members; as a trio, the middleman becomes the one we look out for and, in most cases, do as we're told; as I'm on the right of you; that makes me your right-hand man and Theo over there is your second."

"So I'm the leader?" asked Harry, "Of our trio I mean."

"That's pretty much it," Theo nodded, "But Draco actually had an inkling that you'd be the one who leads."

With their sleeping, and allied, arrangements decided, Draco and Theo began to read through some of their texts; Harry, on the other hand, couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity as he looked to Draco and asked, "You all said my mother had a brother and not a sister; does anyone know his name?"

"You'd be better off asking Professor Snape about that," Draco commented, reading through his copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.

"I guess that's what I'll do then," Harry sighed, before he pulled out his own copy of the potion-based book and, looking to his two friends, asked, "Would you guys mind helping me get through this thing?"

"Course not Harry," Theo replied, taking a seat beside the new leader of the Slytherin Trio.

_**()()()()()**_

The following morning, Harry awoke to find Theo slumped beside his bed, Harry's copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi open on his stomach; with a grunt and a sigh, Harry pulled himself up and remembered what had happened the previous night: Theo had helped Harry understand enough to get him through to Easter before Draco had pulled out what he called "Snape's Test" and checked just how much Harry had remembered; after that, and after scoring full marks on the test, Harry had curled up on his bed and asked more about what Draco had told him during the feast.

**:: Flashback ::**

"So, what did you mean by a Master Legilimens?" asked Harry, placing the book page down as he stretched his arms.

"Well," explained Draco, "There are two types of mind-based magic in the world: Occlumency is the art of defending your mind whilst Legilimency, which Father tells me is much harder, is the art of reading minds; wizards like Dumbledore are what you call Master Legilimens, which means they're trained in these arts."

"So you recommend that I start learning Occlumency as soon as possible to avoid him reading my mind, right?"

"Right," Theo replied, watching as Harry stood up and craned his neck; being sat down for so long was having an effect on all of them.

"Okay," Harry agreed, "I'll speak to Professor Snape tomorrow about this."

**:: End Flashback ::**

Looking to his right-hand side, Harry actually laughed when he saw Draco slumped cross-ways over his bed, snoring softly, but looking less perfected than he was usually presenting.

Dressing in his Hogwarts robes, which now held the Slytherin Crest on the right side, Harry left the dorm room and made his way through to the Common Room, which was deserted, before he looked around, hoping for a way to reach Professor Snape.

As if coincidence and fate were on his side, Harry heard the brick wall opening and, turning to the entrance, Harry straightened his robes and pushed his glasses up to his nose as Professor Severus Snape entered the room, his black robes billowing behind him. When he saw Harry stood there, Snape looked the first year up and down before he asked, "Mr Potter, a bit early to be up on a weekend aren't we?"

"Apologies sir," replied Harry, "I was actually coming to look for you; if you can spare a minute."

Snape then seemed to change the cold atmosphere Harry had first suspected when he replied, "For one of my Slytherins, I make time: follow me Mr Potter."

He led Harry out of the dorm and down the dungeons until they reached another bricked off entrance, Severus whispering, "Royalis Serpens" before the wall opened, revealing an office space as well as two more doors, which Harry assumed led to Snape's personal quarters and possibly his classroom.

"Take a seat Mr Potter," instructed Snape, Harry obeying as he sat down on a soft leather chair, the entrance closing behind him.

Looking to his professor, who flicked his wand, conjuring a goblet of coffee to the table, Harry then put in, "I'm sorry if I woke you sir: I know that it's early."

"Think nothing of it Mr Potter," Severus replied, "Actually it's ten 'o' clock so you're not that early; now, first off, I wish to formally congratulate you on joining your Mother's House and not ending up one of those misery-inducing Gryffindors and secondly, there are some questions you may have, am I right?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded, before he felt a dreamy presence on his mind; averting his gaze, Harry added, "And sir, I would be grateful if you didn't try to read my mind: as my Head of House, anything I tell you is the truth."

Snape pulled out of his trance as he looked at the young Slytherin in shock, (How did he know? Unless...Albus! Of course: last night at the feast.)

Regaining his composure, Severus nodded and replied, "Very well Mr Potter, I, Severus Snape, do hereby swear never to read or intrude into the mind of Harry James Potter without his prior consent; so mote it be. Repeat that last part would you Potter?"

"So mote it be," Harry repeated, before he felt a tingle of magic rush between he and his professor; shaking his head, Harry asked, "What was that sir?"

"A magical oath," explained Snape, "And it is unbreakable; if I try it in the future, my magic will cause me discomfort, reminding me of my oath: now then, Mr Potter, what is it you wish to know?"

"My Mother," Harry replied, before deciding to jump right into it, "Who were her real parents and who is her brother?"

"Her real family," Snape replied, warning bells ringing in his head; he didn't want to cause Harry any discomfort yet; best to play it safe, "Were pureblood wizards who were killed shortly after your Mother and her...her brother were born: unbeknownst to them, the two were divided and sent to opposite homes: ironically, both were sent to Muggle homes where they were raised, believably, as Muggleborns. Your Mother became christened as Lily Alexandra Evans, but no-one knows what became of her brother."

"Somebody does," Harry explained, "They say he was here; and it seems strange that all of Slytherin know of him if my mother didn't."

"Au Contraire Mr Potter," Snape continued, "They actually met in their fifth year, however, your Mother was terrified of her brother as he had become something she didn't like: your Mother, bless her, was a Light-hearted witch who, sad to say, fell in with the wrong crowd; that being your Father, James Potter. Her brother, on the other hand, was what some believe is the typical Slytherin: dark, cruel and almost full of a thirst for power."

"What was his name?" asked Harry, eager to learn more, "I won't tell anyone sir, and besides, he's dead right?"

"Yes," Snape replied, adding a thought, (Thank Merlin for improvisation, but Harry would never understand.) Looking to his student, he explained, "His name was Thomas and he was one of the greatest Slytherins I ever knew. Your mother lost contact with him; she confessed all to me in our sixth year and, not long after that, Thomas died. When Lily died and you survived Harry, I will admit that I was scared and, at the same time, concerned for you."

"Why sir?"

"Because," Snape seemed to straighten as he added, "Lily named me your godfather and, shortly before that ill-fated night, also made me your legal guardian."

"So why in Slytherin's name was I put with those accursed Dursleys?" snapped Harry, "Why was I forced to be treated like a bloody House-Elf and kept in the dark about my magic?"

"Mr Potter, please watch your tone," Snape retorted, "Godfather or not, I am still a teacher and your Head of House, but, to answer your question, I was told that it was for the best, but, after what you just said, I will do all in my power to take you away from there, if it's what you want?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied, his hands clenched, "I'm sorry I lost my temper like that!"

Then, to Harry's great surprise, Severus started laughing, "Just like Lily," he chuckled, "Quite the temper and quite the heart: very well Mr...Harry; I will see some close friends of mine and you will be out of there by Christmas: I have to admit, it would be nice to speak with my godson after so long. Which reminds me," he reached under his desk and produced what looked like a small black box with the Slytherin Crest on its base.

"What's this professor?" asked Harry, eyeing the box with interest.

"First off," Snape replied, "In private, call me Sev or Severus and second, this is something your mother gave to me to help you: open it."

Harry did so; and his eyes filled with tears as he looked upon a solid silver pendant shaped like a serpentine dragon: twin rubies in the dragon's eyes and its body lined with twin sapphires, diamonds and emeralds. Handing it to Harry, Severus placed the pendant around Harry's neck and watched as the young Slytherin held the dragon in his hand.

"It's beautiful," he whispered, "Why me?"

"Your mother fashioned it for you," explained Snape, eyeing the pendant with softer eyes than normal, "You see Harry, most wizarding children are born as what we call Elementals, but, when Lily found that you were an Elemental and tested you, she was surprised to find that you were actually a Multi-Mental, someone who commands more than one Element; in your case, all four base elementals: Earth, Wind, Fire and Water."

(Me?) thought Harry, fingering the silver pendant, (An elemental?) He then watched as Severus pulled out what looked like a letter addressed to...him!

"She wanted me to give you this Harry," explained the Head of Slytherin, handing it to his student.

With shaking fingers, Harry opened the letter and, with a wipe of his eye, read the letter:

_My lovely little one_

_If you are reading this, then I am no longer with you and you have started Hogwarts: I hope, even though James argues it, that you are with Sev in Slytherin. Trust me when I say that Slytherin is the best option for you as it allows you to possibly lead your own team and be your own boss, with no-one interfering or manipulating your destiny._

_Now though, I have so much to tell you; first of which is that I am sorry for your pain with my damned adoptive sister; if my brother were here, I know he would be the one taking care of you, but times change and I have nominated Sev to be the one to look after you._

_With this letter comes a pendant, which I hope you will always keep with you: it is imbued with blood magic that will unlock a special power within you, my little snake: the power of a Multi-Mental, one who, in your case, commands the elemental forces of Air, Earth, Fire and Water._

_If you want to begin your training, then speak the following words and your power will be unlocked: there will be other powers that reveal themselves to you, but for now, trust Sev and, first chance you get, tell him that I want you OUT of my sister's house and with him as we originally wanted._

_I just wish that I was there to see my little boy become a man; I love you so much Harry._

_Always with you;_

_Mum._

_The password to activate the pendant is:_

_Powers of the serpents rise; course unseen across the skies; come to me, from far and near; come to me and settle here._

Harry looked to Snape, before he wiped his eye again and asked, "What do I do Sev?"

"Whatever you want to Harry," Snape replied, watching as Harry placed the letter back on the desk, "But, whatever your choice, I will be here to help you as I always wanted to; trust me."

"I do," Harry nodded, "And Mum did, so..." he took a deep breath before he placed his hand upon the pendant and spoke with an almost hissing tone:

"Power of the Serpents rise; Course unseen across the skies; Come to me from far and near; Come to me and settle here!"

A bright white flash suddenly lit up the room and, as Harry watched, he felt a strange pulse of energy and magic coursing through his body, before he felt something stabbing at his mind, barging against it like a battering ram, before, with an almighty burst of magic, Harry felt his mind open with magic and information he'd never known before.

"Severus," he gasped, "I...I feel stronger."

"As you should," Snape smiled, his eyes on Harry, "That spell also unlocked your barriers, which I had feared were placed; now, you are as powerful as a normal eleven year old pure-blood: so, is there anything else Harry?"

"Yes," Harry suddenly added, remembering Draco's words, "Is there anything you can do that will help teach me Occlumency?"

"Yes," Severus replied, "But for now, keep that pendant on; it has several protection charms, one of which protects your mind, okay?"

"Yes Sev," Harry replied before he left the office, leaving Severus to watch as Harry returned to the Common Room, laughing when he still found the Common Room empty.

_**()()()()()**_

Severus Snape heaved a sigh of relief as he watched the door to his office close: standing and returning to his quarters, the Potions Master looked to a picture near his personal bed, a picture of a girl with fiery red hair and a six month old baby with sparkling emerald eyes.

"I couldn't tell him Lily," Severus sighed, "As you wanted me not to; but he will find out someday: one day, Thomas will meet the boy you loved."

He heaved a sigh as he added:

"One day soon, Harry Potter will meet the brother you feared: he will meet his Uncle!"

**Chapter 2 and you can probably guess what I've done with this story, but please keep it to yourself for now: I want to see where I can go with this one; however, YES, Lily's brother IS who you think and YES, Harry will meet and (maybe) live with him.**

**However, for now, Harry has something he can use to help him remember his parents and focus on his new powers, but what else awaits the new Slytherin as his first year gets underway?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out...**

**Next Chapter: First Week; Harry and Weasley; Meditations and an offer from Severus...**

**Please Read and Review**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The password for the pendant is based on the "To call our powers" spell from Charmed...**


	3. 3: First Week

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

Author's Note: Some readers may see a similarity between this story and my earlier fanfic: Snake Eyes! THIS IS INTENTIONAL! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

//Parseltongue//

_Harry looked to Snape, before he wiped his eye again and asked, "What do I do Sev?"_

"_Whatever you want to Harry," Snape replied, watching as Harry placed the letter back on the desk, "But, whatever your choice, I will be here to help you as I always wanted to; trust me."_

"_I do," Harry nodded, "And Mum did, so..." he took a deep breath before he placed his hand upon the pendant and spoke with an almost hissing tone:_

"_Power of the Serpents rise; Course unseen across the skies; Come to me from far and near; Come to me and settle here!"_

_A bright white flash suddenly lit up the room and, as Harry watched, he felt a strange pulse of energy and magic coursing through his body, before he felt something stabbing at his mind, barging against it like a battering ram, before, with an almighty burst of magic, Harry felt his mind open with magic and information he'd never known before._

"_Severus," he gasped, "I...I feel stronger."_

"_As you should," Snape smiled, his eyes on Harry, "That spell also unlocked your barriers, which I had feared were placed; now, you are as powerful as a normal eleven year old pure-blood: so, is there anything else Harry?"_

"_Yes," Harry suddenly added, remembering Draco's words, "Is there anything you can do that will help teach me Occlumency?"_

"_Yes," Severus replied, "But for now, keep that pendant on; it has several protection charms, one of which protects your mind, okay?"_

"_Yes Sev," Harry replied before he left the office, leaving Severus to watch as Harry returned to the Common Room, laughing when he still found the Common Room empty._

Chapter 3: First Week

After his meeting with Professor Snape, Harry made a few mental notes to look in the library for any information about the elements as well as speaking to Draco about discovering these 'other powers' as the letter had mentioned. It was another hour and a half before the Common Room was filled with students, Harry, Draco and Theo discussing the pendant as the young Slytherin looked over to where Professor Snape, who had returned not 45 minutes later, was in discussion with Cassidy Moon.

"So this was a gift from your Mother?" asked Theo, "And it's unlocked your hidden magic?" When Harry nodded, he gave a low sigh before adding, "A Multi-Mental is powerful, but if your Mother spoke the truth then that's just the tip of the iceberg. What are you going to do about Professor Snape's offer of guardianship?"

"I have already told him to sort it out," Harry explained, fingering the dragon pendant, his fingers running over the smooth crystals in the scales and eyes, "Apparently, he'll have it sorted by Christmas thanks to some close friends."

"He means Father," Draco blurted out, making Harry look at him incredulously, "He's a member of the Ministry and also one of the school governors; Father has the Minister's ear, so he'll be able to sort it out."

"Maybe," Harry nodded, standing up as everyone began to depart for dinner, "But what about the person who told Sev that my being with the Dursleys was for the best: I mean, who is he anyway?"

"Want to make a guess?" Theo asked, looking to Harry; when the young Slytherin nodded, Nott replied, "Dumbledore: I mean, did you see his face last night? It looked like someone had told him he was getting the sack!"

(I hope he does,) thought Harry, (Especially if Theo is telling the truth.)

Walking in the centre of the trio, Harry made his way back to the Great Hall, where, as soon as he opened the great oak doors, there was a silence that seemed almost thick with emotion. Looking around, Harry noticed several of the Gryffindors giving him the same look from before; most of the Hufflepuffs were looking at him with a sense of fear and intimidation whilst the Ravenclaws were the only ones giving Harry a sense of respect, all of them, save Hermione Granger, were watching him with expressionless eyes, yet some of them gave him a curt nod as he passed.

Taking a seat, his pendant exposed over his black shirt, Harry began helping himself to a pasty as he looked to his friends, "Is it just me or did everyone just give me the ultimate cold shoulder?"

"Well," Theo replied, "Everyone save the Ravens, but yeah; then again, you have to remember that everyone hoped you would be a Gryffindor, so it's to be expected."

Halfway through his second mouthful, Harry looked down at his pendant as he tried to keep his mind off of the stares and looks he was still getting from the others. It had been a present from his Mother and she had hoped he was a Slytherin; on top of that, he now had the power of someone equal to his age as well as a temporary defence from anyone trying to read his mind.

After lunch, Harry and Draco left the Great Hall and made their way down to the edge of the lake, Harry still fingering the dragon pendant as he looked out over the aquatic scene.

"So?" asked Draco, distracting Harry from his thoughts, "We have a whole Sunday, our studies are up and running and there's no Gryffindors to torture; what _are_ we going to do?"

"I don't know about you," Harry sighed, before he looked again to the lake and answered, "But I'm going back up to the school and to the library."

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Because I want to find any ways possible to improve my magical focus and help clear my mind for Occlumency."

"If you say so," Draco nodded, sitting at the lakeside as he added, "I'll meet you back at the Common Room."

The school library was located on the second floor and, when Harry entered to find a deathly silence, his blood ran cold; a part of him hoping that he wouldn't receive the same reception he'd been given back in the Great Hall.

"What are you doing here Potter?" asked a familiar voice, making Harry stop, his eyes closed and his teeth clenched. Turning to the source of the voice, Harry found himself face to face with Hermione, the messy-haired girl looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm here to do some studying," explained Harry, "Not that it's any of your business Granger."

Hermione seemed stunned by his answer, but, nevertheless, asked, "And what would a Slytherin want to study in the library that they couldn't in their Common Room?"

"Again," answered Harry, growing slightly agitated with Hermione's bossiness, "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm looking for ways to help improve my mental defences and magical focus."

"Well," Hermione added, well aware she was talking to a Slytherin; then again, she was a Ravenclaw, "Have you thought about meditation? I read it in one of the books that at least one hour a day can improve the effectiveness of a witch or wizard's spell power as well as improving his mental abilities: say, you wouldn't be thinking of trying Occlumency would you?"

"And what if I am?"

"Well," Hermione seemed to redden before she explained, "I have a few extra books in my room about extra-curricular magic; you know: wandless magic, Occlumency and a few things about care of magical creatures. Actually, I also have a book about mediation techniques that you can borrow, but under one condition!"

"I'm not being friends with a Mudblood like you!" snarled Harry, beginning to turn.

"No," Hermione gasped, "Not that; actually that has something to do with it: I was wondering if you could help me."

"With what?" asked Harry, looking over his shoulder at Hermione, who seemed to become more civil with him.

"I was raised in an orphanage," explained Hermione, "I'm not a Muggleborn witch, despite how I look: the children of the orphanage hated and bullied me; I just want to find out who my real parents were: that's it Potter, just that one thing."

Turning back to her, Harry looked around before he nodded to one of the tables: pulling out one of the chairs, Harry indicated the chair opposite before Hermione took the seat. Resting his hands on the table, he said, "Do you have anything to give a clue about your true parentage?"

"Only this," Hermione answered, before she reached under her top and pulled out a thin silver chain with a signet ring on the end; pulling the chain from around her neck, Hermione presented the chain to Harry and asked, "Do you know of it?"

Looking to the ring, Harry eyed the design inscribed on the top: it was a bird of some kind with two bolts of lightning and a thorny vine hanging from the bird's beak.

"Give me a minute," Harry said, reaching into his bag, which he had picked up on the way back, and pulling out a notepad he'd bought from Flourish and Blotts; taking a quill and some ink, Harry was about to draw the image when Hermione placed her hand on the parchment.

"Allow me," she said, pulling out her wand and tapping the ring's image: as Harry watched, he heard Hermione whisper, "_Signum Falectrim,_" before her wand emitted a red flash, which printed itself on the page as an exact duplicate of the symbol.

"What was that?" asked Harry, placing the print in his robe pocket.

"An Image Copy Charm," explained Hermione, pocketing her wand, "I'll get you the book on meditation, but please Potter do what you can to get the answer; if I can meet my family, I will be grateful."

"I'll see what I can do," Harry replied, before he stood up and left the library; however, when he left the room and stood outside the Slytherin Common Room, he couldn't help, but bang his head against the wall in exasperation.

(Draco's going to flip his lid when he finds out,) he thought as he looked to the entrance and declared, "Obscurum est nostrum Socius."

_**()()()()()**_

"You did WHAT?"

Draco's voice echoed around the dorm room as Harry turned one of the pages in his texts, his eyes set downwards and his left hand still fingering the pendant.

"I told her that I'd help her," Harry replied, not looking up at Draco as he spoke, "Besides, I don't know what it was then, but something in the compartment felt different about Hermione; I mean, doesn't it seem weird that she was the only one _not_ giving me the cold shoulder?"

"Well yes," Draco replied, slumping down on his friend's bed as Harry jotted a few more notes in his book, "But what makes you so sure that, even _if_ and I say if, she is a pureblood, she's one of us at heart."

"Her voice," answered Harry, closing the book and looking to his dorm-mate, "It was full of truth and a feeling of, what I know from personal experience, to be desperation. She wants to know Draco and besides," he stood up and wandered to the door as he added, "I know how she feels."

"How?"

The question caught Harry off guard, his hand twitching as he reached for the door handle; clasping his pendant, Harry turned and asked, "This dies with you, right?"

"Sure," Malfoy replied, "You can trust me Harry."

Retaking his seat on his bed, Harry heaved a sigh as he explained, "Didn't you ever wonder why I was so naïve and empty headed about our world?" When Draco shrugged, he continued, "I wasn't lucky enough to be raised by wizards; I was raised by my aunt and uncle, my mother's adopted sister, and they _hated _me! Made me do all the cooking, cleaning and if I dared to ask questions, or if I complained, they punished me by locking me in the cupboard under the stairs; once or twice, my estranged uncle even beat me! They claimed that it was 'stamp it out of me' but when they failed and I began asking questions, all they did was punish me further and try and keep the wizarding world away from me!"

Draco had to flinch at Harry's anger; he had never suspected, not even from their meeting in Diagon Alley that Harry had been treated in such a way; keeping to his friendly attitude, the young Malfoy asked, "And what about when…Hagrid came to get you?"

"Tried to scare him away," Harry explained, "They retreated to a craggy house on a rock where yours truly was forced to sleep on the floor; when Hagrid said he was taking me, Uncle Vernon told him that he wasn't and I quote: going to pay some crackpot old fool to teach me magic tricks!"

"I bet the oaf loved that," sniggered Draco, "After all, he's possibly the biggest Dumbledore worshipper in the school."

"He loved it all right," Harry nodded, "If you call giving my pig of a cousin a tail to match his porky appearance."

Draco howled with laughter, and even Harry had to chuckle at the thought of Dudley clasping his fat hands over his even fatter bottom, trying to hide the tail.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "Hermione was raised in an orphanage, a Muggle orphanage, and I won't let her suffer any further: if I can help her discover her heritage then I will."

"Alright," Draco sighed, "But if we're going to be helping her, we'd better come up with a way of speaking to her without people knowing it's us: especially if she just happens to be friends with Weasley."

"Ok," Harry nodded, "I already had an idea about that," he turned one of the pages in his notebook as he explained, "I'm going to use one of the spells I learnt in my books to send Hermione messages: it's called the White Owl Charm and it will only deliver messages to those written on the letter: I've decided to use an alias so no-one knows it's me: you can do the same Draco if you want."

"I will," Draco nodded, "But what will our aliases be?"

"I already know mine," Harry explained, "I chose it after Sev told me about my powers; my alias is Fuego, it's Spanish for Fire. When I send Hermione the letter, it'll tell her to come up with a name of her own and I'll tell her that you're in on this as well."

"Better get started then," Draco finished, "Pass me a parchment."

_**()()()()()**_

Monday breakfast saw Harry's plan being put into action; as he and Draco ate their meal, Harry couldn't help sneaking a look at the Ravenclaw Table: the previous evening, after Draco had decided his alias, Harry had gone to Severus' office and shown him the symbol; explaining the situation, Harry had asked if his godfather could look into it.

When Snape had replied in the positive, he went on to add that, if he needed to speak with Harry then he would use the alias of Fuego and Snape would be known as Knight.

Now, as Harry watched the morning mail being delivered, he saw a white and brown feathered owl fly to Hermione, its wings glistening with light as it dropped a letter into her lap.

(Showtime,) thought Harry, looking back at his breakfast.

_**()()()()()**_

When Hermione noticed the strange looking owl deliver a letter to her, she could tell almost instantly who had sent it: she had read all about Inter-Personal spells and knew this to be a White Owl spell.

Looking at the letter in her lap, Hermione opened it and gasped at what she read:

_Hermione,_

_First off, you need to change your name so no-one suspects our mail being sent to one another: yes it's me, HP, and I have some news for you: I spoke to Severus Snape (alias Knight) and he said he would look into that item you gave me. We have one other ally in this little gathering of ours: Whistler; another member of the Serpent's Den, I don't think you need to guess who he is._

_Anyway, if you need to talk, use the white owl spell – Aerolius – and put Fuego as my name: please send me a reply as soon as you can with your alias and we can talk more later._

_I won't deny that I'm not happy with this arrangement, seeing as how we are in two different houses, but this will have to do for now._

_Don't worry about your heritage, I will send a White Owl as soon as I can._

_Keep up as normal and, if I say anything against you, it's just a mask:_

_Fuego._

"Who's the letter from?" asked Terry Boot, looking at Hermione.

With a smile, and a look out of the corner of her eye, Hermione replied, "A friend."

_**()()()()()**_

The first lessons of the week were almost long and arduous for Harry: Charms, Transfiguration and Potions were with the Gryffindors, whereas Herbology and Astronomy were with the Ravenclaws and Defence Against Dark Arts as well as History of Magic were with the Hufflepuffs.

History of Magic was, in a word, boring: it was taught by Professor Binns, who was the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts, whose long, droning voice seemed to lull almost every student into a near comatose state: indeed, even Harry found it hard to stay awake as Binns droned on and on about goblin wars and some famous wizards.

If anyone asked Harry, however, what his three favourite lessons were, he would say, in that order, that they were Defence Against Dark Arts, Herbology and Potions.

Their first Herbology lesson involved a pop quiz on some of the plants mentioned in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, before Professor Sprout, who Harry later found out to be the Head of the Hufflepuffs, gave them all a startling announcement.

"Normally," she explained, "I would say that you are free to work within your own Houses, but, given the surprising twist to normal lessons I have, both Houses must unite in pairs so that one Slytherin and one Ravenclaw are partners: be warned," she added, Harry getting the feeling he had from Professor McGonagall – that she wasn't someone you wanted to cross, "That this pairing will work together for the whole year, so any inter-house rivalries are left outside and…oh," she added, seeing one pair already decided, "I see some of you get the message; good work both of you, 5 points to each House for willing volunteering."

Harry and Hermione both smiled in response, the young witch actually surprised as, halfway through the lesson, in which Draco complained about getting dirty – a statement that made Harry chuckle – Hermione whispered, "I thought you wanted to keep things discreet."

"I did," Harry nodded, before he nodded to some of the other Ravens, "However, seeing as how Professor Sprout wanted this, we may as well use these lessons as ways to get to know each other, besides," he lowered his voice even further as he lifted a mound of compost into a pot, "I wanted to know if you chose an alias yet."

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "I went with your suggestion, you know, Fuego, and chose an elemental name; Vesta, she's the Roman Goddess of Fire, is that ok?"

"Perfect," Harry nodded, as the two of them looked over and saw Draco Malfoy paired with Padma Patil, one of the two twins that Harry had seen at the Sorting.

Following his gaze, Hermione asked, "I guess then that Malfoy is Whistler?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, "Apparently, Whistler was a teacher of some great hero and, since he's practically taught me about this part of my life, he sees himself as my teacher."

"And what about Knight?" asked Hermione, referring to Severus.

"Apparently," repeated Harry, "It was something my…my Mother used to call him whenever she was upset; I think it fits: he's rescuing me from those Muggles, which makes him my Knight also."

Hermione simply nodded in agreement as she and Harry continued their work.

However, the one lesson Harry would come to loathe and detest was Transfiguration: when Professor McGonagall had first spoken to the Slytherins and Gryffindors, she had proven Harry right about her not being someone you wanted to get on the wrong side of.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Harry and Draco had made any difference to their match; Professor McGonagall, with a look like she had swallowed live scorpions, showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy yet gave the two boys a suspicious scowl before walking off to help Ron Weasley, who Harry saw was partnered with Seamus Finnegan, a boy who, no matter what he did, always seemed to make his spells blow up in his face.

(And right on cue,) thought Harry as there was a loud bang and he noticed Ron's red hair looking like a nest of burnt matches, a look of shock on his face and a look of amusement on Harry's.

"Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall barked, "10 points from Slytherin for poor inter-House support. You seemed to have the grasp of Transfiguration, why didn't you bother to help?"

"One," Harry replied, not bothering to stop and allow this…woman to intimidate him, "Because he's a Gryffindor and two, because he obviously didn't have the brains to ask."

"Detention for answering back Potter," snarled McGonagall.

"Fine," Harry sighed, a shrug of his shoulders sending McGonagall's face into a pale statuesque appearance, "But I will make sure to speak with Professor Snape about student relations and how help should only be provided if asked."

McGonagall was speechless as she watched Harry and Draco return their attention to their textbook; one thing she had confirmed by the end of the lesson, this Harry Potter _wasn't _James at all: in fact, he reminded McGonagall of someone…else!

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story.

Harry, however, didn't mind the smell nor did he mind the dark, almost morbid presence of neither the teacher nor the classroom. In fact, as soon as the lesson had finished and Harry had been about to leave, he had actually growled with annoyance when one of the Hufflepuffs had opened the door, allowing a clear, blinding ray of sunlight to enter the dark, dungeon-like classroom.

Friday saw Harry and Draco finally taking their favourite lesson: Potions, but this was a good news, bad news thing: bad news being that it was with the Gryffindorks – a nickname Draco had told Harry during their Transfiguration lesson – but the upside was that it was with Severus and that meant Harry would not only do well, but earn back the points McGonagall had taken from him, and then some.

"Harry," Draco nudged him in the ribs as he nodded to the ceiling, "Isn't that a You-Know-What?"

Looking upwards, Harry indeed saw a white and grey owl with light glistening off its wing feathers: when the owl dropped its letter into Harry's lap, he opened it and gawped when he noticed Severus' writing:

_Fuego,_

_This is important: I have been doing some research into why you were left with the Muggles and I have turned up some startling revelations: also, it seems that your Elemental Powers may be more powerful than we first believed; I need to see you as soon as possible._

_I know you get Friday afternoons off; as I am your Head of House, so please come to my office after lunch, bring Whistler with you as this concerns him as well._

_I may have found something about Vesta, but I will explain all this afternoon; good luck in Potions._

_Knight._

"Looks like Knight wants a word with us," explained Harry, "But for now, we'd best be off: Potions is one of the lessons I don't want to be late for."

Potions was located in one of the dungeon rooms and, when Harry and Draco waited outside, most of the Slytherins joining them shortly afterwards, Harry once again felt the comforts of darkness surround him and, looking to his pocket, where Knight's letter was stowed away, a thought touched the mind of the young Slytherin.

(I wonder if my elemental powers have something to do with my comforts in darkness.)

When they were joined by the Gryffindors, Harry ignored the looks of betrayal that he was receiving from the lions and instead knocked hard on the door to the room, Snape's cold voice declaring, "Enter!"

As soon as they entered, Harry's comfort level sky-rocketed: the potions room was lit by very few torches that were enchanted with the same light as the first year dormitory and filled with the strong scent of several herbs and spices in the air; all in all, Harry found it almost therapeutic, save for the pungent aroma of potion ingredients and past potion crafting.

No sooner had Harry and Draco taken their seats, with Theo and Pansy either side of them, than Snape begun speaking with his cold, morbid tone:

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class; as such, I don't expect you to understand the subtle craft and fine art that is potion making, but for those select few," he looked at Harry and Draco who shared a knowing smile as he said this, "Who possess the pre-disposition: I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses: I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

Snape's cold eyes flickered past Harry as his tone changed, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with such a knowledge that you feel confident enough…_to not pay attention_."

Harry flicked his own eyes behind him as he noticed Ron Weasley looking at Snape with an intimidated expression: the expression turned to a mix of fear and humiliation as Snape directed his attention towards Weasley.

"Ah, Mr Weasley, it seems that Hogwarts just cannot escape your family nor your insolence, but we shall see: tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Ron's face was blank and, in the dim light, Harry thought he noticed the young boy's ears go red with shame.

"You don't know? Well let's try again; where, Mr Weasley, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir," mumbled Ron, his body sinking into his seat.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir."

"Pity, clearly Mr Weasley, you forgot to open one of your books before this class did you? Never mind, we'll try someone else: Mr Potter, could you answer Mr Weasley's questions?"

"Yes sir," replied Harry, "Powdered root of asphodel and infusion of wormwood creates a sleeping draught so powerful that it's known as the Draught of Living Death; a bezoar is a common potion ingredient taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons whereas monkshood and wolfsbane have no difference: they are part of the same plant known as aconite."

"30 points to Slytherin," Snape suddenly announced, trying to keep the pride out of his voice as he stared between his godson and Draco.

"Wait one minute!" Ron suddenly blurted, "How could someone like Potter know that? When I met him, he didn't even know who the headmaster was let alone what the difference between potion ingredients was."

"20 points from Gryffindor Weasley," hissed the Potions Master, before he asked, "Mr Potter, would you care to explain, for Weasley's sake, where you learned those facts?"

"One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, sir," Harry explained, "With help from my fellow Slytherins, I was taught everything I'd need to know for this first term. I'm surprised Weasley didn't think to open a book before your lesson sir; I'd expect even a Gryffindor to study before a lesson."

"Quite right Mr Potter," Snape nodded, "Clearly your fame precedes your thirst for knowledge: a true Slytherin; it makes me shudder to think what you would have been like as one of Weasley's little group."

"I guess we'll never know sir," Harry replied, a smug smile on his face.

"Greasy haired git," Ron whispered as Harry and Draco proceeded with their task; Snape, unfortunately, was walking past as he heard this.

"Detention tonight Weasley," he declared, "And a further 10 points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher."

_**()()()()()**_

Harry and Draco both finished their dinner with gusto as they thought about what it was Severus had to tell them that afternoon: indeed, after near-perfecting the potion to cure boils that they had been set in the class, Harry and Draco had not only earned a further 30 points each, but watched with enjoyment as another explosion courtesy of Weasley and Finnegan occurred, leaving most of the students covered in boils, more Gryffindor than Slytherin.

As Harry wiped the last bit of food from his plate, he looked up and saw Hedwig as well as a white and brown glistening owl flying down to him, a package in Hedwig's talons and a letter in the light owl's.

Opening the letter first, Harry was surprised to read Hermione's writing:

_Fuego,_

_I ask that you do not open that package at the table as it contains a book on Occlumency and Legilimency skills that I purchased outside of school; it's yours now as a thank you for all you have done, and are doing, to help me find my family._

_The book also contains an entire section on meditation, which I suggest, as a friend, you use at night before bed-time; also, I received a WO from Knight asking for a meeting this afternoon; I hope it's good news and I hope he doesn't hate me because I'm one of the ravens._

_I know you and Whistler will be there, so I hope that this book helps with everything you need;_

_Vesta._

With a nod of his head, Harry pocketed the letter before he took the parcel and stashed it in his bag; standing, he looked to Draco before saying, "Come on then Draco, we've got a meeting to go to."

"Coming Harry," Draco replied, standing himself and following Harry out of the Great Hall.

As they walked down to Severus' office, Harry remembered a note from Hermione's letter and he nodded in agreement:

(I hope it's good news too 'Mione,) he thought, hearing a series of hurried footsteps behind him.

**Chapter 3 and first off, I wish to repeat my point from the last chapter: PLEASE DON'T NAME WHO YOU THINK – OR KNOW – HARRY'S UNCLE TO BE: also, for the sake of Teufel1987 as well as anyone else wondering: Lily and her 'brother' went to Hogwarts at the same time and remember that this is a SERIOUS AU.**

**Any questions about events that happened – e.g.: survival – will be answered soon:**

**However, for now, Harry/Fuego, Draco/Whistler and Hermione/Vesta all have a meeting with Severus/Knight – and YES, I know that it's the same nickname from Snake Eyes – but is it good news or bad?**

**Also, does Severus have an answer to Harry's comforting in the darkness?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out...**

**Next Chapter: Harry and Draco explore Occlumency; Halloween and the meeting with Severus; plus: Harry Potter, meet Lucius Malfoy…**

**Following Chapter: The Mirror of Erised; Christmas with the Malfoys and Harry's Elemental Training begins…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following spells are my own:**

_**Signum Falectrim: The Image Copier Charm: replicates an image touched by the caster's wand onto a parchment;**_

_**Aerolius: the White Owl Charm: Summons a private owl illusion to deliver messages between two targets;**_


	4. 4: The Revelation

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

Author's Note: Some readers may see a similarity between this story and my earlier fanfic: Snake Eyes! THIS IS INTENTIONAL! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

//Parseltongue//

_With a nod of his head, Harry pocketed the letter before he took the parcel and stashed it in his bag; standing, he looked to Draco before saying, "Come on then Draco, we've got a meeting to go to."_

"_Coming Harry," Draco replied, standing himself and following Harry out of the Great Hall._

_As they walked down to Severus' office, Harry remembered a note from Hermione's letter and he nodded in agreement:_

_(I hope it's good news too 'Mione,) he thought, hearing a series of hurried footsteps behind him._

Chapter 4: The Revelation

When Harry, Draco and, as Harry had guessed, Hermione all met outside Severus' office, the young Slytherin noticed a change in the appearance of Hermione. Even though she wasn't a Slytherin, Harry noticed a rather cunning look in her hazel eyes as well as a more presentable appearance in her robes. The only thing that gave away Hermione was her messy hair and eager smile: she was obviously excited as to what she was about to learn.

(She's not the only one,) thought Harry as he turned and, speaking the password, stepped inside to find Severus in deep conversation with a man Harry had never seen before. The man had pale blonde hair and a lean, pointed face; when he looked to the Slytherins and Hermione, Harry noticed he bore two ice blue eyes and an expression of nobility; in some ways, Harry was reminded of Draco.

The man was also dressed in a long emerald green cloak and black robe with a cane in his left hand, a silver skull-head adorning the cane.

"Harry, Draco and Miss Granger," Severus spoke, noticing the three standing there, "I see you all have the same penchant for punctuality as always: good work; now, with the exception of Draco, I would like to introduce you all to the Head of Hogwarts' school governors: Lord Lucius Malfoy: he is here to help us answer a few questions as well as to see what the truth is with your bloodline Miss Granger."

"And how is that going to happen?" asked Draco, obviously stunned at seeing his relative here, "With all due respect Father," Harry gawped when he said that, "Severus, I mean Professor Snape could have tested Hermione on his own."

"True," Lucius replied, his voice clipped with a noble accent as he looked to Harry and added, "But there is something that Severus told me, which I wanted to see for myself: Mr Potter," he added, but Harry noticed a wavering tone in Lucius' voice; almost as if he was going to call him something else, "May I first say that it is an honour to meet you and I hope that, through my son's friendship, our two families can work together."

"Thank you Lord Malfoy," Harry nodded curtly, "All I want to know though, is who I really am and what these powers are inside me."

"Then that is what we shall answer," Lucius replied, before he moved his right hand to his cane and, as Harry watched, withdrew a short black wand from the head of the cane, the skull-head in his hand, before he flicked the wand at the table and summoned a stone bowl as well as two rolls of parchment.

"The test we are going to give you," explained Lucius, "Is a standard blood-magic test: all we need are a few drops of your blood and then," he pulled a vial of navy coloured liquid from his pocket as he added, "This potion will mix with the blood and present a list on here," he indicated the parchments, "Which will then tell us all we need to know, or rather, all you need to know. So, Mr Potter, Miss Granger, who would like to go first?"

"I would sir," Hermione replied, stepping up beside Lucius.

Seeing Harry standing there, waiting for whatever was about to happen, Severus felt a twinge of fear well up inside him: this blood ritual wouldn't just reveal things like the level of Harry's Elemental bloodline, nor would it reveal just his hidden powers, but it would also show Harry an outline of his family, and that didn't just mean on James' side, but Lily's as well.

(He's not ready to know about him,) thought Snape as he watched Lucius pour half the vial into the bowl and present Hermione with a small knife, (If Harry finds out about Lily's true parentage as well as her brother then who knows what will happen.)

As he let these fears whirl around inside his mind, Severus watched as Hermione pricked her index finger and allowed a few drops of blood to fall into the dark blue potion; there was a moment's silence before a flash of emerald green light filled the room and, as Harry, Draco and Hermione watched, words began to appear on the first parchment:

_HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER (BORN: GABRIELLE DEANA LESTRANGE) – MOTHER: BELLATRIX LESTRANGE (INCARCERATED) – FATHER: RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE (DECEASED) – BLOODLINE: PURE – LEGAL GUARDIAN: LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY (UNCLE) – GODPARENTS: LILY ALEXANDRA EVANS/SEVERUS ORION SNAPE._

_HIDDEN MAGICKS: WATER MAGUS (M); CHARMS PRODIGY (H); METAMORPHMAGUS (H)_

"Lestrange?" asked Draco incredulously, looking to Hermione, or Gabrielle, "You're my Aunt's Daughter?"

"Your Aunt?" asked Harry, "So that would mean that you and Hermione, I mean Gabrielle, are…"

"Cousins," nodded Lucius, "I should have known there was something different about you, my dear; the messy hair and penchant for socialising with Slytherins: just like Bella."

"So my real parents are Lestrange?" asked Hermione, "What happened to them?"

"Your mother was sent to Azkaban," explained Lucius, "They say she consorted with…" he looked to Harry before adding, "With the Dark Lord, but Rodolphus, your Father, was killed by the Dark Lord shortly before you were born."

"You mean You-Know-Who?" asked Hermione, "Who sent me to the orphanage then?"

"Three options," Harry explained, "Either the Ministry, a group of Muggles or, like yours truly, our so-called _caring_ headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

"The question now," Lucius said, looking to the parchment, "Is how you wish to be known: as Hermione Granger or Gabrielle Lestrange?"

"Lestrange!" gasped Hermione, or Gabrielle as she will now be known, "I don't care if my Mother and Father consorted with the Dark Lord, I won't be someone I'm not, but Lord Malfoy, sir, what's a Metamorphmagus?"

"A very rare ability," Lucius explained, "And to you, my dear niece, it's Uncle Lucius; a Metamorphmagus is someone who can change their physical appearance; their hair colour, eyes, height, facial features, anything. Bella didn't have it, but her own birth family did: the noble and most ancient House of Black!"

Looking back to her parchment, Gabrielle turned to Harry and, with a small smile, explained, "I guess it's your turn Harry."

As Lucius wiped the bowl clean of Gabrielle's ritual, Harry stepped up and pricked his own finger, feeling a warm heat against his chest as the pendant seemed to react to its bearer shedding blood.

This time, a longer pause was given before another emerald flash of light filled the room and words, which Harry would later have trouble believing, appeared on the page:

_HARRY JAMES POTTER – MOTHER: LILY ALEXANDRA EVANS (BORN LILY MORGANA RIDDLE) (DECEASED) – FATHER: JAMES MARCUS POTTER (DECEASED) – LEGAL GUARDIAN: SEVERUS ORION SNAPE – GODFATHER: SEVERUS ORION SNAPE – GODMOTHER: NARCISSA VESTA MALFOY _

_HIDDEN MAGICKS: PARSELTONGUE (H) MULTIMENTAL (M) SHADOW MAGUS (H) DARK ARTS CHOSEN (H) METAMORPHMAGUS (M) POTIONS MASTER (M)_

Severus, looking from the parchment to Harry, gave a shudder as he saw two emerald eyes darkening with fear and anger as Harry read the information.

(Now you know Harry,) he thought, (But how much do you remember?)

"So that's the truth?" asked Harry, looking to Lucius, "My mother was actually a member of the infamous Riddle Family?"

"Yes Harry," Severus spoke for Lucius as he gently placed a hand on his godson's shoulder before he looked to Gabrielle and added, "However, I can't believe that I have not one, but two godchildren; I honestly never knew about you Gabrielle."

"That's alright Professor," the young Lestrange smiled, before she looked back at Harry's parchment and added, "Looks like Harry and I share powers as well: he's a Metamorphmagus, but by magic whereas mine is by heritage."

Harry looked from his godfather to his, as he thought of her, close friend: she was right, they shared an apparently rare power, but, as he looked back to the parchment, a question touched his lips, "What's a Shadow Mage?"

"A powerful dark version of most elemental mages," explained Severus, "Not much is known about them, but apparently they harness a power no elemental or multimental has dared to explore: the regions of darkness."

Lucius, seeing the now dark look in Harry's eyes, gave a sigh as he explained, "I promise you Mr Potter, I will do all in my power to help you discover the secrets about this power. Anything you ever want to know, just ask."

"How did my mother's brother die?"

The question made both adults flinch as Harry looked to them, obviously not ready to let this hidden fact fall from his attention.

"He," Lucius froze as he tried to find a way around the truth he, and obviously Severus, didn't want the young Slytherin to know, "Was…killed in a duel: an honour duel was challenged by one of the Dark Lord's followers; your…uncle was twenty-one at the time and, when he poured all his power into trying to fight the challenge, the sacred bond of the honour duel was broken and that cost your…uncle his life."

Harry looked away from the desk, before he looked to Severus and asked, "And what's a Parseltongue?"

"Someone who can speak to snakes," Severus replied, seeing his godson shiver with an obvious discomfort, "A Parseltongue is said to reveal someone who, through either blood or magic, is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, the founder of our house; he was the first Parseltongue, which makes the power possibly the rarest of all magical skills."

Harry then remembered the snake from the zoo; how he had seemed to understand what it was saying and then how he thought he had heard a voice when the snake had escaped.

"Is that it then?" asked Harry, looking to both adults, "Because it's been a long day and, to be honest, I just want to get back to the Common Room and sleep off this day."

"Off you go then Harry," nodded the Potions Master, "And if you need to speak with either myself or Lucius, send a White Owl Charm to us and we will make time to see you."

"And what about me Uncle Lucius?" asked Gabrielle, looking to the Malfoy patriarch, "What do I do about what I know?"

"Do whatever you want to do, my dear niece," answered Lucius, "I will send you some texts I have about being a Water Magus as well as arrange for you, and you as well Harry, to visit Malfoy Manor for the holidays where I can ask Narcissa to teach you both about being Metamorphmagi."

"Thank you Lord Malfoy," Harry bowed, leaving the office with Draco in tow.

The last thing he heard was Lucius call after him, "And Harry, to you, as a friend of Draco, my name is Lucius."

_**()()()()()**_

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry looked up from the book he had been reading to see Draco and Theo looking at him with eyes of concern: it had been a fortnight since the revelation about his magic and Gabrielle's parent-hood, yet Harry still couldn't get it out of his head. Draco was the only other student who knew what had transpired in the office and he only spoke to Harry about it if he needed to talk. Yet, over the past four days, Draco had noticed his friend and dorm-mate take on a more darker tone than normal: the only ones he would talk to were Draco and, on occasion, Gabrielle who, at a request from Severus, had arranged for the young girl to be transferred to Slytherin, Gabrielle claiming that she was uncomfortable with the reception her dorm-mates were giving her due to her being friends with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

When Severus, with Gabrielle's permission, had revealed the truth about her parentage and how she had been wrongfully named at the Sorting, Professor Flitwick – a stout, dwarf like wizard who always had to stand on a pile of books to see his class – had obliged, saying that if Gabrielle was uncomfortable with the current state then he was more than happy to allow her transfer from the Raven's Nest to the Serpent's Den.

"I'm fine Draco," Harry replied, his eyes returning to his book, "Just the pressure of you know what combined with all this homework; it's giving me a headache."

Draco laughed with amusement as he watched Harry turn one of the pages in his book, before he made a note on a parchment and, with a sigh, flicked his wand at the parchment, which rolled up and placed itself on a secure shelf near his bed. Finished, Harry groaned and craned his neck before he continued, "I finally completed Professor Sprout's essay on fire seeds, but I still have to do Sev's essay on the properties on Restoration Draughts by Thursday as well as old cat-face's essay on simple Transfiguration by Friday: and, on top of that, I still have to start work on my Occlumency as well as begin my meditations."

"Slow down Harry," sighed Theo, "Sev will forgive you even if the essay's half-complete, and besides, we miss this Thursday's lesson due to Flying with the Gryffs, remember?"

"He's right," said a voice from the door; looking to the door, Harry and Draco smiled as they saw their cousin and god-sister Gabrielle standing there, her eyes shining as she looked to her cousin, before returning attention to Harry, "With the Gryffindors taking Flying lessons as well as the rest of us, Professor Snape gave us an extra few days; the essay's not due till Monday. Besides," she walked over and took a seat next to Harry, "A Future-Potions-Master like you should have no problems with this."

"Guess you're right Gabrielle," Harry sighed, placing his textbooks back into his trunk and brushing down his robes. Taking a deep breath, Harry turned to Draco and Theo, before adding, "If you two don't mind, I'd like some privacy for an hour."

"Of course Harry," Draco replied, his face showing a look of admiration for his young friend: Harry, like the rest of the Slytherins, not only had his homework to do, but the pressure of being the Boy-Who-Lived and then discovering that Harry was once under a different family had caused the young Slytherin to become distant.

Nodding to the door, Theo, Draco and Gabrielle left Harry alone in his room where, as soon as he performed the Locking Charm on the dormitory, Harry sat down on the floor of the dorm, closed his eyes and began to take several deep, almost hypnotic breaths.

This was the first step to meditation: to clear his mind and body with deep breaths, imagining a protective shield around him that kept all his problems out and allowed his target – the source of his Occlumency – to penetrate his mind and body.

After only a few minutes of breathing, Harry opened one eye and pulled out his wand, targeting the torches on the wall as, with an almost inaudible voice, he whispered, "_Nox,_" watching with satisfaction as the room became a pitch dark environment, which seemed to make Harry feel more relaxed than he'd been before.

This, he knew, was due to the Shadow Magus blood in his veins: about a week after the revelation, Severus had sent Harry a White Owl explaining that he had found out some more information about Shadow Magi, which, when the Slytherin Trio had met Severus later, had revealed some startling information: apparently, Shadow Magi were not only comfortable around darkness, but their magic, whenever they either worked or slept in the pitch-blackness, was improved to levels far beyond those of other witches and wizards their age. Severus had demonstrated this when he had extinguished the torches in his office and told Harry to cast the first spell he could think of.

Harry had cast the Wingardium Leviosa charm and been surprised when the item he'd cast the spell at – one of Snape's heavier tomes – had not only levitated, but practically flown to the ceiling before, with a few swishes of Harry's wand, had actually flown around the room, coming to rest back where Harry had levitated it from.

Another ability, according to Severus' information, was that Shadow Magi had the ability to move amongst the shadows, as long as the shadow in question touched more than one surface. Harry had told his godfather that it would be some time before he practiced this ability.

After that, Severus had told Harry that he would continue looking, since Shadow Magi were amongst the most powerful breed of wizards there were and, once Harry had begun to learn his skills, he would be one of the strongest Slytherins since the days of Salazar himself.

Harry opened his eyes again as this information was processed through his mind, before he looked around the dormitory, his comfort and relaxation now at the highest it had ever been. He remembered reading in the Occlumency book that, for a successful wall to be built around his mind, he had to fortify it with an image of a place he felt secure.

(Looks like I found that place,) thought Harry as he unfurled his legs and relit the torches, (Our dorm's password speaks the truth: Obscurum est nostrum Socius: Darkness, really is, Our Ally.)

_**()()()()()**_

After discovering the base for his Occlumency studies, Harry had explained this to Draco, Theo and Gabrielle, before the four of them agreed to practice it as a unit: surprisingly, even though he had no idea why they were acting as such or what they were talking about, Theo was as supportive to Harry's studies as Draco and, after only a few days, had even welcomed Gabrielle as a friend.

As it turned out, however, the base locations for the Slytherin Quartet were very different:

Harry's base image was nothing more than a pitch-black corridor with only a pinprick of light in the distance:

Draco's base image was of the Hogwarts Flying Pitch, where his main base was the image of the clouds rushing past and Hogwarts in the distance:

Gabrielle's base location was a seemingly endless library, which she explained had been constructed in her mind as a labyrinthine area only she knew how to solve – afterwards, Harry used his meditations to create an Archive of his own for all his studies.

Theo's location, to Harry and the others great surprise, was the Slytherin Common Room: apparently, because the rest of the school saw them as Dark Wizards in Training, Theo explained that the Common Room, with its bleak appearance and location in the dungeon, was the only place that no-one would chastise the Slytherins for being themselves.

Their studies in Occlumency, combined with their Hogwarts classes and, in Harry and Gabrielle's cases, further studies into their past, kept the Quartet so busy that not one of them noticed how quickly the first term was going by until Harry, after one lengthy Occlumency session, looked to a calendar and gasped in surprise.

"Merlin," he exclaimed, the others looking in his direction, "This Saturday's Halloween; where has the time gone?"

"Don't know," Draco shrugged, "But that's what this place can do to you: it can make you feel like you've been here a few weeks when, in actual fact, boom, it's the last day of the year."

The other two nodded in agreement with his statement, but Harry was eyeing the Saturday with eyes of remorse and concern; his attention was diverted when Gabrielle asked, "Harry, is something the matter?"

"No," replied Harry, his voice almost as cold as the darkness he savoured, "It's just…it's been 10 years since…that day and I can now look upon it and know more about myself rather than knowing nothing at all."

"It's all right mate," Draco said, placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, "We'll all be there with you: don't forget, you do have Severus in this and, if you need to talk to someone, he'll listen."

"I know," Harry sighed, "It's just…I know what's going to happen on Saturday; I know how some are going to look at me, but, the more I think about it, the more that an answer to a question eludes me."

"What question?" asked Gabrielle, surprising herself when she flinched as Harry looked to the other three with near cold, dead emerald eyes.

"Why does thinking about that day only make me think of my Mother?" asked Harry, his voice low and his usually flashing eyes now just dim with darkness and memory.

**Chapter 4 and Harry and Hermione – sorry Gabrielle – have had some questions to their past answered, but what is it about this revelation that makes Harry so uneasy and why, exactly, is he only thinking about one side of his family?**

**Also, now that he has seen, with his own eyes, the level of power he can command, how will Harry's future be affected by his self-made quest to know more about his Riddle Heritage?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out...**

**Next Chapter: Halloween, Harry's First Element, The Mirror of Erised and the facts about Shadow Magi…**

**Following Chapter: Christmas with the Malfoys, Narcissa has a gift for the Riddle Heir and Harry has a rather **_**interesting**_** dream…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following spells are my own:**

_**Signum Falectrim: The Image Copier Charm: replicates an image touched by the caster's wand onto a parchment;**_

_**Aerolius: the White Owl Charm: Summons a private owl illusion to deliver messages between two targets;**_


	5. 5: Ice and Shadow

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

Author's Note: Some readers may see a similarity between this story and my earlier fanfic: Snake Eyes! THIS IS INTENTIONAL! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

//Parseltongue//

"_I know," Harry sighed, "It's just…I know what's going to happen on Saturday; I know how some are going to look at me, but, the more I think about it, the more that an answer to a question eludes me."_

"_What question?" asked Gabrielle, surprising herself when she flinched as Harry looked to the other three with near cold, dead emerald eyes._

"_Why does thinking about that day only make me think of my Mother?" asked Harry, his voice low and his usually flashing eyes now just dim with darkness and memory._

Chapter 5: Ice and Shadow

Halloween; 31st October; it seemed impossible that Harry had been at Hogwarts two months, but, as his sense of power and his magical growth would attest, the time indeed had passed and Harry was still without an answer to his problem.

On the morning of Halloween, Harry was up and out of the dorm by ten, where he immediately made for Severus' office, having sent his godfather a White Owl the previous night: speaking the password, Harry entered to find Severus busy preparing what looked like a Wake-Up Potion as well as several sandwiches. When he looked up and saw his godson standing there, Severus gave Harry a rare smile as he indicated for the young Slytherin to take a seat.

After a few minutes, Severus placed his potion into two goblets before he asked, "Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Cold," replied Harry, "And afraid: Severus, you do know what day it is, don't you?"

"I do," Snape replied, his voice tinged with sadness, "Now tell me what it is that troubles you."

"All right," nodded Harry, "I know what makes today different from any other day, but I can't help, but feel so cold and alone: Sev," he looked to the Potions Master as he decided not to beat about the bush, "Do you have any idea as to why I can only think of my Mother today? They both gave their lives for me and yet I survive; but the only one I truly miss is Mother."

"Just like any child," Snape told him, his voice almost calm and comforting, whereas normally, he was cold and intimidating, "You have ties to your mother, to Lily that no child can feel, but you are a child Harry: you feel for your mother because you care for her. Your Father, despite his faults, knew that much at least: it was always Lily who comforted you when you cried; it was Lily who let you climb into bed when you had a nightmare; it was Lily who tickled you to make you laugh and made magical illusions to keep you from crying and, though you may not know this, but it was Lily who gave her life the most to save yours."

"What do you mean Professor?" asked Harry, tears in his eyes as he listened to Severus talk about his life with his Mother.

"Do you have an idea how you survived and why, even though you may not remember it, your accursed relatives could hardly touch you?" When Harry shook his head, Severus smiled as he explained, "It was because of Lily: she, and I hate to say it on this day of all days, but you need to hear it: your Mother gave her life to protect you and that kind of power leaves a mark."

Harry went to touch his scar, but Severus stopped him as he explained, "This mark Harry, cannot be seen as it exists within us all; some deeper than others and some just ignore it."

"What is this mark Sev?" asked Harry, feeling a tingle of energy run through his scar.

"Love," explained Snape, "That is why no-one can harm you physically; instead, they choose to use weapons and tools of hatred to hurt you. I can't explain it anymore than that, but I hope you don't let this change you."

"I won't," Harry promised, "But are you saying that it's because of that love that I miss Mum the most?"

"Yes," answered Snape, "In a way Harry, that power; that sacrifice, placed Lily deep inside you; in magic anyway: her family blood runs in your veins and her magical potential is inside your body: combine that with her..." he gave a laugh as he added, "anger and friendship with those like her and I daresay that, compared to everyone's opinion, you are more the son of Lily Riddle than you are the son of James Potter."

Harry nodded as he then asked, "I hate to be a bother Sev, but I don't suppose you have any more leads as to the powers of a Shadow Magus, do you?"

"Actually," Snape replied, "I do," he turned and pulled out what looked like a battered leather-bound black book, which he passed to Harry and explained, "This is an arcane, yet dark text about the power of the Shadows: you must not let anyone take this away from you and you must merely study it: do not even think of attempting any of the powers within this book before I know you are ready, promise me Harry!"

"I promise," Harry replied, before he took the book and placed it in his robe pocket; taking a drink from the potion, which felt like warm milk sliding down his throat, Harry gave a cough as he added, "Speaking of ready: do you think I'm ready to start my Elemental Training?"

"I should say so," Snape nodded, "Shall we say tomorrow afternoon? We'll start with locating the Elemental Core within you; that," he explained to Harry's confused gaze, "Is the name of the source of magic within you; just like your magical core; the Elemental Core is either one whole or, in your case, divided, so we shall seek out each core and tackle each element one step at a time; is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor," replied Harry, taking another drink of the potion as he thought about everything that Severus had just told him; standing up, Harry rubbed his shoulder as he looked to his teacher and, with a slow, wry smile, asked, "See you at the feast then?"

"Don't be late," Severus replied, watching Harry leave.

However, when he was sure that he was alone, Snape stood up and walked to the bookcase of his office; tapping it once with his wand, he opened the case and revealed what looked like a room filled with several books and, in the centre of the room, a large trunk with three serpents linked together, forming a magical lock.

With a soft sigh, Severus looked to this trunk as he whispered, "The time is approaching: but is Harry ready?"

_**()()()()()**_

All through the day, Harry found that he couldn't keep his mind off what Severus had told him; even when he had explained to the other members of the Quartet about the meeting, he still couldn't believe it. To take his mind off the talk about the past, Harry openly decided that the time was right to practice his shadow abilities: even though he had sworn that he wouldn't try them until he was ready, a part of him kept telling him, "Today of all days brings darkness to you; can't think of a better day to train."

By lunchtime, and having the strong smell of pumpkins wafting through the school, Harry decided that the little voice in his ear was right: Halloween brought on memories for him that were left unsaid, but they also provided a base for his darkness like never before.

The power that Harry decided to try was the ability to step into the shadows, which Harry later named Veiling, since the shadows enveloped him just like a veil.

Standing alone in the darkness of his room, Harry decided to simply try moving from one realm – the real world – to another – the realm of darkness. Looking all around, Harry closed his eyes and reached into the darkness, his voice, though he didn't realise it until later, whispering, "Take me; take me into your embrace; take me into your world."

Taking a deep breath, Harry opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw: the Slytherin Dormitory was lit up like a Christmas tree, despite the darkness and lack of light in the almost pitch-black room. His vision was made up of a strange green that seemed to match his eyes and, as Harry stood there, he then became aware of voices.

"Harry's been awfully quiet today," one voice was saying, Harry's eyes widening as he realised that it was Draco.

"Can you blame him Drac?" asked another, Harry recognising the owner as Gabrielle, "After all, today is a bad day for him; it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't think of turning up tonight!"

"He'll be there," Draco answered, "I heard he promised Severus."

"Damn right," laughed Harry, stepping back into reality, Draco and Gabrielle jumping in shock as he seemed to just appear.

"Merlin!" Draco laughed, his voice lowered to a whisper, "You scared the hell out of me Harry; where did you come from?"

"The Slytherin Common Room," Harry explained, before he looked around and asked, "Why? Where are we?"

"The Library," Gabrielle explained, "Draco and I have been doing some private studying, but Harry, how did you get from the dungeons to the second floor?"

"I Veiled," explained Harry, "You know: used the art to step into the shadows: my Shadow Magus ability?"

"Oh," gasped Gabrielle, finally realising what Harry was saying, "What did it feel like?"

Harry then shuddered as he explained, "Creepy; like having spiders crawling over your skin, their webs being left on your flesh like a snail trail, but then I heard you two and I guess the shadows led me here."

Draco gave a low whistle as he asked, "Do you think you could stay in the shadows? You know, if you wanted to?"

"Draco," Harry grinned, "If I wanted to, I could explore Hogwarts herself by day and night and no-one would stop me, which reminds me," he looked to Gabrielle before adding, "Severus has told me that my training starts tomorrow; you're welcome to come along Gabrielle, if you want."

"I'd love to," Gabrielle replied, watching as Harry took a seat and looked to both of them.

"Speaking of Severus," Draco put in, "Did he tell you the answer you wanted?"

"He did," Harry replied, before he went on to explain about his Mother's sacrifice and the power she had left him; then he went on to explain about the book and how Severus had made him swear not to use any of those powers until he was ready.

By the time he was done, Harry looked again to the shadowed alcove, before he smiled and asked, "You know, if I could easily walk through the shadows like that, I wonder if I can take anything from the shadows, simply by concentrating?"

"That sounds like one of those powers that Sev wanted you to wait for before you used it," laughed Gabrielle, "But if you want to go back Harry, we'll meet you back there."

Harry gave a shrug before he stood up and, keeping his concentration on the darkness, stepped again into the shadow realm. However, before Harry could think of returning to the Slytherin Common Room, another, very familiar voice filled his ears.

"What in Merlin's name is he thinking? Keeping something like that in a school?"

Remembering how he had focused on Draco and Gabrielle, Harry focused on the voice of Ron Weasley, before he found himself being Veiled through the shadows towards the edge of the Great Lake. The shadows were gathered around a collection of trees that Harry stayed Veiled against as he saw Ron talking with two elder Weasleys and the undeniable form of the forgetful boy Neville Longbottom.

"That was certainly a big dog," one of the elder Weasleys was saying and Harry then remembered the twins he had seen on the platform: Fred and George; now if only he could tell which was which.

"But if it was guarding something then it's obvious," continued the other twin.

"That it is either something powerful," Fred added.

"Or dangerous!" they finished, Harry rolling his eyes as he found himself amused at the Weasleys lack of brains: obviously they weren't aware of the fact that anyone could be listening.

"Tell you what though," Ron was saying, "I bet money that it has something to do with that Dark Lord wannabe Potter!"

That banished Harry's amusement like demons fleeing a holy man: a strange cold feeling suddenly building inside him as he found only one thought inside his head: how dare Weasley think that he had something to do with the forbidden corridor, as he knew that was where they were talking about.

"What makes you say that?" asked Neville, "After all, as I said before, Professor Dumbledore warned everyone to stay away from there."

"Yes," Ron answered, "But Potter would be capable of something like that: I mean, the door was unlocked and the dog, or thing, had all of it's three heads heavily damaged: put two and two together Neville: Potter must be after whatever's under the trapdoor."

Harry had heard enough; Veiling back to the Dormitory, he found Draco and Gabrielle looking through some texts about charms, but both of them still jumped when he appeared from the shadows, his eyes narrow and full of hatred.

"Harry?" asked Draco, "What is it?"

In short, heavily-breathing sentences, Harry explained about what he had overheard from Weasley and Neville; when he had finished, Harry asked the question that had bothered him, "What were they doing on the third floor is what I want to know."

"Apparently," explained Gabrielle, "They were challenged to a duel by some Slytherins and the Slytherins didn't turn up; probably in the hope that Weasley would be expelled."

"Obviously it didn't work," Harry sighed, before he asked, "But what Slytherins would be stupid enough to do that?"

He then noticed Draco and Gabrielle being silent and he put two and two together, "Why would you do that?"

"It was Thursday night," explained Gabrielle, "We overheard them badmouthing your name as well as insulting your parents; then, when we approached them, Ron went to curse Draco and insinuate that I was a traitor to anyone who hated you; that was enough, plus he called me Hermione, and I just lost it!"

"So you challenged him to a wizard's duel," Harry nodded, "Draco as your second; mind you, I heard that Filch had a tip about something happening in the trophy room; not bad, but next time, make sure that I'm there to see it."

Draco and Gabrielle laughed in agreement as the Slytherin Trio continued work on their studies.

_**()()()()()**_

Harry wasn't sure that he would ever see a sight like Hogwarts at Halloween: in place of the usual floating candles, the Great Hall was instead filled with Jack-o-Lanterns that were enchanted to sing spooky songs and make noises to attempt to scare the younger students. As well as the pumpkins, and almost ironically, the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was filled with a clear, cloudless sky and a mystical full moon that seemed to bathe the hall in its silvery glow.

As Harry, Draco and Gabrielle sat down at the feast, which was an array of spooky treats as well as the usual meal, Harry turned as he heard the door open and a very familiar petrified voice yell, "Troll—In the Dungeons—Thought you ought to know!"

Then Professor Quirrell fell to the floor in a dead faint, prompting uproar and chaos to echo throughout the Great Hall, a series of powerful explosions from Professor Dumbledore's wand before the headmaster told them, "Prefects, you will lead your Houses back to the Dormitories in a quiet and orderly manner, while teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

"Oh, aren't you a genius?" asked Harry sarcastically, "Our House is in the dungeon!"

Draco seemed to echo his statement as Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all left the Great Hall, not one Slytherin moving: after a few minutes, Cassidy Moon came over to Harry and told him, "We're taking the group to the Library until the teachers deal with the situation, follow me."

Leading the group up to the second floor, Harry was then aware of something else that was wrong with this scene: when the teachers had made their way to the dungeon, Harry was sure that he had seen Professor Snape making his way upwards: as if he was heading for the third floor and, as much as he needed to know about Weasley's rant, Harry knew he had to trust his godfather.

Stepping through the entrance to the second floor, Harry then found Draco and Gabrielle waiting for him, both of them holding their robe arms over their noses.

"What?" asked Harry, looking to both of them as they seemed to try and tell him something.

"Can't you smell something?" asked Draco; Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then they heard it -- a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet.

Draco pointed -- at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

"Somebody let that in," Harry explained, "It seems to be more intelligent than others I have read about."

"Think you can Veil?" asked Draco, motioning to a secluded, shadowed area of the corridor.

"Don't know," Harry replied, "Not really one to..."

He was cut off by a duo of loud screams and the sound of something smashing: Harry and Draco looked to each other before Harry came to the conclusion: they'd recognise those screams anywhere.

"Weasley and Longbottom," Harry explained, "But what are they doing here?"

"Does it matter?" asked Draco, "Let's just...hey: where'd Gabrielle get to?"

A third scream now joined the boys as Harry and Draco looked in the direction of the door that the troll had gone through: it was then that Harry noticed something wooden at their feet: it was Gabrielle's wand.

(How did they get past us without being seen?) thought Harry as he and Draco raced for the door, Harry surprised to find that they were all gathered in the girls' bathroom.

Gabrielle was hunched in the corner with Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom both trying to use her as a shield: as Harry felt a raging anger burn inside him, he noticed something else: a shiny, almost fluid-like something near Ron's feet: remembering his Charms books, as well as the additional help from Severus, Harry pointed and commanded, "_Accio!_"

The silvery object flew to his hand and, when Harry looked at it, the fiery rage became a cold, deathly anger as he read:

_This Invisibility Cloak is the property of James Marcus Potter._

(This belonged to my Dad?) thought Harry, before he remembered how Ron had seemed to sneak up on them; reading the tag again, Harry's cold anger seemed to build up inside him, his heart racing and his hands balled into fists.

At the same time, Draco was using several spells and hexes to try and get the troll's attention, but, as he looked to Harry, he saw a strange sight in Harry's eyes: it was an anger that Draco had never seen before coupled with power that seemed to emanate from Harry's body.

Harry, however, raised his left hand and clutched at the pendant around his neck: it had started to grow cold against the flesh of his chest and, as he looked to Draco, as well as the gushing water caused by the troll's rampage, Harry's voice came out as a sibilant hiss:

"Draco, stand back."

Not one to argue with him, Draco moved back as Harry looked to the troll and, with a loud cry, yelled, "Hey, pea-brain!"

The troll turned and Harry, feeling the cold well up inside him, closed his eyes and willed the power he had yet to feel to flow from the pendant: Severus had told him that when the time was right, he would know what to do; well, the time was right.

Pushing out with his hands, Harry watched as a silvery glaze seemed to cover the rapidly flooding water, before a cold chill blew through the room and, as Harry watched, the water began to creep over the troll's body like snail trails, each rivulet of water as silvery and...

"Ice," Harry whispered, watching as the troll's movements slowed down and stopped, leaving a watery-covered spectacle before them; pointing with his wand, Harry spoke the first spell that came to mind, "_Implosia!"_

With an almighty crack and shattering sound, Harry watched as the troll became little more than shards of ice and frost all around them, his body strangely weak as he looked to Draco, before walking over to Gabrielle and holding out a hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, seeing her scared and yet angry as she looked to the Weasleys.

"I will be," she answered, "But how did you do...that?" she pointed to the shards of troll that had been left behind.

"I think," Harry replied, pulling his pendant from under his robe, the solid silver now warm again, "That this helped me: I thought of how I would be unable to save my friends, then, when I saw Weasley with something of mine, I grew angry and cold after remembering what you had said about him earlier. Unorthodox, I know, but at least we weren't..."

"POTTER, WEASLEY, LONGBOTTOM, MALFOY, GRANGER: WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME HAPPENED HERE?" Asked a shrill voice, which made Harry shudder with cold and anger as he turned and looked upon Professor McGonagall as well as Professors Dumbledore, Snape and Quirrell, the latter of the others watching Harry intently.

"Caught," Harry sighed, before he picked up the cloak and began, as best he could, to explain the situation.

_**()()()()()**_

"So I think 30 points from Slytherin for not following teacher's requests and detention for a week, don't you agree Severus?"

Professor McGonagall had a look on her face like Christmas had come early, but Harry knew how to get around her as he looked to Professor Snape and asked, "Sir, if Slytherin lose points for something as trivial as that, then Gryffindor should lose points for...theft, threatening fellow students and let's not forget disobeying instructions."

"Theft?" asked Dumbledore, "Whatever do you mean Harry?"

"This," Harry said, revealing the Invisibility Cloak and, pulling at the tag, read, "_This Invisibility Cloak is the property of James Marcus Potter_: now, I cant imagine why this wasn't given to me Headmaster, as his son, but I really hope that anything that should be mine is returned to me."

"Keep your mouth shut Potter," hissed McGonagall, "That is not a Slytherin's possession, it is a Gryffindor, you are not a Gryffindor therefore you should not..."

"You may keep it Harry," Dumbledore cut in, "And there will be no points taken; but rather points given: 20 points for exceptional use of magic to Slytherin and a further 20 points for sticking up for a fellow student. Now, off to your dormitory; Severus, will you see that they get there?"

"Certainly Headmaster," Snape nodded, escorting Harry, Draco and Gabrielle out of the second floor; once they were safe, Harry burst out laughing before his professor asked, "So, you have discovered one of your elements, I see?"

"Yes Professor," Harry nodded, the Invisibility Cloak tucked away, "Ice, but isn't that a fusion of Water and Air?"

"Indeed it is," Severus replied, "But for now, we won't worry and tomorrow, there is no lesson; you need to recover."

"Sure thing," Harry nodded, looking down as the excess energy of using the elements, something he had learned about from one of the books, was taken from him.

It was then that he noticed that Severus' leg was cut, almost as if he had been bitten:

Bitten by something big.

(Or something with three heads,) thought Harry as he followed Severus and the others back to the Common Room.

**Chapter 5 and Harry has another mystery: the mystery of the third floor corridor, but why is Severus so secretive with his ward? All this can't be simply about Harry's uncle...could it? Is there something, or someone, else that Severus doesn't want Harry to know about?**

**And, if Harry has used Ice as a fusion, what does this mean for his powers as a Multimental and Shadow Magus?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out...**

**Next Chapter: Christmas with the Malfoys, Narcissa has a gift for the Riddle Heir and Harry has a rather **_**interesting**_** dream…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following spells are my own:**

_**Implosia: Causes the target to combust from the inside: believably a weaker form of the Blasting Hex due to the amount of power and will needed to cast the Hex.**_


	6. 6: Voices From The Past

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

Author's Note: Some readers may see a similarity between this story and my earlier fanfic: Snake Eyes! THIS IS INTENTIONAL! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

//Parseltongue//

"_Sure thing," Harry nodded, looking down as the excess energy of using the elements, something he had learned about from one of the books, was taken from him._

_It was then that he noticed that Severus' leg was cut, almost as if he had been bitten:_

_Bitten by something big._

_(Or something with three heads,) thought Harry as he followed Severus and the others back to the Common Room._

Chapter 6: Voices From The Past

After the encounter with the troll, Harry decided to wait a short while before confronting his godfather; whatever Severus' reasons were for keeping Harry in the dark were obviously important enough for the Potions Master to care enough so he'd put his own life on the line. However, as October rolled into November and Christmas approached, a new and nerved experience began to work its way inside the young Slytherin: at first, he mistook it for nerves, but realised that it was a sense of excitement: he had never celebrated Christmas without being told to do something or, in the worse case scenario, being hurt for doing something wrong. Yet this year he was going to be celebrating Christmas with the other members of the Slytherin Trio as well as his godparents and Lucius Malfoy; Harry knew he had no reason to worry.

Another change in the Slytherin Trio came from Harry's elemental début: Severus, about a week after the event with the troll, called Harry to his office where, after only a few hours training, Harry had been discovered to not have tapped into his Water or his Air powers, but instead to have summoned an Elemental Core from his Multimental bloodline and used Ice itself.

Even as he sat on his bed, legs crossed in his usual meditative stance, Harry remembered what Severus had told him about True Multimentals.

**(Flashback)**

"So I can't use Water or Air, but Ice itself as an element?"

"Yes Harry," Severus replied, handing his godson a steaming goblet of Restoration Draught, "But this is unusual: I have never heard of a Multimental using a Multimental power before at least one Elemental Core was mastered."

"What do you mean using a Multimental?" asked Harry, drinking from the goblet.

"Well," explained Severus, taking a seat and taking a drink of his own, "Just as there are four Base Elementals of Earth, Air, Fire and Water; there are also four inner elements known as Multimental Cores: Ice, Storm, Light and Shadows: the Multimentals are harder to learn, let alone use as instinctive magic, but their power is well known and equally respected through the world of those who can use them."

"So am I right in guessing that, instead of focusing on Water or Air, we'll instead be focusing on Ice?" asked Harry, his eyes almost shining with the revelation.

"Yes," Snape nodded, "But not until after the holidays; for now, I want you to use your hour of meditation to focus on the Multimental Cores and, as a little task, I want a five-page essay on the Cores by our first lesson on January 11th, is that clear?"

"Yes Professor," Harry smiled, leaving Severus' office.

**(End Flashback)**

Now it was December 18th and, with just one day to go until Christmas holidays, Harry had already completed the essay that Snape had requested and used his daily meditation to focus on the power. It shocked Harry that the Multimental Powers were more fierce than the Elementals: the Cores, whenever his consciousness would touch them, would act like prowling animals circling their prey, almost waiting for Harry to awaken their powers.

Indeed, when Harry had once snapped out of his trance, he had found a prison of ice beginning to creep all around him, knife-edge shards of crystalline beauty positioned around him before he had concentrated on his Core and banished the icy prison back to the realms of magic.

Uncrossing his legs and jumping to his feet, Harry took a deep breath before he closed his eyes and used his Veiling power to seek out Draco and Gabrielle: this was another improvement that he had made since Halloween: whenever he stepped into the Shadow Realm, Harry's five senses were like five compasses leading him to his targets. Sight, sound, taste, touch and smell always guided him to the right place: for example, if it was lunch and Harry was in the Astronomy Tower, the smell of food, and the sound of his stomach, would guide him to the Great Hall.

Using his sense of sound, Harry found his two friends down in the Entrance Hall, Draco deep in conversation with Gabrielle about the Christmas holidays.

"I do feel so sorry," sighed Draco, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

"It's a lucky thing that Harry's not here," Gabrielle warned him, "With the power he now commands, he would probably send you to the Shadows!"

It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor Snape had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had been about to sign when Draco had reminded him of Lucius' invitation, so Harry kept his name off the list; he didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. What made it better was a little bird – otherwise known as eavesdropping during one Potions lesson – told him that Ron and his brothers were staying, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Ron's elder brother, Charlie.

With a sly smile, Harry veiled through the shadows, emerging behind Draco; Gabrielle was about to warn Malfoy when she saw Harry place a finger on his lips: he had always enjoyed frightening Draco, even though he was his best friend.

"Anyway," Draco added, "Harry's in for a real surprise when we get to my place: Father's arranged it all and Mother wants me to let her do the talking: but I want to make sure that Harry sleeps in on Christmas Eve so we can give him a shock."

Creeping up behind Draco, Harry let out a hoarse, rattling breath as he whispered, "Boo!"

Draco jumped about a foot off the floor as Harry and Gabrielle laughed at each other before the young Malfoy turned and whipped out his wand, "Harry James Potter; if you ever do anything like that again, I will poison you in your sleep!"

"Okay," laughed Harry, "But be warned Draco Alexander Malfoy, you try anything to wake me up over the holidays and I will lock you in sub-zero conditions all week!"

Draco and Gabrielle shuddered as Harry spoke the words of his threat: Draco knew better than to ignore a warning from the young Slytherin: after all, he was a Multimental and the son of a Slytherin, which meant he was both cunning and honest.

As they were all laughing, Harry noticed a a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help." another familiar voice asked, Harry grimacing as he saw Ron Weasley's stupid head sticking through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron." Hagrid replied, Ron returning his head to his body before he turned and noticed Harry, Draco and Gabrielle stood there.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" asked Malfoy. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley. Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose -- that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!" Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Harry, Draco and Gabrielle stepped aside, watching with satisfaction as Ron was dragged away by Fred, George and Neville, the youngest Weasley hissing under his breath, "I'll get him, one of these days, I'll get him --"

"He wishes," said Harry, sharing an almost venomous glance with Snape.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat." So, with Harry almost pleading Severus to say something, the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree -- put it in the far corner, would you." The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

Standing away from Hagrid, Harry had to admit that the Great Hall looked pretty amazing: even the ceiling was dotted with a clouded scene that suggested snow was on the way.

As if he'd read his friend's thoughts, Draco whispered, "Even if it doesn't Father says he has a surprise for Christmas and New Year, which reminds me, I've got an early present for you."

"Draco," Harry sighed dramatically, "You shouldn't have!"

"Oh stuff it," laughed Malfoy, before the Slytherin Trio returned to the Common Room where Draco diverted Harry to their dorm, Gabrielle following. Once they reached their door, Draco turned and asked, "Give us five minutes would you Gabby?"

"Sure Drac," Gabrielle replied, giving Harry a confused look as to what Draco would want.

Stepping inside, Draco told Harry to stand by his bed before he walked to the large wardrobe and pulled out a wrapped package; handing it to Harry, he explained, "Father sent it; said that we weren't meant to leave unless you were wearing them."

"Them?" asked Harry, before he gasped in awe as he pulled out what appeared to be a set of day robes and a separate set of robes: the day robes were made of the softest silk that Harry had ever felt, the Crest area occupied by a black and gold serpent coiling around an emerald letter R. a pair of silken trousers came with the robes; another snake-covered R on Harry's left leg. As if to complete the look, Draco then presented Harry with a cloak of deepest midnight blue, a silver serpent clasp at the neck, a black phoenix insignia on the cloak.

The second set of robes, however, were made of an even finer silk and were presented in black with several crimson markings, a pair of snake-skin gloves and a set of pure silk trousers came with the collection. A pair of dragon cuff-links with rubies and emeralds for eyes were placed in a small box next to the robes, a ring bearing the black and gold serpent as well as the letter R being handed to Harry as Draco stepped back.

"What do you think?"

Changing into the day robes, Harry turned and, though he knew the answer, asked, "R for Riddle?"

"Yes," Draco replied, "Mother sent them; apparently, while you are a guest of Malfoy Manor, she won't have you hiding from your true identity, no matter what Dumbledore or anyone else says: in her eyes, you are Harry James Potter, son of Lily Riddle and Heir to the House of Riddle, so that's who you'll dress like: what do you think, Lord Riddle?"

All Harry could do was wolf whistle in reply as he noticed how the silk touch of the robes covered the black shirt he always wore, the ring bearing the serpent fitting almost comfortably over his right ring finger.

"How do I look?" he asked, turning to Draco.

"Divine," replied Malfoy, before he indicated the other robes and explained, "There will be a New Year Party after Christmas and those are Dress Robes for you: Gabby has her own set and I think she looks...particularly nice."

"What is this silk?" asked Harry, slipping the snake-skin gloves over his hands, "It's almost fluid-like."

"Acromantula Silk," explained Draco, "But those robes, according to Mother, belonged to your...your grandfather and were custom-made; infused with such materials as Thestral Wing Membrane and Phoenix feather: personally, I think you look all right."

"Cheers Draco," Harry smiled, glad to have something else he could remember his hidden past with.

When they revealed Harry's new look to Gabrielle, she was almost crying as she looked at the new Lord Riddle, "Harry, you look pretty handsome dressed like that, but," she pointed at his eyes and then to his hair, "The sooner we learn about Metamorphmagi and their abilities the better: slick your hair and fix your eyes and you will look like a true Lord."

"Thanks Gabrielle," Harry replied, waiting until she had passed him as he added, "I think."

_**()()()()()**_

When Harry, Draco and Gabrielle arrived at Platform 9 ¾, the young Slytherin was pretty surprised to see not only Lucius standing there waiting, but Severus and a woman whom Harry assumed was Narcissa; in Harry's opinion, she could be described as "nice looking" even lovely with her traditional Malfoy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Just like Lucius, she had pale skin and, when she looked around, Harry noticed a look of disdain, as if she was standing with something foul; however, when she looked at Harry, seeing him dressed in the Riddle attire, Narcissa gave a warm smile and actually kneeled down.

Harry couldn't blame her: for all his magicks and his power, he couldn't improve on his shorter than normal stance, yet he had filled out and looked a hell of a lot healthier than when he had first gone to Hogwarts.

Taking a step towards her, Harry watched as Narcissa held out her hand; kissing it, Harry spoke in a polite voice, "Lady Narcissa Malfoy, I, Harry James Potter am pleased to meet you at last."

When Narcissa spoke, it was to Lucius and with a clear, almost cold voice, "You were right Lucius, he does know his place and he knows how to speak as one of us: Draco has trained him well."

"Thank you Mother," Draco replied, Harry noticing the same pure-filled voice he had used when Lucius had met Harry, "Though Harry has taught himself most of the work."

"Is this true Severus?" asked Narcissa, watching as Snape nodded and looked to his godson with pride. Seeing the look in his eyes, Narcissa gave a curt nod before she turned and, in the same clear voice, exclaimed, "You look so different Harry; I expected the traditional Riddle look on you, but this: you look more like that Potter than dear Lily."

"I apologise that I don't look like you expected Lady Malfoy," Harry replied, before he flinched as Narcissa then smiled at him before wrapping her arms around him in what could only be described as a motherly hug.

"Call me Narcissa, or Aunt Cissa if that's what you want Harry; and don't worry, one week of Metamorphmagi training and you will look like...your..." she trailed off as if an idea, or a revelation had suddenly come to her.

Standing from Harry, Narcissa turned and smiled again when she saw Gabrielle, "And you must be Gabrielle: Bella's daughter; just like Harry, to you, my name is Aunt Cissa and I hope that, despite what you may have heard, I can be just like my dear sister to you."

"Thank you Aunt Cissa," Gabrielle replied, before Harry felt a strong arm on his shoulder: looking up, he saw Lucius looking down at him with shock and admiration.

"You now look like a pureblood," he said with a smile, "And hopefully, soon you will feel like one: now come, Draco will be with me, Gabrielle with Severus and Harry with Narcissa."

"What does he mean Aunt Cissa?" asked Harry, but his words were cut off when he saw Draco and Lucius step aside before they disappeared with a pop.

"That is Side-Along Apparition," explained Narcissa, "You can't Apparate yet, and Severus has told me of your...Veiling, do you call it? But Malfoy Manor can only be found by those of Malfoy blood."

"I understand," Harry replied, feeling Narcissa direct him to the Apparation Point on the platform before he felt his stomach flip as Narcissa Apparated the two of them away from King's Cross.

When Harry next looked, they were stood before what could be described as a handsome manor house surrounded by elaborate gardens, including a fountain and roving white peacocks, and enclosed by wrought-iron gates that, just as Narcissa had explained, permitted select individuals to pass through them as if they were smoke.

Approaching the entrance, Harry couldn't help, but stare at the ornate gardens and fountains: he had never known a house of such grandeur like this: it was almost like something out of a fairy-tale, and yet he was standing in the main garden, a cloudy sky overhead and the soft smell of grass all around him.

"Are you all right Harry dear?" asked Narcissa, looking to her godson; with a nod, Harry allowed himself to be taken from the gardens into the main hall, noticing that the interior was only described as "sumptuously decorated" and includes ornate furniture, marble fireplaces, and gilt mirrors. It has a large entrance hallway with portraits lining the walls and a stone floor mostly covered by a magnificent carpet.

"Aunt Cissa," Harry suddenly spoke up, making Narcissa stop and look at him; deciding how best to choose his words, Harry asked, "Why did my Mother choose you as my godmother?"

"It was because of Severus really," explained Lady Malfoy, "You see Harry, Severus and I were two whom your Mother could always talk to: when she needed us in the time of your...uncle's death, we were there. So, when the time came for your birth, Lily thanked me by naming me your godmother, which was lucky, because the reserve choice was Minerva!"

"Merlin No!" gasped Harry, fearing what could have happened if the old cat had been chosen. It was bad enough she was against him simply for being a Slytherin, but being his godmother: it would have been worse than the Dursleys, if that was humanly possible.

With a smile, Narcissa gave Harry's shoulder a soft squeeze as she explained, "It doesn't matter what could have happened Harry; all that matters is that you are safe and powerful: I see her in you, Lily I mean: her grace, her power and, as Severus told me, her temper; I hope we can get along well."

"As do I Narcissa," Harry smiled, before he followed his godmother through to a well-decorated lounge: the walls were covered with shades of silver and emerald, as if to further confirm the Malfoys' connections with Slytherin. There were several leather suites lined around the room and a roaring fire set in the stone hearth.

Offering Harry a seat, Narcissa and Lucius sat either side of him before the Malfoy patriarch explained, "While you are here, the three of you are welcome to act as you would at school: Harry, Gabrielle," he looked to the two of them as he spoke, "I hope you can think of our home as your home and that you continue to return here each holiday. Now, Harry, before we continue, Narcissa has a gift for you."

"You mean more than these?" asked Harry, indicating the robes and cloak.

"Yes," replied Lucius, handing the conversation to his wife.

"Harry," Narcissa sighed, her eyes almost twinkling as she looked to Harry, "Severus, Lucius and I have been talking and, so as not to cause any trouble what may occur in the future: we were wondering whether you would like Lucius and I...to...adopt you as our son and Draco's brother: you would keep your name and all your inheritances, but, as far as magical law goes, we would be your legal and magical guardians."

Harry looked from one Malfoy to the other, before he looked to his godfather and asked, "What do you say about this Sev?"

"Only that you do whatever you wish Harry," explained Snape, his voice filled with sincerity, "I will still stand by you and watch over you at Hogwarts, but, this adoption would mean you would never have to return to those Muggles."

"But how is this offer a gift?" asked Gabrielle, surprised herself at this offer from the Malfoys.

"Because," Lucius explained, "It took some time and plenty of work, but, if Harry says yes, if you say yes," he added, looking to a still-stunned Harry, "I have been granted approval from the Council of Goblins to grant you full authority of your three family vaults: Potter, Riddle and, of course, Malfoy."

(Merlin,) thought Harry, his shock obviously showing in his eyes, (I knew that Severus and Lucius cared, but I never expected them to go this far: however, it would mean I could stop worrying about family things and start concentrating on my own future, just like Mum wanted.)

With a calm voice, Harry asked, "Would anything else change? Aside from my status and guardianship, I mean?"

"One more thing," Lucius explained, "You would be able to do whatever you wanted whenever you wanted: you would have people and creatures respecting you as a member of our family and you would finally have what I suspect you have wanted for so long: a family."

"Then," Harry took a deep breath as he added, "I guess I'd better start getting used to calling you Mother and Father!"

"Don't even think about it!" Narcissa suddenly exclaimed, making Harry flinch again with shock and worry: he hadn't meant to upset them, "No Harry," continued the Malfoy matriarch, "To you, it will still be Lucius and Narcissa and Severus would still be your godfather, but you, in all other senses, will be our son."

With a smile, Harry nodded to Narcissa as he turned to her and wrapped his arms around her neck, tears running down his face as he replied, "And I'll try to be like Draco: a son you are proud to bear the name of Malfoy."

"I guess it's settled then," Lucius smiled, before he stood up and commanded, "Kneel Harry."

Harry knelt.

Pulling out his wand, Lucius asked, "Are you willing to accept myself, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, and my wife, Narcissa Vesta Malfoy, as your legal guardians until such a time as will come to change?"

"I am," Harry replied, his voice emotionless as he tried to hold back the joy and relief.

"Are you prepared to undertake the rights, roles and responsibilities that come with the Malfoy name?"

"I am."

"And are you, Harry James Potter, Heir of the Houses of Riddle and Potter, prepared to accept partial emancipation under the financial inheritances of the three families you now represent?"

"I am," Harry looked up to Lucius as he added, "Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, I, Harry James Potter, alias Lord Riddle, wish to extend my thanks for your offer and to tell you that I am honoured to accept this position as a member of your family."

There was a flash of emerald light, before Harry, as he looked to the Malfoy Crest, which was similar to the Slytherin Crest, save for an emerald letter M in place of the S, gave a sigh and rose again, Lucius extending his arms to his new adoptive son.

Before Harry could approach his new family, he felt a strange wave of magic pass through his body and, as he allowed Narcissa to wrap her arms around him, Harry heard an almost creepy voice whisper in his ear:

//The time approaches my sire; you must know what to see.//

Harry, feeling Narcissa still holding on to him, shook his head as he realised that a creepy voice and being called a sire, whatever that was, was nothing compared to the love and affection he felt now.

"Mother," he whispered, returning Narcissa's warm embrace, "I'm feeling a bit tired; can I go..."

"Rule 1," Narcissa exclaimed, pulling away from Harry, "Never, and I mean _ever_ ask to do anything; Draco," she looked to her birth-child as she added, "Show Harry to his room!"

Draco gave a nod before he took Harry by the arm and mumbled, "Come on then...brother."

All Harry could do was smile as he allowed Draco to guide him through the labyrinthine manor house.

_**()()()()()**_

The room that Harry had chosen was one of utmost grandeur: his bed was king-sized and covered with a duvet bearing a white dragon that flew across a crescent moon, his pillows resembling an array of constellations. There was also a large armoire and chest of drawers as well as a place for his books and other school things. A second door led off to a large bathroom with many different foam options and constantly heated water. The balcony was more like an extension as there were several statues and moulded features that allowed the young Slytherin to sit on the edge of the balcony, usually dangling one leg over the side.

His first night, however, was filled with visions and dreams that plagued his sleep: images of magic and creatures the likes of which he had never seen before; voices seemed to echo from all around as Harry found his dreams becoming more and more vivid until a dream, so life-like that Harry actually felt his spirit being pulled into his dream self:

**(Harry's Dream)**

He opened his eyes and found that there was a girl, maybe no older than 16 sat before him, her hair was slick and red and her eyes were puffy, but still held an emerald sheen that looked familiar to Harry. As he waited for something to happen, the young Slytherin heard the girl speak to him.

"Thanks for coming to see me Knight, I didn't know who else to talk to about this."

"Not a problem Lily," Harry spoke, surprising himself as he realised who this girl must be and who she was talking to:

Somehow, through an unknown magic, Harry had been pulled into a dream and replaced as a younger version of Severus.

Continuing in his almost sibilant voice, Harry asked, "Why have you been avoiding James lately?"

"Because of him," explained Lily, "I just found out that I am in fact a pureblood, but that's not what scares me."

"What is?" asked Harry, almost gasping when he saw his, or rather Sev's, arm close around Lily's shoulders.

"Remember Thomas?" asked Lily, Harry nodding in reply, "Well; it turns out that he and I are actually related and that my real name isn't Lily Alexandra Evans, but Lily Morgana Riddle: Thomas' twin sister!"

"Twin?" asked Harry, "But how Lily, you two are nothing alike."

"I know," sobbed Lily, turning and burying her face into Sev's robes, "But that's not the worst of it."

"What could be worse?" asked Harry, looking to the girl who would someday be his own mother; there was something here: a deep, dark secret that she was hiding.

"Thomas scares us all," Lily explained, "But..." she seemed to gasp with a loss of breath as she looked to the distance of, what Harry now saw to be the Slytherin Common Room.

"But?" asked Harry, feeling his own heart race with anticipation: was this the moment? Was Lily about to say what everyone else feared?

"He's not the one I'm afraid of," Lily explained, "There's...more to us both and I don't know if I can go ahead with it."

"You must do what you feel is right," Harry spoke, his voice calm despite the plaguing curiosity eating away at him. "I will always be here for you and so will Cissa."

"Oh Severus," sighed Lily, looking to Harry and smiling, "I know you will; but how can I bring myself to face him?"

"Who?" asked Harry.

Lily looked right into those eyes of the future Potions Master before, with a shaky voice, she explained, "My birth father!"

Harry's eyes widened as he spoke with Sev's voice, "But that would mean..."

**(End Dream)**

Harry snapped his eyes open, his body caked with sweat as he realised what had happened: they had been wrong about his uncle; he wasn't the one to be feared, but how could he explain that he knew this from a dream?

As he ran a hand through his hair, the morning sunlight streaming through his window, Harry then caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and his breath caught in his throat:

The face, which, after a pinch on his cheek, Harry realised was his own, staring back at him was a face that Harry had never seen before...

**Chapter 6 and suspicions arise: how will Harry use the information from his "dream" to seek the truth about his bloodline and, if he's successful, what will his reaction be to the dark truths? **

**Plus, just why was Harry pulled into the past in his dreams and what did the voice mean by 'knowing what to see?'**

**Keep Reading to Find Out...**

**Next Chapter: Christmas with the Malfoys, The New Harry Potter and Metamorphmagi...**

**Please Read and Review**_**...**_

_**Also, please check out the poll on my profile and cast your vote to this unusual mystery...**_


	7. 7: Christmas Changes

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

Author's Note: Some readers may see a similarity between this story and my earlier fanfic: Snake Eyes! THIS IS INTENTIONAL! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

//Parseltongue//

_Harry snapped his eyes open, his body caked with sweat as he realised what had happened: they had been wrong about his uncle; he wasn't the one to be feared, but how could he explain that he knew this from a dream?_

_As he ran a hand through his hair, the morning sunlight streaming through his window, Harry then caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and his breath caught in his throat:_

_The face, which, after a pinch on his cheek, Harry realised was his own, staring back at him was a face that Harry had never seen before..._

Chapter 7: Christmas Changes

The first thing that Harry noticed were his eyes: what once had been shining emerald orbs were now fierce, and in Harry's opinion, almost enchanting violet eyes that seemed to emit a sense of power and darkness. His face, which once had been short and thin, was now pale and lean, giving Harry a more aristocratic look. His usually messy black hair was now slick and combed so that it fell around his shoulders, Harry actually being reminded of Severus as he looked at his reflection.

The biggest change, however, didn't hit Harry until he changed into his robes and went to reach for his glasses: he didn't need them and, on top of that, in the short space of one night, Harry had shot up at least four inches, allowing him to see his body as a now average, if not tall, eleven year old with an almost acrobatic look to his frame.

Once again, Harry slapped himself across the face, watching as a mark left his cheek: this was real: he, Harry Potter, was truly standing here, changed and taller.

Before he could think of some kind of reasonable reaction, all that left Harry's lips was a long, audible cry that left him wide-eyed and almost terrified. "What's happened to me?" he asked, not before sensing a presence in his room.

Wheeling round, Harry found himself face to face with his adoptive mother Narcissa, her eyes filled with shock and admiration as she nodded at him and, in a soft, comforting voice, admitted, "I feared as much."

"Moth—I mean Narcissa," Harry gasped, "What's happened to my body? Why are my eyes violet? What's with the Severus look on my hair? What happened to me?"

"Calm down Harry," Narcissa replied, before she indicated Harry's bed and added, "And take a seat: there are some things you need to know."

Sitting on the bed, Harry looked up as Narcissa sat beside him, her cobalt blue gown almost trailing over his legs as she put an arm around him and began to look him up and down. After a short while, in which Harry had to admit made him feel uncomfortable, Narcissa gave a sigh and explained, "When you were taken from your Mother's home, I had feared that someone knew of your Metamorphmagus ability and sought to corrupt it: when you stood before me yesterday, I hardly recognised you as I remembered. When you went to bed, I performed a quick analysis charm and found out that your power had been used against you, giving you this…frail, almost naïve appearance. Then I noticed that you began to toss and turn in your sleep before something extraordinary happened: you began, unconsciously, to change back: here," she handed Harry a picture of two children, both of whom were in a place that Harry recognised as Hogwarts.

"That," continued Narcissa, "Is your Mother Lily and your Uncle Thomas: his eyes, creepy though he was, had the same hypnotic and almost enchanting effect you have now. I honestly always thought you'd inherit Lily's emerald eyes, but this Harry," she brushed a lock of Harry's slick black hair out of his eyes, "This is the real you."

Harry looked again to the family he never knew: Thomas was almost as lean as he was and held the same close-cut, slick appearance with his hair: his eyes were both creepy and, as Narcissa had described, enchanting: however, his eyes were a light shade of blue that seemed to be filled with power. Harry then noticed that both Thomas and Lily were the same height, but Thomas was dressed in emerald robes and a black cloak, whilst Lily was dressed in deep scarlet and gold.

"When was this taken?" asked Harry, noticing how uncomfortable his Mother looked in the picture: indeed, like most wizarding pictures, she seemed to be trying to avoid Thomas.

"Their last year at Hogwarts," explained Narcissa, "Head Boy and Head Girl; both of whom were Slytherins, a feat that has never happened before. Lily then left Hogwarts and married James, whilst the next time anyone heard from Thomas, he was being honoured by the Daily Prophet."

Harry looked again at the picture, before he held up one of his pale-skinned hands and asked, "So this is what I really looked like? Not that weak-framed loser that those damned Muggles turned me into?"

A strange cold chill seemed to fill the room as he spoke the words, but Narcissa shook her head and insisted, "No Harry; this is your real appearance, but if you want to know how to hide this side of you, see me after Christmas, okay?"

"Okay Cissa," Harry grinned, allowing his adoptive mother to hold him close to her, feeling tears of remorse and hatred run down his cheek. However, as he sat there, being comforted by Narcissa, Harry heard a familiar voice speak through his mind:

//You have to know what to see…//

_**()()()()()**_

Three days after his revelation, Harry was with Draco and Gabrielle in the large garden of Malfoy Manor, the Slytherin Trio enjoying the unusual December sunlight. Harry was sprawled on his back with his robe and cloak open behind him, his slick black hair almost fanned behind his head: Draco was propped up against an old sycamore tree, his elbow resting over one knee as he looked to his brother and his cousin. Gabrielle, on the other hand, was sat on the soft grass, her eyes closed and an almost un-noticeable sheen of red around her that indicated a sense of meditation.

At long last, Harry was the one to ask it, "I wonder if we will get snow this year after all?"

Draco gave a laugh as he explained, "Even if we don't Harry, remember that Father has promised a surprise for Christmas Day, which reminds me," he stood up and brushed down his trousers as he asked, "Since we have decided to wait until after Christmas to look into our studies, why don't I go and see Father and we'll take a trip to Diagon Alley? We need to look at some presents anyway."

"Good idea Drac," Gabrielle nodded, opening her eyes, the red sheen fading away as she looked to her still-sprawled friend and asked, "What do you say Harry?"

"Why not," commented the young Slytherin, "Besides, I want to look some more into Shadow Magi, so I may ask Fa—I mean Lucius about taking us into Knockturn Alley."

"You know," Draco laughed suddenly, "I honestly don't think he'll mind if you call him Father Harry; there's no need to remain so informal with him anymore."

"I know Drac," Harry agreed, sitting upright and looking to his friends, "But I don't want to upset Narcissa; she asked me not to call her Mother, so I won't make one rule for one person and one for another."

"Just like a real Malfoy, you are Harry," chuckled Draco, his eyes downcast as he shook his head with amusement.

As the Trio made their plans, Harry was the one to ask the other question that was bothering him, "What about my new appearance? If anyone recognises me, my secret will be out."

"What secret?" asked Gabrielle, her hand trying to flatten her own bushy hair.

"That I'm the son of the Riddle Family," explained Harry, "I seem to get the impression that there's something about my Mother's family that unnerves everyone, so I don't want anyone save you two, Narcissa, Lucius and Severus knowing about the real me."

"Makes sense," agreed Draco, finally seeing the sense in his adoptive brother, "But we'll see about getting you a hood for the cloak; it will hide your features."

With a nod, Harry followed Draco and Gabrielle back up to the halls of Malfoy Manor, Draco disappearing to speak with his parents about the trip to the Alleys.

_**()()()()()**_

When Harry found a cloak that he liked: a sleek black cloak with almost sapphire-blue links and clasps, he slipped the hood over his head and, turning to Draco, asked, "Any better?"

Draco, however, was staring at his brother with eyes of shock and a small notice of apprehension, a look that Harry had never seen before: instead of replying to Harry, however, Draco turned and, in a low voice, asked, "Father, could you come and take a look at this?"

Lucius, dressed in a long emerald cloak of his own complete with his Malfoy robes, looked out of his study and gasped at what he saw: usually, someone wearing a hooded cloak would be simply obscured by the shadows, but Harry wasn't just obscured; instead, his face gave an appearance like his whole head had been swallowed by the darkness, the only sign that anyone was under the hood being the two violet lights that Lucius knew to be Harry's eyes. As he looked at his ward, Lucius then noticed that Harry's eyes seemed to emit the same darkness that had devoured his head, providing an intimidating aura and magical signature around the young Slytherin.

(Another unexplained power courtesy of his Shadow Magus skills,) thought Lucius, watching as Harry seemed to look at Draco before, when he spoke, it was with an icy, if not evil tone that seemed somewhat distorted by darkness.

"What's the matter with you Draco?" Harry noticed Draco practically shivering as he looked to his brother.

"Your eyes," Draco replied, "It looks like you have some other hidden powers."

"What?" asked Harry, looking to his reflection in a silver shield on one of the walls; when he saw his eyes being the only notice of his presence, Harry gave a shrug as he explained, "Oh I knew about that: the book that Sev gave me told me about this little advantage about my magic: it's similar to Veiling, save that this little power keeps anyone at a distance and comes in handy with persuasive conversations."

Draco gave another shudder before Lucius explained, "If it hides Harry's appearance Draco then we should have no trouble getting through the alleys; especially when Harry, yourself and I venture into Knocturn Alley; the first place we need to visit, however, is Gringotts."

"Understood Father," Draco replied, his voice still tinged with a shiver as he looked again to the Veiled face of Harry Potter.

Taking the Trio by Side-Along Apparition, Lucius, Severus and Narcissa then looked to them and it was Severus who spoke first, "I have some private things to deal with; you three get your gifts and I will see you all on Christmas Day."

"See you later Sev," Harry said, his hood hiding his smile as he watched his godfather leave. After he had gone, Harry looked to Gabrielle, before he directed his attention to his guardian, "Lucius?"

"Yes Harry," the Malfoy patriarch asked, noticing Harry's violet eyes almost dimming with emotion.

"You said that my finances were sorted, but what about Gabrielle? You are her legal guardian as you are mine, so does she inherit the Lestrange Vaults?"

"Not quite," Lucius answered, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key made of what appeared to be blackened brass; handing it to Gabrielle, he explained, "This is the key to your main vault, my dear niece: the Black Family Vault, of which Bella was always entitled: as your guardian and a legal representative of the House of Black, I am authorised to give this to you."

"Thank you Uncle Lucius," Gabrielle replied, taking the key and slipping it into her own robes.

With that done, Harry and Narcissa went into Gringotts first, so that Harry could gain the access that Lucius had promised: behind them, Lucius, Draco and Gabrielle ventured off to the Malfoy andf Black Vaults.

Harry and Narcissa were led by Griphook, the stout goblin intimidated by the new appearance of the Riddle Lord as Harry seemed to become swathed by the darkness of the tunnels, his body rocking with the motion of the carts.

After a while, Griphook spoke up, "Vault 666: Riddle Family Vault!"

Harry stepped out of the cart and lowered his hood, the shadows almost retreating as he looked upon the door to his heritage, a part of him laughing as he looked further down the passage, knowing that Vault 687, his own Trust Vault, was nearby.

Taking the key from his pocket, Harry slid it in and turned the lock, a sibilant hiss echoing all around as the door to the vault opened and Harry, after shielding his eyes from a swarm of green smoke that billowed out from within, struggled to see anything. Once the smoke cleared, Harry felt a strange cold lump rise in his throat as he saw a black-wooded trunk with several almost archaic runes inscribed on the front.

"Harry," Narcissa's voice made Harry jump as he looked to the trunk; looking up to her, he noticed that her eyes were filled with a sorrowful expression as she added, "If you want to know what's inside, wait until we get back to the Manor, okay?"

"Yes Aunt Cissa," Harry replied, trying to hide the sounds of emotion in his voice before he withdrew several handfuls of Galleons, Griphook offering Harry a bottomless bag to help carry the cash.

After they were done, Narcissa told Griphook that no-one was to know about Harry's vaults and that the strange trunk was to be delivered to Malfoy Manor before Christmas Day.

With their business concluded, Harry followed Narcissa out of the bank before he had to ask, "What was that all about?"

"The trunk belonged to Lily and Thomas," explained Lady Malfoy, "She would have wanted you to have it, but as I said, wait until we get back to the Manor before we do anything, okay?"

Nodding in agreement, Harry followed Narcissa away from Gringotts, his Shadow Magus ability providing them with a wide berth as Harry tried even harder to vanquish the demons of angst and sorrow inside him.

_**()()()()()**_

The business that each member had to do took less than no time, but when Harry returned to Malfoy Manor with the others, he still couldn't help, but feel worried and slightly concerned with the trunk he had seen: Narcissa had said that she knew Lily would have wanted the Riddle Heir to have it, so why was it that Harry felt so uncomfortable?

With no answer, Harry tried to enjoy the days running up to Christmas Day: together with Draco and Gabrielle, he was able to continue his meditations and start reading up on Multimentals. Draco and Gabrielle also helped him with the work they had been set for the holidays and, by the time Christmas Eve came around, Harry had not only completed his holiday tasks, but had begun looking into advanced works.

Christmas morning came and, when Harry opened his eyes, he had to turn and shield his eyes from a blinding ray of sunlight, which streamed through his window. Dressing in a hooded cloak, Harry soon felt comfortable within the swathes of darkness as he made his way down to the Main Lounge of Malfoy Manor, a part of him wondering why he hadn't been woken by his quote-unquote brother.

Opening the door to the lounge, Harry was even more surprised to find the room was bare: not one present, nor person being present were to be seen: turning all ways, Harry closed his eyes and Veiled into the Shadow Realm, surprising himself even more when he overheard Lucius, Draco, Narcissa and Gabrielle's voices speaking from the outside. With a cold smile, Harry ventured through the Shadow Realm until he found his family waiting for him in the back courtyard.

Stepping out of the shadows, Harry smiled and exclaimed, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Harry!" replied the Malfoys, Gabrielle following suit before Draco asked, "Did we worry you?"

"No," Harry lied, "But when I veiled, I was able to find you."

"I told you he would do that," Gabrielle laughed, Harry catching sight of several Galleons being exchanged: he had the sinking impression that he had been the source of some kind of bet.

"Come on Harry," Narcissa told him, directing Harry to the centre of the gathering, "We would never start this without you."

When Harry sat down, he felt Narcissa wrap something thick and warm around his shoulders; looking behind him, Harry commented, "I don't think I'm going to need this today Narcissa, you could fry an egg on the pavement."

"Oh really?" asked Lucius, withdrawing his wand and raising it high, "_Atmospherceus,_" he declared, a jet of white light flying from his wand and lighting up the sky; as Harry watched, he saw several large white snowflakes falling, before the whole of the Malfoy Manor grounds was covered in a veil of white, cold snow, which lay as soon as it set down.

"Wow!" gasped Gabrielle, sticking her tongue out, Harry noticing several snowflakes melting on her tongue.

"Merlin!" gasped the Malfoy brothers, before Harry looked to his adoptive father and asked, "Was this what Draco meant by surprise?"

"It was," Lucius replied, "And now for your presents; here!"

He flicked his wand once and Harry watched as a pile of presents appeared by the tree they were sat around; Gabrielle and Draco immediately went to open theirs, but Harry, as he stood up, noticed a very special present in the shade of the tree.

It was the black-wood trunk that he had seen in Diagon Alley: its silver frame and wood design branded with what appeared to be an array of serpents as well as two serpents acting as the lock to the trunk.

"Where's the key?" asked Harry.

"Think about it," Narcissa replied almost slyly, "How would a snake-lock be opened?"

Harry nodded before he looked to the Lady Malfoy and asked, "Do you mind?"

"Harry," Lucius told him, a warning note in his voice, "What's rule 1 of being a Malfoy?"

"Don't ask," Harry answered, "Sorry." Walking over to the trunk, Harry cleared his throat, before he looked to Draco, who was busy opening some dragon-hide gloves, and Gabrielle, who was gasping at the sight of a solid gold necklace with a phoenix charm, before he turned and, with a deep breath, commanded, "Open up."

"English," Narcissa pointed out, "Come on Harry; I know you haven't practiced this skill, but you can do it: I have faith in you."

"Right," Harry nodded, before he closed his eyes, seeking out the dark side of him; feeling the shadows rushing through him, he opened his eyes and, in a very sibilant voice, commanded, //Open!// the tone sounding like a prowling cobra.

At his command, the two serpents parted and seemed to bow to Harry before the trunk opened and, when Harry looked inside, he gasped: where he had been expecting either a set of robes, tomes or other memorabilia associated with his family, Harry instead found a ladder that ran down into the base of the trunk; following the ladder, Harry's eyes widened when he found himself in a room that resembled a large, and by the looks of it, ancient library. In front of him was a book with the Riddle Crest on its cover as well as a note, which held just two words:

_Mordred 1366_

Looking around, Harry saw that the library was organised in a series of A-Z – minus X, Y and Z – categories that were all to do with some kind of darkness or powerful magic:

A – Aredian; B – Belthazor; C – Cruciatus; D – Demonata; E – Eternity; F – Fireheart; G – Godric; H – Hellfire; I – Imperious; J – James; K – Kedavra;

L – Lillian; M – Mordred; N – Necromancer; O – Orpheus; P – Parseltongue; Q – Quidditch; R – Riddle; S – Salazar; T – Torture; U – Unforgivables;

V – Veiling; W – Wizardry

Looking to the Mordred section, Harry looked up, before he asked aloud, "How am I supposed to get up there?"

As if the library had been listening, Harry suddenly gasped as the panel of floor he was standing on began to rise and take him to the named section: following the numbers with his finger, Harry pulled out what looked like an aged book with the title: _The Truth About Magic by L.M. Riddle._

When Harry opened the book, he instead found a strange depression set into the book, a vial of some kind hidden in the pages with words written below it:

_When you're ready to know the truth; look into this blast from the past._

Harry closed the book and set it back on the shelf, thoughts whirling around in his mind, (When I'm ready to know the truth?) he asked in his mind, (What's that supposed to mean and why would someone hide this from me?)

Silence was his answer.

**Chapter 7 and what secrets are being kept from the Riddle Heir? Does this have something to do with 'knowing what to see' and if yes, why would someone hide the truth where he'd find it?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out...**

**Next Chapter: Christmas pt 2; New Year Ball and Harry learns of a shocking secret courtesy of Severus Snape…**

**Please Read and Review**_**...**_

_**Also, please check out the poll on my profile and cast your vote to this unusual mystery...**_

_**And, as a final note, I have been asked about pairings for this story, but I can't decide: I have three choices for pairings and would like YOU to tell me which you would prefer:**_

_**So, shall it be:**_

_**Harry/Ginny?**_

_**Harry/Hermione (Gabrielle)?**_

_**Harry/Luna?**_

_**Let me know and I will be able to start showing signs and, before anyone asks – as a little spoiler – YES, Ginny and Luna WILL be Slytherin!**_


	8. 8: Meeting Luna

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

Author's Note: Some readers may see a similarity between this story and my earlier fanfic: Snake Eyes! THIS IS INTENTIONAL! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for voting on the pairing and I have decided that this will be a Harry/Luna story with the COS section of this story providing the main piece for their pairing.**

**Also, to those who keep asking about old stories, I have a poll on my profile with some selected old stories that I am thinking – as a thanks to all my loyal readers – of re-posting and editing: there are some HP and some Yugioh GX options, but know that the final winners will be ONE of each topic, so make your vote: poll closes June 15****th****…**

_As if the library had been listening, Harry suddenly gasped as the panel of floor he was standing on began to rise and take him to the named section: following the numbers with his finger, Harry pulled out what looked like an aged book with the title: The Truth About Magic by L.M. Riddle._

_When Harry opened the book, he instead found a strange depression set into the book, a vial of some kind hidden in the pages with words written below it:_

_When you're ready to know the truth; look into this blast from the past._

_Harry closed the book and set it back on the shelf, thoughts whirling around in his mind, (When I'm ready to know the truth?) he asked in his mind, (What's that supposed to mean and why would someone hide this from me?)_

_Silence was his answer._

Chapter 8: Meeting Luna

Climbing out of his library, the book in his arms, Harry found Lucius and Narcissa waiting for him; Draco and Gabrielle had long-since opened their own presents and were now busy having what appeared to be a typical snowball fight.

Laughing at his friend and his brother, Harry looked to Lucius, before asking, "Is something the matter?"

"No Harry," Lucius smiled, before indicating the book and adding, "I see you found your mother's gift then."

"Yes," Harry nodded, not at all surprised that LM Riddle had been his mother: after all, her name had been Lily Morgana, and with what was inside the book, it made sense.

"And did you find the note?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes," repeated Harry, "When you're ready to know the truth, look into this blast from the past: but what does it mean?"

"That Harry," Lucius replied, indicating the book, "Houses your mother's most sacred memory: tell me, have you ever heard of a Pensieve?"

"No," admitted Harry, looking now to the book.

"It allows a person to glimpse the memories of another," explained Lucius, "Very powerful magic indeed; I have it on good authority that your mother, bless her soul, kept that memory for the day when you would be ready to see the truth for yourself."

Turning away from Lucius and Narcissa, Harry quickly clambered back into the library before he replaced the book and left the trunk, sealing it with a quick whisper of Parseltongue. Looking to his adoptive parents, Harry asked, "You know what would make my Christmas complete?"

"What's that then Harry?" asked Narcissa, before she flinched slightly as Harry's violet eyes locked on to her.

"If I could stop being so informal with you and Lucius; all I wanted, ever wanted, was a family who love me and now I have that, but I don't feel it. I would be grateful, Lucius, Narcissa, if you would allow me to start calling you Mum and Dad…I mean Mother and Father!"

Lucius and Narcissa shared a look of worry before the Malfoy patriarch looked to his ward and replied, "Harry, please understand that this allowance we give to you is because of your dear parents' sacrifice; to take their titles would be dishonouring their memory: by all means, little one, you may see us as your parents, but we cannot, nor will we, allow you to call us by those titles, do you understand?"

"Yes Lucius," Harry replied, feeling slightly disheartened at his request being denied, however, as he began to open the rest of his presents, Harry's sadness was taken away when he found that he was gifted like a prince: his gifts included a new set of robes as well as gloves made of dragon-hide and snakeskin; a brand new crystalline wizarding chess set; several boxes of Harry's favourite chocolates and a final gift that, when Harry opened it, made his eyes darken with a saddened expression.

The last present was from Severus and Narcissa and, when Harry opened it, he found a gold pendant with an emerald serpent and onyx phoenix on either side; opening the pendant, Harry found miniature images of his mother and father, a younger Harry Potter in their arms. Closing the pendant, Harry looked to his godmother before he nodded to her and mumbled, "Thank you Aunt Cissa: I love it."

"My pleasure Harry," Narcissa replied, her eyes watching Harry as if she feared he would explode in a strong force of emotion.

_**()()()()()**_

For the Slytherin Trio, the remainder of the Christmas Holiday seemed too quick: before Harry could think about it, the New Year, and the Malfoys New Year Ball, was fast approaching.

On New Year's Eve, while Lucius was seeing to decorations and plans for the Ball, Narcissa called Harry and Gabrielle to discuss their Metamorphmagi abilities: as she explained to them, being a Metamorphmagus was easy as the only real magic involved was the power of will. If you held the image of what you wanted to look like in your mind, then your body and magic would obey that will.

When Gabrielle tried it for the first time, she came out with sapphire-blue eyes and auburn brown hair, her face slightly thinner than before and her teeth now white and sparkling.

Harry, on the other hand, went back to basics; focusing on his old emerald green eyed self, albeit keeping his usually messy black hair sleek and straightened to the neatness of a pureblood. The one thing that Harry hid from that day was his lightning bolt scar as he really was starting to hate people staring at him simply because of the scar.

After their lesson, Harry spoke to Narcissa in private:

"Aunt Cissa?" he asked, using the most formal family title he could: even though she was his godmother, Narcissa didn't mind.

"Yes Harry," Looking to him, Narcissa saw Harry's emerald green eyes filled with a curiosity that made her smile, "What is it little snake?"

"How am I a Metamorphmagi?" asked Harry, "I don't have Black Family blood, so how else could I be able to do this?"

"What did it say about this when you had your test?"

Harry's mind cast back to the day of his blood test with Severus and Lucius: after his name and revelations, the test had revealed six magical skills:

_PARSELTONGUE (H) MULTIMENTAL (M) SHADOW MAGUS (H) DARK ARTS CHOSEN (H) METAMORPHMAGUS (M) POTIONS MASTER (M)_

Remembering the test, Harry repeated the six skills before he asked, "Why were there two letters next to each skill?"

"M," explained Narcissa, "Means Magically Gifted, whereas H means Blood Gifted, otherwise known as Hereditary Magic, the magic of your family. Now, whether that means your Father's side or your Mother's, I don't know, but I do know that you are destined to be a powerful wizard, so, don't worry about the explanations; only know that this power is at your command."

"Thanks Aunt Cissa," smiled Harry, turning and leaving the room, leaving a stunned Narcissa to brood over what she had just heard: she knew, thanks tio Severus and Lucius that Harry did have _some_ power, but she never suspected that he would actually hold this much.

(In fact,) she thought to herself, (The last member of Harry's family, or links to the family was…well, The First Master: I wonder if this means what I think it does?)

_**()()()()()**_

That night, Harry waited with Draco and Gabrielle for the guests to the Malfoys' New Year Ball to arrive: Harry was dressed in the second set of robes that he had been given by Narcissa: The robes were made of Acromantula-infused silk and were presented in black with several crimson markings, a pair of snake-skin gloves and a set of pure silk trousers came with the collection. The dragon cuff-links with rubies and emeralds for eyes were now fastened over the wrists of Harry's robes and the Riddle ring bearing the black and gold serpent as well as the letter R was on his left hand.

Narcissa had been firm with Harry looking the part of his family: it didn't matter to her, or to anyone else that Harry Potter was in fact the son of a Daughter of Riddle; to the Malfoys and Gabrielle, Harry shouldn't have to hide who he was and, if anyone asked, then Harry was more than welcome to tell them the truth.

His facial features were changed as well, thanks to his Metamorphmagi abilities: he now held a styled head of black hair with the odd blond streak as well as his Riddle violet eyes and pale skin. Dressed in his robes, and with his Family Ring over his hand, Harry had been praised by Lucius for looking like a real Lord of the House of Riddle.

Looking to his friends, Harry couldn't keep his eyes away from Gabrielle: she was wearing not Dress Robes, but a flowing silver and sky-blue gown with several loose strings and ribbons. One of the ribbons, which was wrapped around her neck like a brooch, was shaped like a linked serpent and bore the Black Family Crest. Her hair had been brushed and combed, before she had changed her style to match a picture of her mother that Narcissa had shown her: now Gabrielle had two sparkling brown eyes under her dark brown hair.

Draco, on the other hand, wore a set of grey and emerald robes with the Malfoy Crest as well as a bracelet over his right wrist that symbolised him as the Heir of Malfoy. His trousers were Slytherin green and even bore the serpentine pattern of the Slytherin Coat of Arms. Truth was that, for the Malfoy Heir, he was actually jealous of his brother and cousin: they were able to change their appearance to make them look regal, but, with his grey eyes and platinum hair, Draco looked…well…normal.

(Not that there's anything wrong with that,) thought Draco as a distant signal indicated people arriving within the boundaries of the Manor, (After all, technically, Gabrielle and Harry are Lord and Lady of their families, so why should I be jealous?)

After only one hour of meets, greets and people saying what a pleasure it was to meet him at last, Harry had to move away from the throng of people, moving instead towards a private area of the ballroom, which, just like Christmas Day, had been decorated with the Atmospherceus Charm (A charm that manipulates the weather, turning it into a snowstorm or light blizzard.)

As Harry was about to help himself to a drink, he heard a rather dreamy voice speak from behind, "Lord Riddle, may I have this dance?"

Turning, and raising the drink to his lips, Harry sputtered and actually choked on his drink when he saw that the owner of the voice was a girl about the same age as him, maybe a few months younger, with ghostly white hair and almost silvery eyes. Her face and skin was as pale as a Malfoy and yet seemed to hold a graceful appearance to her face. She was dressed in a light-blue dress with a bird of some kind on the left side of her chest. When Harry looked at this girl, she gave a graceful curtsey before asking again, "I just wondered if I could have the pleasure of dancing with the new Lord Riddle?"

"Certainly," Harry replied, offering the girl his arm, before he added, "By the way, its Harry to my friends."

"And yet you hardly know me," the girl told him, "My name's Luna Lovegood, nice to meet you Harry Potter."

Harry gave her a friendly smile before he moved to the dance floor, twisting, dipping and moving Luna as he had been taught by Narcissa: after the dance, Harry and Luna both went to get a drink before the young Slytherin asked, "I don't think I've seen you at school Luna: are you a first-year?"

"No," Luna replied, "I'm going to Hogwarts in September and I hope that I will see you there."

"With your grace," Harry told her, "And purity – he didn't know how she was pure, but he had this instinct – I can safely say that you'll be joining Draco, Gabrielle and I in Slytherin."

"I certainly hope so," Luna replied, before she gave Harry a smile and added, "Thank you for the dance Harry, and don't worry, I know that you don't like being called Lord Riddle, so I won't without reason."

"Err…thanks," smiled Harry.

As he watched Luna leave his side, Harry shook his head and watched as Draco walked over to him, his face set in a smile of feigned respect, "I swear Harry," he growled, helping himself to a drink, "If one more Ministry member shakes my hand, I'm going to scream!"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, finishing his own drink, before he asked, "Draco, have you heard of Luna Lovegood before?"

"Everyone has," Draco replied, "Apparently, her family are descendants from Morgana herself and hold purity equal to…well, ours: why?"

"Because," Harry replied, "I think she'll be perfect in Slytherin. She's quite a nice girl."

"If you say so," Draco nodded, before he set down his drink and said, "Come on Harry, let's get out of here: I'm feeling uncomfortable."

_**()()()()()**_

Outside, in one of the courtyards of the Manor, Harry heaved a sigh as he and Draco leaned against one of the stone walls, snow falling around them as the young Malfoy looked to Harry and asked, "I've been meaning to ask you Harry: how are you feeling? You know, after discovering the Archive and finding the mystery about your mother?"

"Confused," replied Harry, allowing the snow to fall onto his robes and dampen his hair, "I mean, like anyone in my position, I want to know more, but I don't want to rush things. All I know about my parents and who they were has turned into a web of lies, deceit and mysteries that seem to have no answer, but I can't help, but feel that there's one big piece to this puzzle that I'm missing: one fact that I've heard and just left in the pile. If I figure that out then I'll be one step closer to the answers I seek."

"Until then?" asked Draco, "What will you do?"

"Well," replied Harry, straightening up and looking to the snow-capped features on top of the courtyard walls, "I've got my Multimental lessons as well as my Shadow Magi abilities and I would like to find out what Weasley was going on about when he spoke of the third-floor corridor."

"He spoke of the Philosopher's Stone!"

Harry and Draco jumped in shock before looking to the door of Malfoy Manor where Severus was watching the conversation between the two Slytherins: approaching his godson, Severus continued, "As soon as I heard you talking about that dog and Weasley, I knew I shouldn't keep secrets from you Harry."

"That's okay Sev," Harry smiled, before he asked, "What's the Philosopher's Stone?"

"A powerful item," explained Snape, "Brought to Hogwarts by Dumbledore to apparently keep it safe from the wrong hands: however, I fear that, after the incident at Halloween, those dark forces may have escalated their plans."

"So someone _did_ let the troll in on purpose," Harry exclaimed, "And is that how you got injured Knight?"

"Yes Fuego," Severus replied, smiling at the realisation that he should never have doubted telling him little snake the truth, "I went to stop whoever had let the troll in and found myself facing that dog: it bit my leg and, before I knew what was happening, it seemed to be enraged by some unknown magic. I left the third floor and made my way to the dungeon before I overheard the commotion in the toilets and the rest is history."

"So someone is after the Stone?" asked Harry, "But why Sev? What could be so important to people that they'd risk going up against that dog?"

"Immortality," Snape explained, "The Stone apparently houses the magic of Life and Death as well as the ability to turn base lead into gold: an art otherwise known as alchemy. Now Harry," he added, noticing a look in Harry's eyes that said he had wheels turning in his brain, "I don't want you to get involved with this: that Stone is dangerous and you would not survive against such a beast. I implore you to continue your training and studies with your skills: especially since I have discovered something about your Multimental powers."

"What's that Severus?"

"It would appear," explained Snape, "That you are a one-of-a-kind Multimental: unlike others who possess the power of the Base Four: Earth, Wind, Fire and Water; you possess control over what is known as the Big Three: Fire, Ice and Lightning: after the holidays, we will do some work on these elements and see if we can build your powers, but you are forbidden to go after the Stone, is that clear?"

"Yes Severus," Harry sighed with defeat as he watched Snape go back into Malfoy Manor.

Once he was sure that the coast was clear, Harry smiled with a sly expression and looked to Draco, who looked from the door to his brother before asking, "We're going after the Stone aren't we?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "But not yet: give it time Draco and then, soon, we will retrieve the Stone: I don't know why, but I feel as if it holds another piece of the puzzle that revolves around who I really am."

"Whatever you say Harry," Draco grinned, "But I'd hate to see what happens when Severus finds out."

**Chapter 8 and it seems that Harry's devious side is starting to show, but will the hunt for the Stone be as easy as he thinks or will it provide the most shocking of revelations?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out...**

**Next Chapter: Ice Training and Harry's Slytherin luck runs out when he is given detention with Draco and Weasley; plus, Harry meets a strange man who says he's an ally of the young Riddle…**

**Following Chapter: Harry makes the decision to descend into the corridor (which will be written as the book but with Harry, Draco and Gabrielle) and Harry finds the proverbial "Fire Within"**

**Chapter 11: Harry meets the man behind the trouble and is given the chance for power, but why is the man so insistent and why does Harry feel like he knows him?**

**Please Read and Review**_**...**_

**And finally, thanks to everyone for voting on the BIG revelation: the winner was "Summer of First Year" which, personally, I find to be PERFECT as I have a good idea on how to write it.**


	9. 9: Into the Shadows

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

Author's Note: Some readers may see a similarity between this story and my earlier fanfic: Snake Eyes! THIS IS INTENTIONAL! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

_Once he was sure that the coast was clear, Harry smiled with a sly expression and looked to Draco, who looked from the door to his brother before asking, "We're going after the Stone aren't we?"_

"_Yes," Harry replied, "But not yet: give it time Draco and then, soon, we will retrieve the Stone: I don't know why, but I feel as if it holds another piece of the puzzle that revolves around who I really am."_

"_Whatever you say Harry," Draco grinned, "But I'd hate to see what happens when Severus finds out."_

Chapter 9: Into the Shadows

When the day came for Harry, Draco and Gabrielle to return to Hogwarts, the one who was affected the most was Narcissa: she seemed to fuss over Harry's appearance and whether he was comfortable or whether he looked healthy. She even made sure that he had enough sleep, before, when Harry had woken up the next morning, ensuring he had a proper breakfast.

"Cissa," Harry laughed when he'd finally had enough, "I'll be back in the summer and besides, you don't need to worry over me."

"I know Harry," Narcissa admitted, "But I can't help but worry about you: I mean, now you've found your power and true self and yet you have to hide it because of that senile old man. Harry, just promise me one thing," she kneeled down and took the young Slytherin's hands as she asked, "Will you promise me that you will continue to keep to the Riddle you and not let anyone stop you? Can you promise me that?"

"I promise Narcissa," smiled Harry, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hug before he added, "I won't let anyone stop me from being the Heir of Riddle that lies dormant inside my heart: no matter what, when you next see me in July, it won't be as Harry Potter, weak, naïve Slytherin, but as Harry Potter-Riddle, strong, powerful and pure-bred Slytherin."

Narcissa couldn't help but cry as she watched Harry board the train with his brother and best friend: when he waved back at her, Narcissa raised a hand before she seemed to watch the Hogwarts Express move away from King's Cross.

(Dumbledore,) she thought, her eyes suddenly filled with determination, (You will not stop Harry: he deserves to know about his family and soon, that will happen.)

_**()()()()()**_

On the train, however, Harry, Draco and Gabrielle were all laughing at the unusual behaviour of the Malfoy matriarch as Harry asked, "What's wrong with your Mother Draco, I'll never know: I mean, why would she be so…protective of me?"

"Duh Harry," Draco laughed, his eyes watching his adoptive brother, "Because she loves you: I know that you've never had that feeling before, but Mother knows that you are destined for greatness and is simply trying to keep you in two states of emotion: happy and comfortable, so if she needs to comfort you, then let her."

"Yeah," Harry sighed, before pulling out the black journal he'd been given by Severus; opening it, Harry asked, "Did either of you find anything else interesting about the Stone?"

"No such luck," Gabrielle explained, "All we know is what you and Draco heard from Se—I mean from Knight, but, if he's right about this trouble coming for the Stone, I still don't understand why you're so adamant about going after it."

"Like I told you," Harry said, the other two noticing a tendril of darkness snaking around him as the darkness seemed to try and protect him, "I have had this feeling that there's something missing: a large piece of this puzzle surrounding my life and my past and, though I can't explain it, I feel that the Philosopher's Stone has something to do with it."

"Maybe," Gabrielle agreed, but her voice sounded unconvinced as she added, "And it wouldn't have anything to do with what Knight told you about the forces of darkness wanting the stone?"

"No," Harry answered, a slow smile on his face as he looked to his friends, "Besides, as we also now know, Weasley probably wants to get his blood-treacherous hands on the Stone for the old man anyway. And any chance at stopping Weasley, even humiliating him is…"

He was cut off by the door to their compartment opening and a familiar red-headed boy making his presence known; Harry smiling as he exclaimed, "Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"Shut up Potter," snarled Ron before he looked to Draco and Gabrielle, his voice filled with hatred as he said, "I know you three are planning something big, but I want you to know that I can forgive you two," he indicated Gabrielle and Harry as he continued, "For siding with the snake: all you have to do is drop him."

"How about," Harry began, standing and putting his book down, "We drop you Weasley, though I wish you were like a radio, so I could push the mute button. Now," he added, using his rage to provide a dark effect in the corridor, "Why don't you be a good little Gryffindork and leave my sight before you do something we'll all regret: make an ass of yourself!"

Ron gave a startled fish impression as he looked to Harry, who was examining his nails as he looked to the Weasley boy and added, "Besides, why would I want to join you? You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin; you're a blood traitor and I'm Heir of my family; you're weak and I'm strong: I can go all day with this," he added with a cold smile before closing the door and turning back to Draco and Gabrielle.

"I think he got the message," Harry smiled as he re-joined his friends, the silhouette of Ron Weasley remaining outside for only a few seconds more before he left the Slytherin Trio.

_**()()()()()**_

Back in the familiar surroundings of the Slytherin Common Room – which had a new password: Fatum pro vox which means Destined for power – Harry, Draco and Gabrielle spent their first night running through a collective study of what they would need to know for the New Year's lessons before Harry looked down, his mother's pendant hanging with the serpent pendant he'd received from Narcissa.

Noticing the change in his adoptive brother, Draco asked, "Harry, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Harry replied, although he knew it to be a lie, "Just thinking about everything that's happened over the holidays: I mean, it's one thing to finally know the truth about my Mother as well as the fact that she was a Riddle being set in stone, but I still can't help, but feel that there's that one big piece of the puzzle missing. Something I've overlooked or not noticed and," he looked to the darkness as he added, "I think I just need some time to myself, so, I'm off out."

"Do you want some company?" asked Gabrielle, but Draco rolled his eyes as he noticed where the Riddle Heir was looking.

"Gabby, he's going to Veil for a while and he hasn't learned how to take us with him; go on Harry," he added, "We'll cover for you if anyone asks."

Harry just smiled as he stood up and, stepping into the darkness of the Common Room, felt the familiar surroundings of the Shadow Realm envelop him, his smile warm despite the cold he was feeling.

This time, Harry remained in the Shadow Realm as he travelled through Hogwarts, the usual comfort of being in darkness filling his body as he travelled along each individual corridor and up and down the Grand Staircase, his five senses giving him warnings and images of the world around him. After what seemed like hours, Harry was about to return to the Common Room, the shadows not even helping him answer his dilemma, when he found his sense of sight drawing him to an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket - but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

Stepping out of the Shadow Realm, Harry began to wonder why he would be drawn to an empty classroom, a classroom, which he noticed was locked tight and appeared like it hadn't been used for years, when, as he adjusted his eyes to the darkness, he saw it:

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top:

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

His curiosity turned to awe as Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it. He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed - for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.

But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.

There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder - but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too. Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not. He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air - she and the others existed only in the mirror.

She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes…

(Her eyes are just like mine,) Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass.

Bright green - exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's used to before he learned how to change his appearance.

Even though he had seen the woman only once before, Harry's breath still caught in his throat as he asked, "Mom? Dad?"

They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees - Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life.

Yet, as Harry looked to the mirror, and the reflections of his family, the sense that something was wrong crept up on him: it was only after examining the faces of his family that Harry realised what was wrong: this mirror, whatever it was, was only showing Harry the Potter side of his family.

Looking again to the inscription on top of the mirror, Harry craned his head before he gave a sigh and nodded, "I show not your face but your heart's desire: so this is showing me what I want to see: well," he looked back to the reflection of his mother as he whispered, "I want to see my other family: I want to see my Mother and my Uncle!"

The mirror seemed to shimmer before Harry noticed a familiar creepy-eyed man take his place next to his mother, but beyond that were figures of shadows that seemed to try and reach out for the boy before them.

"Uncle Thomas," Harry whispered, before looking again to the shadows: why couldn't he see anything beyond the mirror? Was this mirror designed to show him people who were dead?

(No,) thought Harry, (If it did then it wouldn't show me my desire. But,) he looked to his mother before placing a soft hand on the glass, almost trying to reach out to her.

"She's dead," Harry whispered to no-one in particular, "And seeing her in a mirror won't bring her back: she's gone and I have to accept that."

As Harry turned away, his mind made up, he could have sworn that he heard a familiar sibilant voice whispering to him:

/You have to know what to see…/

_**()()()()()**_

For weeks on end after Harry had seen the reflections, his mind had been troubled by nightmares and familiar visions of green light and high-pitched laughter, followed by pain in his head where the now non-existent scar used to be.

After he had seen the reflections, Harry had spoken to Severus about what he had seen, but all he had gained from that was a warning of detention if he dared to do it again.

Speaking with Draco and Gabrielle helped, however, when the young Lestrange suggested that Harry keep using his Shadow abilities to explore for any more information about the Philosopher's Stone, which, in turn, made the year pass by even quicker than before, as well as cancel out any thoughts Harry had about what he had seen.

As February came around, Harry, Draco and Gabrielle were all in the library, trying to read up anything they could, when they overheard a familiar voice speaking. Looking to his friends, Harry stepped into the Shadow Realm where he overheard Ron complaining to the Longbottom boy as well as one of the twins, "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

(Dragon?) thought Harry, (That oaf has a dragon and Weasley's helping to raise it? Oh dear, he is in trouble.)

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," Longbottom told Ron, neither aware of the veil of shadows moving behind them.

Returning to his table, Harry emerged from the shadows and looked to Draco, but the young Malfoy was busy looking at a book, before he noticed Harry standing there.

"I think we've got something," he said with a smile, passing the book to Harry, who read what was inside the book:

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

"See?" asked Gabrielle, when Harry had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" nodded Harry. "No wonder Knight said dark forces were after it! Anyone would want it."

Draco then noticed the flushed look on Harry's face as he asked, "What did you hear?"

With a Slytherin-like smile, Harry replied, "You're never going to believe this!"

_**()()()()()**_

The plan was simple, although Severus argued time and time again that he didn't like it: Harry and Draco, under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, would sneak up behind Ron and the others, before Harry would send his cloak back through the shadows – one of the skills he'd learned since the New Year – and trap them in place before Severus would show up with McGonagall and deal with both Weasley and his dragon.

Unfortunately, in all his excitement, Harry had forgotten one key element: Professor McGonagall _hated_ him!

"As noble as their intentions were Severus," she explained, dragging Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville back from the Astronomy Tower, "Potter broke the rules and dared to question the security of this school: he will share Mr Weasley's detention and I think Rubeus would appreciate some extra help, so the four of you will go with him."

"What?" asked Draco, Harry silently echoing his disbelief, "That man only goes one place."

"Exactly Mr Malfoy," Professor McGonagall replied, "You will all be going into the Dark Forest to help Hagrid take care of some business for the Headmaster: cause trouble and I may just ask him to leave you there."

Harry had to grit his teeth through most of the weekend as he and Draco kept to their dorm and agreed on one thing: Gryffindor, especially the cat-faced witch who headed them, were all a bunch of troll-brained morons.

"I've managed to avoid that idiot all year," snarled Harry on Tuesday after they'd been caught, ice frosting over his fingernails as his anger triggered his elemental abilities, "And now I find out that we have to share the forest with this! Can't Lucius do anything about this?"

"He tried," Draco explained, watching as ice seemed to fill every step his brother took: Harry had learned to control his icy power, but it was still unpredictable as to what Harry would do in a bad mood.

Shaking his head, Harry sat down and held his head in his hands, before snapping his fingers, melting and absorbing the magic he had used in his rage: it wouldn't do to get so wound up now: it would only give Weasley something to gloat about.

"When's the detention?" asked Draco.

"Tonight," Harry replied, his voice still cold, "Bu I'm not looking forward to it."

_**()()()()()**_

At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Gabrielle in the common room and went down to the entrance hall. Filch was already there - and so were Weasley and Longbottom: Harry had also forgotten that the forgetful-faced idiot had gotten a detention, too.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.

I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh." he said, leering at them. "Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed... Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do." They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted; then again, it _was_ the Dark Forest, so there was every chance that it was bad anyway.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout. "Is that you, Filch. Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Harry's heart sank; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad: no, it was going to be murder.

His discomfort must have showed in his face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf. Well, think again, boy - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece." At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Weasley stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard." Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe, making the Slytherin give a low growl of hatred, and made a choking noise.

"That's your problem, isn't it." said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you." Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, a large black boarhound at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Ron, Neville."

Harry didn't bother replying as he saw Ron and Neville look at him in shock: they'd obviously forgotten that he knew Hagrid.

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it." said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh. 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Harry now turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going in that forest," he said, and Ron was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely, despite the fact that he still held some respect for Harry. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yehve got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this…"

"He'd tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone. Yeh'll do summat useful or Yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"

"And there I was thinking you respected my Dad Hagrid? Obviously I was mistaken," growled Harry, ice once again forming at his feet as his rage spiked: he _really_ hated anyone using his Father's name like that. He only cheered up when he noticed Hagrid looking shocked at Harry's venomous tone, his face telling Harry that he knew he'd made the mistake.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment." He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground.

Silvery stuff. That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" asked Draco, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "Righ' then, Harry, you go with Fang and Draco. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done."

"Why would Draco do that to me?" asked Harry, before he set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.

"Look -" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.

It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.

Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered...

Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

"Draco," whispered Harry calmly, "Don't scream, don't move, just very slowly take my hand and close your eyes."

Feeling his brother's hand against his, Harry closed his eyes and summoned his Shadow abilities: Severus had warned him against using this power, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

As the shadows began to wrap around them, Harry heard more rustling before the creature looked up, Harry seeing two crimson orbs under the hood, unicorn blood dribbling down its chin.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted - so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry - unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry - he couldn't move for fear.

Then a pain like he'd never felt before pierced his head; it was as though his scar were on fire, and yet, as the creature drew closer, Harry felt the shadows beginning to welcome him, but the creature was faster. With the pain intensifying in his mind, Harry couldn't concentrate; instead, he fell forwards, his face coming into contact with the ground as his scar – or lack thereof – burned with pain that was so bad he fell to his knees.

(Help me,) he thought, (Darkness, Ice, something help me!)

There was a sudden rustling and, through the waves of pain, Harry found the energy to look up, his eyes widened at what he saw:

A man with what could only be described as _wings_ was standing before Harry, an orb of silver magic glowing in his hand as he battled the dark creature, the hooded figure hissing before the man threw the energy forwards, Harry noticing a trail of ice being left from the ball of magic.

The creature gave a hiss before it disappeared into the night, Harry still weak as he looked to his rescuer:

He was as tall as Lucius and held a tanned, athletic appearance in his skin; when he looked to Harry, the young Slytherin saw two orbs glowing in his eyes, a clear mercury-coloured silver glowing before, as the man looked to Harry, the silver faded to a dull grey colour.

His hair ran down to below his waist, each strand like gold and tied in a braid so that it hung there, like a rat-tail; the rest of his hair was styled and spiked on top of his head, two gold bangs crossing each eye.

He was dressed in a black robe of some kind and, when Harry finally looked again, he realised that he hadn't been seeing things: the man _did _have two wings protruding from his back: each wing was lined with black feathers, a collection of silvery feathers collecting at the wing tips.

Seeing Harry there, the man offered his hand and asked, "Are you all right young sir?"

"Fine," groaned Harry, looking to the man before he asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Dante Merceus: I am one of a race of beings known as the Wind Walkers, or Galea (pronounced Gal – ay – a) to give us a real name: who are you, young sir?"

"Harry Potter," he replied, "Son of Lily Riddle."

"R-Riddle?" asked Dante before folding his wings and, to Harry's great surprise, bowing to him, "Young Master, at last I have found you."

"Master?" asked Harry, watching as Dante rose again.

"I was charged by your mother to protect you, Master Riddle: I have searched for years for you, believing you dead: now I meet you I must ask, what is it you wish of me?"

"Erm…" Harry looked around before his eyes settled on the unicorn as he asked, "What was that thing you saved me from?"

"Master Riddle, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" asked Dante, his eyes filled with sadness.

"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions; and please, call me Harry; I don't want anyone to know about me just yet."

"As you wish," Dante nodded, before he continued with his explanation, "That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn; only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

"But who'd be that desperate?" Harry wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?"

"It is," Dante agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Master Harry, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment."

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who -"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

(Yes,) thought Harry, his eyes dim as a light tingling ran across his forehead, his hands shaking as he knew exactly who Dante was talking about.

"You mean Voldemort don't you?"

"Sadly, yes," Dante replied, his eyes looking back to Harry as he added, "Come with me Master Harry, I will see you safely back to the Castle!"

Harry took Dante's hand and watched as the silver wings seemed to envelop them before, when the feathery feat faded away, Harry found himself standing before the Slytherin Common Room.

"What was that?" asked Harry, staggering slightly as he found his stomach churning with discomfort.

"That was called Gusting," explained Dante, "Our wings are made of solid wind magic that can transport us anywhere we wish: now, Master Harry, will you be safe?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "Severus will watch over me: thank you Dante."

"I promise you," Dante replied, his feathers gusting around him again as he added:

"This is not goodbye: good luck, Harry Potter-Riddle!"

With a weary smile, Harry turned and entered the Slytherin Common Room, his eyes still trying to hold back tears of disbelief as he thought:

(Voldemort? He's coming back? And he's after the Stone? I have no choice…)

He looked around before using his Veiling power to take him to the dorm, his body weary from the pain he'd felt that night:

(I'm going after the Stone…)

**Chapter 9 and it seems that Harry's life has another mystery and strange revelation: Dante and the Galea, but what does the winged man mean by "this is not goodbye?" Also, what will Harry do when he descends into the darkness and goes after the Stone?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out...**

**Next Chapter: Harry makes the decision to descend into the corridor (which will be written as the book but with Harry, Draco and Gabrielle) and Harry finds the proverbial "Fire Within"**

**Following Chapter: Harry meets the man behind the trouble and is given the chance for power, but why is the man so insistent and why does Harry feel like he knows him?**

**Chapter 12: Tired of all the mysteries and secrets, Harry uses his mother's memory and discovers the truth about his life, but will he like what he sees?**

**Chapter 13: Harry meets Luna as well as Ginny and gets everything out in the open with Severus and Lucius; plus, a gold-haired pillock makes his debut and Dante returns…**

**Please Read and Review**_**...**_

**And finally, thanks to everyone for voting on the BIG revelation: the winner was "Summer of First Year" which, personally, I find to be PERFECT as I have a good idea on how to write it.**


	10. 10: Through the Trapdoor

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

Author's Note: Some readers may see a similarity between this story and my earlier fanfic: Snake Eyes! THIS IS INTENTIONAL! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

(Voldemort? He's coming back? And he's after the Stone? I have no choice…)

He looked around before using his Veiling power to take him to the dorm, his body weary from the pain he'd felt that night:

(I'm going after the Stone…)

Chapter 10: Through the Trapdoor

In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.

It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox - points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Severus seemed to go easier on Harry than the others as, when he was examining Harry's work, he wasn't breathing down his neck while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.

Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest. Theo thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.

Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Draco and Gabrielle didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Weasley, Voldemort or anyone else might be up to.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Gabrielle as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager." She always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Draco always complained said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree.

Harry noticed that his other first-year companions Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows.

"No more studying," Draco sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet." Harry was rubbing his forehead.

"I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Gabrielle suggested, before she added, "Or send an owl to Uncle Lucius; maybe they can help."

"I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..."

Draco couldn't get worked up, it was too hot. "Harry, relax, Gabrielle's right, the Stone's safe as long as we can tell that the dog's still guarding it: and, every time you Veil into the shadows, you hear it snoring or growling softly, so let's just enjoy the warm sunlight."

"I would have to agree with him Harry," Gabrielle told him, "Besides, we all know that if we're caught going after that thing, then Severus will have your head and then Lucius will skin you alive."

"Gabrielle," a familiar voice exclaimed, and Harry's blood ran cold, "That's no way to talk about your uncle."

Looking behind where they were sat, the Slytherin trio found Snape watching them, his eyes almost trying to read them, before he looked to Harry and asked, "Are you feeling all right Harry?"

"Fine Sev," replied the Slytherin, although he knew it to be a lie, "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Actually yes," Snape told him, before almost looming over Harry as he added, "I believe I promised you a Fire Training session."

"Oh," Harry nodded, "Yeah, I guess you did; so, when shall we do it?"

"Harry," sighed Snape, rubbing the bridge of his nose before asking, "You seem to think that you can hide secrets from me? I know what the three of you are planning; all I'm going to say is that I hope you're doing this for the right reasons."

"What other reasons apart from the Stone could we be doing this for?" asked Harry, a soft frost descending over the field as his emotions spiked.

"Maybe to get more clues about your past," Snape told him, before adding, "And keep those emotions under control Harry! Now that I'm going to be teaching you Fire Magic, the last thing we need is for you to burn Hogwarts to the ground."

(No matter how tempting that may be,) thought Harry as he looked to his godfather, those cold eyes almost piercing Harry's skull, before a twinge of pain crossed Snape's face, his magic reminding him of his oath.

"I suggest," Severus added, "That we begin our lessons in the last week of school and that we continue these lessons within Malfoy Manor: that will you time to…deal with your other _demons_, if you get what I'm saying?"

"I do," grinned Harry, before he asked, "But when?"

"No time like the present," Severus told him, "It _has _to be tonight!"

"Tonight it is," Harry nodded, watching as Severus turned and left the trio alone.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Gabrielle, noticing Harry's eyes shining with energy.

"He sure is," Draco told her, "Especially since Sev told us it _has _to be tonight, which means that whoever is going after the Stone is going to do it tonight: but Harry," he looked to his brother before saying in a firm voice, "Don't you dare think that we won't be coming with you: you've been practicing Veiling and transporting other things with you: so…here's what we'll do…"

The other two leaned in close as Draco began to explain their plan, neither of them noticing the frost melting away now that Harry was a lot calmer.

_**()()()()()**_

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Whoever is after the Stone has already got past that dog."

They were standing outside the third-floor corridor, Harry shivering with the other two after emerging from the Shadow Realm: when they had veiled out of the shadows, they had found an open door, which somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them.

Gently stepping through the door, Harry turned to the other two, his emerald eyes flashing into his Riddle violet look as he spoke to them, "If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take this," he reached into the shadows and pulled out his dad's cloak, "I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Draco.

"We're coming," added Gabrielle.

Harry pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Gabrielle asked.

"Looks like a harp," said Draco. "Our opponent must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes..."

He had brought an old flute that he had found in the Riddle Library to distract the dog; putting it to his lips, he blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Draco warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Draco, peering over the dog's back.

"Want to go first, Gabrielle?"

"No, I don't!"

"All right." Draco gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Gabrielle whispered anxiously.

"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Draco to get his attention and pointed at himself.

"You want to go first. Are you sure." said Draco. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Gabrielle so she can keep him asleep." Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Gabrielle began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.

Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.

He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Draco and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," said Draco.

"See you in a minute, I hope..." And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and - FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.

"It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!" Draco followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry.

"What's this stuff?" were his first words.

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Gabrielle!" The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Gabrielle had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.

"We must be miles under the school , she said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Draco.

"Lucky!" shrieked Gabrielle. "Look at you both!" She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Draco, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

Gabrielle had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

"Stop moving!" Gabrielle ordered them. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Draco, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Gabrielle.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say. - it likes the dark and the damp."

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.

"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Gabrielle cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Draco bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" said Gabrielle, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of bluebell flames at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth.

Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Gabrielle," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.

"Yeah," said Draco, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood,' honestly."

"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon...

"Can you hear something?" Draco whispered.

Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know... sounds like wings to me."

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving."

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" asked Draco.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run." He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.

The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Gabrielle tried her Alohomora charm.

"Now what?" said Draco.

"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," said Gabrielle.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering – glittering?

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean..." he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "... yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!" "But there are hundreds of them!" Draco examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle." They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Harry, who knew about his skills in the Shadow Realm, had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" he called to the others. "That big one - there - no, there - with bright blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side." Draco went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Draco, you come at it from above - Gabrielle, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Draco dived, Gabrielle rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Draco and Gabrielle's cheers echoed around the high chamber.

They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Draco and Gabrielle shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it." said Draco. "We've got to play our way across the room." Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" said Gabrielle nervously.

"I think," said Draco, "we're going to have to be chessmen." He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Draco.

"Do we - er - have to join you to get across." The black knight nodded. Draco turned to the other two.

"This needs thinking about he said. I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces..." Harry and Gabrielle stayed quiet, watching Draco think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess -"

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly.

"Just tell us what to do." "Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Gabrielle, YOU go next to him instead of that castle."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight," said Draco.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Draco, and Gabrielle took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Draco, peering across the board.

"Yes... look..." A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

Draco started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?

"Harry - move diagonally four squares to the right." Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Draco, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Gabrielle, go on." Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy.

Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall.

Twice, Draco only just noticed in time that Harry and Gabrielle were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think let me think..." The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes..." said Draco softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry and Gabrielle shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Draco. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But -"

"Do you want to stop the person behind all this or not?"

"Draco -"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Draco called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won." He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Draco hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - Gabrielle screamed but stayed on her square - the white queen dragged Draco to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Draco, Harry and Gabrielle charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's -." "He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon is next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's." They had reached another door.

"All right." Harry whispered.

"Go on." Harry pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in fDracot of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe." He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Harry, a part of him realising why his godfather had been so helpful.

"What do we have to do?" asked Gabrielle.

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward.

They were trapped.

"Look!" Gabrielle seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles.

Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, _

_Two of us will help you, which ever you would find, _

_One among us seven will let you move ahead, _

_Another will transport the drinker back instead, _

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine, _

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, _

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: _

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide _

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; _

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; _

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, _

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; _

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right _

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Gabrielle let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.

"Brilliant," said Gabrielle. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?"

"Of course not," said Gabrielle. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute." Gabrielle read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them.

At last, she clapped her hands. "Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone." Harry looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow." They looked at each other. "Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Gabrielle pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Draco. Grab brooms from the flying- key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy - go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Lucius or find Knight, we may need them. I might be able to hold this person off for a while, but, even at full power, I'm no match for them, really."

"But Harry - what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."

Gabrielle's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.

"Gabrielle!"

"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know?"

"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.

"Me!" said Gabrielle. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!"

"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," said Gabrielle. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" asked Harry anxiously.

"No - but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck - take care."

"GO!" Gabrielle turned and walked straight through the purple fire.

Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.

"Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.

It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them - for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire - then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.

There was already someone there - but it wasn't Voldemort: it was the last person he expected to see:

Professor Quirrell was standing in front of the Mirror of Erised…

**Chapter 10 and the mystery of the Stone has finally been answered, but why Quirrell? What could he gain from all this?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out...**

**Next Chapter: Harry meets the man behind the trouble and is given the chance for power, but why is the man so insistent and why does Harry feel like he knows him?**

**Chapter 12: Tired of all the mysteries and secrets, Harry uses his mother's memory and discovers the truth about his life, but will he like what he sees?**

**Chapter 13: Harry meets Luna as well as Ginny and gets everything out in the open with Severus and Lucius; plus, a gold-haired pillock makes his debut and Dante returns…**

**Please Read and Review**_**...**_

**And finally, thanks to everyone for voting on the BIG revelation: the winner was "Summer of First Year" which, personally, I find to be PERFECT as I have a good idea on how to write it: HERE'S A HINT: go and read Padawan Lynne's "Dark Apprentice" and you'll have your answer. (ALL THANKS TO HER FOR THE INSPIRATION)**


	11. 11: Voldemort's Offer

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

Author's Note: Some readers may see a similarity between this story and my earlier fanfic: Snake Eyes! THIS IS INTENTIONAL! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

_It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them - for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire - then he was on the other side, in the last chamber._

_There was already someone there - but it wasn't Voldemort: it was the last person he expected to see:_

_Professor Quirrell was standing in front of the Mirror of Erised…_

Chapter 11: Voldemort's Offer

"You!" gasped Harry.

Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.

"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter?"

"But I – you – Voldemort!"

"The Dark Lord?." Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, while does seem the type, it was almost funny to watch you trying to piece it all together. And then again, with Severus around, I felt he was being useful; him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, as you know he was suspected by that fool Weasley, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't.

"But Voldemort's been trying to kill me! The troll, the forest…"

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. And both times your powers and your knack for being a lucky brat saved you: that and Severus' training, which I have to admit, is a useful skill: Veiling, I believe you call it?"

"Of course," added Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to teach you all you needed to know about your Multimental blood? He was trying to make sure I couldn't stand in your way. Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to frighten me out of a job, he did make himself unpopular...and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry.

"You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, your friend Miss Lestrange and Mr Malfoy getting in the way: for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"You let the troll in?"

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls - you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there. Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off - and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell.

It was the Mirror of Erised.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."

All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror.

"You said I was in the forest, but how did you know? Unless -" he blurted out.

"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "Severus tried so hard to get you out of detention: he knew all about my plans: he was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..."

Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it. "I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it." Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.

"But Severus always seemed to protect me."

"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. Even though he was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."

"But your stammering: Severus would never threaten you, so what's going on Quirrell?" For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.

"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak -"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.

"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me."

Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..."

Quirrell's voice trailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley: how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.

Quirrell cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?" Harry's mind was racing.

(What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment,) he thought, (Is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it - which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to?)

He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself "Use the boy... Use the boy..."

Quirrell rounded on Harry. "Yes - Potter - come here." He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Harry walked toward him.

(I must lie,) he thought desperately. (I must look and lie about what I see, that's all.)

Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.

He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket - and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow - incredibly - he'd gotten the Stone.

"Well." said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

Harry screwed up his courage as he replied, "The same thing I always do: I see my Mother and Father and I see the shadows of my past – I see me: violet eyed and bearing my mother's family resemblance." He used his Metamorphmagus abilities and changed into his pale, violet-eyed self, noticing a twinge of fear cross Quirrell's face as he added, "That's all!"

Quirrell cursed again.

"Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside, he felt the Sorcerer's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it?

But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.

"He lies... He lies..."

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again. "Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... for this..."

Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban.

(What's going on?) He thought, watching as the turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot. Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter..." it whispered.

Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move.

"See what I have become." the face said. "Mere shadow and vapour ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

(So he knew?) The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backward.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly, watching with surprise as his anger seemed to awaken his Fire side: at ghis cry of rage, flames of black magic rose all around them, the light of the flames illuminating both Voldemort's red eyes and Harry's violet eyes.

Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.

"How touching..." it hissed, "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you...but wait…" Voldemort seemed to squint into Harry's face before he gave a cry of his own and asked, "How could I not…have seen it?"

"What?" asked Harry, the flames receding, but not dying away.

"Your power," explained Voldemort, "Your Shadow powers; your Elemental blood: oh, Harry, what has done this to you? You look like her, you know?"

"Who?"

"Your mother."

"SILENCE!" roared Harry, the flames rising again, "You murdered her and my Uncle: you have no right to speak her name…"

"You mean Lily Morgana Riddle and Thomas Aredian Riddle?"

Harry froze with fright: how did the Dark Lord know about them?

"The Muggles you were placed with," Voldemort explained, Harry shivering as he felt a familiar tingle run across his mind: Legilimency! And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Voldemort's voice cut into him as he continued, "They do not deserve your loyalty: they treat you like a slave!"

"That's…not true," Harry gasped, but he knew that Voldemort could see into his mind.

"They cast you aside without a moment's thought!"

"That doesn't matter!" hissed Harry, the black flames being tinged with red as his anger became humiliation: he had only ever told this to Draco and Severus.

"But it must hurt so much Harry," hissed Voldemort, what could be mistaken for a smile on his face, "To be so put upon, so overlooked when all the while you have such power and…to not know your true heritage, your true family!"

"That's the way it has to be," Harry insisted, "But I will find the truth soon: it has to be that way!"

"Does it?" asked Voldemort, the question catching Harry off-guard, "You're young Harry, look inside yourself and know that you are yet to discover your true power."

Harry shivered as Voldemort moved Quirrell like a marionette as he told Harry, "I can help you!"

Harry could only watch as the flames receded: why would Voldemort want to help him? As far as Harry knew, the Dark Lord wanted him dead, didn't he? And yet now here he was, offering his help to the young Shadow Mage, why?

"You see it," Voldemort told him, interrupting Harry's thoughts, "Think Harry; under my training, you'd have the world appreciate your greatness; have Muggles know you for what you are: have Hogwarts know you for who you are."

"That can never be." Harry admitted, a tear on his cheek as he thought about everything he lost.

"It can," the Dark Lord seemed to promise Harry this as he added, "If you join me!"

Harry's eyes widened as the fires died down completely: he fingered the Stone as the thoughts of all his power and how much he was yet to learn ran within him.

"Together," Voldemort continued, "We can rule over this world; we can seek out all the facts to your past: you will have Muggles and wizards tremble at your voice; you would have your enemies kneel at your feet: Harry, I know what it feels like having questions unanswered: join me Harry and I will help you answer them all!"

Harry looked from the leering face of the Dark Lord to the Stone in his pocket, his thoughts playing over and over in his head:

(He wants to help me discover my power! But he no doubt wants to either use me or kill me; Then again, he seems stunned at my power; And he's promised to help answer my questions; But can I trust him?)

Looking to the Dark Lord, Harry asked, "Before I answer you, answer me this: if I join you, is it as your slave?"

"No," Voldemort told him, "As my heir and apprentice: I will give you all the power in the world to command with a wave of your hand: I will help you answer the question that plagues you: what it is that your mother fears!"

"Then," Harry removed the Stone from his pocket before he took a few shaky steps forward, "Take it: and as for your offer…"

His heart seemed to turn to ice as he took a deep breath and looked up to the Dark Lord, his violet eyes scanning the red eyes for some sign of treachery: seeing none, Harry bowed his head and explained:

"I'm yours, Master: I pledge myself to your teachings: I will become your apprentice: I will follow you to hell and back, I will do whatever you ask and your enemies will be mine!"

"Then," hissed Voldemort, "Forgive me for this Harry Riddle: _Reducto!_"

Harry felt his back collide with something hard as pain shot through his body, but, as he looked up, he heard several people crying out his name before there was a scream, a flash of light and a searing pain running through his mind: the last thing Harry heard was a soft sibilant voice whispering in Parseltongue:

/The time is right Harry James Riddle: it is time for you to know the truth!/

Harry's last thought was of a similar message and, with his last ounce of strength, Harry smiled and nodded as he whispered, "It's time!"

The thought he found himself hearing were the words:

_When you're ready to know the truth, look into this blast from the past._

**Chapter 11 and at long last, Harry's questions will be answered, but what will Lucius and Severus say when they meet Harry's new Master? Will they be able to say anything at all or will the Pensieve change all this?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out...**

**Next Chapter: Tired of all the mysteries and secrets, Harry uses his mother's memory and discovers the truth about his life, but will he like what he sees? Also, Voldemort is unhappy and returns to Harry, but why is he so…different with the young Slytherin?**

**Chapter 13: Harry meets Luna as well as Ginny and gets everything out in the open with Severus and Lucius; plus, a gold-haired pillock makes his debut and Dante returns…**

**Please Read and Review**_**...**_

**And finally, thanks to everyone for voting on the BIG revelation: the winner was "Summer of First Year" which, personally, I find to be PERFECT as I have a good idea on how to write it: go and read Padawan Lynne's "Dark Apprentice" and you'll have your answer. (ALL THANKS TO HER FOR THE INSPIRATION)**


	12. 12: The Riddle Answered

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

Author's Note: Some readers may see a similarity between this story and my earlier fanfic: Snake Eyes! THIS IS INTENTIONAL! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

"_I'm yours, Master: I pledge myself to your teachings: I will become your apprentice: I will follow you to hell and back, I will do whatever you ask and your enemies will be mine!"_

"_Then," hissed Voldemort, "Forgive me for this Harry Riddle: Reducto!"_

_Harry felt his back collide with something hard as pain shot through his body, but, as he looked up, he heard several people crying out his name before there was a scream, a flash of light and a searing pain running through his mind: the last thing Harry heard was a soft sibilant voice whispering in Parseltongue:_

_/The time is right Harry James Riddle: it is time for you to know the truth!/_

_Harry's last thought was of a similar message and, with his last ounce of strength, Harry smiled and nodded as he whispered, "It's time!"_

_The thought he found himself hearing were the words:_

When you're ready to know the truth, look into this blast from the past.

Chapter 12: The Riddle Answered

"Is he asleep?"

"Yes; the fight took it out of him."

"Do you think he told him the truth?"

"Judging from how clean he is, I'd say either yes or something along those lines."

"Do we tell him?"

"No; you know as well as I do Sev what that would do to him."

"I know Cissa, but Harry needs to know; in fact…wait a minute: can he hear us?"

"He's awake!"

Harry listened to the voices of his godparents before he felt Narcissa's arms wrapping around him, tears dampening his robes as she seemed to have been waiting a while.

"Harry, we're so glad you're alright," Narcissa sobbed, holding her adoptive son close to her, "When Draco sent the owl to Dumbledore and he summoned us, we feared the worse."

"I'm alright Cissa," groaned Harry, "My head hurts and I feel like I just went ten rounds with a dragon, but I feel fine. Where are we, by the way?"

"Malfoy Manor," Severus replied, "After hearing how you and Draco were unconscious down in the tunnel, Lucius fought tooth and nail to get you three back here. You've been out of it for three days; plus, it seems your body has rejected your old appearance."

"What?" asked Harry, rubbing his forehead as he looked to his godfather.

"Look in the mirror," explained Severus, handing Harry a mirror, bracing himself for some kind of reaction.

When Harry looked into the mirror, however, he just smiled and nodded to himself: his hair was now slick and black, which gave him an appearance of a young Severus; his face was lean and pointed like Lucius' and his eyes had returned to their violet sheen; however, as Harry looked to the face that had been hidden from him, he couldn't help, but notice that his violet eyes seemed to spark with red flecks, almost like an inner magic was trying to burst forward from inside him.

Handing Snape the mirror back, Harry then remembered the events in the tunnel and admitted, "Sev, guess what? I used fire!"

"I know," Snape nodded, a proud smile on his face, before he reached into his robes and pulled out Harry's dragon amulet: replacing it around the young Slytherin's neck, he added, "I took a slight peek into your memories and I have to say that I don't think I've known a Multimental to conjure such powerful flames like that."

"Did you see anything…else?" asked Harry, feeling his pendant warm up as it seemed to reunite its magic to its master.

"If you mean you siding with the Dark Lord," Severus asked, "Yes, I saw that, but don't worry Harry; all that matters to me is that you become the wizard your parents wanted you to be."

"What about you Aunt Cissa?" asked Harry, looking to his godmother.

"I don't mind either Harry," she told him, a soft smile on her face as she stroked his hair, "Because I know that you will make a powerful wizard and a noble heir to the Dark Lord."

Harry leaned back in his bed before he looked around, noticing his Hogwarts things scattered or neatly arranged on the shelves in his room; looking to Severus, Harry added, "By the way, there's something I need to do."

"What's that Harry?" asked Snape, before he couldn't help but look nerved at Harry's determined expression.

"It's time," explained the young Slytherin, "I need to see what my Mother wanted me to know."

Severus and Narcissa shared a fearful look as Harry pulled back the covers of his bed, before he walked over to his Mother's trunk and, with a whisper of Parseltongue, opened the lock, noticing both his godparents still looking at him with anxious eyes.

"Here I go then," he smiled.

"Are you sure that you're ready Harry?" asked Narcissa, "I mean, if you need Gabrielle and Draco here then…"

"No," Harry replied calmly, before looking down into the Riddle Archive, "This is something I need to do by myself: I won't be long!"

Descending into the vast library, Harry tapped into the magic of the library before he found his Mother's book; pulling it from the shelf, Harry found a bowl and filled it with water before he pulled the vial from inside the book.

"I have to know what to see," he whispered, "The time is right: let's do this."

Uncapping the vial, Harry watched as the silvery substance inside the vial poured itself out into the water, before there was a low rumble and, as Harry watched, he felt himself being drawn into the bowl, his mind almost snatching him from his body as he saw shapes and faces suddenly materialise all around him.

**(The Pensieve)**

Harry found himself standing in a room that looked remarkably like the Slytherin Common Room, but it looked at least twenty, if not thirty years younger: slowly looking around, Harry gasped when he saw a familiar red-headed woman sat on one of the chairs, a letter in her hands, her eyes showing that she had been crying.

"It can't be true," she gasped, "It just can't!"

"I'm afraid it is," replied a dark voice, which made Harry turn where he was standing. A boy was stood near the fireplace of the Common Room, his body was lean and Harry noticed that this stranger was almost as lean as he was and held the same close-cut, slick appearance with his hair: his eyes were both creepy and enchanting shade of blue that seemed to be filled with power. He was dressed in emerald robes and a black cloak, the Crest of Slytherin on his robe, a familiar ring on his finger.

Harry didn't need to guess who these two were:

/Thomas Aredian Riddle,/ he thought, before turning back to the woman, /And my Mother, Lily Morgana Riddle: this is the day they met!/

"So," Lily gasped, looking at Thomas, "I'm your…sister?"

"Twin sister," explained Thomas, "And I checked a thousand times Lily; I've been watching you and noticing that you are full of light whereas I am the darkness. All it took was a blood test and there," he pointed to the letter and Harry tried to get closer to his Mother's past self, "Are the results!"

"How can it be…_him_?" asked Lily, "I'm nothing like him; and I never knew about my brother!"

"If it helps," Thomas sighed, checking the ring on his finger, "I never knew my sister, but I do want to Lily: we're both Slytherins, we're both Prefects and, if the rumours I hear are true, we're both Head Boy and Girl. I don't want you to be sad, my sister, but I do want this to work."

Lily looked to Thomas before Harry noticed her throwing the letter into the fire, the parchment burning slowly as she snapped, "You may be my brother, but I don't want anything to do with you: we'll stay together as dorm-mates, but that's it: Lily Riddle doesn't exist; I am Lily Evans, my boyfriend is James Potter and I may be a Slytherin, but neither you nor…_him_ can change the fact I am Light at heart!"

Harry had to smile before he looked to the fire, noticing a disappointed look in Thomas' eyes, before he saw Lily departing: approaching the fire, Harry recognised the parchment as the same lettering he had seen in the blood test with Lucius: as he strained to read it, his eyes narrowed as he read two important matters:

_LILY ALEXANDRA EVANS (BORN LILY MORGANA RIDDLE) – FATHER: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE (STATUS: UNKNOWN)_

(Tom Marvolo Riddle?) thought Harry with shock, (Why does that name seem so familiar?)

_**()()()()()**_

As he watched, the images around him seemed to warp and change until he found himself looking at a rather comfortable looking house with a red-headed woman, now about ten years older, as well as a messy-haired man who Harry recognised as James both sat in a large spacious living room.

(Where am I now?) he thought, watching as Lily looked out across the house, her eyes filled with a fear.

Suddenly, Harry turned as he saw the door being blasted off it's hinges, James' voice echoing through the house.

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run!"

"No!" begged Lily, but Harry could only watch as his Mother raced upstairs, a sleeping child in her arms.

It didn't take long for Harry to figure out where he was: this was the day he had received the scar: this was the day that his parents had died.

A sudden flash of green light distracted his attention before Harry saw a very familiar face rising the stairway: pale skin, crimson eyes and a head of short, slick black hair. A thin, almost lean body and an air of power around the figure.

(Master?) asked Harry incredulously, (Then…this _is _the day! But why does he do this to me?)

"Lily," called Voldemort, approaching the farthest room, before, with a wave of his wand, the Dark Lord opened the door, "Guess who's here?"

"No," pleaded Lily, and Harry noticed her almost shielding the baby behind her; slipping in behind them, he looked to the child and gasped at what he saw: the child's eyes were now open and Harry saw that he had two violet eyes that seemed to burn with power.

(I was kind of cute,) he thought, before returning his attention to Voldemort and Lily.

"Give him to me Lily," Voldemort demanded, "You know I will have him either way!"

"No, please don't, not Harry…I beg you, show him mercy!"

Voldemort seemed to smile and, as Harry looked, he noticed that there was something familiar about the gleam in the eyes of the Dark Lord.

"Ten years I have left you alone dear Lily," Voldemort grinned, "Thomas died trying to escape and it surprises me that you lived: he told me everything you know, before he went and died: such a loyal boy."

"But he…" sobbed Lily, "He was…my brother…and he was Harry's…Uncle!"

"Harry?" asked Voldemort, "Quite the name; you didn't even introduce us!"

"He'll never know you," Lily snarled, "I was taken from you and Harry will be as well: you will never claim him!"

Voldemort's next words would stick with Harry forever:

"Do you think for one second that I would harm my own flesh and blood? Lily, my daughter, let a grand-father see his grandson!"

"I have nothing to do with you!" Lily yelled, "So you may as well kill me: I will never join you…FATHER!"

(Father?) Gasped Harry, his eyes wide with shock, (So does that mean that the Dark Lord, my Master, is really…my grandfather?)

"Stand aside Lily," warned Voldemort, "Stand aside and let me look upon my grandson: I won't hurt you, but I will not be denied my family."

"Then you'll have to kill me!" Lily snapped, "Because I will die before I allow you to touch Harry, you monster!"

Voldemort raised his wand, and Harry suddenly felt himself growing frightened: he knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry Lily," he sighed, before announcing, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The green flash lit up the room again, but not before Harry felt his body spinning away from the scene, his mother's voice crying out his name, before warmth and the feeling of dread filled his body as he found himself back in the Archive.

**(End Pensieve)**

Harry was flailed out on his back, his violet eyes scanning the ceiling of the Archive as a great iron weight of disbelief and fear twisted its way inside him.

(My grandsire,) he thought with shock, (Is Lord Voldemort! How? Why? Did anyone else know? Did he? Is that why he spared me? But he killed her; he killed my Mother _and _my Uncle and all he wanted was me: why?)

A strange veil of anger suddenly rose inside Harry as he found himself thinking, (Did _he _have something to do with this? That damned bastard Albus fucking Dumbledore? Did he take me away from Voldemort and my family and place me in that hell-hole?)

He looked to the ladder before asking, "Does Severus know? And what about Narcissa?"

As he climbed the steps, Harry suddenly remembered his Christmas vision:

**(Flashback)**

"Thanks for coming to see me Knight, I didn't know who else to talk to about this."

"Not a problem Lily," Harry spoke, surprising himself as he realised who this girl must be and who she was talking to:

Somehow, through an unknown magic, Harry had been pulled into a dream and replaced as a younger version of Severus.

Continuing in his almost sibilant voice, Harry asked, "Why have you been avoiding James lately?"

"Because of him," explained Lily, "I just found out that I am in fact a pureblood, but that's not what scares me."

"What is?" asked Harry, almost gasping when he saw his, or rather Sev's, arm close around Lily's shoulders.

"Remember Thomas?" asked Lily, Harry nodding in reply, "Well; it turns out that he and I are actually related and that my real name isn't Lily Alexandra Evans, but Lily Morgana Riddle: Thomas' twin sister!"

"Twin?" asked Harry, "But how Lily, you two are nothing alike."

"I know," sobbed Lily, turning and burying her face into Sev's robes, "But that's not the worst of it."

"What could be worse?" asked Harry, looking to the girl who would someday be his own mother; there was something here: a deep, dark secret that she was hiding.

"Thomas scares us all," Lily explained, "But..." she seemed to gasp with a loss of breath as she looked to the distance of, what Harry now saw to be the Slytherin Common Room.

"But?" asked Harry, feeling his own heart race with anticipation: was this the moment? Was Lily about to say what everyone else feared?

"He's not the one I'm afraid of," Lily explained, "There's...more to us both and I don't know if I can go ahead with it."

"You must do what you feel is right," Harry spoke, his voice calm despite the plaguing curiosity eating away at him. "I will always be here for you and so will Cissa."

"Oh Severus," sighed Lily, looking to Harry and smiling, "I know you will; but how can I bring myself to face him?"

"Who?" asked Harry.

Lily looked right into those eyes of the future Potions Master before, with a shaky voice, she explained, "My birth father!"

Harry's eyes widened as he spoke with Sev's voice, "But that would mean..."

**(End Flashback)**

"Severus knew," he whispered, "And he must have told Aunt Cissa: that's why she didn't let me call her Mother: she's afraid of him; she's afraid of my sire."

Pushing open the top of the trunk, Harry climbed out and turned, noticing Lucius, Narcissa, Severus and, to his own surprise, Draco and Gabrielle standing there, all of them watching him with patient looks.

"Is it true?" he asked Severus, who actually flinched before he looked at Narcissa before, with a soft sigh, slowly nodding.

"It's true Harry," he replied, "The Dark Lord, alias Tom Marvolo Riddle, is…your grandfather!"

Harry slowly lowered himself to his knees, his arms wrapped around them as he wept for what he had lost: he was ready for this, but he clearly hadn't been ready for how deep this knife would cut.

Above his head, Harry heard Lucius' voice, "Let's leave Harry here for a while."

_**()()()()()**_

Three nights after his revelation, Harry found himself keeping to his room, using his free time to meditate on his powers and do some in-depth reading on his Shadow and Multimental abilties.

As he turned the page in the book he was reading, a familiar prickling troubled his forehead, which made him put down the book and stand tall, his violet eyes watching his room: he had known that he would return, and now Harry would get answers.

In a swirl of dark energy, the apparition of the Dark Lord appeared before Harry, his body seemingly weaker than before, but still there: looking to Harry, Voldemort noticed the difference in his heir, before he asked, "How are you Harry?"

"I see the Stone didn't work," Harry replied, noticing Voldemort almost gasp at Harry's tone.

"It was a fake," the Dark Lord informed him, "Quirrell's body was destroyed and I was able to retain this phantasmal form, but Harry, tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Worse," Harry replied, before he looked up and added, "But I think you have some explaining to do…Grandsire!"

Voldemort's silence was like the graveyard as the two Riddle generations stared each other down.

**Chapter 12 and the truth is out: Harry James Riddle is the grandson of the Dark Lord Voldemort, but what will this do to the future of the Slytherin 2****nd**** year? Also, now that they all know his true self, how will Draco and Gabrielle adjust to the new Harry?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out...**

**Next Chapter: Explanations; Harry meets Luna as well as Ginny and gets everything out in the open with Severus and Lucius; plus, a gold-haired pillock makes his debut and Dante returns…**

**Following Chapter: Summer Holidays pt 2: Harry begins his Lightning training and Voldemort has an offer for his grandson…**

**Chapter 15: Back to Hogwarts: Harry's nightmares come true with a new teacher and an old friend joins the Slytherin Trio…**

**Please Read and Review…**


	13. 13: Summer of Surprises

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

Author's Note: Some readers may see a similarity between this story and my earlier fanfic: Snake Eyes! THIS IS INTENTIONAL! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

Last Time…

"_Is it true?" he asked Severus, who actually flinched before he looked at Narcissa before, with a soft sigh, slowly nodding._

"_It's true Harry," he replied, "The Dark Lord, alias Tom Marvolo Riddle, is…your grandfather!"_

Chapter 13: A Summer of Surprises

"So you know then?" asked Voldemort, looking to the young Slytherin before him.

Harry nodded as he watched the Dark Lord for any signs of remorse or even a glimmer of concern: this man, who had killed his own daughter, was now hovering before his grandson, the same boy who had, technically, killed him and yet he seemed so calm about it all.

"I just don't understand," Harry spoke up, his violet eyes watching his grandsire, "You were my Mother's Father and you just…killed her! Her and my Uncle; you stole everything from me! I should hate you, I should deny you, I should disown you…"

"But?" asked Voldemort, a hidden smile on his face as he listened to Harry's ranting.

"I…can't," admitted Harry, "I want to hate you, but I can't: because of you and who I really am, I'm free from the Dursleys, I'm more powerful than the other first-years and I'm the heir of a fortune: not to mention the godson of my Head of House and treated with more respect than ever. I can't hate you, Grandfather, no matter what you did, so…" he lowered himself to his knees and bowed before the Dark Lord as he asked, "How can I be of help to you?"

"Get up Grandson," Voldemort laughed, before he watched as Harry brushed a lock of black hair from his eyes, the same loyalty still there that he had seen in the passageway. With a slow sigh, the Dark Lord continued, "You will never bow nor will you kneel before me, because I am here to watch over you and, one day, return to this world as flesh and blood. On that day, you will become the Prince of Darkness and my heir to the throne, so to speak. In the meantime, I am going to train you in your powers and answer any and all questions you may have: feel free to tell Draco and Gabrielle the truth about me and who I am to you. They are loyal to your cause and I feel that they will do whatever you tell them to do."

"Grandsire?" asked Harry, looking to the red eyes of Voldemort as a thought ran through his mind, "Is it because of who you are that Lucius and Narcissa hold me in such high regards?"

"Yes Harry," replied Riddle, "And from here on in, you won't address me as Grandfather or Grandsire; instead Harry, you may call me Father, Tom or even use my name: I am going to give you back what you lost: a family. But yes," he added, noticing Harry gasp with the allowance he had just been given, "Lucius and Narcissa are in fact two of my most loyal followers and, when I return to power, they will become your loyal followers, but Draco and Gabrielle shall stand at your right hand."

Harry had to sit down as he looked to his grandfather: why was Tom doing this? Harry accepted who he was: Harry Riddle, son of Lily, but why would he do this for the young Slytherin?

As if he had read his mind, Voldemort explained, "The day you saw in Lily's Pensieve was, in truth Harry, the worst day of my life: I never could hurt Lily or James, but when the Light wizards who opposed me took my children from me, I grew angry. For near on twenty years, I searched for them, finally finding my son Thomas at Hogwarts; explaining everything to him, I allowed him to tell Lily the truth, as well as promise her that she would be unharmed."

"So why did you do it…Voldemort?" asked Harry, using his newfound privilege, "She was your daughter, I was your grandson and you wanted to kill me."

"I did it because of Lily," explained Tom, "She resisted the darkness in her blood by living with Muggles, but she could never hide her true self: the anger, the attitude, the magical strengths and, just like you Harry, Lily possessed the powers of a Multimental: she could command the forces of Wind and Water like a Master."

"But my Multimental bloodline came from a Magical heritage, not a hereditary," argued Harry, remembering his blood test.

"It did," agreed Tom, "But that magic came from Lily EVANS, not Lily Riddle: as far as your Multimental abilities are concerned, they are a hereditary magical inheritance, along with your affinity with the Shadows, just like my son, and your prodigy-level talents with the Dark Arts; not to mention the fact that you have inherited my power of Parseltongue."

Harry actually smiled as he asked, "So, what will you do now…Father?"

"I will continue my research to regain my body," explained Voldemort, "Afterwards; I will do all I can to keep you happy and powerful: you, in the meantime, are going back to Hogwarts and continuing your education until you turn 17. On your sixteenth birthday, you will be anointed as my heir and prince, but until then, you are still my heir, but your rank is my apprentice: if you ever need to speak to me Harry, speak through our link and I will listen."

"Link?" asked Harry.

"Your Parseltongue," explained Voldemort, "As my direct heir, you have the ability to project your Parseltongue as a form of telepathy: use that if you ever need to speak with me."

"As you wish Father," replied Harry, before he added, "That's going to take some getting used to."

"What?" asked Tom, a smile on his face.

Harry laughed as he replied, "Addressing my grandfather as my Father!"

_**()()()()()**_

"And that's the truth: Lord Voldemort is my grandfather, although he says that he'll treat me like a son, so I have to call him Father."

Draco and Gabrielle stared in shocked silence as Harry finished explaining what he had discovered: about how his magic had been divided among the Riddle family and how his Multimental bloodline worked.

Looking to his two friends, the Riddle Heir asked, "So, what do you think?"

Draco was opening and closing his mouth like a startled goldfish before he eventually asked, "What are we supposed to think? I mean, my Father always served the Dark Lord and I now find out that you're his heir, not to mention his quote-unquote 'son' and Prince of Darkness: what am I supposed to say Harry?"

"Whatever you want," replied Harry calmly, leaning against the stone pillar of the courtyard. The three of them were out enjoying the July sunshine and, as Harry looked to Draco, who was sat under one of the trees in the courtyard, and then to Gabrielle, who was sat on the edge of the fountain, the young Riddle had to add, "I won't treat you two any differently, no matter who I am: I'm still Harry Potter to the wizarding world: Harry Riddle only exists within these walls, so you two can still be my brother and my friend."

"But we can't," Draco argued, "Mother and Father adopted you to keep you safe, but they knew the truth and now that you do, their treatment of you will go from son to Master. Harry, how can you say that things won't change?"

"Because _my_ Father told me that I couldn't let them," Harry informed him, "Voldemort told me that I couldn't allow Lucius, Narcissa or even Severus to treat me anymore different than they do already: you have to remember Draco that technically, my Father's just a ghost until he gets his body back, which means I'll still need Lucius and Narcissa to be there for me…for now at least."

"Harry makes a good point Drac," Gabrielle finally spoke up, her sapphire-blue eyes, which she had kept since their first lesson with Narcissa, almost shining in the sunlight. "We will be the ones he trusts the most, not to mention the fact that, according to most of the school, we're the Slytherin Trio, which means we can't stop acting like friends and more like followers and their Master until Harry's…Father returns to the world and anoints Harry as his heir."

"Thanks Gabby," Harry smiled, standing upright before he looked to the other two and added, "Besides, Tom also told me about something I could do to a select few, which will include you two: apparently, I can share some of my blood with you and name you as my Dark Knights, or Inner Circle, which would give you an authority that would stop you from bowing to me and calling me Master. Instead, you would call me Prince and simply kneel on ceremony. But that won't be for some time, so for now, let's just enjoy the summer and look forward to our second year and a lot more humiliations against Weasley and those damn Gryffindorks, okay?"

"Sure Harry," Draco nodded, finally getting the message that Harry was trying to put across.

With their conversation finished, Harry then looked to Gabrielle and asked, "How are your Water skills coming along?"

"Slowly but surely," Gabrielle replied, before she looked to the water and seemed to pull on the air above like a marionette: as Harry watched, he saw a tendril of water rise from the fountain and hover, in the form of a ring, above Gabrielle's hand. Looking to Harry, she replied, "I've learned to call it from a source, but I know I'll never be as powerful as you Harry: I mean, you managed to summon fire from the air itself and manipulate ice back in October."

"No that was just instinct," Harry grinned, looking to his right hand as memories of his fiery magic act ran through his mind: how the flames had risen with his rage towards Voldemort and how, when the Dark Lord had read his mind, his shame had somehow altered the flames by giving them a red sheen. Then there was how his calmer state had forced the flames to recede, but not completely die down: was that how he had done it the first time? Was it because of emotion that a Multimental was so powerful?

(If that is the answer,) thought Harry as he watched Gabrielle toy with the tendril of water, (Then it explains how I was always able to control the ice at Halloween and how I knew that the time was right with my Shadow abilities: doubt, fear, loss; all emotions that I was feeling on that day when I first Veiled: is that the answer? Are commanding the elements really _that_ simple that my emotions are the strings I pull to command them? If that's so then what emotion would I need to feel to command the power of Lightning?)

As he thought about the power of Lightning and how his emotions would control it, Harry found his mind going back to Halloween:

**(Flashback)**

Harry wasn't sure that he would ever see a sight like Hogwarts at Halloween: in place of the usual floating candles, the Great Hall was instead filled with Jack-o-Lanterns that were enchanted to sing spooky songs and make noises to attempt to scare the younger students. As well as the pumpkins, and almost ironically, the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was filled with a clear, cloudless sky and a mystical full moon that seemed to bathe the hall in its silvery glow.

As Harry, Draco and Gabrielle sat down at the feast, which was an array of spooky treats as well as the usual meal, Harry turned as he heard the door open and a very familiar petrified voice yell, "Troll—In the Dungeons—Thought you ought to know!"

Then Professor Quirrell fell to the floor in a dead faint, prompting uproar and chaos to echo throughout the Great Hall, a series of powerful explosions from Professor Dumbledore's wand before the headmaster told them, "Prefects, you will lead your Houses back to the Dormitories in a quiet and orderly manner, while teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

"Oh, aren't you a genius?" asked Harry sarcastically, "Our House is in the dungeon!"

Draco seemed to echo his statement as Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all left the Great Hall, not one Slytherin moving: after a few minutes, Cassidy Moon came over to Harry and told him, "We're taking the group to the Library until the teachers deal with the situation, follow me."

Leading the group up to the second floor, Harry was then aware of something else that was wrong with this scene: when the teachers had made their way to the dungeon, Harry was sure that he had seen Professor Snape making his way upwards: as if he was heading for the third floor and, as much as he needed to know about Weasley's rant, Harry knew he had to trust his godfather.

Stepping through the entrance to the second floor, Harry then found Draco and Gabrielle waiting for him, both of them holding their robe arms over their noses.

"What?" asked Harry, looking to both of them as they seemed to try and tell him something.

"Can't you smell something?" asked Draco; Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then they heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet.

Draco pointed - at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

"Somebody let that in," Harry explained, "It seems to be more intelligent than others I have read about."

"Think you can Veil?" asked Draco, motioning to a secluded, shadowed area of the corridor.

"Don't know," Harry replied, "Not really one to..."

He was cut off by a duo of loud screams and the sound of something smashing: Harry and Draco looked to each other before Harry came to the conclusion: they'd recognise those screams anywhere.

"Weasley and Longbottom," Harry explained, "But what are they doing here?"

"Does it matter?" asked Draco, "Let's just...hey: where'd Gabrielle get to?"

A third scream now joined the boys as Harry and Draco looked in the direction of the door that the troll had gone through: it was then that Harry noticed something wooden at their feet: it was Gabrielle's wand.

(How did they get past us without being seen?) thought Harry as he and Draco raced for the door, Harry surprised to find that they were all gathered in the girls' bathroom.

Gabrielle was hunched in the corner with Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom both trying to use her as a shield: as Harry felt a raging anger burn inside him, he noticed something else: a shiny, almost fluid-like something near Ron's feet: remembering his Charms books, as well as the additional help from Severus, Harry pointed and commanded, "_Accio!_"

The silvery object flew to his hand and, when Harry looked at it, the fiery rage became a cold, deathly anger as he read:

_This Invisibility Cloak is the property of James Marcus Potter._

(This belonged to my Dad?) thought Harry, before he remembered how Ron had seemed to sneak up on them; reading the tag again, Harry's cold anger seemed to build up inside him, his heart racing and his hands balled into fists.

At the same time, Draco was using several spells and hexes to try and get the troll's attention, but, as he looked to Harry, he saw a strange sight in Harry's eyes: it was an anger that Draco had never seen before coupled with power that seemed to emanate from Harry's body.

Harry, however, raised his left hand and clutched at the pendant around his neck: it had started to grow cold against the flesh of his chest and, as he looked to Draco, as well as the gushing water caused by the troll's rampage, Harry's voice came out as a sibilant hiss:

"Draco, stand back."

Not one to argue with him, Draco moved back as Harry looked to the troll and, with a loud cry, yelled, "Hey, pea-brain!"

The troll turned and Harry, feeling the cold well up inside him, closed his eyes and willed the power he had yet to feel to flow from the pendant: Severus had told him that when the time was right, he would know what to do; well, the time was right.

Pushing out with his hands, Harry watched as a silvery glaze seemed to cover the rapidly flooding water, before a cold chill blew through the room and, as Harry watched, the water began to creep over the troll's body like snail trails, each rivulet of water as silvery and...

"Ice," Harry whispered, watching as the troll's movements slowed down and stopped, leaving a watery-covered spectacle before them; pointing with his wand, Harry spoke the first spell that came to mind, "_Implosia!"_

With an almighty crack and shattering sound, Harry watched as the troll became little more than shards of ice and frost all around them, his body strangely weak as he looked to Draco, before walking over to Gabrielle and holding out a hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, seeing her scared and yet angry as she looked to the Weasleys.

"I will be," she answered, "But how did you do...that?" she pointed to the shards of troll that had been left behind.

"I think," Harry replied, pulling his pendant from under his robe, the solid silver now warm again, "That this helped me: I thought of how I would be unable to save my friends, then, when I saw Weasley with something of mine, I grew angry and cold after remembering what you had said about him earlier. Unorthodox, I know, but at least we weren't..."

"POTTER, WEASLEY, LONGBOTTOM, MALFOY, GRANGER: WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME HAPPENED HERE?" Asked a shrill voice, which made Harry shudder with cold and anger as he turned and looked upon Professor McGonagall as well as Professors Dumbledore, Snape and Quirrell, the latter of the others watching Harry intently.

"Caught," Harry sighed, before he picked up the cloak and began, as best he could, to explain the situation.

**(End Flashback)**

"Emotions," he whispered, unaware of Draco and Gabrielle watching him, "Sev told me that I command the Big Three: Fire, Ice and Lightning and each time I used the first two, it was through rage, concern and worry for my friends: that has to be the answer!"

He looked up just in time to see Draco watching him with a confused look in his eyes, "Harry, are you feeling all right?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "Sorry for thinking out loud: I just realised how my power was controlled: all I was focused on both times was the emotions inside me; once I learn to channel those emotions, using my powers should be no problem."

"I hope so Harry," Draco replied, before he gulped and added, "Because lightning is the hardest and most powerful of the elements to master."

Harry watched as Draco then returned to the shade of Malfoy Manor, before the young Riddle looked at Gabrielle and asked, "Was he serious?"

"I don't know," Gabrielle replied, "But he's right about one thing: if you can't control these emotions and channel this energy, then I won't be able to be with you in battle: water conducts electricity, remember?"

Harry nodded as he explained, "Don't worry Gabby, I will never allow these powers to control me: I'll do all I can to learn as much as possible."

_**()()()()()**_

In years past, Harry had always hated and regretted his birthday coming around, yet, when he woke on July 31st, the day of his twelfth birthday, and found Malfoy Manor alive with celebration, Harry knew he'd never have to worry about that feeling again.

The large, spacious ballroom was full of banners and decorations being put up for a special party that evening and Harry also found that Severus had come along, his face now lit up after Harry had explained he was all right about who he really was and who Voldemort was.

Lucius, on the other hand, was still worried about his ward, so, as Harry finished his breakfast, Lucius caught up with him in the hallway, his face as stern as ever as he asked, "Harry, do we need to talk about what's been said?"

"No Lucius," Harry smiled, slowly making his way up the winding stairway, but, before he could get three steps up, he found his feet wouldn't move: looking back, Harry saw Lucius with his wand out, a tint of magic in the air. "Hey!"

"Harry, I know that something still bothers you; something you can't tell the Dark Lord; so tell me and I'll release you."

With a sigh, Harry sat down on the step, Lucius next to him, before he asked, "Have you ever found yourself against someone for an act they did against your family?"

"Yes," replied Lucius, before he continued, "There was once a man, Narcissa's brother in fact, known as Sirius Black: he was a member of the darkest house on the planet: Gabrielle's family, in fact: the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. But, when he went to Hogwarts, he insisted on not only being put in Gryffindor, but turning against tradition and siding with the Light."

"Why would he do that?" asked Harry, wondering why the name of this blood-traitor sounded so familiar.

"He was coerced," explained Lucius, "By someone you should know very well: your birth father, James Potter: together with two other wizards, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, they formed a group known as the Marauders and remained not only friends, but allies until…well, I think you can guess when?"

"But what does this have to do with having feelings of angst against a family member?"

"Sirius betrayed the House of Black," explained Lucius, noticing how Harry seemed to be getting slightly upset by this news, "So Narcissa spoke with the other members of the family and had Sirius disowned: he was given his fortune, but, until this day, the Houses of Malfoy and Lestrange have hated Sirius."

"That's almost how I feel about Father," Harry admitted, "Not hating him, but nervous about him: I mean, he killed my mother, his own daughter, just to see his grandson and then he went to kill me. I don't know how I can think of him as my Father, let alone my Grandfather, if he can do that to his close family."

"I know Tom," Lucius told Harry, placing a comforting arm around his ward's shoulders, "And I know he would never intentionally hurt his family: Harry, as strange as this sounds, the Dark Lord cares for you in a way that not even I've seen him care…and _I'm _his right-hand man, so I see a lot."

"What do you suggest Lucius?" asked Harry, "If I tell him these things, he could try and kill me again: he could even disown me!"

"Trust takes time," Lucius told him, "Give your Father a chance Harry and he will surprise you: he does care for you and I know that, unless you gave him a really good reason, and I mean a _really_ good reason, he would never hurt a hair on your head."

Harry smiled as he realised that what Lucius was saying actually made sense: Voldemort could have killed him back there in the passage, but he didn't:

**(Flashback)**

"Harry Potter..." it whispered.

Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move.

"See what I have become." the face said. "Mere shadow and vapour ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

(So he knew?) The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backward.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly, watching with surprise as his anger seemed to awaken his Fire side: at ghis cry of rage, flames of black magic rose all around them, the light of the flames illuminating both Voldemort's red eyes and Harry's violet eyes.

Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.

"How touching..." it hissed, "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you...but wait…" Voldemort seemed to squint into Harry's face before he gave a cry of his own and asked, "How could I not…have seen it?"

"What?" asked Harry, the flames receding, but not dying away.

"Your power," explained Voldemort, "Your Shadow powers; your Elemental blood: oh, Harry, what has done this to you? You look like her, you know?"

"Who?"

"Your mother."

"SILENCE!" roared Harry, the flames rising again, "You murdered her and my Uncle: you have no right to speak her name…"

"You mean Lily Morgana Riddle and Thomas Aredian Riddle?"

Harry froze with fright: how did the Dark Lord know about them?

"The Muggles you were placed with," Voldemort explained, Harry shivering as he felt a familiar tingle run across his mind: Legilimency! And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Voldemort's voice cut into him as he continued, "They do not deserve your loyalty: they treat you like a slave!"

"That's…not true," Harry gasped, but he knew that Voldemort could see into his mind.

"They cast you aside without a moment's thought!"

"That doesn't matter!" hissed Harry, the black flames being tinged with red as his anger became humiliation: he had only ever told this to Draco and Severus.

"But it must hurt so much Harry," hissed Voldemort, what could be mistaken for a smile on his face, "To be so put upon, so overlooked when all the while you have such power and…to not know your true heritage, your true family!"

"That's the way it has to be," Harry insisted, "But I will find the truth soon: it has to be that way!"

"Does it?" asked Voldemort, the question catching Harry off-guard, "You're young Harry, look inside yourself and know that you are yet to discover your true power."

Harry shivered as Voldemort moved Quirrell like a marionette as he told Harry, "I can help you!"

Harry could only watch as the flames receded: why would Voldemort want to help him? As far as Harry knew, the Dark Lord wanted him dead, didn't he? And yet now here he was, offering his help to the young Shadow Mage, why?

"You see it," Voldemort told him, interrupting Harry's thoughts, "Think Harry; under my training, you'd have the world appreciate your greatness; have Muggles know you for what you are: have Hogwarts know you for who you are."

"That can never be." Harry admitted, a tear on his cheek as he thought about everything he lost.

"It can," the Dark Lord seemed to promise Harry this as he added, "If you join me!"

Harry's eyes widened as the fires died down completely: he fingered the Stone as the thoughts of all his power and how much he was yet to learn ran within him.

"Together," Voldemort continued, "We can rule over this world; we can seek out all the facts to your past: you will have Muggles and wizards tremble at your voice; you would have your enemies kneel at your feet: Harry, I know what it feels like having questions unanswered: join me Harry and I will help you answer them all!"

Harry looked from the leering face of the Dark Lord to the Stone in his pocket, his thoughts playing over and over in his head:

(He wants to help me discover my power! But he no doubt wants to either use me or kill me; Then again, he seems stunned at my power; And he's promised to help answer my questions; But can I trust him?)

Looking to the Dark Lord, Harry asked, "Before I answer you, answer me this: if I join you, is it as your slave?"

"No," Voldemort told him, "As my heir and apprentice: I will give you all the power in the world to command with a wave of your hand: I will help you answer the question that plagues you: what it is that your mother fears!"

**(End Flashback)**

(He saw it,) thought Harry, avoiding Lucius' eyes, (The link between us and I thought he was trying to hurt me: he said sorry, in a sense, and he answered my questions. Plus, he has given me the freedom to do what I want when I want: he really does care.)

"Thanks Lucius," Harry smiled, "I understand now, but, could you do me a favour?"

"Name it Harry," replied the Malfoy patriarch.

"I understand why I can't call you Father," Harry sighed, "But, if I'm going to be staying here, could I still call you family? Maybe…Uncle?"

"Of course you can little snake," Lucius grinned, giving Harry a comforting squeeze on his shoulder as he added, "Now, why don't you go and get changed so Narcissa and Severus can take you three to Diagon Alley?"

"Okay Uncle Lucius," Harry replied, the spell now lifted as he raced upstairs, his ears picking up Lucius' last words:

"Oh, and Harry? Happy Birthday!"

**Chapter 13 and it seems that Harry has accepted his calling as the Prince of the Riddle Family, but what is he REALLY thinking? Will his doubts affect his powers, especially his Lightning abilities?**

**Also, with second year close by, how will the Slytherin Trio find the new challenges that await them?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry meets Luna as well as Ginny; a gold-haired pillock makes his debut and Dante returns…**

**Following Chapter: Summer Holidays pt 2: Harry begins his Lightning training and its back to Hogwarts, but Harry's nightmares come true with a new teacher and an old friend joins the Slytherin Trio…**

**Please Read and Review…**


	14. 14: Old Friends and New

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

Author's Note: Some readers may see a similarity between this story and my earlier fanfic: Snake Eyes! THIS IS INTENTIONAL! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

Last Time…

"Of course you can little snake," Lucius grinned, giving Harry a comforting squeeze on his shoulder as he added, "Now, why don't you go and get changed so Narcissa and Severus can take you three to Diagon Alley?"

"Okay Uncle Lucius," Harry replied, the spell now lifted as he raced upstairs, his ears picking up Lucius' last words:

"Oh, and Harry? Happy Birthday!"

Chapter 14: Old Friends and New

Diagon Alley was as stunning and awe-inspiring as Harry remembered it: several hundreds of people coming and going as they all ventured either into or out of the many different shops and stores.

With Narcissa by his side, Harry made his way through the crowds towards Gringotts, where they were shown almost immediately to the Riddle Family Vault, Harry still shocked to see all the gold and artefacts that were held within this one room.

When the five of them – Severus, Narcissa, Draco, Gabrielle and Harry – all met up back outside, the young Slytherin took a quick glance around the alley before he turned and asked, "Aunt Cissa, would it be ok if I began to look for a familiar?"

"Of course Harry," smiled Narcissa, knowing full well that, despite Harry's polite question, she didn't have a choice: when the Dark Lord's spirit had appeared before she and Lucius, he had stated that his son was to be given his heart's desire and that, should Harry be upset for _any _reason concerning his privileges, then Voldemort would deal with Lucius for his incompetence.

Making their way to the Magical Menagerie, Harry slowly poked his head through the many different assortments of animals: snakes, birds, cats, toads and other animals, but, when Harry looked, he realised what it was that he sought.

Returning to the counter, Harry looked into the silvery eyes of an elderly man and asked, "Excuse me?"

"Yes young sir?" replied the attendant, "Is there something you need?"

"I was just wondering if you have any other…exotic animals in stock."

"Such as?"

Harry seemed to glow with power before he replied in a matter-of-fact voice, "Phoenixes!"

"We have an array of phoenixes young sir," the attendant explained to Harry, "But we do not sell them to just any student."

"What about the Lord of a Family?" asked Harry, flashing his Riddle Family Ring, his violet eyes shining with tinted red sparks as he pressed on, "I trust you have no problems with _that_!"

The attendant went as white as his hair as he replied, "Forgive me young master, I didn't realise that you were in such high regards: please, follow me."

Harry followed the attendant through to the rear of the shop where a selection of large cages were standing in the darkness, the only sign of anything inside them being the flashes of light reflecting from the street outside. As Harry looked around, he smiled with warmth and awe: there were many different birds that looked to be no larger than a swan, each one holding a body of different coloured feathers: some were as red as rubies whereas others were as dark as the night sky, Harry also noticed one particular bird was pure silver in colour.

"They're beautiful," Harry whispered, and, as he looked to each of the phoenixes, they seemed to start singing: at first, it sounded as irritating and spine-tingling as nails on a chalkboard, but, as Harry just stood there, his eyes looking at each of the majestic creatures, he began to hear a very different sound: it sounded more like clear crystal being struck by spoons, before building into a song of hope and, though Harry couldn't figure out how he knew, yet the song also sounded…sad.

In the midst of the crescendo, Harry finally made his way over to a midnight blue phoenix with tail feathers that resembled the colour of sapphire, its eyes were a strong shade of emerald, almost like how Harry used to look, and, when it looked at the young Slytherin, the creature flared its wings and bowed gracefully, its song almost rising above the others.

"You," Harry smiled, stroking the bird's twilight plumage, "You're the one for me."

The bird seemed to understand as it raised its head and leaned forwards, but, when its feathered forehead touched Harry's palm, there was a flash of green and red light, before the entire world seemed to fill with the ominous rumble of thunder, a strong smell of burning in the air; finally, when Harry found he could see again, he noticed that the phoenix was now perched on his shoulder, its soft head rubbing against his cheek, its song still being sung in Harry's mind.

"What just happened?" asked Harry, turning back to the attendant, who he noticed was busy repairing several broken glass containers.

"Phoenixes only bind themselves to a chosen one," explained the elderly man, "It just so happens that this phoenix has lived for 14 years and has remained as mystical and beautiful as ever: he is known as a Twilight Phoenix you see young lord: his powers are different to those of regular phoenixes because he does not possess a burning day, nor does he rely on fire to move around; instead, he uses the powers of Shadow and Darkness, hence the name."

(Like veiling,) thought Harry as he paid 11 Galleons for the majestic creature, another 5 being added for everything he would need to take care of the phoenix.

Back outside, Harry met Narcissa and Severus, who were both stunned at how quickly Harry had bound himself to the majestic creature, before the Potions Master asked, "Harry, what are you going to call him?"

Harry had the perfect name in mind; stroking the bird again, he smiled and explained, "I'm going to call him Polaris, after the North Star as a Twilight Phoenix, I think it suits him."

"It does indeed," Narcissa agreed, watching as Harry raised his arm into the air, Polaris taking flight into the afternoon sunlight: once the phoenix was out of sight, Harry followed the others down through Diagon Alley, a strange warmth in his heart almost telling him that Polaris was safe.

_**()()()()()**_

"Wonder what that's all about?" asked Draco as they neared Flourish and Blotts, their second-year school books the only thing left to collect.

He was referring to a large crowd jostling out side the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

_GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m._

"We can actually meet him!" Gabrielle squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Narcissa's age. A harrassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies…Don't push, there…mind the books, now…"

Harry, Draco and Gabrielle squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where Severus and Narcissa were waiting, the Malfoy matriarch looking unnerved at the number of people.

"Oh, there you are, good," she gasped when Harry approached her.

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Draco, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet -"

"Big deal," said Draco, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Draco and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter." The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause.

Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Malfoys.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

When he finally let go of Harry's hand, Harry could hardly feel his fingers.

He tried to sidle back over to the Malfoys, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! "When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded again.

"He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made him almost feel a lot queasier than ever "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September; I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The crowd cheered and clapped and Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart.

Harry felt his face redden even further as he looked back at Lockhart: he knew then what kind of man this future 'professor' would be: a great big fraud that would probably spend most of each lesson reading excerpts from, what Harry later confirmed to be works of fiction.

As if to make matters worse, Harry then heard a familiar voice calling over to him, "Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter." He straightened up and found himself face-to-face with Ron Weasley, who, with one look at Harry's red face, looked like Christmas had come early.

"Famous Harry Potter," said Weasley, Harry noticing the other Weasleys from the train station stood with him. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny, which surprised everyone, including Harry: a Weasley was standing up for him: he remembered the little girl from the previous year; she must have been going up in September.

"Harry, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" laughed Malfoy.

Ginny went scarlet as Ron looked from his mortal enemy to the other members of the Slytherin Trio, Harry almost noticing a familiar look of betrayal in Weasley's eyes as he stared at Gabrielle.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe.

"Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?" asked Draco, taking his place at the Dark Heir's right hand.]#

"Not as surprised as I am to see you with the freak and the traitor, Malfoy," Ron sneered. "I suppose your parents thought you needed friends Granger? Oh wait," he gave a hollow laugh as he added, "You're like the Boy-Who-Got-Lucky over here: you don't have an…AH!"

A mass of flames had suddenly sprung up from nowhere as Ron was busy making fun of Gabrielle, the black flames covering his shabby robes before one of the elder Weasleys managed to extinguish the flames with an Aguamenti Charm.

Looking from the charred robes of Ron to her close friend, Gabrielle saw Harry clutching his chest, his violet eyes once again sparking dangerously with red flecks: it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"Her name Weasley," hissed Harry, "Is Gabrielle…Black and you will treat her with respect." He'd changed her surname to hide the fact that her parents were actually in Azkaban.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George; like his sons, Mr Weasley was tall, gangly and red-headed, his face holding many freckles and his robes as shabby as ever. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside. What happened to your robes?"

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley." It was Mr. Malfoy, his sudden appearance making Harry jump in shock: Lucius had told Harry that he wouldn't be in the Alleys. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids ... I hope they're paying you overtime." He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it." Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, "The company you keep, Weasley ... and I thought your family could sink no lower…"

"Leave him alone Uncle Lucius," Harry mumbled, before looking to Ginny and adding, "Not all Weasleys are that bad."

"Obviously you have gained a new friend, my boy," Lucius smiled at Harry as he turned back to Mr Weasley and added, "I hope that this year, your son can keep any hurtful comments about my wards to himself."

"Your what?" laughed Ron.

"He means us Weasley," Harry explained, pulling himself up to his full height, "Mr Malfoy has become the legal guardian of Gabrielle and I; got something you'd like to say about that?"

His words seemed to be punctuated by an ominous rumble of thunder, as well as a driving pain that seemed to emanate from behind his heart: clutching his chest, or to be more precise, his pendant, Harry tried to keep his emotion under control as he looked at Ginny and held out his hand.

"Miss Weasley, I can tell you have a bright future ahead of you: I hope we can be good friends," every word was sincere and to the point as he looked from Ginny to her Father.

"Over my dead body," snarled Ron, "My sister won't be friends with a rich boy, a freak and a…a…MUDBLOOD!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Roared Mr Weasley, making everyone in the shop look at them, "What have I told you about using that word in front of me? Ginny can be friends with who she wants: go on Ginny, accept Harry's hand."

"But Dad!" gasped Ron, "He's made my life hell last year: if Ginny's drawn into his web of lies, he'll destroy her."

"Enough," Mr Weasley replied, before giving a rather apologetic look to Harry as he watched his daughter shake the Slytherin's hand. "Mr Potter, I hope you can forgive my son for his unkind words to you and your…friends."

"I can Mr Weasley," Harry replied, before looking to Ginny and adding, "I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts Ginny: it'd be nice to see a Weasley somewhere other than Gryffindor."

"Thank you…Mr Potter," Ginny whispered, watching as Harry turned on his heel and lead the Trio out of Flourish and Blotts.

Had Harry looked back, he would have seen his uncle returning Ginny's book, but not before placing an unknown black book inside the covering.

_**()()()()()**_

Back at Malfoy Manor, Harry retreated to his room, his chest pounding with intense pain as he tried to use several meditation techniques; when that didn't work, he tried using Occlumency to block out the pain – having already crafted 4 walls since learning early in the year – but, when that didn't work, Harry threw himself down on his bed and clutched at the part of his chest where he hurt.

(What's happening to me?) he thought desperately, (I've never felt such a pain like this: not even my scar did this much damage to me: damn that Weasley!)

Managing to sit upright, Harry looked down at the dragon pendant that he'd been given by Severus almost a year before: his godfather had always said that the pendant would try and protect him, but, once again, he'd used the elements out of rage and anger instead of focusing his power.

(I wish someone was here to help me,) he thought, a tear sliding down his cheek as he tried to hold the pain back, but to no avail.

However, as if fate had been listening, there was a sudden roar of wind and, when Harry looked to the foot of his bed, he was surprised to see a familiar veil appear before him.

From within this veil stepped a man, who lowered himself to one knee and looked at Harry with eyes of worry and concern: He was as tall as Lucius and held a tanned, athletic appearance in his skin; his eyes still glowing the clear mercury-coloured silver. His hair ran down to below his waist, each strand like gold and tied in a braid so that it hung there, like a rat-tail; the rest of his hair was styled and spiked on top of his head, two gold bangs crossing each eye. This time, he was dressed in a flowing green robe with his two wings protruding from his back: each wing was lined with black feathers, a collection of silvery feathers collecting at the wing tips.

Harry's lips moved, but no sound came out: with a cough and sputter, Harry braced himself through the burning pain as he asked in a trembling voice:

"D…Dante? Is that you?"

The Galean warrior looked to the young Slytherin before he rose and stood by Harry's side, almost shielding the Riddle Heir with those large wings of his:

"At your command Master Riddle!"

**Chapter 14: Dante's BACK? Where did he come from and why now does he answer Harry's cry for help?**

**Also, what does the burning inside the young Slytherin mean? Can his powers be changing him in more ways than he originally believed?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: Summer Holidays pt 2: Harry begins his Lightning training by harnessing his inner fire and its back to Hogwarts, but Harry's nightmares come true with a new teacher and an old friend joins the Slytherin Trio…**

**Please Read and Review…**

**100 REVIEWS: Let's keep it up! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, added to favourites or alerted this story: your kind words always help**


	15. 15: The Fire Within

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

Author's Note: Some readers may see a similarity between this story and my earlier fanfic: Snake Eyes! THIS IS INTENTIONAL! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

Last Time…

_(I wish someone was here to help me,) he thought, a tear sliding down his cheek as he tried to hold the pain back, but to no avail._

_However, as if fate had been listening, there was a sudden roar of wind and, when Harry looked to the foot of his bed, he was surprised to see a familiar veil appear before him._

_From within this veil stepped a man, who lowered himself to one knee and looked at Harry with eyes of worry and concern: He was as tall as Lucius and held a tanned, athletic appearance in his skin; his eyes still glowing the clear mercury-coloured silver. His hair ran down to below his waist, each strand like gold and tied in a braid so that it hung there, like a rat-tail; the rest of his hair was styled and spiked on top of his head, two gold bangs crossing each eye. This time, he was dressed in a flowing green robe with his two wings protruding from his back: each wing was lined with black feathers, a collection of silvery feathers collecting at the wing tips._

_Harry's lips moved, but no sound came out: with a cough and sputter, Harry braced himself through the burning pain as he asked in a trembling voice:_

"_D…Dante? Is that you?"_

_The Galean warrior looked to the young Slytherin before he rose and stood by Harry's side, almost shielding the Riddle Heir with those large wings of his:_

"_At your command Master Riddle!"_

Chapter 15: The Fire Within

Dante kneeled beside Harry as the pain continued to run through his body, his chest now feeling like it was on fire: through his pain, Harry looked to the Galean warrior and asked the first question he could think of, "How did you find me?"

"We are bound Master Riddle," Dante replied, his voice as low and comforting as Harry had remembered, "If you remember, young Master, I was charged by your mother to protect you and now that I see you have grown, I can truly begin that task."

Wincing through the pain, Harry sat upright; his violet eyes almost dim with emotion at the mention of his mother, before he looked to Dante and asked, "Out of curiosity Dante, did my Mother tell you to protect me from my grandfather?"

Dante seemed uncomfortable as he looked away from Harry, his mercury-coloured eyes almost darkened by emotion, before he looked back at his charge and replied, "I cannot lie to you young Master; yes, it was your grandfather, one Tom Marvolo Riddle that your mother requested me to protect you from."

"Well then you've failed Dante," Harry told him, his voice almost icy with each word as he added, "I have not only met my grandfather, but he has, in a sense, named me as his true son and heir and begun to train me in the magic that lies inside me. So now I have one question Dante: what the bloody hell is happening to me?"

"I wish I knew," Dante replied, not showing any remorse or fear as to Harry's revelation, "However, I will say this: I will follow you, to hell and back, I will do whatever you ask and your enemies shall be mine. I will never betray you, young Master, as I am bound to you for the rest of my life. Your Mother's orders don't matter to me anymore; all that I care for is your happiness and your safety."

"That is all I ask," Harry explained, before another wave of pain forced him to grasp at his chest, "But what is happening to me Dante? I feel like I'm being burned from the inside."

"That's because you are!"

The cold voice made Dante gasp in shock and Harry look towards his door: by his side, Dante kneeled and Harry inclined his head as the phantasmal form of the Dark Lord materialised before them, his red eyes filled with a sense of concern to his son and heir.

_(A/N: From here on in, Harry will be referred to as Voldemort's son and not his grandson.)_

"Father," Harry whispered, before he looked to the Dark Lord and asked, "What do you mean I _am_ being burned from the inside?"

"When you bound yourself to the phoenix," Voldemort told him, "Your powers were advanced beyond the means of any child your age: with this mystical evolution, your magic is building and almost strengthening your magical core. That, my son, is the burning you feel inside you: your phoenix-infused core is burning your human-infused magic, which, in time, will allow you to perform magic that no other human can even dream of using."

"So are you saying I'll become some kind of phoenix-human hybrid?" asked Harry, feeling another wave of pain as the fires inside burned away at him.

"No," Voldemort sighed, taking his place by his son, "I am saying that your _magic_ will become the phoenix-human hybrid, physically, you will still be the same: well, apart from a paler appearance in your skin and, possibly, some inhuman reflexes, but apart from that, you will still be the same."

"So what do I do Father?" asked Harry, "If these spikes are burning away at my magic, then it could cause some accidental magic to erupt from inside me. There _has_ to be something we can do to tame this fiery demon inside me."

"There is," Voldemort explained, "But to achieve it, you must do three things and then the flames will trouble you no longer."

"And what are they?" asked Harry.

"First," the Dark Lord informed him, "You need to master the final part of your Multimental bloodline: the powers of Lightning; second, you need to envelop your magical essence with the shadows that your Shadow Mage side can control and third, you need to surrender yourself to this pain: what you feel is your magical essence and magical core waging war with one another: by giving in to this pain, all you will feel is a slight warmth and maybe the odd rumbling inside you. Once you do these three things, my son, your power will be at its peak and the flames will trouble you no longer."

"Well," Harry told his father, "Severus is already trying to teach me the arts of my Multimental powers: we pretty much unleashed fire and ice, but how do I control lightning if my emotions trigger them?"

"By converting the fire inside you into energy," Voldemort explained, "You already feel the pain and that, Harry, is an emotion: if you channel these powers and turn them into sparks of energy, you can control your Lightning powers."

"And you say that my Shadow Mage side needs to be set free?" asked Harry, "So I need to do more with the shadows aside from just Veiling?"

"That's right," nodded the Dark Lord, feeling a sense of pride towards his son, "And that is something that _I_ can help you with, my young apprentice: through our bond, I can teach you the many different ways to manipulate the darkness, bending it to your will."

"I would be glad to learn from you Father," Harry gave a slight bow before he asked, "But is there a way I can shield this pain inside me?"

"Yes," Voldemort nodded again, "By using the shadows, any pain you feel can be numbed: simply imagine your Veil of darkness and then wrap it around the centre of your pain: in this case, your chest and heart. Try it Harry: you can do it; I have faith in your power, my son."

Harry closed his eyes and sat with his legs crossed, feeling the comforting, yet cold embrace of the shadows reaching out towards him: as he focused on the darkness, Harry remembered how he had first triggered his Veiling power – by speaking to the shadows.

(It's worth a shot,) he thought, before taking a few deep, steadying breaths and, in an almost inaudible voice, he whispered, "Hear my voice; come from your world and numb this pain inside my heart."

He felt the familiar spider-web sensation crawling over his skin, before there was a moment of dull pain as the cold seemed to dig into his skin, tunnelling through his body until it found the source of its master's pain. When the centre was located, Harry actually shivered as he felt the spiders of darkness weave an intricate webbing around his heart, encasing the pain inside the shadowed cage and allowing Harry to feel a very familiar sensation of comfort and familiarity as the inhabitants of darkness seemed to make a new home inside his body.

Once he was sure that the darkness had completely encased his pain, Harry opened his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, letting out a satisfied sigh and smiling with a renewed sense of relief. "That's better."

"You learn fast Harry," Voldemort commented, giving his son a small smile before looking to Dante. "Well, well, a Galea: I knew from my birth son about you, but tell me now Wind-Walker, who do you serve?"

"I serve Master Harry to my dying day," Dante explained, keeping his head bowed as he spoke to Voldemort, "I will not follow you as my previous Mistress warned me against you, but I will follow Master Harry and obey his every command: on the Winds of Olympus, I swear it."

"I accept your oath Galean," Voldemort snarled, "But my son has decided to stand with me and that means you _will_ do whatever I ask, even if it must be spoken through my son: you may rise."

Dante rose and stood next to Harry, who looked from the Galean to his father as he asked, "What did he mean by 'On the Winds of Olympus?"

"Galeans," explained Voldemort, "Are believably human descendants of the Greek God Aeolus – God of Storms – hence the wings and master-ship of wind elements. Dante means what he says and I now entrust your safety upon him: he will go with you to Hogwarts and watch over you. Speak with Severus about this arrangement and make sure that, if Dante is not nearby, you can still sense him through the darkness."

"Yes Father," Harry bowed, watching as the ghost of the Dark Lord vanished again: turning to Dante, Harry looked to his new guard before he explained, If we're going to make this work Dante, there's something you have to do, no matter what,."

"What is your will, Master Harry?" asked Dante, his wings folded behind his back.

"Unless we're with Draco or Gabrielle or we're alone, you will not call me Master: instead, just call me Harry. When the Slytherin Trio are alone, then you may call me Master."

"As you wish Harry," Dante nodded, watching as Harry rose from his bed and made his way through Malfoy Manor, the pain in his chest now just a numbing rumble in his heart.

_**()()()()()**_

As the summer holidays passed by, Harry's control over his pain began to increase: with each passing day he could feel his magic getting stronger and this new sensation also reflected in his magical abilities, particularly in his Occlumency and Multimental control: by the penultimate week of the holidays, Harry had successfully constructed another 3 walls around his mind and gained some mastery over Ice and Fire. Due to the occasional pains in his chest, however, Harry was yet to learn how to wield his Lightning powers and so, his pains, whenever his shield fell, were intense and drove into his heart like a fiery spear being pushed through him.

Ten days before returning to Hogwarts, Lucius called Harry to one of the many study rooms inside the Manor; opening the door to this particular room, Harry found that this room was more of a training room: there were four large straw mats, similar to a Japanese futon, laid across the floor, two rows of shelves running along the left and right-side walls, each shelf filled with potions and texts. As Harry looked up, he saw Lucius emerging from a hidden doorway, Draco, Gabrielle and a third figure emerging behind him.

When the third member looked to Harry, the young Slytherin actually felt his heart stop as he saw ghostly white hair and almost silvery eyes. The figure had a face and skin that was as pale as a Malfoy and yet seemed to hold a graceful appearance to her face: Harry actually choked as he swallowed hard as he knew without guessing who it was: it was Luna!

"Hello Harry," Luna addressed him in her dreamy voice and, when Harry looked, he noticed that she was now wearing a deep, almost forest-green robe with the same bird insignia on her chest.

"Hi Luna," Harry replied, before looking to Lucius and asking, "When did she get here?"

"Last night," Lucius explained, "I called Miss Lovegood with regards to this angst you have against using your Lightning powers: her mother, Merlin bless her, was an expert witch at meditation techniques and Miss Lovegood has been trained in similar means."

"So you brought her here to try and help me?" asked Harry, feeling slightly embarrassed at how calmly Lucius was talking about this.

"I came here to do more than help you Harry," Luna explained, indicating the mats as she continued, "With these techniques, as well as meditation and practiced arts, I came here to get to know you: truthfully, you're the first friend I ever had."

"All right then," Harry sighed, looking to the others as he asked, "So, what do we do first?"

Luna smiled at him before showing all three of them – Harry, Draco and Gabrielle – how to stretch and unwind the body so that you were free to move without tension. When that was done, Harry took the farthest left mat while Draco took the one on his right-hand side, Luna next to him and Gabrielle next to her.

For the next hour, all four of them practiced several different arm, hand and leg motions that Luna explained was a form of Tai Chi, a believably Muggle-made form of meditation, before looking at Harry, who seemed to grasp each of the motions with ease.

"If you practice these motions," explained Luna, "You can use them as methods of channelling your elemental powers: half an hour a day is usually enough for a beginner, but you Harry, should go for an hour, just to make sure you have the focus and state of mind to hold this power."

"Thanks Luna," smiled Harry, before he took a seat on the straw mat, his legs crossed and his arms resting on his knees, his eyes closed.

Noticing this change in stance, Luna looked at Draco and whispered, "What's he doing?"

"Healing," Draco replied, "Harry's not just a Multimental Luna, he's also a Shadow Mage and, over the past few weeks, he's had to summon the shadows to heal a pain inside his heart: he'll be all right as long as we don't disturb him."

As the others continued their Tai Chi motions, Harry smiled to himself as he hid the fact he _wasn't _healing his pain; instead, he was doing exactly what his Father had suggested: surrendering to the pain. In his meditative stance, Harry took several deep calming breaths as he felt the waves of energy and darkness coursing through his body, his magical essence seeking out his pain.

(Slowly now,) thought Harry; in his mind's eye, he saw the web of darkness that had been woven around his heart; taking another deep breath, Harry reached out with his mind, the Shadow Mage within him very slowly peeling the web from around his heart.

However, as soon as the first strand of darkness was removed, Harry grit his teeth as he felt the familiar wave of pain fighting against him, his chest burning with the mystical energies he had gained from uniting with a phoenix. He felt a familiar sense of helplessness and doubt as the pain increased in strength, whatever was causing the pain was trying to get revenge for being caged up.

(No,) thought Harry, his mind filled with confidence as he focused on his breathing – a trick he had learned from one of the books Gabrielle had let him borrow. (I can't be weak: I am the heir of Lord Voldemort, not some weak wizard.)

This confidence made Harry press on, the pain almost receding as if sensing his determination: with another strand of darkness, Harry felt the pain again, but this time, it seemed to dull until it was like a strong rumbling vibration that rose up behind his heart.

He was doing it: he was controlling his pain!

As the third strand fell away, Harry then gasped at what he felt behind it: a strong and extremely mystical sense of power rose up and seemed to travel through his body, almost spawning from inside his stomach rather than his heart. As the energy travelled outwards from his stomach, Harry felt his arms tingle with energy and magic, his mind suddenly filling with information.

(Focus on my pain and determination,) thought Harry, keeping his mind strong as he fuelled this power into his body.

With his mind set on the emotions, the energy seemed to travel away from his heart and stomach, diverting itself through his arms, to each of his ten fingers and even behind his eyes.

Heaving another sigh, Harry began to unravel the fourth strand, feeling the rumbling almost weaken with each strand being pulled away, the ominous pain now being turned into power, just like his Father had told him.

When the final strand was pulled away, Harry opened his eyes and looked up, noticing the other three looking at him with a sense of concern and, though they were doing their best to hide it, a disbelieving shock.

"What?" asked Harry, suddenly noticing how dry his throat was.

"Your…hands," whispered Gabrielle, "Look at your hands Harry."

Looking down, Harry was surprised at what he saw: the skin of his hands was almost glowing, yet held a pale sheen to its appearance: as Harry lifted his hand to his face, he felt the same wave of power rushing through his fingertips: concentrating, just as he had been doing for he didn't know how long, on his emotions, Harry flexed his fingers and gasped at what he saw.

As each finger, and his thumb, moved with his will, Harry saw sparks of blue lightning ignite in his hand, the sparks becoming static bolts as Harry moved his fingers.

Clenching his fist, Harry tried to concentrate solely on his determination: his determination to be a powerful Slytherin; his determination to lead his friends and allies; his determination to stand against Dumbledore and all those who opposed the Dark Lord and his determination to become the Prince of Darkness he was born to be.

Flaring his right hand, his fingers splayed, Harry watched in awe as his hand became a glove of static blue lightning that rose above his palm as a single bolt of lightning, the tips of the bolt linked to his fingers.

With a satisfied and content smile, Harry stood up and shook his hands, banishing the power back inside his body, his mind, body and soul proud of what he had done:

At long last, he had done it: he had summoned the power of Lightning: he was a true Multimental.

If only he knew that the easy part was over and that what was to come would be tougher than he had ever known.

_**()()()()()**_

September 1st came around quicker than Harry would have liked, but he had to admit that it did feel good to be returning to Hogwarts for his second year. Now that he had Luna as a friend, especially since she knew who he really was, Harry felt that his Slytherin Trio was slowly becoming a real group of friends.

As he, Draco, Gabrielle and Luna all climbed on to the train, Dante close behind his charge, Draco poked his head out of the compartment and asked, "Is it just me or is someone missing?"

"What do you mean Draco?" asked Gabrielle, watching as Harry, with a little help from Dante, hoisted his trunk onto the luggage compartment and took a seat, Draco taking a seat next to him, the two girls sat opposite and Dante seated near the door.

"He means Weasley," Harry commented dryly, "Not that I care, but I did notice he wasn't here yet and with…" he poked his head out of the window and snorted, "…less than ten minutes to go, you'd expect him to be here already and to have already made the mistake of insulting me."

"Who insults you Harry?" asked Dante, growing protective of his charge already.

"Just some kid who can't keep his mouth shut," Harry replied, pulling out one of his notebooks and slowly reading through it, "Never mind him though, I just want to see Ginny again."

"Why?" chorused Draco and Gabrielle.

"Because," replied Harry, looking to them before returning to his journal, "It would really get under Weasley's skin if his dear sister was one of us, wouldn't it?"

"Like that's going to happen," Draco laughed, "Every Weasley who's gone to Hogwarts has been a Gryffindor: if the girl Weasley gets sorted into Slytherin, I'll…eat Polaris' droppings for a week."

The other two couldn't help, but laugh, Luna joining in as she caught the joke, before Harry shook his head and commented, "Hope you're feeling hungry then."

At last, the whistle of the Hogwarts Express sounded and Harry watched as the industrial sights of London slowly became countryside, his ears picking up the sounds of his friends making general conversation.

As he returned to his journal, however, there was a knock at the door and, when Dante opened the door, Harry smiled slyly as Ginny Weasley poked her head in.

"Oh," she gasped, "Hi Harry, Draco, Gabrielle: sorry, is this full?"

"Not at all," Harry replied, watching as Dante sat on the opposite side of the compartment, Ginny seating herself next to Draco as Harry laughed and added, "It is now though."

Ginny laughed with him as she looked across and held out her hand, "My name's Ginny Weasley, what's yours?"

"Luna Lovegood," replied the white-haired girl, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ginny."

"Same here," replied the female Weasley, before she looked to Dante and asked, "And what about you sir?"

"Ginny, this is Dante," explained Harry, not looking up from his book, "He's my guard, assigned by Professor Snape to keep an eye on me: you know, after the events of last year?"

"I heard about that," Ginny explained, catching Harry's eye as she continued, "Before I met you in Diagon Alley, all Ron would talk about was how he hoped you'd died with Professor Quirrell: when he saw you in the Alley, he used a pretty offensive curse and said that you were just a lucky kid who had to die sometime soon."

"Ron doesn't bother me," Harry explained rather coldly, "The worst thing he's done is what he called Gabrielle: she's as pure as Draco and I; Merlin, she's a member of the most influential House out there."

"Why did he call you…that?" asked Ginny, looking to Gabrielle, who seemed to be busy working on control over her water skills.

"Because she was lied to," Draco explained, seeing the pain in his cousin's eyes, "She was raised in a Muggle orphanage and named Hermione Granger: because no-one knew who she was, they all assumed she was Muggleborn, hence the mudblood comment."

"Never mind that though," Harry continued, picking up the point he'd wanted to make, "Where is that ignorant brother of yours?"

"He was just behind us," Ginny explained, her eyes scanning the others, "Something must have happened: I hope he's all right. Although," she looked down the seat to Harry as she said this, "I hope he gets in trouble for whatever's holding him up: he shouldn't have upset you or your friends Harry: I told him that he had no right deciding who my friends are."

"I believe that," Harry smiled, finally closing his book, "I would like to be friends with you Ginny and I don't just mean so I can get under your brother's skin: I _really_ want to be friends with you."

"Thank you Harry," Ginny replied, before she began to talk with Luna about what they were going to learn for their first year.

Harry, however, couldn't help, but study Ginny as the train rolled on: there was something different about her: back in Diagon Alley, she had been calling him Mr Potter and now it was Harry.

There was no denying it: something had changed in the young Miss Weasley and, whatever it was, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Draco would be feeding on Phoenix droppings before the week was out.

_**()()()()()**_

When the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station, Harry's legs felt like they were made of lead: as he tried to get the feeling back into his legs, he overheard the familiar voice of Hagrid calling the first years over, while he and the other two, accompanied by Dante, made their way to a set of carriages.

Climbing into the carriage, Harry shook his head several times as he had a sudden unusual sensation fill his mind: whatever it was, it was both soothing and yet alert, almost like how he felt whenever he ventured into the darkness.

The carriage ride to Hogwarts was long, but it gave Harry a chance to rebuild his Occlumency walls as well as keep track of his heightened magical essence. As he looked out of the window of the carriage, Harry saw something strange cross the sky: he knew what it looked like, but it was impossible: for one, those particular items _didn't_ fly and, judging by how the thing was diving all over the place, whoever, or whatever it was flew very badly.

Shaking his head again, Harry watched as Hogwarts' looming structure neared, before he followed Draco, Dante and Gabrielle up towards the Great Hall, his eyes catching sight of Professor McGonagall leaving to collect the first-years.

Entering the Great Hall, Harry took a seat with his Trio members either side of him; Dante, however, approached the Head Table and, as Harry watched, leaned in and whispered some inaudible words first to Professor Snape then to Professor Dumbledore. When the Galean returned to Harry's side, the young Slytherin asked, "What was that all about?"

"Just passing on a message Harry," Dante replied, before taking a seat between Harry and Gabrielle, "Severus already knew about me, but I was just informing him of your success with Lightning, then passing on Lucius' warning about Dumbledore interfering."

Harry knew that when Dante said Lucius, he really spoke of Tom, which meant the Dark Lord was keeping a close eye on his son and heir, which also meant that Dumbledore's plans to use Harry this year would have to wait.

It was another five minutes before the doors of the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall entered, followed by several first-years, Harry catching sight of Luna and Ginny amongst them.

The Sorting Hat's song was different from the last one, but seemed to hold the same message: apparently Gryffindors were team builders, Hufflepuffs were loyal and respectful, Ravenclaws were smart and strategic and Slytherins were strong and worked as one. When the names began to call out, Harry waited eagerly for the two names he wanted to hear.

At long last, Luna's name was called out and Harry crossed his fingers: there seemed to be a drawn-out pause, before the Sorting Hat gave a cry of "SLYTHERIN!" Luna making her way to sit on Harry's right side, Gabrielle looking stunned, yet pleased to see that their friendship could continue.

Another few minutes passed by, several students being sent to either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, before Harry looked up with high expectations as Professor McGonagall announced Ginny's name.

Crossing his fingers, Harry waited…and waited…and waited, before, at long last, the hat seemed to shiver with shock as it yelled out:

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was a very familiar silence before Ginny took a seat opposite her friends, the youngest Weasley looking shocked and relieved to be Sorted; as Professor McGonagall left the Great Hall, Harry also noticed Severus following her, before he turned back and whispered, "What took so long?"

"I don't know," Ginny replied, "It wanted to put me in Gryffindor, but for some reason, seemed to read my mind and then it said that I was destined for power and greatness; that I was a team member and not a builder; then it seemed to change its mind and tell me something: that I could be great, it's all here in my head: it even compared me to you Harry, before…here I am."

"That _is_ unusual," Draco commented, watching as Professor Dumbledore stood up and spoke to the crowds.

"Now then, before we get engulfed by our delicious feast, I have a few start of term notices: the first-years please make note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds at all times: also, I wish to welcome Professor Gilderoy Lockhart to our school as he has agreed to take up the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts for this year."

Harry, Draco and Gabrielle snarled with disgust as they saw the pompous teacher stand and give a wave, his blond hair and white teeth adding to his proud peacock image.

"You have got to be kidding me," Harry whispered, watching as Lockhart took a seat again, "That git: that lying, egotistical, camera-hogging prat is our teacher: I think I may actually try and kill myself by the end of this year."

"Well," Draco commented, "The last teacher died; let's hope Lockhart follows suit."

Harry nodded as he heard Professor Dumbledore talking about Quidditch Trials, which got the second year thinking: they had handled the task last year pretty easy and Harry did actually enjoy being in the air – maybe he should tryout.

With his speech finished, the feast began and Harry then noticed Cassidy Moon watching him; leaning over the table, Harry whispered, "It's all right Cassidy, I know my mother's family now: and congratulations." He added, nodding to the Head Girl badge on her robes, "But if it's okay, I'm going to call it a night: what's the password?"

"Atrum Phasmatis: 10 points if you can…"

"Dark Spirit," grinned Harry, before leaving the Great Hall, making his way down to the dungeons and entering the Slytherin Common Room, where he made his way to the second-year dorms – D. Malfoy, H. Potter and B. Zabini – before slumping out on his bed and groaning as his head hit the pillow.

(Lockhart's here,) he thought with a snarl, (I'm _really_ going to hate this year.)

**Chapter 15 and Harry's at Hogwarts, but can he survive the biggest challenge of his life: LESSONS WITH GILDEROY LOCKHART?**

**Also, what could possibly have caused the Sorting Hat to change its mind about young Miss Weasley and just where is Ron – not that Harry cares?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: Gilderoy Lockhart; Harry learns a new spell from a voice from the past and Quidditch Tryouts…**

**Following Chapter: Harry hears voices; Quidditch; There's an accident with his Lightning power and Dante gets an offer from the Board of Governors…**

**Please Read and Review…**

**ALSO: Please note that most of the story may be reworded parts of the book: this is intentional as it helps me plan each part of the story, but it will be still AU…**

**100 REVIEWS: Let's keep it up! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, added to favourites or alerted this story: your kind words always help**


	16. 16: Second Year Starts

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

Author's Note: Some readers may see a similarity between this story and my earlier fanfic: Snake Eyes! THIS IS INTENTIONAL! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

Last Time…

"_You have got to be kidding me," Harry whispered, watching as Lockhart took a seat again, "That git: that lying, egotistical, camera-hogging prat is our teacher: I think I may actually try and kill myself by the end of this year."_

"_Well," Draco commented, "The last teacher died; let's hope Lockhart follows suit."_

_Harry nodded as he heard Professor Dumbledore talking about Quidditch Trials, which got the second year thinking: they had handled the task last year pretty easy and Harry did actually enjoy being in the air – maybe he should tryout._

_With his speech finished, the feast began and Harry then noticed Cassidy Moon watching him; leaning over the table, Harry whispered, "It's all right Cassidy, I know my mother's family now: and congratulations." He added, nodding to the Head Girl badge on her robes, "But if it's okay, I'm going to call it a night: what's the password?"_

"_Atrum Phasmatis: 10 points if you can…"_

"_Dark Spirit," grinned Harry, before leaving the Great Hall, making his way down to the dungeons and entering the Slytherin Common Room, where he made his way to the second-year dorms – D. Malfoy, H. Potter and B. Zabini – before slumping out on his bed and groaning as his head hit the pillow._

_(Lockhart's here,) he thought with a snarl, (I'm really going to hate this year.)_

Chapter 16: Second Year Starts

The next day, however, Harry barely grinned once; things started to go downhill from breakfast in the Great Hall. The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy gray). Harry and Draco sat down at the Slytherin table next to Gabrielle, who had her copy of Voyages with Vampires propped open against a milk jug.

Harry had only just started his porridge when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd.

Over on the Gryffindor Table, a big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and, a second later, something large and gray fell into one of the first-years' jugs, spraying them all with milk and feathers.

"Enrol!" cried Ron Weasley, which made Harry and the other two look over, the Slytherin noticing his hated rival pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

"Oh, no!" Ron gasped.

"It's all right, he's still alive," explained Katie Bell, a dark-haired second-year, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.

"It's not that - it's that!" Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to Harry, but he smiled as he noticed that Ron and Neville were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry, looking to Draco, who was looking like Christmas had come early.

"He's been sent a Howler," chuckled Draco, watching the rapidly paling Weasley, who looked like he would faint.

"He'd better not open it," whispered Ginny, startling Harry slightly. "It's from Mum and she's not someone you want to upset."

Harry looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope. "What's a Howler?" he asked.

But everyone's attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners; "Open it," Draco urged, a note of excitement in his voice. "It'll all be over in a few minutes, but that's all I'll need!"

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Harry noticed Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears and, a split second later, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound fiIled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHERAND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE -" Mrs. Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than Harry had guessed, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swivelling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen; Draco still had his 'Christmas come early' expression and even Harry cheered up, but only slightly.

"- LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, ABSOLUTELYDISGUSTED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!" A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes.

A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again; Harry turned to see Gabrielle now closing her 'Voyages with Vampires' book and talking to Luna, whilst Ginny was actually trying not to make herself noticed.

(Can't blame her,) he thought, returning his attention to his breakfast, (I'd hate it if I was related to Weasley, but she's a Slytherin; we value pride and, with that Howler, she may lose it.)

Draco nudged him in the ribs, before looking around as he asked, "Where's Dante gone, by the way?"

"I think he's with Severus," replied Harry, a sudden void filling his insides, causing him to lose his appetite. Pushing his bowl away, Harry leaned on his arm and looked to the Head Table, before he whispered, "I hope that if I have to suffer that peacock-brained prat then I have to share it with the Gryffindors."

"Hear, hear," replied Draco, before he looked to the door and added, "Watch out, cat-face is coming."

Professor McGonagall handed out the timetables, but stopped when she reached Harry: looking down at him, she gave as curt a nod as she could, before speaking to him, "Mr Potter, could you, Miss…Black and Mr Malfoy see me after our first lesson? I need your…assistance with a rather important matter."

"Certainly…professor," Harry nodded, giving McGonagall as friendly a smile as he could: when she passed him his timetable, Harry noticed that they had Transfiguration before Lunch with the Gryffindors, but, to his great relief, Potions was first and it was with the Ravenclaws: examining his timetable, Harry gave a slow sigh as he saw that he had Lockhart on a Monday afternoon and a Friday evening: he was _really_ going to hate those days.

(Cat-face and an egotistical maniac,) he thought, before tucking his timetable away and looking to his friends.

"Come on," he growled, rising from his seat and making his way to the dungeons, Draco and Gabrielle close behind him. Reaching the dungeons, Harry breathed in the comforting atmosphere of the darkness before he calmed his mind, trying to focus solely on the task at hand.

Professor Snape''s classes were always hard work, but that day's was especially difficult. Everything Harry had learned last year seemed to have leaked out of his head during the summer. As Harry tried to focus on their task: a revised Wiggenweld Potion, he couldn't help, but look up at Severus, wondering about the location of his guard and ally. When he had suggested that Dante was with Severus, Harry knew that wasn't where the Galean really was, but if he wasn't with Snape, then where was he?

Even with the dilemma of his day – especially Lockhart – running through his mind, Harry was still able to near-perfect his potion, yet still earn full marks for the lesson.

Afterwards, as Harry was packing up, he heard Severus speak in the same cold voice he used in all his lessons, "Potter, could you wait behind for a few moments?"

"I really need to get going professor," Harry replied in an almost equally cold voice, "You know how much Professor McGonagall hates for Slytherins to be late."

"Very well Potter," Snape replied, "But see me before your lesson with Professor…Lockhart this afternoon if you don't mind?"

"Of course not," Harry replied, gathering his things and making his way to Transfiguration, Draco and Gabrielle both looking shocked at how cold and almost unwavering Harry's attitude was today.

Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, but today was especially difficult. They were supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but, by the end of the lesson, the only ones who'd managed to do anything were the Slytherin Trio, which made Professor McGonagall give Harry the 'swallowed live scorpions' look from last year.

Ignoring the old witch, Harry's mood was lightened, but only slightly, when he noticed that Ron was having far worse problems; due to a broken wand, which he overheard was from flying to school, he had patched up his wand with some borrowed Spellotape, but it seemed to be damaged beyond repair. It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Ron tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in thick gray smoke that smelled of rotten eggs. Unable to see what he was doing, Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for a new one. Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased, but Harry was on his way to seventh heaven.

That is, until the end of the lesson, when McGonagall reminded Harry, Draco and Gabrielle to remain behind.

Waiting patiently, Harry approached McGonagall and asked, "You wanted to see us…professor?"

"Actually Potter I did," McGonagall hissed, her voice losing all strictness and seemingly filling with emotion she had held back for a very long time, "Take a seat!"

Harry sat down, Draco and Gabrielle, however, remained standing as Professor McGonagall spoke clearly, "Against my better judgments of you three, you have exceeded beyond any second year in my lessons and, with due reference from the headmaster, I have been asked to volunteer three students outside my house for tutoring: so, as painful as it is for me, I would like you, Mr Malfoy and Miss Black to be my chosen students."

Harry gave a hollow laugh as he leaned forward and spoke in a tone that seemed tinged with ice and venom, "No!"

"I beg your pardon Mr Potter?" asked McGonagall, marvelling at how a student had just told her no.

"I won't be your lapdog by day and your emotional vent by class: I have my own plans for this year Professor and none of them involve being your 'get out of jail free' card. So no," he smiled coldly and added, "I won't tutor anyone: not Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw, not Slytherin, no-one!"

"But this is coming from the headmaster Potter," Professor McGonagall exclaimed, her face scrunched as she tried to keep her temper, "You have no right to dismiss his request."

"I don't," Harry told her, "But I do have someone who can or have you not met Dante? All he has to do is report Dumbledore for disrupting my studies and, as far as I can hope, he'll be suspended; so, if that's everything Professor, good day."

With that, Harry rose from his seat and left the room, Draco and Gabrielle sharing a feared look as they both came to the same conclusion: something was upsetting Harry and it wasn't just their proud-peacock of a Defence teacher.

There was something else wrong with the Prince of Darkness.

_**()()()()()**_

Gabrielle sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again. Harry and Draco stood talking about Quidditch and the up-coming tryouts for several minutes before Harry became aware that he was being closely watched. Looking up, he saw a very small, mousy-haired boy that Harry recalled trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Harry as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red.

"All right, Harry. I'm -I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor. D'you think - would it be all right if - can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.

"A picture." Harry repeated blankly, Draco gulping as he recognised the signs of his brother growing annoyed.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Harry's hairline) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move."

Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it. I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you…" he looked imploringly at Harry, who, unknown to Colin, was trying _not_ to summon any bolts of lightning, the sparks dancing on his fingertips.

"Maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you. And then, could you sign it?"

"Signed photos. You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" Loud and scathing, Ron Weasley's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked by Neville and one of his twin brothers.

"Everyone line up!" Weasley roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Weasley." A strange cold was descending over the courtyard and, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco and Gabrielle backing away _very _slowly.

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin.

"Jealous?" Asked Ron, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

"Bet you'd love a signed photo though Weasley?" asked Harry, trying to use Slytherin arrogance to cover up his anger, "I bet your family could sell it: Merlin knows you need the money: well, all except Ginny, she knows where her friends are."

Ron's hand flew to his wand, but not before Harry pushed out with one hand, a bolt of blue lightning flying from his palm as he channelled the energy through his insides.

Staggering to his feet, Ron snarled at Harry, "You will pay for that Potter; my sister doesn't have you as a friend, she has you to feel sorry for…you half-blooded, parentless bastard!"

"Oh," groaned Harry, "Why did you have to say that Weasley? You could have just walked away, but now, you'll be lucky to walk at all…_and stop it with that camera!_" he added, a ball of fire flying from his hand as he directed it at Colin Creevey, who watched as his camera melted away to nothing.

Before Harry could do anything else, however, a very familiar voice asked, "Is there a problem here Harry?"

In a rush of wings, Dante Merceus appeared out of thin air, his hand raised as the orb of silver energy flared with magic.

"No Dante," Harry replied, turning on his heel and storming back into the castle, his two friends close behind, Dante watching the remains of the scuffle before following his charge inside.

Once they were out of sight, Harry wheeled round on Dante and roared, "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry Master Harry," Dante bowed, his wings folded as he looked to his charge, "I was summoned by your…Father to Malfoy Manor; apparently, he wants you to keep an eye open this year for any signs of things going amiss."

"And why would that be a problem for me?" asked Harry, still angry with Dante.

"He didn't say," Dante replied, "All he told me was to watch over you and, from today, never leave your side: I was flying back to Hogwarts when I felt your magic spiking and used Gusting the rest of the way. I offer penance for my mistake; I was wrong."

Harry just snorted, a trail of steam blowing from his nostrils as he turned and stormed back to the Slytherin Common Room.

Watching him go, Dante turned to Draco and asked, "What's wrong with him Draco?"

"Believe me Dante," Draco sighed, watching his friend and brother leaving their sights, "I wish I knew."

_**()()()()()**_

(Can today get any worse?) thought Harry as he made his way to Defence Against the Dark Arts, (I honestly don't know what's wrong with me? Is it part of my Shadow Mage side or is there something else wrong with me?)

Without an answer, Harry began to climb the third-floor staircase, when his fears were made flesh as another familiar called, "Harry my boy! We meet again!"

(I had to ask,) snarled Harry as he saw Gilderoy Lockhart, dressed in those stupid turquoise robes, approaching from behind him. Harry, who was wishing he knew a good Vanishing Spell, felt Lockhart clasp his side before guiding him up the stairway.

"A word to the wise, Harry," said Lockhart paternally as they entered the building through a side door. "I heard what happened back there with young Creevey - if he was photographing me, too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up so much . . . ." Deaf to Harry's stammers, Lockhart swept him down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase.

"Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible - looks a tad bigheaded, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but" - he gave a little chor tle - "I don't think you're quite there yet." They had reached Lockhart's classroom and he let Harry go at last. Harry yanked his robes straight and headed for a seat at the very back of the class, where he busied himself with piling all seven of Lockhart's books in front of him, so that he could avoid looking at the real thing.

The rest of the class came clattering in, and Draco and Gabrielle sat down on either side of Harry, Dante standing in the shadows, his eyes fixed on Harry.

"You could've fried an egg on your face" said Draco. "You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club."

"Shut up!" snapped Harry, a bolt of lightning sparking at his fingertips and dissipating against the wood. The last thing he needed was for Lockhart to hear the phrase "Harry Potter fan club."

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books -well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in -" When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes - start - now!"

Harry shook his head when he looked at the questions: he knew that all first lessons were revision lessons, but this one was a joke: the questions weren't anything about their first year work, instead it was a self-made biographical quiz about the pompous preening parrot before them. Deciding that he would vent out some of his frustration on Lockhart, Harry began writing:

What is Gilderoy Lockhart 's favourite colour? _Grey, just like his dyed hair_

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? _To burn in hell and take his fake stories with him_

What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? _Learning to walk_

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to: 54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be? _Friday 13__th__; his ideal gift would be someone who cares._

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky!"

He seemed to pause at Harry's quiz, before looking up and coughing politely as he looked at Harry, who had his arms folded, a rather cold smile on his face as he locked eyes with Lockhart and mouthed, "Fake!"

Lockhart cleared his throat again before he continued, "And so - to business -" He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. "Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard-kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm; I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them." As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies." Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes." He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous, are they." Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!" The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets.

Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.

"Come on now - round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.

He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!"

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Draco and Gabrielle, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

Feeling his rage burn again, Harry decided that enough was enough: in a very icy voice, he warned his friends, "You may want to stand back."

Draco and Gabrielle moved to the door, before Harry pocketed his wand and moved his arms in one of the stances he'd learned from Luna: almost instantly, his hands began to warm up, before he splayed his fingers and unleashed a stream of fire that burned every pixie in sight, his eyes glowing madly, a maniacal smile on his face.

When the last of the pixies fell, Harry cleared them away and repaired the room, before turning to Draco and Gabrielle, who were looking at him with fearful eyes.

"Well," he said, coughing to clear his throat, "You know, I feel a hell of a lot better: come on, Sev wants to see me."

Draco shivered as he followed Harry back to the Common Room, before he and Gabrielle followed their leader to Severus' office:

"Draco," whispered Gabrielle, "Harry's scaring me."

"He's scaring us," Draco replied, watching Harry walk with a new sense of freedom, "What's wrong with him Gabby?"

"I don't know; but what scares me is that it took a slaughter for him to feel anything at all: he killed them Draco and didn't shed a tear."

Draco nodded again, the images of the burned pixies still fresh in his mind as he followed Harry to Snape's office.

_**()()()()()**_

Severus was less than happy when he asked Harry about his first day, only to hear about the slaughter and the way he'd handled it: Snape enjoyed it even less when he heard that Lockhart had done nothing to help and used a spell that didn't exist.

"I see why you feel better," he said calmly, watching as Harry drunk a Calming Draught, his two friends close behind, "But honestly Harry, was using fire necessary?"

"Yes," replied Harry, returning the goblet to Severus, before he leaned forward and linked his hands, "I mean no," he admitted, the Calming Draught going to work, "But I don't know what's wrong with me Severus: all day I've been murderous, feeling the need to something terrible and now…nothing."

"I was afraid of this," Snape explained, before he pulled a package and a letter from behind his desk; Harry didn't need to guess what the package was: it's long, sleek shape and thin appearance told him everything: it was a broomstick.

"This," explained Severus, holding up the letter, "Is an open notice to any teacher, giving you usage of the Flying and Quidditch Pitches: I think you need to release yourself and, judging by how well you did last year in your Flying classes, I can't disagree. Open the parcel."

Harry unwrapped the parcel, before the three of them gasped in shock: the wood of the broom was a dark oak that was polished to perfection and held a brush of fine material: inscribed at the head of the broom were the words: _Nimbus 2001_.

"Merlin!" gasped Draco, but was even more stunned when Severus produced two more Nimbus 2001s and handed them to the other two.

"Late gift from your Father," he explained, looking at Harry, "He wishes you luck and wants you to relax and I have to agree with him: now, Quidditch practice is Wednesday night, so be there. I want to see you three flying out there tonight and tomorrow night and Harry, please cheer up."

Holding the broom, Harry nodded as he replied, "I'll try Severus."

When they returned to the Common Room, Harry opened the letter and noticed two pieces of parchment fall out: one was the letter, but another was written in handwriting he didn't recognise:

_Just in case._

On the other side of the letter was one word that, as soon as Harry read the word, made his blood flow with excitement and his eyes sparkle with a light that hadn't been there for some time.

The word:

_SECTUMSEMPRA!_

**Chapter 16 and who could have possibly sent Harry a letter with THAT spell as advice? Could it help with these emotional problems or will Harry fall to his own inner demons?**

**Also, can the Slytherin Trio work together to gain their places on the Quidditch Team and will Harry have to put up with Lockhart much longer?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry hears voices; Quidditch; There's an accident with his Lightning power and Dante gets an offer from the Board of Governors…**

**Please Read and Review…**

**ALSO: Please check out the poll on my site for the finishing point of this story: let me explain:**

**I want to write a sequel to this story where Harry leaves Hogwarts for a while, but if it is your choice, I will still put that in, and keep Snakeheart as a whole: so make your vote and give me your opinion.**


	17. 17: Wrong Place Wrong Time

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

Author's Note: Some readers may see a similarity between this story and my earlier fanfic: Snake Eyes! THIS IS INTENTIONAL! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

Last Time…

_Harry unwrapped the parcel, before the three of them gasped in shock: the wood of the broom was a dark oak that was polished to perfection and held a brush of fine material: inscribed at the head of the broom were the words: Nimbus 2001._

"_Merlin!" gasped Draco, but was even more stunned when Severus produced two more Nimbus 2001s and handed them to the other two._

"_Late gift from your Father," he explained, looking at Harry, "He wishes you luck and wants you to relax and I have to agree with him: now, Quidditch practice is Wednesday night, so be there. I want to see you three flying out there tonight and tomorrow night and Harry, please cheer up."_

_Holding the broom, Harry nodded as he replied, "I'll try Severus."_

_When they returned to the Common Room, Harry opened the letter and noticed two pieces of parchment fall out: one was the letter, but another was written in handwriting he didn't recognise:_

_Just in case._

_On the other side of the letter was one word that, as soon as Harry read the word, made his blood flow with excitement and his eyes sparkle with a light that hadn't been there for some time._

_The word:_

_SECTUMSEMPRA!_

Chapter 17: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Severus had been right about one thing: Harry was at peace in the air: as he swooped and dived, performing near-impossible acrobatic feats, he felt his anger, rage and whatever darkness had been bothering him just melt away. He actually imagined the problems as large droplets of water that splashed against the earth below, the ground devouring the moisture and leaving Harry feeling free.

The Slytherin Trio flew for nearly an hour and a half before Harry flew his broom down to the side of the Flying Pitch, his face strewn with sweat and his eyes glistening with excitement.

Making their way back to the school, the September sunset glowing behind them, Harry then remembered the message he'd received from the unknown helper. Stopping to a halt, Harry asked, "Hey, Draco, could you answer a question for me?"

"Course Harry," replied Malfoy, pulling back to stand at his brother's side, "What's on your mind?"

Pulling the parchment from his pocket, Harry asked, "Have you ever heard of this word?"

He indicated the word 'Sectumsempra' and looked up in time to see Draco actually shivering with a hidden angst: pocketing the parchment, Harry waited a few seconds before he heard Draco reply, "No Harry…sorry."

"Don't be," Harry smiled, before both of them ran to catch up with Gabrielle, who had been waiting near the door, before the Slytherin Trio slowly made their way down to the dungeons.

Once back in the comfortable surroundings of his dormitory, Harry spent 45 minutes going through his Tai Chi stances and movements before finally propping down on his bed, one of his journals open before him.

_**()()()()()**_

Harry spent a lot of time over the next few days dodging out of sight whenever he saw Gilderoy Lockhart coming down a corridor. Harder to avoid was Colin Creevey, who seemed to have memorized Harry's schedule. Nothing seemed to give Colin a bigger thrill than to say, "All right, Harry." six or seven times a day and hear, "Hello, Colin," back, however exasperated Harry sounded when he said it.

The Wednesday of the Quidditch practice, Harry slowly made his way down to the pitch with Gabrielle, Luna, Ginny and Draco in tow, the two first-years looking excited while Harry had a look of focus in his violet eyes. He had just reached the Entrance Hall when there was a clatter behind him and Colin Creevey came dashing down the spiral staircase, a seemingly new camera swinging madly around his neck and something clutched in his hand.

"I heard someone saying your name on the stairs, Harry! Look what I've got here! I've had it developed, I wanted to show you!" Harry looked bemusedly at the photograph Colin was brandishing under his nose.

A moving, black-and-white Lockhart was tugging hard on an arm Harry recognized as his own. He was pleased to see that his photographic self was putting up a good fight and refusing to be dragged into view. As Harry watched, Lockhart gave up and slumped, panting, against the white edge of the picture.

"Will you sign it?" said Colin eagerly.

"No," growled Harry, remembering when the stupid first-year had cornered him during another talk with Lockhart: as he looked at the camera and the photo, Harry held up one hand, a powerful heat building as he spoke to Creevey. "Listen carefully Creevey, I already destroyed one camera, so I suggest you take that picture and rip it up; otherwise, I'll make sure you're unable to take any more pictures."

"But I –" Colin seemed close to tears as he said, "I just wanted to prove I met you Harry! You're brilliant, you are and I just wanted to—"

"But nothing Gryffindork!" snapped Draco, seeing that this Muggleborn wasn't getting the message, "Harry doesn't want you around and, if I see you snap another picture of him, I'll make sure you spend this Christmas cleaning out Professor Snape's cauldrons…without magic, now get lost!"

Colin ran from Harry and the others like the devil himself was on his heels, leaving the five Slytherins to share a light snigger before Harry added, "Come on then or Severus will have our heads."

Once out on the Quidditch field, Harry looked around in awe at the many stands and different columns representing the four houses. As he was busy taking in the sights, he heard a familiar voice calling to him, "There you three are: Professor Snape said you'd tryout."

Cassidy Moon made her way to the Slytherin Sect, her robes now a deep shade of emerald and silver, a badge that symbolised her as Quidditch Captain on her robes. When she noticed the brooms that the Trio were bearing, Cassidy asked, "What positions are you hoping for?"

"Chaser," chorused Draco and Gabrielle.

"Seeker!" Harry retorted, knowing full well that his Father, James Potter, had been a Seeker and one of the best at that.

"Well then," Cassidy sighed, looking to them as Harry seemed to be more focused on something else, "I suppose you'd better stand with me Potter; you're our only Seeker tryout, so I'll see what you're made of personally: as for you two," she added, pointing to Draco and Gabrielle, "Go stand with the others and wait for my instructions."

Cassidy returned to a small group of twelve students, who all gasped when they saw Harry standing with the Captain, before she began to instruct them in drills to see new members. The Chasers had thirty minutes to score as many goals as possible while focusing on teamwork and communication, before the Beaters had ten minutes against practice Bludgers and then came Harry.

While all the training had been going on, Harry had been speaking to Luna about the rules of the game:

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand," Luna explained, watching as Gabrielle and Draco both scored a goal within two minutes, "Even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."

"Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Luna pointed to a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.

"That ball's called the Quaffle," Luna continued, "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So - that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"

"What's basketball?" asked the blonde Slytherin curiously.

"Never mind," said Harry quickly.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper like Cassidy: she has to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the two balls that were being held by Cassidy.

"Those two are the Bludgers." Luna told him, indicating the two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape some sort of magical bindings.

When the turn came for the Beaters, Luna looked at Harry and whispered, "Stand back," as Cassidy flicked her wand and freed one of the Bludgers.

At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Ducking out of the way, Harry watched as a few members of the gathering began batting the Bludgers with things that were the size of cricket bats.

"See?" Luna gasped, "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team: it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So - think you've got all that."

"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off.

"Very good," said Ginny, who was busy watching the game.

"Er - have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand.

"Never at Hogwarts," explained Ginny, obviously deciding to get in on this conversation, "They've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you; we hope! And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers!"

"Unless they crack my head open." Replied Harry sarcastically.

"Don't worry," laughed Ginny, "Looks like Crabbe Goyle and Flint are trying out for Beaters and they are more than a match for the Bludgers - I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."

"What you have to do," explained Luna, indicating a third ball in Cassidy's hand: Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.

"That," said Luna, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages - I think the record is three months; they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. Well, that's it - any questions?"

Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right; it was doing it that was going to be the problem.

When his turn came, Cassidy flew up with him and gave him a quick once-over on the rules: Harry didn't mind as he was too busy worrying about the game itself: if one of those Bludgers hit him then it could snap his arm in half – if he was lucky.

"Harry," Cassidy exclaimed, getting his attention, "You have to be ready: remember that this is the smallest ball in the game: almost impossible to see."

"I know Cassidy," Harry replied, keeping his eye on the gold ball in her hand, before she released the ball into the air, prompting Harry to start flying: the wind seemed to ring in his ears as Harry flew after the small ball, his eyes fixed on the small item as he increased speed. At one point, the Snitch crashed through one of the stands, prompting Harry to rise up and resume searching; only after a few minutes was he back on it's trail, the Snitch ascending to heights no man could survive.

Below him, Harry heard a spell being announced before the Snitch plummeted to the ground: diving after the gold ball, Harry shuffled forwards and stretched his hand, the Snitch almost out of his reach. As if surged by determination, Harry then shuffled to the edge of his broom and felt his fingers close around the ball, his broom pulling up at the last minute, the Golden Snitch fluttering in his hand.

"Well done," Cassidy grinned, "But remember that the real thing won't be a training Snitch and it won't be stopped by a spell."

"I'll remember," Harry gasped, feeling his heart racing a million miles an hour.

At the end of the session, Cassidy posted a parchment with the new team:

_Keeper: Cassidy Moon (C)_

_Beaters: Vincent Crabbe: Marcus Flint_

_Chasers: Draco Malfoy: Gabrielle Black: Graham Montague_

_Seeker: Harry Potter_

"You did it!" gasped Ginny, Luna and the others congratulating Harry with a smile.

"Knew you would," added a familiar voice, which made Harry gasp: Severus emerged from the shadows of the Quidditch Pitch, his face showing pride, despite the lack of a smile. "That Quidditch Cup will be coming to Slytherin this year; I guarantee it!"

"Thanks Professor," Harry smiled, sharing a successful glance with his brother and best friends, "I wonder if I could send a message to…Uncle Lucius…and tell him about this."

"I'll send it to him Harry," Snape grinned, knowing full well who Harry wanted to contact.

As the Slytherin Sect made their way back to the school, Severus shook his head in amusement as he noticed Harry had cheered up greatly and he hadn't slaughtered anyone.

(That boy is growing up,) thought Severus, as he checked that the team had left, before following his students back up to the school.

Had Severus looked, however, he would have seen another shadow watching from the stands, a pair of red eyes shining with pride as he watched his son claim another success in life.

(Good work, little snake,) thought Tom Riddle.

_**()()()()()**_

Over the next two weeks, Harry found that, no matter what seemed to upset him, the one thing he was enjoying about second year was being a member of the Quidditch team: that and the fact that Creevey seemed to have finally gotten the message. Now all Harry had to do was get rid of Lockhart and his year would be perfect, but the only problem was that every girl – with the exception of Ginny, Luna and Gabrielle – seemed to think that Lockhart was some kind of idol whereas every boy saw him as a role model for defensive magic.

(Honestly,) thought Harry one Friday towards the end of September, (Can't they see that he's nothing but a fraud?)

As Harry was busy collecting his thoughts, he didn't realise where he was going before he felt a strange cold filling his body: shaking his head, Harry looked back and gasped as he realised that, in all his hastiness, he had walked straight _through_ the Bloody Baron.

"Sorry Baron," Harry sighed, "My mind was elsewhere!"

"Nonsense little Slytherin," the Baron replied, his voice sounding joyful and full of happiness at seeing one of his own House. "Get lost did we?"

Now that Harry looked around, he noticed that he was standing in the second floor corridor, right near the Charms classroom: with a nervous laugh, Harry replied, "Yes sir, I guess I…"

He stopped and wheeled round as he heard it: "Come ... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you ... Let me kill you . .

It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom. ". . . rip . . . tear . . . kill . . ." A cold, murderous voice that made every hair on Harry's neck stand on end.

"I say dear boy, are you all right?" asked the Bloody Baron, floating closer to Harry, "You've gone unusually pale!"

"That voice!"

"Sorry?" asked the Baron, looking puzzled. "What voice?"

"That - that voice that said - didn't you hear it."

The Slytherin ghost was looking at Harry in high astonishment, "What are you talking about, Harry? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy: perhaps you should…"

Listen!" said Harry urgently, making the Bloody Baron freeze, watching him.

". . . kill . . . time to kill . . ."

The voice was growing fainter. Harry was sure it was moving away - moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped him as he stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward. Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didn't matter?

"This way," he shouted, and he began to run, down the marble staircase to the first floor.

"Harry, what're you -"

"SHH!" Harry strained his ears.

Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, he heard the voice: ". . . I smell blood. . . . I SMELL BLOOD!"

His stomach lurched - "It's going to kill someone!" he shouted, and ignoring the ghost's bewildered face, he ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over his own pounding footsteps - Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, the Bloody Baron behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.

"Harry, what was that all about?" asked the Baron. "I couldn't hear anything. . . ."

Harry turned and nodded, before he gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor. "Look!"

Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches:

_The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware._

(What's that thing - hanging underneath.) thought Harry, a slight quiver in his mental voice.

As they edged nearer, Harry almost slipped - there was a large puddle of water on the floor; he grabbed a nearby column, and inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. When he saw the tail and eyes, he realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

For a few seconds, Harry didn't move. Then the Baron said, "Harry, get out of here."

"Shouldn't we try and help -" Harry began awkwardly.

"Trust me," continued the ghost. "You of all people don't want to be found here." But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight, before he noticed Draco and Gabrielle joining him.

Then someone shouted through the quiet.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" It was Ron Weasley: He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Attracted no doubt by Weasley's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

And his popping eyes fell on Harry, who was still looking to the message, "You!"he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll -"

"Argus!" Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Draco, and Gabrielle and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. "Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Black."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly. "My office is nearest, Headmaster - just upstairs - please feel free -"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape. As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Harry saw several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. The Slytherin Trio exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed as she looked from the cat to Harry, her face almost showing hope: as if she hoped Harry was responsible.

Snape loomed behind his godson and his friends, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile at the situation, yet he still held concern for Harry.

And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions. "It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture - I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter curse that would have saved her…"

Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs.

He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. Much as he detested Filch, Harry couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him, though not nearly as sorry as he felt for himself If Dumbledore believed Filch, he would be expelled for sure; but not even the old man would be that stupid, would he?

Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened: She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.

". . . I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadougou," said Lockhart, oblivious to Harry rolling his eyes and Draco slowly extending his finger from his nose, as if his nose was growing, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once…"

The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net.

At last Dumbledore straightened up. "She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.

Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.

"Not dead." choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore

"Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart and Harry had to grip the edge of his seat as he felt the need to take the prick and switch him with Mrs Norris.

"But how, I cannot say…"

"Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Harry.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced -"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall!"

"Are you really that stupid?" asked Draco, standing and looking from Filch to Harry, "Harry was never near Mrs Norris and would never even think of hurting her."

"He's right…headmaster," Harry added, "Ask the Bloody Baron if you don't believe me! I never touched Mrs. Norris!" he fell silent after that, feeling a strong heat racing inside him; uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at him, including all the Lockharts on the walls.

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows, and Harry's sense of foreboding increased: while Severus was his Head of House and his godfather, the current situation would ensure that nothing Snape had to say was going to do him any good.

"Harry may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, a slight smile curling his mouth as though he hoped it was true.

McGonagall spoke up and Harry's heated emotions returned as she pointed out, "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here: Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he on his way to the feast?"

"Because - because -" Harry said, his heart thumping very fast; something told him it would sound very far-fetched if he told them he had been led there by a bodiless voice no one but he could hear, "because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he said.

"Without any supper?" asked McGonagall, looking as though Christmas had come early, ""I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful," she said, "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Slytherin Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

"Really, Minerva," asked Professor Snape icily, "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."

Dumbledore was giving Harry a searching look. His twinkling light- blue gaze made Harry feel as though he were being X-rayed; although Harry really knew that the old man was trying to read his mind: luckily, Harry had thrown his shields up since Dumbledore's arrival.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Minerva," he said firmly.

McGonagall looked furious. So did Filch. "My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently.

"Would that be with a Madrake Restoration Draught professor?" asked Harry, remembering a lesson a few days before, "The Mandrake can be used to restore those who have been petrified to their original state, am I right?"

"5 points to Slytherin Harry," Snape grinned, "And yes, as it happens, Professor Sprout has a range of Mandrakes we can use: As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep -"

"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

There was a very awkward pause, in which Harry looked from Severus to Lockhart, a plan forming in his mind. When Dumbledore told Harry and the other two they could go, Harry stopped Draco and asked, "Uncle Lucius is still Head of the Governors right?"

"Yeah," Draco replied, "Why?"

"I think," Harry answered, a cold sly smile on his face, "I have a plan to get rid of Gilderoy Lockhart for good!"

Draco smiled as Harry explained the plan, before they found themselves back at the Slytherin Dormitory, Harry's mind on one other thought:

(What is the Chamber of Secrets and how did I hear a voice no-one else could?)

The answer, or at least a theory behind it, came to him almost instantly: with a shrug and a glance at Draco, who was busy trying to write a letter to Lucius Malfoy, Harry nodded.

(It looks like Father and I need to have a little talk about this,) he thought, his violet eyes shining.

**Chapter 17 and how will Harry find out more about the Chamber of Secrets? Will Tom be truthful or will this bring certain skeletons out of his closet?**

**Also, now that he's on the team, can Harry help Slytherin to victory in their first match: VS GRYFFINDOR? **

**And, what is Harry's plan concerning that egotistical vain prick Lockhart?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry Vs. Weasley; There's an accident with his Lightning power and Dante gets an offer from the Board of Governors…**

**Following Chapter: Harry's in hospital when there's another attack and Severus and Tom reveal all about the COS: plus, Harry makes a startling announcement…**

**Please Read and Review…**

**ALSO: Please check out the poll on my site for the finishing point of this story: let me explain:**

**I want to write a sequel to this story where Harry leaves Hogwarts for a while, but if it is your choice, I will still put that in, and keep Snakeheart as a whole: so make your vote and give me your opinion.**


	18. 18: The Accident

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

Last Time…

"_I think," Harry answered, a cold sly smile on his face, "I have a plan to get rid of Gilderoy Lockhart for good!"_

_Draco smiled as Harry explained the plan, before they found themselves back at the Slytherin Dormitory, Harry's mind on one other thought:_

_(What is the Chamber of Secrets and how did I hear a voice no-one else could?)_

_The answer, or at least a theory behind it, came to him almost instantly: with a shrug and a glance at Draco, who was busy trying to write a letter to Lucius Malfoy, Harry nodded._

_(It looks like Father and I need to have a little talk about this,) he thought, his violet eyes shining._

Chapter 18: The Accident

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. Harry had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red- eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly' and "looking happy."

Ginny Weasley seemed very disturbed by Mrs. Norris's fate. During one lesson, Harry overheard Ron mention she was a great cat lover, but that was nothing compared to what he heard as Ron cornered Ginny later that day.

"But you haven't really got to know Mrs. Norris," Ron told her bracingly. "Honestly, we're much better off without her." Ginny's lip trembled. "Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts," Ron assured her. "They'll catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time: I just hope he's got time to petrify Potter before he's expelled. I'm only joking -" Ron added hastily as Ginny blanched, "Actually, I hope it's that glory-hound, dark wizard wannabe who's behind these attacks."

Trying his hardest to ignore Ron's words, Harry veiled into the Shadows and returned to the Slytherin Common Room, his stomach complaining that he should have gone to the feast.

The attack had also had an effect on Gabrielle. It was quite usual for her to spend a lot of time reading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. Nor could Harry and Draco get much response from her when they asked what she was up to, and not until the following Wednesday did they find out.

Harry had been held back in Potions, where Snape had asked him stay behind to scrape tubeworms off the desks after noticing how Harry seemed to spend his time giving Weasley murderous stares. After a hurried lunch, he went upstairs to meet Draco in the library, and saw Justin Finch- Fletchley, the Hufflepuff boy from Herbology, coming toward him. Harry had just opened his mouth to say hello when Justin caught sight of him, turned abruptly, and sped off in the opposite direction.

Harry found Draco at the back of the library, measuring his History of Magic homework. Professor Binns had asked for a threefoot-long composition on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards."

"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short!" said Draco furiously, letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll. "And Gabby's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny."

"Where is she?" asked Harry, grabbing the tape measure and unrolling his own homework.

"Somewhere over there," said Draco, pointing along the shelves. "Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas."

As he was measuring his own homework, Harry told Draco about Justin Finch-Fletchley running away from him. "Don't know why you care. I thought he was a bit of an idiot," said Draco, scribbling away, making his writing as large as possible. "All that junk about Lockhart being so great -"

Gabrielle emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable and at last seemed ready to talk to them. "All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out," she said, sitting down next to Harry and Draco. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it." said Harry, a part of him actually knowing the answer.

"The same reason everyone else wants it," said Gabrielle, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?" said Harry quickly, his mind remembering that he was yet to contact Tom with regards to the mystery, but if Gabrielle had—

"That's just it. I can't remember," said Gabrielle, biting her lip. "And I can't find the story anywhere else -"

"Gabrielle, let me read your composition," said Draco desperately, checking his watch. Harry had to raise an eyebrow at how rushed his usually calm brother was.

"No, Draco," said Gabrielle, suddenly severe. "You've had ten days to finish it -"

"I only need another two inches, come on -" The bell rang. Draco and Gabrielle led the way to History of Magic, bickering until Harry shook his head.

"Why didn't you finish it?" asked Harry, distracting the two.

"Quidditch trials," explained Draco, "Especially since those damn Gryffindorks have become desperate."

"What do you mean by that Draco?" asked Gabrielle.

"Their new Seeker," explained Draco, before he looked round and, in an almost inaudible voice, whispered, "Weasley!"

Harry burst out laughing, "Weasley? A Seeker? Right, and I'm the next King of Light!"

"I'm serious," Draco hissed, "I've been practising because of what's been said: our first match…"

"Is against Gryffindor, I know," replied Harry, before he asked, "But come on Draco, can any of those Gryffindors compare to a team of agile players, not to mention _three _Nimbus 2001s? I don't think so!"

Draco and Gabrielle laughed in agreement as they entered the classroom: History of Magic was the dullest subject on their schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard. Ancient and shrivelled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead. He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of the staff room fire; his routine had not varied in the slightest since.

Today was as boring as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again.

He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before. Gabrielle put up her hand.

Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed. "Miss - er -."

"Black, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Gabrielle in a clear voice.

Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown's head came up off her arms and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off his desk. Even Harry and Draco stared at her incredulously and Harry also noticed Weasley now watching them, almost hoping what Harry had overheard was true.

Professor Binns blinked. "My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with facts, Miss Black, not myths and legends."

He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk slipping and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers " He stuttered to a halt. Gabrielle's hand was waving in the air again.

"Miss Black?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact." Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, Harry was sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead.

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at the second year Slytherin as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale -" But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. Harry could tell he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see ... the Chamber of Secrets…You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. – he was unaware of Harry and Draco sharing a look of pride: after all, it was common knowledge that the House of Malfoy was related to Salazar and Harry had a sneaking suspicion his father was as well – They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued. "For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families."

(And with good reason,) thought Harry, noticing now how Weasley was watching him with an almost sneering expression.

"He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school." Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

This time, it was Harry's hand in the air. "Sir - what exactly do you mean by the `horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.

The class exchanged nervous looks and Harry remembered the cold voice:

**(Flashback)**

"Come ... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you ... Let me kill you…"

**(End Flashback)**

(I was the only one to hear the voice; but what would that mean? Would it make _me_ the Heir of Slytherin?) He looked to Draco, who seemed to share his thoughts and even Gabrielle had turned to look at the young Riddle.

"I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing -"

"But, Professor," piped up Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it -"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore -"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't -" began Dean Thomas, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"

And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual stupor, all save for Harry who was still trying to get his head around the voice.

He was still trying to figure out the voice and his possible connection when he overheard Weasley after the lesson:

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron was saying. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd've got the train straight back home…"

"Maybe you should have done Weasley," Harry commented, making his presence known, "Least then you wouldn't have gotten that Howler."

The few Slytherins in earshot began laughing at Harry's comment, but Ron's ears went as red as his hair before he retorted, "At least I know who the Heir is Potter: you; only a Dark Wizard in Training would have the power to petrify a cat and be able to open the Chamber."

"Maybe," said Draco, who had doubled back after noticing Harry wasn't with he and Gabrielle, "But if the monster attacked a Squib's cat, what would stop it attacking a blood traitor like you Weasley?"

"Shut your mouth Malfoy," Ron hissed, drawing his wand and raising it almost defiantly, "But I guess the Boy-Who-Can't-Die would need someone or something else to do his dirty work! Maybe it would attack back at you Potter and prove that your survival was a fluke!"

"If you don't run along Mr Weasley," a cold voice suddenly hissed, "You will not make it to dinner and be forced to survive yourself."

Harry, Draco and Ron looked up as Severus made his infamous 'out-of-nowhere' appearance, his eyes on both his godson and the young Gryffindor, who took one last look at Harry and added, "I'll prove you can die Potter: on the Quidditch Field."

He then left with a couple of other Gryffindors, leaving the two Slytherins with their Head of House: Harry looked down as he tried his hardest to control his rage: a fluke? His survival against his own family was a fluke?

(Still,) thought Harry as Severus led them to dinner, (At least Weasley made one thing a little clearer: somehow, I do have a connection with what's going on. But we'll see who survives our encounter at Quidditch.)

He began to laugh under his breath as they entered the Great Hall, an almost cold, cruel, malicious chuckle that made even the Slytherins watch him with eyes of intimidated angst.

_**()()()()()**_

Since the disastrous episode of the pixies, Professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class. Instead, he read passages from his books to them, and sometimes reenacted some of the more dramatic bits. He usually picked Harry to help him with these reconstructions; so far, Harry had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse, a yeti with a head cold, and a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him.

(Even though a vampire can heal itself without any damage done,) thought Harry as he began to re-enact Lockhart's latest 'escapade: Harry was hauled to the front of the class during their very next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, this time acting a werewolf:

"Nice loud howl, Harry - exactly - and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced - like this - slammed him to the floor - thus with one hand, I managed to hold him down - with my other, I put my wand to his throat -I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm - he let out a piteous moan - go on, Harry - higher than that - good - the fur vanished - the fangs shrank - and he turned back into a man. Simple, yet effective - and another village will remember me forever as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks."

The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet. "Homework - compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!"

The class began to leave. Harry returned to the back of the room, where Draco and Gabrielle were waiting; slamming his bag down, and slowly putting his books away, Harry looked back at Lockhart, his violet eyes once again flecked by the red sparks.

"I swear," Harry hissed under his breath, "If I find out I do have something to do with the Chamber, the first thing I'm going to do is command that creature to eat that egotistical swine!"

The sound of Lockhart's voice suddenly calling his name made Harry's rage spike, a small collection of lightning sparks dancing at the ends of his fingers.

"So, Harry," said Lockhart, "Today's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe. Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not. I hear you're a useful player. I was a Seeker, too. I was asked to try for the National Squad, but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players…"

Harry made an indistinct noise in his throat and then hurried off after Draco and Gabrielle, who were both heading to the Slytherin Common Room, both ready as Harry was to teach Gryffindor a lesson they wouldn't forget.

Harry had never wanted to beat Gryffindor so badly. After half an hour of lying there with his insides churning, he got up, dressed, and went down to breakfast early, where he found the rest of the Slytherin team huddled at the long, empty table, all looking uptight and not speaking much.

As the match approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air: Ginny and Luna both came hurrying over to wish Harry good luck as he entered the locker rooms. When he smiled his thanks, Harry looked to the skies as he felt the hint of thunder almost ignite his own dark abilities.

With a sigh and a soft smile, Harry entered the locker room where he found the team pulling on their emerald Slytherin robes, then sat down to listen to Cassidy's pre-match pep talk.

"Gryffindor has a new team which doesn't match last year," she began. "No point denying it; But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers – "Too true," muttered Draco, "I haven't been properly dry since August" – and we're going to make them rue the day they challenge and insult our House honour."

Chest heaving with emotion, Cassidy turned to Harry, "It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something only a Slytherin can get: talent! Get to that Snitch before Weasley or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to."

"So no pressure, Harry" said Flint, winking at him.

As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their cheers heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Cassidy and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three ... two ... one. . .

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.

"All right there, Scarhead." yelled Ron, a strange secretive glance in his eyes as he levelled out with Harry.

Harry had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward him; he avoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffle his hair as it passed.

"Close one, Harry!" yelled Crabbe, streaking past him with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Gryffindor. Harry saw Crabbe give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Oliver Wood, but the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for Harry again.

Harry dropped quickly to avoid it, and Crabbe managed to hit it hard toward Weasley. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry's head.

Harry turned and flew down to the lower trenches of the Quidditch Pitch: he wasn't going to be used as target practice, that was for sure: He could hear the Bludger whistling along behind him. What was going on. Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible…

Rising from the trench, Harry saw that Marcus Flint was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Harry ducked as Flint swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course.

"Gotcha!" Flint yelled happily, but he was wrong; as though it was magnetically attracted to Harry, the Bludger pelted after him once more and Harry was forced to fly off at full speed.

It had started to rain; Harry felt heavy drops fall onto his face, splattering onto his glasses. He didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game until he heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero!" The Slytherins' superior brooms, not to mention Draco and Gabrielle, were clearly doing their jobs, and meanwhile the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Harry out of the air.

Flint and Crabbe were now flying so close to him on either side that Harry could see nothing at all except their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it.

"Someone's - tampered - with - this - Bludger -" Flint grunted, swinging his bat with all his might at it as it launched a new attack on Harry.

"We need time out," said Crabbe, trying to signal to Cassidy and stop the Bludger breaking Harry's nose at the same time.

The Slytherin Captain had obviously got the message. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and Harry, Marcus, and Crabbe dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger.

"What's going on?" asked Cassidy as the Slytherin team huddled together, while Gryffindors in the crowd jeered. "We're being flattened. Marcus, Vincent, where were you when that Bludger stopped Draco scoring?"

"We were twenty feet above him, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Harry, Cassie," said Marcus angrily. "Someone's fixed it - it won't leave Harry alone. It hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Gryffindors must have done something to it."

"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then…and besides, Gryffindors don't have that talent." said Cassidy anxiously.

Madam Hooch was walking toward them. Over her shoulder, Harry could see the Gryffindor team jeering and pointing in his direction:

It was then that he remembered Weasley's threat: about how he wouldn't survive the Quidditch game and then there was how McGonagall seemed to hate him: would she hate him enough to try and give the Riddle Heir a reason to leave Slytherin?

Making his decision, and forming a plan, Harry looked back at his team, "Listen," said Harry as she came nearer and nearer, "With you two flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve. Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one."

"Don't be thick," said Vincent, "It'll take your head off."

Cassidy was looking from Harry to the two beaters, trying to figure out what was best not for them team, but for them all.

"Cassidy, this is insane," said Gabrielle angrily. "You can't let Harry deal with that thing on his own. Let's ask for an inquiry!"

"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" said Harry. "And I'm not losing to Weasley, let alone those damn Gryffindors just because of a crazy Bludger! Come on, Cassidy, tell them to leave me alone!"

"This is all your fault," Flint said angrily to Cassidy. "Get the Snitch or die trying,' what a stupid thing to tell him -"

Madam Hooch had joined them, "Ready to resume play?" she asked Moon.

Cassidy looked at the determined look on Harry's face. "All right," she said. "Marcus, Vince, you heard Harry: leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger on his own."

The rain was falling more heavily now. On Madam Hooch's whistle, Harry kicked hard into the air and heard the telltale whoosh of the Bludger behind him. Higher and higher Harry climbed; he looped and swooped, spiralled, zigzagged, and rolled. Slightly dizzy, he nevertheless kept his eyes wide open, rain was speckling his glasses and ran up his nostrils as he hung upside down, avoiding another fierce dive from the Bludger. He could hear laughter from the crowd; he knew he must look very stupid, but the rogue Bludger was heavy and couldn't change direction as quickly as Harry could; he began a kind of roller-coaster ride around the edges of the stadium, squinting through the silver sheets of rain to the Gryffindor goal posts, where Montague was trying to get past Wood.

A whistling in Harry's ear told him the Bludger had just missed him again; he turned right over and sped in the opposite direction.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" yelled Weasley as Harry was forced to do a stupid kind of twirl in midair to dodge the Bludger, and he fled, the Bludger trailing a few feet behind him; and then, glaring back at the redhead in hatred, he saw it - the Golden Snitch. It was hovering inches above Weasley's left ear - and Weasley, busy laughing at Harry, hadn't seen it.

For an agonizing moment, Harry hung in midair, not daring to speed toward Malfoy in case he looked up and saw the Snitch.

WHAM!

He had stayed still a second too long. The Bludger had hit him at last, smashed into his elbow, and Harry felt his arm break. Dimly, dazed by the searing pain in his arm, he slid sideways on his rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, his right arm dangling useless at his side - the Bludger came pelting back for a second attack, this time aiming at his face - Harry swerved out of the way, one idea firmly lodged in his numb brain: get to Weasley.

Through a haze of rain and pain he dived for the shimmering, sneering face below him and saw its eyes widen with fear: Weasley thought Harry was attacking him!

"What the -" he gasped, careening out of Harry's way.

Harry took his remaining hand off his broom and made a wild snatch; he felt his fingers close on the cold Snitch but was now only gripping the broom with his legs, and there was a yell from the crowd below as he headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out.

With a splattering thud he hit the mud and rolled off his broom. His arm was hanging at a very strange angle; riddled with pain, he heard, as though from a distance, a good deal of whistling and shouting. He focused on the Snitch clutched in his good hand.

"Aha," he said vaguely. "We've won."

A familiar whistling filled his ears and Harry looked up in determination: that damn Bludger was getting on his nerves!

Standing, or at least staggering to his feet, Harry concentrated on his magic until he felt a familiar burning, yet rumbling sensation rise behind his heart: concentrating on this feeling, Harry raised his still-working right arm when something unfortunate and unexpected happened.

A large bolt of black lightning flew from his outstretched fingers and incinerated the Bludger, turning it to dust, but, as Harry tried to dissipate the lightning, his body twitched and his heart seemed to burn: there was a loud rumbling and a roar of anger in his ears and, as Harry tried to focus on the bolt, he felt his body jerk involuntarily, forcing him to his knees.

The sound of screaming filled his ears; a high-pitched female scream that made Harry's blood run cold:

"LUNA!"

Looking up, Harry saw the Slytherin Team approaching him, but the rest of Slytherin were gathering around a prone figure: as Harry felt Draco grab his arm, he staggered forwards, the crowd of Slytherins parting to allow him through.

What he saw made his blood freeze completely:

Luna was on the ground, clutching at her left arm and, when she looked up and saw Harry, he saw why: the bolt of lightning had struck her hard and left most of the skin on her left arm charred and almost melted, several burning scars gathered around Luna's arm like a lightning chain.

Dropping to his knees, Harry looked at his friend, his voice breaking as he whispered, "Luna, I'm sorry!"

"It…was…Weasley…" gasped Luna, and Harry saw red as he looked at her; her voice was almost weakened as she continued, "He was…sneaking around last…night: I was…exploring and saw him…he said it was…meant to…kill you: not your…fault Harry!"

Harry stood and turned to the Gryffindor team, his violet eyes now shining with red flames: his heart filled with the same fire and anger that seemed to burn inside him.

"Weasley!" he snarled, making the Gryffindor Seeker look at him, "You have no idea what you've done!"

Looking to the still-raining skies, Harry flared his right hand and summoned a bolt of lightning from the rainstorm, his eyes on Weasley as he hissed, "You hurt Luna: you wanted me dead: now you will…"

"_Stupefy!_"

The sound of the spell was all Harry heard before he felt his legs give way and his body collapse forward, his lips moving as he mouthed the words:

"Luna…I'm sorry!"

Luna's sweet voice was the last thing he heard as she told him: "I forgive you Harry."

**Chapter 18 and it seems that Harry's not as controlled as he thought when it comes to his powers, but why did he lose control and what will the after-effects of this accident be?**

**And, what is Harry's plan concerning that egotistical vain prick Lockhart and just what is Harry's connection to the Chamber of Secrets?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry's in hospital when there's another attack and Severus and Tom reveal all about the COS: plus, Harry makes a startling announcement and Dante gets an offer from the Board of Governors…**

**Following Chapter: **

**Please Read and Review…**

**ALSO: Please check out the poll on my site for the finishing point of this story: let me explain:**

**I want to write a sequel to this story where Harry leaves Hogwarts for a while, but if it is your choice, I will still put that in, and keep Snakeheart as a whole: so make your vote and give me your opinion.**


	19. 19: Eye of the Storm

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

Last Time…

"_Weasley!" he snarled, making the Gryffindor Seeker look at him, "You have no idea what you've done!"_

_Looking to the still-raining skies, Harry flared his right hand and summoned a bolt of lightning from the rainstorm, his eyes on Weasley as he hissed, "You hurt Luna: you wanted me dead: now you will…"_

"_Stupefy!"_

_The sound of the spell was all Harry heard before he felt his legs give way and his body collapse forward, his lips moving as he mouthed the words:_

"_Luna…I'm sorry!"_

_Luna's sweet voice was the last thing he heard as she told him: "I forgive you Harry."_

Chapter 19: Eye of the Storm

Harry didn't have to open his eyes to know where he was: he was in the Hospital Wing and his senses seemed alive with a feeling of alertness he had never felt before. How could he have been so stupid as to fall for Weasley's badgering like some weak Gryffindor? His Father was going to have his head for this: however, Harry knew that even that wasn't important right now: the fact of the matter was what he had done was going to hurt him forever. He had lost control of his lightning abilities; that was bad, but the worst part was that he had hurt a loyal friend and potential ally in his Father's army: Luna had been burnt, _badly_ by his own hands and there was nothing Harry could do to undo what he had done.

The scream of his loyal friend still rang in Harry's ears as he slowly opened his eyes to find his team gathered around him, the bodies of Draco, Gabrielle and even Severus stopping anyone else approaching him.

As he looked to his godfather, Harry remembered the spell that had been launched at his back when his lightning had been fuelled by rage: it had been Severus who had struck him and with good reason. Ignoring his friends, Harry slowly sat up and looked at his hands: one of which was now bandaged and bound in a sling. His right hand, however, was now as pale and human as ever: the only sign of any sort of magic was a strange tingle that ran at the very edges of his fingertips.

(I'm a monster,) thought Harry, his hand shaking as he felt Severus' arm touch his shoulder, Gabrielle and Draco stopping anyone else getting close to him, (I could have killed anyone, even Luna and I wouldn't have shed a tear. This power of mine…it controlled me! Severus and Gabby were right: I need to control these powers, yet there's only one option I can take right now.)

Looking to his friends and godfather, Harry smiled weakly as he asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Two days," explained Severus, handing Harry a goblet of what he smelled as Restoration Draught, "Your team have visited several times and all the while, Draco and Gabrielle have stayed with you."

He didn't want to ask, but Harry couldn't control his voice as he asked, "How's Luna?"

"See for yourself," smiled Severus, pointing to the bed right of Harry. Looking over, Harry saw Luna sat up in bed, her bandaged arm showing him where his power had struck her: as he looked at that bandage, he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"What happened Knight?" he asked, using Severus' alias to prove he _wanted_ to know, "I felt so angry and I've never lost control of my power like that before: so why was this time different?"

"You lost control because Lightning is no ordinary element," explained Snape, keeping his hand on his godson's shoulder. Looking past Harry to Luna, who was now listening intently, Severus smiled and beckoned to the first-year Slytherin, who climbed out of bed and took a seat next to Harry, a white gown covering her body, her Slytherin robe draped over her shoulders.

Returning his attention to Harry, Severus continued, "You lost control because of how you channelled that energy: lightning, you see Harry, is a fusion of pure positive and negative magic: for both elements of magic to be channelled, both parts of your body must be in perfect synch with a strong force of energy, such as the earth. It is for this reason that most Lightning-Wielders point one hand to the ground when summoning the energy: when the negative energy flows through your body, it has to dissipate before you can throw the lightning. When _your_ lightning was thrown, the negative energy had no second channel to use as a point of dissipation, so it was pure, feral and uncontrollable. Without the second channel active, a lightning wielder will lose all command of his element and the lightning will strike the first thing it comes into contact with, which is usually the one who shares a common bond with its master."

"You say that as if the lightning is alive?" laughed Draco incredulously, "But it can't be, can it?"

"Yes," Severus replied, before raising Harry's free hand as he explained, "Lightning as an element isn't alive, but lightning as a magic is: that is why Lightning Mages need the second channel: otherwise the Lightning will react to its master's will and do the complete opposite."

"So Luna's accident was my fault," sighed Harry, leaning back against his pillow, "I tried to throw the lightning and it came back at me like a wild boomerang."

His angst and sadness seemed to drown out the others as he looked at his free hand, his body adjusting so that his bound arm wasn't in any more pain; all Harry could hear were his thoughts:

(Luna's accident was my fault: I was using too much magic without thinking of the consequences: I'll never be able to control it; so I will never use this power again.)

Then his thoughts did a complete one-eighty as he found a new voice snarling in rage:

(I lost it because of Weasley: he and his brain-dead dorm-mates tried to kill me. Their ignorance and stupidity could have killed everyone if I hadn't been stopped: our battle isn't over yet.)

_**()()()()()**_

That night, Harry was laid on his back, his eyes closed in meditation as he set to work re-sealing his elemental powers behind the web of darkness, his Occlumency walls strengthening the prison as he meditated on his pain and his plan to make Weasley pay for what he had done.

As he finished the last wall around his more feral side, Harry's attention was distracted by the sound of the hospital wing door opening and two pairs of feet running past him.

Gently opening his eyes, Harry squinted through the darkness, before his curiosity peaked at what he saw: Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed.

"Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Harry's bed out of sight. Harry lay quite still, pretending to be asleep. He heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress.

He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed.

"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter." Harry's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, he raised himself a few inches so he could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face.

It was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera.

"Petrified." whispered Madam Pomfrey.

(Idiot,) thought Harry, shaking his head as he couldn't believe he'd been worried about that Mudblood.

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think ... If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate - who knows what might have…"

The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip.

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly.

Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera.

"Good gracious!" gasped Madam Pomfrey.

A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Harry, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic.

"Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted..."

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore. "But, Albus ... surely ... who?"

"The question is not who," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, how . . . ."

And from what Harry could see of Professor McGonagall's shad owy face, she didn't understand this any better than he did.

_**()()()()()**_

Harry woke up on Sunday morning to find the dormitory blazing with winter sunlight and his arm repaired but very stiff. He sat up quickly and looked over at Colin's bed, but it had been blocked from view by the high curtains Harry had changed behind yesterday. Seeing that he was awake, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with a breakfast tray and then began bending and stretching his arm and fingers.

"All in order," she said as he clumsily fed himself porridge. "When you've finished eating, you may leave."

Harry dressed as quickly as he could and hurried off to the Slytherin Common Room, desperate to tell Draco and Gabrielle about Colin.

Instead of finding them in the Common Room, however, he noticed that Draco and Gabrielle were sat out in one of the courtyards, each of them working on a different piece of homework and seemingly enjoying the sunlight. As Harry stepped outside, his face fell as he noticed Luna and Ginny with them.

It wasn't the fact that they were there that made Harry sad, however: on the contrary, he was glad to see that Luna was all right, but just seeing them there, none of them even worried whether he had recovered, made him feel left out.

Harry was stood there for so long that he didn't notice that they had seen him until Draco snapped his fingers in front of his face and asked, "You coming to join us or not?"

Harry smiled and sat down with his four friends, before actually laughing as he said, "For a second, I was worried you'd replaced me."

"Don't be silly Harry," Gabrielle laughed, "We could never replace you: Merlin Harry, without you, life here would be…well it would be nothing but Weasleys and boredom."

"I resent that remark," Ginny exclaimed, making all five of them laugh as Gabrielle explained she meant Ron and the elder Weasleys.

Harry started to tell them about Colin, but Gabrielle interrupted, "We already know - we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going: the sooner we find out anything we can about the Chamber or about who's responsible for it, the better."

Draco looked to the other two before he asked, "Have you had a chance to speak to Father yet?"

"No," replied Harry, "I'll send an owl this afternoon and see if he can tell us anything: which reminds me," he looked to Luna and Ginny before he cleared his throat and asked, "How would you two like to spend Christmas with Draco, Gabrielle and I?"

"I can't," Ginny replied almost instantly, "Mum found out that I was not only a Slytherin, but friends with a Malfoy: she doesn't want me anywhere near the family."

"What does she say about me?" asked Harry, looking to Ginny, who he then noticed seemed to have bags under her eyes: almost as if some deep trauma was bothering her.

When the others seemed to share some common resentment to this information, Harry shook his head before he held out his arm, the sudden appearance of a plume of flames making them all jump.

Polaris, Harry's faithful Twilight Phoenix familiar, suddenly appeared and perched himself on Harry's arm, the bird giving his master a warm nuzzling with his head, the song of the phoenix echoing between the five of them.

"How did you know he was coming?" asked Draco, before noticing a letter in the bird's talons.

"We're bound to each other Draco," Harry reminded him, "I always know when he's about to make an appearance, which reminds me," he plucked the letter from the phoenix's talons before giving Polaris a soft stroke along his midnight-coloured feathers.

Opening the letter, Harry read some very strange writing, before he announced, "It's from Father."

Draco and Gabrielle knew that he meant Voldemort, but Ginny and Luna seemed to busy themselves as Harry showed his letter to the others:

_My young sire,_

_There are events at Hogwarts that have come to my attention: these events namely involve the Chamber of Secrets: now, if you've spoken to a teacher then they have told you what they want you to hear: a hidden chamber, a monster and the heir of Slytherin._

_What I have to tell you is something different: YOU ARE the Heir of Slytherin: the great-great-great-great-grandson of Salazar Slytherin himself: in both blood and magic. _

_I have spoken to Lucius and Narcissa about this and they both agree that this is what has given you your Shadow Magus skills. I tell you this now because of the attacks and because our family has ties to that Chamber. I ask of you, my son, to investigate the Chamber and find out everything you can as to who could have opened it. Fifty years ago, I opened the Chamber and commanded the creature within; now that legacy is yours, little snake: the Chamber and the Basilisk will obey you._

_Within the Chamber also resides the hidden Complex of Salazar Slytherin: treasures, tomes and artefacts that only the true heir can use and gain access to – in other words, you._

_I give you all this and more as the next heir: if you have any questions, leave them until Christmas and I will answer everything I can._

_Until then, find out the identity of this impostor and tell the snake to sleep._

_Take care, little snake:_

_Father._

Harry looked up in shock as he allowed Tom's words to run through his mind: _he_ was the Heir of Slytherin and the true owner of the Chamber of Secrets; the only thing was that he wasn't the one who'd been attacking the students.

Flicking his wand at the parchment, Harry commanded, "_Incendio_," and watched as the parchment became ash before he sent Polaris away, the phoenix's glistening feathers shining in the sunlight.

Heaving a sigh, Harry asked, "So what do we do?"

"As he says," Draco replied, "We find out who the impostor is and send word of this back to Father."

"But who could it be?" asked Gabrielle, "Who could possibly have a grudge so big that they'd open the Chamber?"

"Could be Weasley," Harry replied simply, "You heard him: you'll be next Mudbloods and, from what I know from Ginny, his family's not the type to use that word. Plus, I think he'd do anything to point fingers towards the…true you-know-what," he added, keeping his identity a secret from Luna and Ginny.

"But how would we know?" asked Draco, "And what could we do about it?"

"There's only one thing we can do," Harry replied, rising from his seat, "We watch, we listen and then we strike at his heart."

"You have a plan?" asked Draco, noticing a very familiar shine in Harry's violet eyes.

"Oh I do," Harry replied, before he held out his arm and made everyone gasp again as Polaris re-appeared, another letter in his talons.

Taking the letter, Harry opened it and read the information before he smiled and explained, "And it looks like part 1 of that plan has just come to pass."

_**()()()()()**_

Monday afternoon saw the Slytherins and Gryffindors take Defence Against Dark Arts, but Harry, who always hated Defence lessons, was actually looking forward to this lesson.

As everyone took their seats, it was Draco who asked it, "Wonder what the golden wanker will teach us this time?"

"I think our professor will surprise you," Harry informed him, keeping his eyes forwards.

Minutes later, Draco and several others gasped when the door to the teacher's opened and out stepped not Professor Lockhart, but someone entirely different:

A golden-haired someone with silver eyes and a tall, lanky appearance; as he looked to the class, the teacher gave a slow smile as he looked to the class and spoke in a clear voice:

"Hello everyone: my name is Dante Merceus and I'm going to be your new Defence Against Dark Arts tutor."

Not one member of the class said a word, save for Harry and his Slytherin Trio, who all shared a look of celebration and surprise, the Malfoy Heir whispering to his brother:

"You sneaky little Slytherin: how did you manage this?"

"I didn't," Harry replied, looking to Professor Merceus, "Lucius Malfoy and the Board of Governors did! Like I said Draco, part 1 of my plan for revealing the Fake Heir has just come to pass!"

"What part?" asked Gabrielle, aware of Dante passing out two textbooks to each student – _The Defender's Guide to Dark Creatures _by Nigella Meridius and _The Duellist's Guide to Spells and Hexes Apprentice Level _by (none other than) Severus Snape.

"The part," whispered Harry, surprised that Severus had once written a book about duelling, "Where we say au revoir to Professor "I'm a big fraud" Lockhart!"

Draco could only laugh as Dante took his place back at the head of the class as he asked, "Have I ever told you that you're a genius?"

"I know," grinned the Heir of Slytherin.

**Chapter 19 and what a filler for this story: Powers Bound; A New Defence Teacher and a startling revelation for the future Prince of Darkness.**

**However, with dark clouds looming: what is Harry's plan to reveal the impostor?**

**Also, what will be the result of Professor Lockhart's sudden dismissal (Feel free to celebrate) and Professor Merceus' appointment?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**NOTE: Dante WILL BE STAYING at Hogwarts for the remainder of the story, but after COS he won't be DA teacher…**

**Next Chapter: Lessons with Professor Merceus; Lightning Training with Severus, who's not happy that Harry's sealed his magic and Harry – for the first time in this story – talks to none other than Professor Dumbledork! That should be interesting…**

**Following Chapter: Christmas comes to Hogwarts and the Slytherin Quartet go to Malfoy Manor; plus, there's an announcement that makes Harry wish himself a 'Not-So-Happy New Year'**

**Chapter 22: The Duelling Club; A big clue from the Forbidden Forest and Harry finds the Chamber**

**Chapter 23: There's another attack and Harry descends into the Chamber with Draco and a 'peace offering' for the creature in the Chamber: also, Harry can't believe who he meets in the Chamber – and I don't mean Ginny; I mean who's controlling her…**

**Please Read and Review…**

**And finally; thanks to everyone who voted my 'Finishing Point' poll: the winner was "Go through to the end of DH" and that's what I'm going to do: The part I talked about – what would have been a sequel – will start post-GOF and finish post-HBP leaving Harry to return to Hogwarts for his seventh year…**


	20. 20: The Inevitable Encounter

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

Last Time…

_Monday afternoon saw the Slytherins and Gryffindors take Defence Against Dark Arts, but Harry, who always hated Defence lessons, was actually looking forward to this lesson._

_As everyone took their seats, it was Draco who asked it, "Wonder what the golden wanker will teach us this time?"_

"_I think our professor will surprise you," Harry informed him, keeping his eyes forwards._

_Minutes later, Draco and several others gasped when the door to the teacher's opened and out stepped not Professor Lockhart, but someone entirely different:_

_A golden-haired someone with silver eyes and a tall, lanky appearance; as he looked to the class, the teacher gave a slow smile as he looked to the class and spoke in a clear voice:_

"_Hello everyone: my name is Dante Merceus and I'm going to be your new Defence Against Dark Arts tutor."_

Chapter 20: The Inevitable Encounter

Professor Merceus looked to all the students as he saw Harry and Draco talking amongst themselves: as Harry's protector, he wasn't really meant to question his charge, but as a teacher;

"Mr Potter, could you please face forwards and tell me what you and Mr Malfoy were discussing."

Harry looked forwards, his violet eyes shining as he smiled and replied, "I'm sorry Professor Merceus; I was simply saying to Draco that you have to be better than our previous teachers: I mean, one died and another was about as useful as an Ice Charm on a burning pyre."

"I see," replied Dante, hiding a smile at Harry's response: after all, it was Harry who had sent the 'recommendation' to Lucius Malfoy for Dante to replace Lockhart. Clearing his throat, the Defence Teacher spoke up, "Well then Mr Potter, I thank you for your kind words and now wish to know what my predecessor taught you."

"Certainly professor," Harry grinned, holding up five fingers, before slowly counting down as he explained, "_Apparently_, you can defeat a vampire so he eats salad; you can cure a Babbling Curse with a potion made from sheepskin and the Homorphus Charm is as easy as waving a wand to perfect."

Dante couldn't help, but laugh as he asked, "And Professor Lockhart taught you this?"

"It was either this or reading those works of fiction sir," Draco put in, sharing a glance with his brother as he continued, "The only productive thing Lockhart did was a practical demonstration with pixies: even then he left Harry, Gabrielle and I to clean up the mess."

"By slaughtering the creatures," added Ron Weasley, "They were practically murdering them and Potter was liking it sir: then again, what can you expect from the next Dark Lord?"

"5 points from Gryffindor Weasley," snarled Dante, "You and I have met before and you should know that crossing me is a very bad idea. In fact, make that 10 points: 5 for insulting a fellow student and 5 for speaking without being asked."

"But Malfoy—"

"Need I make it 20?"

Harry, Draco and several other Slytherins chuckled to themselves as Ron's ears reddened to match his hair; Professor Merceus was treating Weasley almost like their Head of House treated all Gryffindors.

Seeing that he was getting headway with Weasley, Dante looked back to Harry and asked, "Out of curiosity Mr Potter, did Professor Lockhart try to aid you?"

"Yes sir," Harry answered, "If you can call it helping: I think the words he used were _Peskipiksi Pesternomi_, but when nothing happened, he fled with his tail between his legs and left Draco, Gabrielle and I to finish things."

"And how did you finish things?"

"He burned them," Gabrielle explained, before she looked to Harry, noticing a still-guilty look in those violet eyes as she continued, "Harry is a Prodigy-Level Multimental professor: he used the power of fire to merely disable the pixies: while most of them were burned, they were still alive."

"5 points to Slytherin Miss Black," Dante grinned, "For explaining how to deal with an obviously chaotic situation and Mr Potter can take 10 points for keeping a…cool head in the heat of the moment and for taking charge of the situation."

"Thanks Professor," Harry smiled, but his violet eyes still held the guilty look.

"Teacher's pet," whispered Weasley.

"Take those 20 from Gryffindor Weasley," Dante spoke up, "I warn you now: I have exceptional hearing and can read lips, so any comments in this class will be dealt with: I am not Professor Lockhart and I am not just going to waste your time here. In fact, for our first lesson, we're going to talk about a certain area of this school. For this lesson, we'll be talking about how to defend yourself from an enemy you can't see: such as the Forbidden Forest."

_**()()()()()**_

"That has to be the best lesson I've ever had!" laughed Draco, his legs sliding out from under him as he settled near the Slytherin fireplace, "Who knew that Dante actually knew what he was talking about. I hope he can stay for the rest of the year!"

"And to teach us spells we'd never think of using," Gabrielle agreed, removing her notebook and looking through what they'd written for Defence Against Dark Arts. "Anyone would think that Dumbledore had no real say in Dante's admittance."

They had just returned from dinner and Harry, ever since Hedwig had delivered a message to him, had been in a bit of a quiet mood, but, as Gabrielle spoke about their teacher, he couldn't help, but smile as he looked to them.

"He didn't," replied Harry, his shoulder leaning against the corner of the fireplace, "Lucius, Severus and most of the governors had full say and even gained permission from the Ministry of Magic for Dante to teach us spells, charms and hexes that students should know instead of what Dumbledore claims to be the 'criteria' for the subject."

"And Dante also seems to have a Severus attitude towards the lesson," added Draco, "I mean, for Weasley to lose 100 points is a miracle enough, but to lose 100 for mumbling, questioning a teacher and then to get a detention for trying that Shining Bind Charm on you Gabrielle."

"Don't forget," Harry reminded them, "Professor Merceus wants us to practice one of those defensive charms for homework and I have the perfect one: Draco? If you wouldn't mind?"

Looking up, Draco nodded and stood, before he noticed Harry pointing his wand at his chest; with a nerved look, Draco asked, "What Charm are you trying?"

"The Vine Serpent Charm," explained Harry, before he flicked his wand in an S motion and commanded, "_Terraserpens!_"

A gathering of thick vines suddenly sprang from Harry's wand and began to envelop Draco's body, before Harry raised his wand and flicked it once, turning the heads of the vines into snake heads; each head had two blue eyes and a pair of diminutive, but obviously still poisonous fangs.

"Crap," gulped Draco, looking to his brother, "Harry, I just remembered that you're a…you-know-what: you wouldn't tell them to bite me, would you?"

"As if I would do that to a fellow snake," grinned Harry, "No Draco, I'll just tell them to eat you."

"Harry!" gasped Gabrielle, but stopped when she saw Harry's face cracked into a sly, yet malicious grin, before the leader of the Slytherin Trio broke down into fits of hysterics.

"I'm only kidding Gabby," he laughed, cancelling the charm and disintegrating the vines, "I would never, no I could never hurt my own blood-brother: I'll save the snake treatment for that red-headed hypocrite Weasley."

Both members of the trio looked to the dark prince before Draco had to ask the question that had been on their minds, "Harry, what did the letter you received say? It had to be bad for you to be so upset and so…deadly with your magic."

"It was," replied Harry, fishing the letter from inside his robe; handing it to Draco, Harry seemed to glare with venomous intentions as he commanded, "Read it!"

Looking at the parchment, Draco nodded and his mouth formed an 'o' of understanding as he nodded, "I understand: take a look Gabby."

Gabrielle looked at the letter before she too understood; passing it back to Harry, she suggested, "Read it: you'll feel better."

Harry nodded before he read out loud:

_Harry,_

_We've never really been introduced: my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am your school headmaster: I would like to have a few quiet words with you this evening around 7:15pm. Mr Malfoy and Miss Black must not accompany you as what I am to speak to you about is private._

_The password to my office is 'Sherbet Lemon' and I hope that you can understand that what I will be speaking to you about will change your future for the Greater Good._

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry held the letter so tight in his hands as he looked to the other members of the Slytherin Trio that they both noticed the edges of the parchment smoking, while Harry's eyes narrowed in rage.

"It's obviously a trap," Draco told him, "Dumbledore has had a whole year to speak with you and now, almost as suddenly as your protector appears, he asks you to grace him with your presence."

"Well obviously you're not going are you?" asked Gabrielle.

"Not alone," Harry replied, a cold smile on his face, "You two forget that I have two guardians within these walls and I know for a fact that they won't let me face that old fool alone."

"So who are you going with?" asked Draco.

"Severus!"

_**()()()()()**_

Harry looked around. One thing was certain: of all the teachers' offices Harry had visited so far this year, Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting. If he hadn't been so full of rage towards the old man, he would have been very pleased to have a chance to look around it.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat.

He wasn't alone after all. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a decrepit-looking bird that resembled a half-plucked turkey.

Harry stared at it and the bird looked balefully back, making its gagging noise again. Harry thought it looked very ill. Its eyes were dull and, even as Harry watched, a couple more feathers fell out of its tail. Harry was just thinking that all he needed was for Dumbledore's pet bird to die while he was alone in the office with it, when the bird burst into flames. Harry yelled in shock and backed away into the desk. He looked feverishly around in case there was a glass of water somewhere but couldn't see one; the bird, meanwhile, had become a fireball; it gave one loud shriek and next second there was nothing but a smouldering pile of ash on the floor.

The office door opened. Dumbledore came in, looking very somber, Severus was standing behind the headmaster: both of them had disappeared into a side room after Dumbledore had seen the Head of Slytherin accompany the young student.

As Severus took his place next to Harry, the second-year Slytherin looked to where the pile of ash had been before he pieced it together, "You have a glamorous phoenix Professor," he said with a shake of his head, "Shame I had to see him on his Burning Day."

"Indeed Harry," Dumbledore sighed, before Harry looked down in time to see a tiny, wrinkled, newborn bird poke its head out of the ashes. It was quite as ugly as the old one.

"It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures phoenixes."

"Yes they are," Harry replied, hiding a smile as he felt a mild probe enter his mind; shielding himself, and sending a subtle note to Severus, Harry continued for the old man, "I happen to posses one myself: he's a Twilight Phoenix, so he doesn't have a Burning Day: instead, he dies and is reborn at both the summer and winter solstice. However, they both share the same skills: the tears are healing powers: they can transport anywhere with a flash of fiery magic; they can carry up to ten times their own weight and, depending on their mood, their song can be beautiful and yet dangerous."

"Dangerous Harry?" asked Dumbledore, trying to unstuck two sherbet lemons.

"Well, the Twilights are," Harry explained, knowing that his little 'speech' was distracting Dumbledore's Legilimency, "They have the ability to sing one of three types of song: one is their usual beautiful serenade, which works for anyone who has trouble sleeping Professor; you should listen to yours one day. The other two can either induce a deep, almost irreversible slumber or reach a pitch so high that it forces the brain to explode."

"15 points to Slytherin Harry," Severus grinned, "For knowledge of a creature no second year has the privilege of studying."

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed, giving up on his quest to unstuck his sherbet lemons; looking at Harry, the old man seemed to smile as he asked, "So Harry, you've been in Slytherin for two years now: any…problems or…concerns you would like me to know about?"

"Nothing that I haven't spoken with my Head of House about," Harry replied curtly, before he looked at the headmaster and added, "And sir, since you don't know me as close as most others, please call me by my surname."

"Very well H—Mr Potter," Dumbledore replied, his emotions falling as he seemed to notice that Harry certainly wasn't the naïve, manipulative boy he'd planned for him to be. Deciding to change the subject, Dumbledore asked, "What about your home life? Are you safe at Privet Drive?"

"I wouldn't know," Harry replied, "For the past year, I've lived with Draco and his family, who actually adopted me as his ward. Severus, being my legal guardian and godfather, approved of the adoption and I tell you now sir that I have no intention of returning to Privet Drive unless it's to deal with those I foolishly called family for ten years."

"But what about the wards?" asked Dumbledore, "The wards set by your mother have protected you from those who would wish to hurt you."

"Don't try spinning that tale headmaster," Harry smiled, taking a step back and keeping his place at Snape's side, "Lord Malfoy himself checked the wards and my magical signature and you wouldn't believe what he found: _apparently_, someone tried to dilute my magic and leave me weak. It's only thanks to the blood ritual performed by Lord Malfoy that I am the powerful Slytherin you see before you."

"But what about these powers of yours?" asked Dumbledore, "The wards will help you control them; especially with that unfortunate accident with…"

"ALBUS!" snapped Severus, "You gave me your word that you would not mention that to my godson: I have trusted you for so long because I belived in what you said: now it's my turn to speak: Harry is a responsible young man who has always meant to lead his own life, as Lily requested and she certainly didn't want him with those abusive Muggles."

"But Severus—"

"No Headmaster," Harry added, "Severus is right: I am safe, I am loved and I have the respect I deserve: especially since I am the son of a pureblood witch."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock: how did Harry know that Lily was pure? His eyes fell on the collar of the boy's robes: the pendant, the dragon-charm pendant was causing a shape in the robe and, as Harry looked down, he clasped at the pendant.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore sighed, "I know that there are parts of your life that are still a mystery: I merely offer my help."

"Help I don't need," Harry replied curtly, his eyes almost flashing with red flecks as he added, "My life has changed since coming to Hogwarts and it's thanks to my friends, Severus and the Malfoys, not thanks to you Headmaster. Around school, you may speak to me and act friendly, but as far as my life and how I live it are concerned: then it's quite frankly none of your business."

With that last remark, Harry turned and followed Severus out of the office, the young Slytherin smiling with success as he knew that what everyone had said – about Dumbledore being great and caring for his students – was nothing more than a big lie.

(All he cares for is manipulating me and making sure I don't grow as I want,) he thought, before looking back at the entrance to the office as he added, (Well I am sorry Headmaster, but this puppet has cut the strings.)

**Chapter 20 and Harry has made the point clear: he is no ally of Dumbledore's and is instead the last thing the old man needed: FREE!**

**However, with dark clouds looming: what is Harry's plan to reveal the impostor behind the Chamber?**

**Also, will Dumbledore give up or will he be the same manipulative old fool we know and loathe?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: Christmas comes to Hogwarts and the Slytherin Quartet go to Malfoy Manor; plus, there's an announcement that makes Harry wish himself a 'Not-So-Happy New Year'**

**Following Chapter: The Duelling Club; A big clue from the Forbidden Forest and Harry finds the Chamber**

**Chapter 23: There's another attack and Harry descends into the Chamber with Draco and a 'peace offering' for the creature in the Chamber: also, Harry can't believe who he meets in the Chamber – and I don't mean Ginny; I mean who's controlling her…**

**Please Read and Review…**

**OC SPELLS:**

_**Terraserpens: **_**The Snake-Vine Hex: Binds your opponent in thick serpentine vines that, with enough magic, can poison an opponent.**


	21. 21: The Nightmare Before Christmas

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

I would like to thank Kage Mirai for the inspiration behind this story: I strongly recommend reading her fanfic, Shades of Black, to anyone who enjoys this story.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

Last Time…

"_No Headmaster," Harry added, "Severus is right: I am safe, I am loved and I have the respect I deserve: especially since I am the son of a pureblood witch."_

_Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock: how did Harry know that Lily was pure? His eyes fell on the collar of the boy's robes: the pendant, the dragon-charm pendant was causing a shape in the robe and, as Harry looked down, he clasped at the pendant._

"_Mr Potter," Dumbledore sighed, "I know that there are parts of your life that are still a mystery: I merely offer my help."_

"_Help I don't need," Harry replied curtly, his eyes almost flashing with red flecks as he added, "My life has changed since coming to Hogwarts and it's thanks to my friends, Severus and the Malfoys, not thanks to you Headmaster. Around school, you may speak to me and act friendly, but as far as my life and how I live it are concerned: then it's quite frankly none of your business."_

_With that last remark, Harry turned and followed Severus out of the office, the young Slytherin smiling with success as he knew that what everyone had said – about Dumbledore being great and caring for his students – was nothing more than a big lie._

_(All he cares for is manipulating me and making sure I don't grow as I want,) he thought, before looking back at the entrance to the office as he added, (Well I am sorry Headmaster, but this puppet has cut the strings.)_

_**WARNING: Some mild mention of child abuse in this chapter: nothing too serious and the after-effects won't last…**_

Chapter 21: The Nightmare Before Christmas

Fire;

Pain;

Rage;

Voices that screamed in tormented fear seemed to blend with the other images as Harry huddled in his small cupboard: he couldn't understand why his Aunt and Uncle had punished him, but all Harry did know was that he was a monster. Dudley had been the one to say it and now, just as Harry thought he was going to go one day without being hurt, he heard thunderous footsteps and a familiar voice.

"I'll teach the little freak to hurt my son."

The door to the cupboard opened and Harry cowered as he saw his Uncle Vernon standing before him, a belt with an almost jagged-edged buckle in his hand.

"Uncle," pleaded Harry, "I didn't do it."

"Don't lie!" snapped Vernon, slapping Harry across the face and forcing the boy onto his belly, before there was the sound of ripping and Harry heard his uncle ask, "Now boy, what happened to you?"

"I fell down the stairs," replied Harry, "After tripping over the carpet."

"Good boy," laughed Uncle Vernon before there was a crack, a scream and a voice pleading for the pain to stop.

_**()()()()()**_

"NO!"

Harry sat bolt upright, his face caked with sweat and his body shaking terribly; his throat felt dry, yet still allowed him to scream, "Uncle, please, don't hurt me!"

"Harry!" a silken voice hissed, "Harry, snap out of it; you're safe."

Harry was deaf to the world around him, until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and a pain shoot through his magic, similar to what had happened when he had the scar. Still shaking, Harry looked around before he blinked several times, taking in his surroundings: navy blue duvet covers; silver and emerald curtains; wooden drawers and a walk-in wardrobe. Heaving several deep breaths, Harry fled from the bed and raced to the window: he needed to get out; he needed to be free.

Throwing open the window, Harry tried to hold back, before his body failed him and forced his voice to erupt in a scream of pain, fear and isolated anger. Once his voice was hoarse, Harry doubled up and threw up his dinner, before turning back to his room.

(My room,) he thought, relief seemingly warming him up once again, (I'm at the Manor: Draco and Gabrielle are in the next rooms; Sev's down in the lounge and…) He looked up as his magic sensed a closer presence; with a smile, weak, but filled with relief, Harry nodded as he staggered back to his bed, (And Father's here; watching over the weakling that is his sire.)

"No," the cold voice of Tom Riddle told him, "I'm here watching a boy become a man: I will never turn you away Harry, nor will I stop you from being the little boy that you could never be. Now tell me: was it the flashbacks again?"

"Yes," Harry replied, before explaining what he had seen, his hands slowly edging towards his spine as he tried to reassure himself that he was safe: but inside his heart, Harry knew that it didn't matter. After the incident and 'interesting' conversation with Professor Dumbledore, Harry, Draco and Gabrielle had pretty much avoided all contact with the old man: Harry had also resumed his training under Severus with Dante supervising his lessons in case of another accident. However, when Harry had explained that he had sealed his magic behind the dark barrier, Severus had been less than happy: as he had put it, 'restraining your magic would result in your magical core going through magical backlash and damaging your body.'

Harry had asked how he could be damaged any more than he had been, before he had turned and revealed his deep secret to Severus: the scars and bruises that, despite all the potions and spells he had used over the year, still showed on his pale flesh.

After that, Severus had resumed Harry's training in Occlumency before the Christmas Holidays came around and Harry was able to relax, believing the worst of it to be over.

However, in the five nights since they had arrived at Malfoy Manor, with Luna in tow – a fact that Harry was still upset about as he had wanted the five of them to spend this holiday together – Harry had been plagued by nightmares that always seemed to act as flashbacks of his pain and torture under the Dursleys.

In a strong act of friendship, Gabrielle and Draco had moved their things to the rooms either side of their friend and kept watch, with Voldemort also keeping a close eye on his son. Needless to say that, on the second night, when Luna had raced in and found herself face to face with the Dark Lord, she had been surprised. Harry, however, made the introductions before explaining that Luna was with him, a point of fact that was accepted by Tom, who was actually proud that his son had other friends he could talk to.

Sitting on his bed, his pale-skinned torso open to the elements, Harry sighed and put his head in his hands as he asked, "How can you say that I'm not weak Father? My old injuries are resurfacing and they are making me weak: how do I know that I won't get weaker as I let these dreams get to me?"

"Listen to me," Voldemort instructed, his phantasmal body gliding next to his son, "I have only known you as my son and heir for a short time Harry James Riddle, but I do know that you are never weak. You have been training your powers every day since we made our joint revelation and you have come so far. If you are weak then I am the Lord of all Light Magic."

Harry giggled slightly at that as he looked to the ghost of his father: how could the Dark Lord have ever believed him weak? Harry was, in all sense, linked with him through blood and magic: Merlin, he was the heir of the Riddle Family _and _the true heir of Salazar Slytherin: no-one who possessed that kind of background was ever weak.

"Thank you Father," he smiled, trying to lie back down on the bed as he considered what had happened: the answer was obvious: someone was obviously trying to prove that Harry was still the same as he was before and that narrowed it down to two people: Albus 'Greater Good' Dumbledork and Ronald 'I have the brains of a Flesh Eating Slug' Weasley.

(Dumbledore would obviously do anything that would result in me returning to Privet Drive,) thought Harry, (And Weasley is probably helping him: even still, that red-headed retard is also trying to drive me insane! And I think it's working,) he added ironically, a note of amusement escaping his lips.

Turning onto his side, Harry was about to close his eyes before he looked towards the wall near his door: his school things and his broomstick were stacked neatly: remembering what Severus had said about him feeling better, Harry climbed out of bed and changed into a light-grey robe with his family crest, before he mounted his broom and took off into the skies above Malfoy Manor, a full winter moon illuminating his pale face and reflecting in his violet eyes.

After an hour of flying, in which Harry noticed the skies going from midnight blue to twilight, a sign of dawn approaching, the young Slytherin flew back to his open window and dismounted, before he looked to Tom, who was still in the room, as he nodded, "That's better. I think I'll sleep easier tonight."

As Harry made his way to the bathroom that linked with his room, he heard his Father speak, "Harry is there something you need to tell me?"

"No," Harry replied, but he could tell from the tone of the Dark Lord's voice that he knew what he wanted to speak about.

As if he had heard his son's thoughts, Voldemort continued, "I think there is: Severus sent me a letter the other day, a letter that seemed to give him the impression you've been binding your powers."

"Well," Harry replied, disappearing into the bathroom, the sound of running water filling the room after a few seconds.

Waiting until he heard Harry climb into the water, Voldemort glided through the wall, where he found his son submerged below the water, his body enveloped in a violet aura of shadow magic.

Realising what Harry was doing, the Dark Lord switched to Parseltongue, /I know it hurts little snake; I know you feel pain from what happened, but this power is a part of you./

/But I hurt my best friend,/ replied Harry, the shadow magic allowing him to move his lips without swallowing water, /And it was all because I let that pureblood-traitor get under my skin./

/Yet you also managed to see what you did wrong and you made up for it,/ Riddle told him, /Harry, I'm not angry that you used desperate measures to protect yourself and your friends: in fact, I am proud of you and I want you to know that I will always be there to help you./

Harry slowly returned to the surface of the bath as he allowed his feelings to wash away; looking over his head to where his Father was watching from the shadows, Harry asked, "But how do I control it Father? I mean, when I released the magic from the bindings we used before, I thought I was safe and now…"

"Then you have learned the greatest lesson in magic," smiled Tom, placing a phantasmal hand on his son's shoulder, "Magic cannot be used without consequence: the Muggles would call it cause and effect: your cause was Luna's accident and the effect from the cause, or the consequence, was you binding your lightning to the heart inside you."

"I think I understand Father," Harry replied, his eyes slowly moving from the bath to his Father, before raising one hand from the water. "It's just like Severus told me: for my body to channel the lightning, I had to have a positive and a negative output: because of my rage blinding me and my desperation, I lost sight of my power and didn't think about the consequences."

"Then you _do_ understand little snake," Voldemort grinned, gliding into the shadows as he added, "Now, why don't you finish your bath and go out and enjoy yourself? I'll see you tonight."

As Harry soaked his head in the warm water, his black hair fanning out as it floated on the surface, Harry spoke to the now empty room, "That's all right about my power, but what about my nightmares?"

Silence was his answer…

_**()()()()()**_

Draco and Gabrielle had both been told about Harry's nightmares, but the one sight that the other members of the Trio could never get used to was Harry looking so…dead-eyed. Whenever his thoughts turned to those images of pain and hatred, his eyes would lose the violet sparkle that had always seemed to burn in the Heir's glare.

On Christmas Eve, all of Malfoy Manor was awakened by the sound of Harry screaming and, when they ran to check on him, Gabrielle had been forced to combine her water magus skills with magic to freeze her blood-cousin in place. When she had released him from the hold, Draco ran to his brother and asked, "What happened?"

"It…it was so long ago," sobbed Harry, as the sound of Narcissa and Lucius' footsteps approached the room, the Malfoy matriarch comforting her little one, "I almost hoped I'd forgotten."

"Forgotten what Harry?" asked Lucius, keeping a second eye on Draco and Gabrielle: whatever Harry was about to reveal may be too much for them.

"I was only five," Harry gasped, clutching his arm, before he looked to the group, "My Uncle was drunk from some business party and, when he came back, he talked about my Mother and how she deserved everything she got. I guess I had tapped into Accidental Magic and done something to upset him, because he…"

"Lucius!" snapped Narcissa, "That man got away with this? Why didn't anyone do anything?"

"Let him finish Cissy," advised the cold voice of Severus Snape, the Potions Master obviously alerted to his godson's distress.

"Go on Harry," urged Lucius, "What did that Muggle do?"

"He…burned me," sobbed Harry, all pureblood etiquette and evolved manner vanishing as he held on to Narcissa's robes, "He took a poker and burnished it in the fireplace, then he…did this."

Draco, Severus, Gabrielle, Lucius and Voldemort all gasped as Harry rolled up his trouser leg, exposing a branded mark on his skin, a deep mark that seemed to be as fresh as ever, despite the near seven year difference. The brand mark was a deep shade of crimson and tinged with an almost sallow shade of flesh that looked close to infection.

"Bastard!" swore Lucius, "Stupid arrogant, free-loading Muggle bastard! And Dumbledore knew!"

"He did," Severus nodded, remembering his own conversation with the Headmaster, "Which is why I welcomed Harry so warmly when he was sorted into Slytherin."

"Are you saying?" hissed the Dark Lord, "That if my son and heir were anywhere else, you would have sat back and done nothing Severus?"

"Of course not my lord," replied Snape, bowing his head as he explained, "But if the young Prince were anywhere else, I would not have been able to see him as much as I do now. Dumbledore would have suspected something: he actually wanted me to treat my little snake as if he were James' son and betray the trust Lily had always shown me."

"Then we should be grateful," smiled Harry, lifting himself from Narcissa and looking to the mark on his leg, "But why is it showing now? Even the pains of my spine from before are affecting me: why?"

"Could it be his…change?" asked Severus, "You know? With Harry's magic bound to that Twilight Phoenix, could it be that?"

"Possibly," Narcissa nodded, "But how does that explain Harry's nightmares?"

"It doesn't," Draco snarled, "But Albus fucking Dumbledore does! He wants Harry to feel weak again so he can turn him into the old bastard's puppet."

"Draco Alexander Malfoy, watch your language!" Narcissa exclaimed, surprised that her son, who usually acted so calm around his parents, had such a venomous streak.

(Then again,) she thought, watching as the other members of the Trio comforted their leader, (He is friends with the prince of darkness: it must be some kind of magical influence.)

Looking to his friends, Harry smiled before he raised his arm, watching as Polaris appeared in a flash of fire; stroking the bird, Harry lowered Polaris to his wound, before asking, "Would you mind?"

Polaris seemed to cry out in shock at seeing his master wounded: leaning his midnight-blue head over the wound, the phoenix gave a trill of sadness before several tears flowed from his eyes. As everyone watched, every spot of the burn mark was suddenly healed and cleaned as Polaris' tears continued to shed over the burn.

When its work was done, the phoenix flew up to Harry's shoulder and rubbed its head against his cheek, making the young Slytherin smile as he stroked Polaris gratefully, "Thank you boy; I'm fine now."

Lucius, however, was in a rage: storming out of the room, followed by each member of the group, the Malfoy Lord approached the fireplace and threw some powder into the hearth.

"Floo Powder," whispered Draco, "And I don't need to bet money on who he's calling."

"What do you mean by calling?" asked Harry, his arms supported by his friends.

"It's a Fire Message," explained Gabrielle, "Floo Calls are used to speak through the hearths; there are also Floo Portals, which are methods of transporting people to anywhere they want."

Harry looked back just in time to see a familiar crimson-robed, white-bearded, blue-eyed figure emerge from the fire and look at the gathering in shock: a ripple of magic behind Harry telling the Slytherin that Voldemort had masked his presence.

"Lucius," Dumbledore seemed surprised as he added, "Merry Christmas to all of you: but why have you called?"

"You," hissed the Malfoy Lord, "Have gone too far Albus! You will remove whatever nightmare curse you have placed on Harry or I will be forced to bring this before the Ministry!"

"Me?" asked Dumbledore, almost surprised, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Ever since Harry has left Hogwarts," explained Lucius, "He has been plagued by nightmares about his time with those damn Muggles, the same Muggles that Lily herself _insisted_ he not be placed with. Now remove your curse or else!"

Dumbledore looked to Harry, who now had a pair of fierce violet eyes staring at the old man, before he realised what had happened: he had been found out and, with all the witnesses, there was no way for the old man to get out of this.

"Harry needs to return to Privet Drive Lucius," Dumbledore pleaded towards the Malfoy Lord, "It's where he is safest."

"Remove…the…_curse_!" hissed Harry, his voice becoming distorted with shadows as he looked from his newly-adoptive Uncle to the Headmaster.

Flicking his wand once, Dumbledore seemed weary as he explained, "I meant no harm Harry: your relatives' house is where you are safe: please understand that it was only for…"

"The Greater Good," finished Harry, "I've heard this song before Professor; now, if you don't mind, it's almost midnight and I'm sure that Lord Lucius Malfoy, my _legal guardian_ and Severus Snape, _my magical guardian_, would like to get some sleep. I know that Draco Malfoy, _my adoptive brother_ and Gabrielle Black, _my blood-sister_ would agree with that."

Dumbledore's eyes widened as Lucius bid him farewell, before every head in the room heard someone sighing and breathing lightly: Lucius and Severus turned with a smile as they saw Harry James Riddle alias Harry James Potter, 12-year old Heir of Slytherin, curled up, snoring lightly with a cold, successful smile on his face.

As Lucius levitated Harry back to his room, the young Slytherin gave a series of sharp hisses before he sighed with contentment and resumed his deep sleep.

Looking to Voldemort, who had re-appeared, Draco looked confused as he asked, "What did he say Lord Riddle?"

"Remember," Voldemort replied, "Harry is Lord Riddle, Draco and, to answer your question…"

He chuckled as he watched Severus and Lucius tuck the small boy into bed before replying:

"He said…Checkmate Dumbledore!"

_**()()()()()**_

Christmas for the Slytherin Quartet was a lot more fun than the previous year: Harry's favourite present was one from his Father: it was a solid silver bracelet with the Slytherin Serpent and Riddle Coat of Arms engraved into its design. From Lucius and Narcissa, Harry receieved a new set of dress robes: made from Thestral hair and Acromantula Silk, the robes were a light shade of emerald green with silver snake fastenings and the Malfoy Crest: as if to cement Harry's unity with the family.

From Draco, he received a set of riding armour emblazoned with the Slytherin Crest and a pair of small phoenix insignias; Luna gave Harry a large array of his favourite sweets as well as a book entitled _How to Calm the Storm Within _by J.K. Reulins and, when Harry opened the book, he found a special inscription inside:

_Stop worrying about that day: this is to help you find those outputs for your powers;_

_I forgive you and hope that this cheers you up_

_LL_

"Thanks Luna," smiled Harry, before his attention turned to Gabrielle's gift: it was small and box-like, but when he opened it, Harry gasped as he found a gold locket with a mirror inside and a wizard's photo of the Slytherin Trio.

"It's a two-way mirror," explained Gabrielle, "But these are charmed to recognise each other: they can allow us to speak with each other, as well as Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa, Severus and, in your case Harry, your…Father."

Harry enjoyed all his presents, and when the New Year came around, he realised that he actually felt a lot better: whatever curse Dumbledore had placed on him had really been lifted.

On New Year's Day, however, Harry's voice echoed all around the Manor:

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Lucius and the others ran to the lounge where they found Harry reading the _Daily Prophet_, his violet eyes now practically shining with red sparks, his magic making the room tremble as he looked up.

"What's up cousin?" asked Gabrielle.

Harry's next words were filled with venom and a cold emotion so icy that it made everyone shiver as he replied:

"Lockhart's Back!"

**Chapter 21 and Harry is obviously in a VERY bad mood with regards to the golden wanker returning, but why is the fraud back?**

**Also, now that Harry is free of Dumbledore, can he finally get down to solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: The Duelling Club; A big clue from the Forbidden Forest and Harry finds the Chamber**

**Following Chapter: There's another attack and Harry descends into the Chamber with Draco and a 'peace offering' for the creature in the Chamber: also, Harry can't believe who he meets in the Chamber – and I don't mean Ginny; I mean who's controlling her…**

**Chapter 24: The Chamber's New Master and Harry's Lightning powers emerge in full force when the impossible happens…**

**Chapter 25: Harry, Draco, Gabby, Luna and yes Ginny all venture to a hideaway beach for the summer, but why is Luna so…different now around the Heir of Slytherin?**

**Chapter 26: Beach Holiday part 2 and Luna has a revelation for Harry; plus, Severus and Lucius discuss a certain Marauder's escape from Azkaban…**

**Chapter 27: Lupin, Dementors – who seem to have a strange effect on Harry – and Dumbledore just WON'T give up: time to call in some help…**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far: if we can reach 200 before Chapter 25, I will post the first 3 chapters of my DementorHarry story…**

**If you want to know the backstory behind this new fanfic, check out my profile…**


	22. 22: Duels and Discoveries

Snakeheart: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

Last Time…

_On New Year's Day, however, Harry's voice echoed all around the Manor:_

"_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"_

_Lucius and the others ran to the lounge where they found Harry reading the Daily Prophet, his violet eyes now practically shining with red sparks, his magic making the room tremble as he looked up._

"_What's up cousin?" asked Gabrielle._

_Harry's next words were filled with venom and a cold emotion so icy that it made everyone shiver as he replied:_

"_Lockhart's Back!"_

Chapter 22: Duels and Discoveries

King's Cross Station was filled with the usual post-Christmas rush of students as the Slytherin Quartet took their seats: out of the four of them, Harry was the one in the worst state of mind.

After reading about Lockhart's return, Harry had spent the last few days of the holidays training his mind and body in all aspects of magic, before he had asked Lucius why the golden-haired pillock had been re-hired.

Apparently, as Lucius had explained to the Dark Prince, Lockhart's reinstatement at Hogwarts was all down to Dumbledore and his plan to form some kind of duelling club. On one hand, the fact that a club where Harry could use magic didn't bother him, but on the other hand; if it was being taught by that egotistical fraud then Harry would sooner face Slytherin's monster than take the class.

However, after a series of rather one-sided arguments from Voldemort, as well as assurance from Severus that Lockhart wouldn't get in the way of Harry's education, the young Slytherin had actually found himself looking forward to the lesson, especially if it gave him the chance and opportunity he'd been waiting for all year: the chance to shut Weasley up once and for all.

Reaching Hogwarts, Harry and the others made their way to the Slytherin Common Room – new password: Pureblood – before the young Heir turned to his friends and asked, "So, when do we have the first pleasurable day to put up with that moron?"

"Friday," explained Draco, "Which gives us three days Harry, so there's time to adjust."

"Maybe," agreed Harry, slumping down on his bed, "It's just that, after all the chaos and strain of our Christmas holiday, you'd think we'd come back and get some peace and quiet, but oh no."

"Want to know what I think?" asked Gabrielle.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I think that this is another one of the old man's mind games to try and get you back on his side: considering what he did to you over the holidays, I wouldn't put it past him."

Harry and the others nodded in agreement with her before she and Luna left the two boys alone, the Slytherin Heir still annoyed with everything he had been informed about this new term.

However, as Harry ran through his evening meditation session, as well as his hour of relaxation stances and focus exercises, he actually found that there was one advantage to having Lockhart as a tutor.

(I can prove that even a twelve year old boy has more power than that idiot.)

_**()()()()()**_

At eight o'clock Friday evening the Slytherin Quartet hurried to the Great Hall: The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

Despite his excitement, Harry had barely been there five minutes before he let out a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Severus, wearing his usual black.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called ' "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works." He removed the cloak he was carrying and threw it to the students: several female members leapt up and grasped the cloak like it was made of solid gold.

With a seemingly arrogant smile, Lockhart continued, "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape, He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered somewhere to the left of Harry, who clenched his fist even tighter as he watched the two wizards before him.

Snape's upper lip was curling. Harry wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at him like that he'd have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Severus baring his teeth. "But I would prefer to be the one to kill that arrogant prick."

"One - two - three -"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered. One of the Gryffindor students was dancing on tiptoes, "Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers; Harry groaned as he recognised one of the Patil twins' voices.

"Who cares?" said Harry and Draco together.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end. "Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see . . ."

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I think Id better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall.

He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Potter, how about you?"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Potter up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker.

"Might I suggest someone from Gryffindor to face Potter? Weasley, get up here!." said Snape with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Ron into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Ron points his wand at you, you do this." He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it.

Harry rolled his eyes and Severus smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops -my wand is a little overexcited!"

Seeing that things weren't getting anywhere, Harry and Ron took steps closer to one another, before giving the salute: with his wand covering his face, no-one, but Harry saw Ron ask, "Scared Potter?"

"You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What, drop my wand?" asked Harry, before looking to his head of house as he added, "With all due respect Professor, Weasley and I are two combustible elements: may we have permission to demonstrate an actual duel?"

"Very well," Snape nodded, "I will award 20 points to the winner and 10 off from the loser: nothing fatal and NO Unforgivables."

(What are those?) thought Harry as he held his wand in a duel stance; behind him, he heard Lockhart give the count.

However, the ex-Defence Professor had barely gotten to three before Weasley slashed his wand through the air and commanded, "_Tarantallegra!_"

Harry felt the jinx hit him, his legs dancing all over, before he raised his own wand and countered, "_Arachni Erectum!_"

Several people screamed as a giant spider seemed to materialise from Harry's wand; its eight legs moving like an army procession; it's black eyes poised on Weasley, who was shaking with fear as he looked to the creature.

"You really should be careful when you speak to those friends of yours Weasley," grinned Harry coldly, "You never know who might be listening."

Pointing his wand at Ron's chest, Harry then focused all his magic on his wording as he commanded, "_Boltun Burnae!"_

A ball of white flames flew from the end of Harry's wand and struck Ron in the chest: where the flames came into contact, there was a sound like oil spitting on a fire as Weasley's robes ignited and seemed to wrap around the boy's body.

Somewhere in the crowd, Harry heard a voice ask, "Where would Potter learn that spell? That's advanced magic: typical Slytherin, using a curse like that!"

"10 points from whoever said that," Snape hissed, watching as Ron countered Harry's fire with an Aguamenti charm before he looked again at Harry and the large spider that stood in his way.

"_Leosauris,_" declared Ron, a jet of gold light flying from his wand and seemingly taking a shape similar to the Gryffindor lion: as it pounced, Ron directed his wand towards the spider, watching as the illusion destroyed Harry's creature.

"Oh," sighed the young Slytherin, "So _that's_ how you want to play, is it Weasley? As you wish: _Serpensortia!_"

The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched with pride as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

"Now Weasley," grinned Harry, "Let's see who the true wizard is here: you, a pathetic blood-treacherous Gryffindor, or me, a pure blooded, powerful Slytherin!"

"Allow me to answer that for you Potter," laughed Ron, raising his wand again as he commanded, "_Reversi Incantatem!_"

"WHAT?" yelled Severus and Harry in unison: the spell that Weasley had just cast was high level magic that would reverse any spell used by the opposing caster.

As Harry watched, he saw the serpent seemingly glow with gold sparks before it gave a hiss of ferocity and seemed to flail about: as it flailed, Harry heard a voice in his head:

/Stupid weakling; thinks he can command the will of the First Speaker./

(Oh no,) thought Harry, his mind ringing with alarms, (Weasley was too weak: he's going to…)

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

Harry wasn't sure what made him do it; He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it; All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was under some kind of mind-control curse and that he had shouted at the snake, /Leave him alone!/

And miraculously - inexplicably - the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry.

Harry looked around, shock and a sense of anger rising inside him: He knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though the bigger picture was how he had known it: he was, after all, a Parselmouth and now, all of Hogwarts knew it: all thanks to Weasley, his ego and his incompetence with advanced magic.

Pointing his wand at the snake, Harry commanded, "_Fiendfyre!_" and watched as the snake became nothing more than a smouldering pile of ashes. As he lowered his wand, Harry then added, "This is over."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the Great Hall, aware of Draco and Gabrielle following him: as he passed through the doors, however, the last words of the Duelling Club rang in his ears, words that came from Weasley's mouth: "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Harry 'I'm-A-Dark-Wizard' Potter; the Heir of Slytherin!"

_**()()()()()**_

As January came to an end, not one member of Hogwarts seemed even remotely interested in anything, but the fact that Harry Potter, their 'Saviour' was a Parselmouth. The only ones who would use this to their advantages were the Slytherins, who persisted in bowing and parting crowds for the new 'Lord Slytherin' as they had begun to call him.

Draco, Gabrielle and Luna were more help, however: using the rumours and the scandals as a distraction allowed them to sneak into the Library and read up on any material that may be linked to the Chamber or the creature within.

The weather helped as well: as January came to an end, the dark skies returned and seemed to blanket Hogwarts in a veil of snow, which, by February 1st, had turned itself into a gale-force blizzard so thick that Herbology lessons were cancelled: Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey.

On said day, Harry shivered in front of the Slytherin fireplace, his head buried in one of the books he had retrieved from the Riddle Archives on Fire Magic. Even though he had insisted that he still wasn't ready to release the power of his Multimental bloodline, Harry still found that reading strategies and skills associated with the elements helped calm the dragon that had been burrowed into his heart since before Christmas.

After about an hour, Harry heard the entrance to the common room opening and, as he looked up, he saw Draco and Gabrielle entering with sombre expressions.

"Didn't find him then?" asked Harry, closing his book.

"No mate," replied Draco, "Although I had to stop Gabby from turning the Entrance Hall into an ice rink."

"Why?" asked Harry, though the expression on Gabrielle's face gave him the answer.

"We overheard Weasley talking about you," explained the dark-haired witch, "He continued to rant to those useless brothers of his about you being the Heir of Slytherin…"

"Which I am," Harry reminded them, his voice low so that none of his dorm-mates heard him.

"Yeah," Draco nodded, "But then Weasley turned to Gabby and asked if she was really going to stand with a future Dark Wizard, before he implied that you might send the Beast after Gabby because she was a muggleborn who reminded you of your past."

"What?" asked Harry, the fire in the grate flickering dangerously.

"You know," Gabrielle replied, "Because I was raised by Muggles like you and given the same treatment as you: he even asked if I was having nightmares like you."

"And how would he know about them?" asked the Slytherin, his violet eyes flashing dangerously as he listened to his friends.

"We don't know," answered Draco, "But we warned him that if he continued to speak against you, then we would inform Severus of this and see to it that he takes another trip with that oaf Hagrid."

Harry smiled coldly as he listened to Draco's plan: on one hand, he now had a target for the Weasley boy and, on the second hand; he also had a way to get under the red-head's skin.

(As well as that,) he thought, rising from his seat, (I need to know how Weasley knows about my nightmares.)

"But there's no sign of Finch-Fletchey either?" he asked, remembering why he had sent his two friends out.

"No," Draco sighed, "Don't know why you're so bothered anyway."

"Guess you're right," Harry nodded, before he looked to a clock and added, "I'm going out for a while: I'll slip into the shadows so no-one can see me."

Watching their friend and blood-brother vanish into the shadow realm was still creepy for the two students; yet, as Harry walked through the shadow realm, his eyes and ears guiding him, he felt a strong sense of comfort well up inside him. As he walked along the floors towards Gryffindor Tower, Harry stopped for a second and thought he heard a voice: a female voice that sounded like it was coming from the second floor bathroom.

"No…" the voice said, Harry noticed that she, whoever she was, sounded like she was crying, "…Please don't make me…no more…"

Harry then heard a loud splash before he noticed a shadowed aura making its way towards the dungeons: whoever the girl was, she was a Slytherin and, from the pitch of her voice, a young Slytherin at that.

Veiling towards the second floor, Harry stepped out of the shadows and found himself standing in the bathroom: an abandoned girl's bathroom that hadn't been in use since the troll incident the previous year.

"Who's there?" asked a curious voice and Harry gasped as he saw a female ghost gliding out of one of the cubicles: this was Myrtle, or Moaning Myrtle as she was called. When she saw Harry, she smiled and asked, "Hello there Harry Potter, you haven't come to throw something at me, have you?"

"No Myrtle," Harry replied, before he decided to twist the truth, "I was walking past and thought I heard someone crying, so I thought I'd investigate. Anyway, why would you be so concerned about someone throwing something at you? It would just go through you, wouldn't it?"

He had said the wrong thing. Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I don't think!"

"Who threw it at you, anyway?" asked Harry.

"I don't know... I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle, glaring at him. "It's over there, it got washed out…"

Harry looked under the sink where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom.

Harry saw at once that it was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told him it was fifty years old. He opened it eagerly. On the first page he could just make out the name "T M. Riddle" in smudged ink.

(Hang on,) he thought with shock, (TM Riddle? Tom Marvolo Riddle? This is Father's Diary? But what's it doing here?)

Elation and excitement surging through him, Harry peeled the wet pages apart. They were completely blank. There wasn't the faintest trace of writing on any of them, not even Auntie Mabel's birthday, or dentist, half-past three.

"He never wrote in it," said Harry, disappointed.

Pocketing the diary, Harry turned and seemed to examine the bathroom: he couldn't explain it, but there was something about this room that seemed to draw him in: like there was a hidden secret that couldn't be revealed unless it was to the right person.

As Harry stood there, however, he suddenly heard a familiar voice, louder and clearer than ever:

/The Master has come…He will free me…I will do the Master's will and serve his child…/

(Parseltongue,) gasped Harry, finally figuring out the voice: no-one else had heard it and now he understood why, but the question was: where was it coming from?

/Serpent,/ he hissed, deciding to speak with whatever the Beast was.

/Master?/ asked the voice, before Harry felt something cold wash over him as the voice added, /No, Master's hatchling: you have returned. I will do your bidding./

/Then tell me,/ hissed Harry, /Are you the creature that resides in the Chamber of Secrets?/

/Yes Young Master./

/Then hear and obey me: I am Harry James Potter, son of Lily Morgana Riddle, grandson of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Heir of Salazar Slytherin: according to blood lineage, I claim mastery over you./

/What is your wish Lord Slytherin?/

/Stop attacking Muggleborns and wait for my return: if you are commanded by any other than myself; drag them into the Chamber and call out to me; do you understand?/

/I do Lord Slytherin./

/Good,/ Harry grinned with success: now the Chamber was secure and he would soon find out who the fake Heir was.

/Master,/ hissed the snake, /You bear something of the previous Lord; keep it with me Master and I will keep it safe./

Harry nodded before he closed his eyes, concentrating on the snake's voice, before he summoned the shadows to transport the book to the snake.

/I must go,/ Harry insisted, /I will return soon: on my word as a Lord, I swear./

/I await your return, Child of the First./

(Child of the what?) asked Harry, before he turned and left the bathroom.

_**()()()()()**_

As Harry passed the entrance to the Common Room, he was unaware of a pair of red eyes watching from the shadows, a pair of red eyes that _didn't _belong to Voldemort.

"So," whispered a distorted voice, "At last the time has come: I must advance my plans before he spoils it. The power of Slytherin _will…be…mine!_"

**Chapter 22 and our Heir has met the beast and believably found the Chamber of Secrets, but who is watching him and what does this mean for Harry's plan to seal the Chamber?**

**Also, just what does the stranger mean by 'advancing their plan' and will this affect Harry's friends in any way?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: There's another attack and Harry descends into the Chamber with Draco and a 'peace offering' for the creature in the Chamber: also, Harry can't believe who he meets in the Chamber – and I don't mean Ginny; I mean who's controlling her…**

**Following Chapter: The Chamber's New Master and Harry's Lightning powers emerge in full force when the impossible happens…**

**Chapter 25: Harry, Draco, Gabby, Luna and yes Ginny all venture to a hideaway beach for the summer, but why is Luna so…different now around the Heir of Slytherin?**

**Chapter 26: Beach Holiday part 2 and Luna has a revelation for Harry; plus, Severus and Lucius discuss a certain Marauder's escape from Azkaban…**

**Chapter 27: Lupin, Dementors – who seem to have a strange effect on Harry – and Dumbledore just WON'T give up: time to call in some help…**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far: if we can reach 200 before Chapter 25, I will post the first 3 chapters of my DementorHarry story…**

**If you want to know the backstory behind this new fanfic, check out my profile…**

**OC SPELLS**

_**Reversi Incantatem: Reverses the effect of an opposing spell: turns the spell into your weapon**_

_**Leosauris: Summons a lion-shaped apparition**_

_**Boltun Burnae: Casts a powerful ball of fire that will continue to spread and burn until doused: known as the Flashfire Curse**_

_**Arachni Erectum: Summons a giant spider that will attack with a flick of your wand.**_


	23. 23: The Chamber of Secrets

Snakeheart: Chapter 23: The Chamber of Secrets

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

Last Time…

_/Serpent,/ he hissed, deciding to speak with whatever the Beast was._

_/Master?/ asked the voice, before Harry felt something cold wash over him as the voice added, /No, Master's hatchling: you have returned. I will do your bidding./_

_/Then tell me,/ hissed Harry, /Are you the creature that resides in the Chamber of Secrets?/_

_/Yes Young Master./_

_/Then hear and obey me: I am Harry James Potter, son of Lily Morgana Riddle, grandson of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Heir of Salazar Slytherin: according to blood lineage, I claim mastery over you./_

_/What is your wish Lord Slytherin?/_

_/Stop attacking Muggleborns and wait for my return: if you are commanded by any other than myself; drag them into the Chamber and call out to me; do you understand?/_

_/I do Lord Slytherin./_

_/Good,/ Harry grinned with success: now the Chamber was secure and he would soon find out who the fake Heir was._

_**()()()()()**_

"So you really spoke to the Beast?"

"Yes," replied Harry, watching as Draco and Gabrielle looked through some notes on Defence Against Dark Arts, "And from the sound of its voice, it has been waiting for me for some time."

"If that's true," Gabrielle noted, "Then whoever's opened the Chamber in the first place will try and stop you."

"I know," grinned Harry as he looked over his own notes, "That's why I'm going to wait for a week or two and see if there are any new attacks: even though I have commanded the snake not to attack students, I told him to pull whoever was impersonating my Father's position into the Chamber and trap them there until I arrived."

As the trio's studies continued, Harry couldn't help, but feel a sense of excitement as he thought about the snake: even though he had spoken to the creature, he had no idea what snake it was. Trying to sense its magic hadn't helped, which meant that it was a magically blooded serpent, which, in sense, would make it immune to most spells and charms.

However, as Harry recalled his conversation with the snake, his mind began to play out several scenarios in his mind: each of the victims of the serpent had been petrified, not killed. On top of that, Harry also began to wonder about how the snake had been getting around: if its voice and manner were anything to go by then it was a really big creature, which meant someone would have seen it, wouldn't they?

"Harry."

The soft sound of Ginny Weasley's voice made the young Slytherin snap out of his reverie; looking to her, he noticed that she looked tense and nervous, and Harry noticed that her hands were twisting in her lap.

"What's up?" asked Draco, turning a page in his book.

Ginny didn't say anything, but glanced all around the Slytherin dormitory with a scared look on her face that reminded Harry of someone who was teetering on the edge of revealing forbidden information.

"I've got to tell you something," Ginny mumbled, carefully not looking at Harry.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked as though she couldn't find the right words.

"What?" asked Draco.

Ginny opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Harry leaned forward and spoke quietly, so that only Ginny and Draco could hear him. "Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"

Ginny seemed even more scared as she looked at Harry, her face almost as pale as death: Harry could see it in her eyes; there was something she had seen, or something she knew and she was somehow forbidden to reveal that secret.

"I…I…I was just wondering if you have seen Luna? She was meant to help me with my Astronomy homework and I haven't seen her since last night," Ginny remarked, reminding Harry of when he had first met Gabrielle; she was saying this rather fast.

"No I haven't," Harry replied, "But I'm sure she's all right: after all…"

He stopped suddenly as an icy feeling seemed to run through his body: turning towards the dormitories, Harry ran down the corridor and into his and Draco's room, but what he saw made him both angry and shocked:

The contents of Harry's trunk had been thrown everywhere. His cloak lay ripped on the floor. The bedclothes had been pulled off his four-poster and the drawer had been pulled out of his bedside cabinet, the contents strewn over the mattress. Harry walked over to the bed, open-mouthed, treading on a few loose pages of Travels with Trolls.

As he pulled the blankets back onto his bed, Draco, Blaise and Theo came in.

Blaise swore loudly, "What happened, Harry?"

"No idea," said Harry. But Draco was examining Harry's robes. All the pockets were hanging out.

"Someone's been looking for something," he commented, "Is there anything missing?"

Harry started to pick up all his things and throw them into his trunk; It was only as he threw the last of the Lockhart books back into it that he realized what wasn't there;

"Father's diary's gone," he said in an undertone to Draco, watching as Blaise and Theo helped the two of them clear things away.

"What? Didn't you send it to the Chamber?"

"I did," Harry replied, before he added, "But I also made a fake copy and now its gone. And only a Slytherin knows our password."

With a smile, though full of nerves, Harry whispered, "The plot thickens."

_**()()()()()**_

They woke the next day to brilliant sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze.

"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" said Cassidy enthusiastically at the Slytherin table, loading the team's plates with scrambled eggs. "Harry, buck up there, you need a decent breakfast."

Harry had been staring down the packed Slytherin table, wondering if the new owner of his Father's diary was right in front of his eyes; Gabrielle had been urging him to report the robbery, but Harry didn't like the idea. He'd have to tell Severus all about the diary, and that meant his Father would hear about it and possibly lose all trust in his son and heir.

"I just wish I knew why the snake obeyed another if I'm the only Parselmouth in the school," sighed Harry as he slowly lifted a fork to his mouth.

Suddenly, Gabrielle slammed her hand down on the table as she gasped, "Harry! I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" And she sprinted away, out of the Great Hall and up the stairs.

"What does she understand?" asked Harry distractedly.

"Loads more than I do," said Draco, shaking his head.

"But why's she got to go to the library?"

"Because that's what Gabrielle does," said Draco, shrugging. "When in doubt, go to the library."

Harry stood, irresolute, while people were now emerging from the Great Hall behind him, talking loudly, exiting through the front doors on their way to the Quidditch pitch.

"We'd better get moving," said Draco. "It's nearly eleven - the match - "

Harry raced to the dungeons, collected his Nimbus Two Thousand and One, and joined the large crowd swarming across the grounds, but his mind was still in the castle along with the bodiless voice, and as he pulled on his scarlet robes in the locker room, his only comfort was that everyone was now outside to watch the game.

(Although if Gabrielle doesn't hurry,) he thought with a smile, (Cassidy will be having kittens.)

The teams walked onto the field to tumultuous applause. Cassidy Moon took off for a warm-up flight around the goal posts; Madam Hooch released the balls. The Hufflepuffs, who played in canary yellow, were standing in a huddle, having a last-minute discussion of tactics.

Harry was just mounting his broom when Professor McGonagall came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone, Severus behind her: Harry's heart dropped like a stone as he saw the grave look in his godfather's eyes.

"This match has been cancelled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Cassidy, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off her broomstick.

"But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play - the cup; Slytherin!"

Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone: "All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!" Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Harry over to her.

"Potter, come with me…"

Wondering how she could possibly suspect him this time, Harry saw Draco detach himself from the complaining crowd; he came running up to them as they set off toward the castle. To Harry's surprise, Professor McGonagall didn't object.

"Yes, perhaps you'd better come, too, Malfoy!"

Some of the students swarming around them were grumbling about the match being cancelled; others looked worried. Harry and Draco followed Severus and McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase. But they weren't taken to anybody's office this time.

"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack…a double attack and a note…" Harry's insides did a horrible somersault. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and he and Draco entered.

Gabrielle lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy.

"She was found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this. It was on the floor next to her."

She was holding up a small, circular mirror; Harry and Draco shook their heads, both staring at their friend and cousin, before Harry asked, "You said a double attack, but who's the other?"

"That's the thing," Severus explained, before handing Harry a note that was written in blood:

_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._

"Who?" asked Harry, though a gut instinct seemed to answer his question.

Looking to his godson, Severus' voice was like the dead as he replied, "Miss Luna Lovegood."

Draco had to catch Harry as his legs failed him, his eyes down and his heart as cold as ice.

_**()()()()()**_

"The snake was commanded to drag the attacker into the Chamber, so why did it take Luna?"

Harry paced back and forth in Severus' office after explaining everything to his godfather: including the fact that he had heard the snake and that he had his Father's diary – had being the operative word.

"Maybe she's been possessed," suggested Draco, not bothering to interfere with his brother's ranting questions, "It's possible, isn't it?"

"No," Harry answered, finally stopping for a moment, "We'd have noticed: no, she's been taken as some kind of hostage: whoever's behind the re-opening of the Chamber has taken Luna to stop me."

He seemed to become swathed in darkness as he added, "All they've done is gotten my attention! I should have seen it from the start: the voice was strongest in the bathroom: the entrance to the Chamber is there!"

"What are you going to do Harry?" asked Severus, his fingers linked as he watched his godson.

"Draco and I are going after Luna," Harry replied fiercely, "And I _am_ going to bring her back!"

"Then," Severus sighed, pulling a second parchment out of his pocket, "This will come in handy: it was found in Gabrielle's hand when we found her."

It was a page torn from a very old library book. Harry smoothed it out eagerly and Draco leaned close to read it, too:

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

And beneath this, a single word had been written, in a hand Harry recognized as Hermione's. _Pipes._

It was as though somebody had just flicked a light on in his brain.

"Draco," he breathed. "This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk - a giant serpent! That why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue."

"The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died - because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Gabrielle was found with a mirror next to them; she had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first!"

Draco's jaw had dropped.

"And Mrs. Norris?" he whispered eagerly.

Harry thought hard, picturing the scene on that fated night. "The water. . ." he said slowly, "The flood must have come from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection . . . ."

He scanned the page in his hand eagerly. The more he looked at it, the more it made sense.

"And it's been getting around using the pipes?" asked Draco, "That's why no-one really saw it, am I right?"

"Right," nodded Harry, "And now we have to go and face it."

"Alone?" asked Draco.

"No," grinned Harry, in a cold voice that would have made even the Dark Lord flee in terror, "We'll take the serpent a little…present."

_**()()()()()**_

Darkness was falling as they walked down to Lockhart's office; there seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. They could hear scraping, thumps, and hurried footsteps.

Harry knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and they saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it. "Oh - Mr. Potter - Mr. Malfoy -" he said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment - if you would be quick -"

"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Harry. "We think it'll help you."

"Er - well - it's not terribly -" The side of Lockhart's face that they could see looked very uncomfortable. "I mean - well all right -" He opened the door and they entered.

His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight-blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.

"Are you going somewhere?" said Harry.

"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call, unavoidable - got to go!"

"What about Luna?" asked Draco jerkily.

"Well, as to that - most unfortunate -" said Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets more than I -"

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" said Harry. "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"

"Well - I must say - when I took the job -" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "Nothing in the job description - didn't expect -"

"You mean you're running away?" asked Harry disbelievingly, a strange magic building inside him as he concentrated on his rage, "After all that stuff you did in your books -"

"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.

"You wrote them!" Harry shouted.

"My dear boy," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at Harry. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think Id done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on -"

"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done." said Harry, a note of success in his voice: he'd always known the old fraud was…well, an old fraud.

"Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog." He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them.

"Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left." He pulled out his wand and turned to them.

"Awfully sorry, boys, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. Id never sell another book."

Harry reached his wand just in time. Lockhart had barely raised his, when Harry bellowed, "_Expelliarmus_!" Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air; Draco caught it, and flung it out of the open window.

"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," said Harry furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside. Lockhart was looking up at him, feeble once more. Harry was still pointing his wand at him.

"What do you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck," said Harry, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wandpoint. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go."

They marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They sent Lockhart in first. Harry was pleased to see that he was shaking.

Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet. "Oh, it's you," she said when she saw Harry. "What do you want this time?"

"To find something that doesn't involve you," said Harry flatly, turning and straining his ears as he listened for any sign of Parseltongue.

"Try there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.

Harry and Draco hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face.

It looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.

"That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as he tried to turn it.

"Harry," said Draco. "Say something. Something in Parseltongue."

"But -" Harry thought hard. The only times he'd ever managed to speak Parseltongue were when he'd been faced with a real snake. He stared hard at the tiny- engraving, trying to imagine it was real.

"Open up," he said.

He looked at Draco, who shook his head.

"English," he said.

Harry looked back at the snake, willing himself to believe it was alive.

If he moved his head, the candlelight made it look as though it were moving. /Open up,/ he said, the words coming out as a strange hissing had escaped him, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

Harry heard Draco gasp and looked up again. He had made up his mind what he was going to do.

"I'm going down there," he said.

He couldn't not go, not now they had found the entrance to the Chamber, not if there was even the faintest, slimmest, wildest chance that Luna might be alive.

"Me too," said Draco.

There was a pause, before Harry asked, "Are you sure? I mean, I can't protect you when I'm facing whoever's behind this!"

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just -" He put his hand on the door knob, but screamed when his flesh burned with fire; turning back to Harry, Lockhart paled as he saw the boy wizard holding a ball of fire in his hand.

"Next time it's your head Lockhart," hissed the Heir of Slytherin, "Thanks to you and your lack of attention, I had to use a power I swore never to use again. Now get down there before I use the big guns."

Lockhart obeyed before he plunged into the tunnel, Harry and Draco following suit; Harry shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in. Lockhart was getting to his feet a little ways away, covered in slime and white as a ghost. Harry stood aside as Malfoy came whizzing out of the pipe, too.

"We must be miles under the school," said Harry, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.

"Under the lake, probably," added Draco, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls.

All three of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead.

Summoning his ball of fire again, Harry led the other two through the Chamber, before he stopped and addressed the other two, "Remember," Harry said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away!"

But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Draco stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. Trying very hard not to imagine what Luna might look like if they found her, Harry led the way forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel.

A sudden thump made Draco and Harry turn, the young Slytherins both groaning as they looked upon Lockhart, passed out. With a snarl, Harry pointed his wand and commanded, "Get up you big fraud! Now!"

Lockhart got to his feet - then he dived at Draco, knocking him to the ground. Harry jumped forward, but too late - Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Draco's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face.

"The adventure ends here, boys!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body - say good-bye to your memories!"

He raised Draco's wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!" There were two flashes of green light before Harry felt something warm up on his wrist: opposite him, the wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Harry flung his arms over his head and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, he was standing alone, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.

"Draco!" he shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm here!" came Draco's muffled voice from behind the rockfall. "I'm okay - this git's not, though - he got blasted by the wand!"

There was a dull thud and a loud "ow!" It sounded as though he had just kicked Lockhart in the shins; Harry however, looked to his wrist, where the silver bracelet his Father had given him was now glowing with ethereal silver light, the Riddle Crest and Slytherin Snake warm against his flesh.

"What now?" Draco's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through - it'll take ages!"

Harry looked up at the tunnel ceiling. Huge cracks had appeared in it. He had never tried to break apart anything as large as these rocks by magic, and now didn't seem a good moment to try - what if the whole tunnel caved in?

There was another thud and another "ow!" from behind the rocks.

They were wasting time. Luna had already been in the Chamber of Secrets for hours…Harry knew there was only one thing to do.

"Wait there," he called to Draco. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on…If I'm not back in an hour, send a White Owl to Severus and get him here."

"What about your gift?" asked Draco and Harry heard the slyness in his brother's voice.

"It'll have to wait," replied Harry, "See you."

The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in Harry's body was tingling unpleasantly. He wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what he'd find when it did. And then, at last, as he crept around yet another bend, he saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

Harry approached, his throat very dry. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive.

He could guess what he had to do. He cleared his throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker.

/Open,/ said Harry, in a low, faint hiss.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry, shaking from head to foot, walked inside.

On the other side of the wall was an arrangement of serpent heads leading to a pool of water and a giant head that Harry recognised as Salazar Slytherin and there, lying almost motionless in front of the statue was…

"Luna!" cried Harry, racing towards her prone body; dropping to his knees, Harry looked at Luna before he checked that she was breathing. "Please, don't die! You can't die. Please wake up Luna!"

"She won't wake," a cold voice sneered, making Harry look up and what he saw made his eyes widen in shock.

A boy of around seventeen was walking with confidence towards him: he had a pair of steel blue eyes that looked both enchanting and creepy; his hair was slick across his head and was as black as Harry's. The boy wore a robe of deepest black with the Slytherin Crest and the Riddle Crest. As Harry looked back to the boy's cold eyes, he had to ask, "I know you, but why?"

"Indeed you do little snake," grinned the boy, before he kneeled by Harry and added:

"I am Thomas Aredian Riddle: I am the son of Lord Voldemort and now, Harry Potter, it's time for you to die."

_**()()()()()**_

"You're who?" asked Harry incredulously, looking to the blue-eyed boy before him.

"I am the son of Voldemort," repeated Thomas, his eyes switching from Harry to Luna's body, before he added, "Just like you are his grandson: yes, Harry Potter, I know exactly who you are. I see my dear sister in you and now you will finally see your death."

"No," Harry replied, backing away, his hand pointing to Luna, "What have you done to her?"

"Me? Nothing: I have been possessing another girl through my Father's diary and planning to return to this world as a hero and conqueror. You see Harry, when I was younger, my Father didn't care for me: he challenged me to a wizard's duel and made sure I accepted: it was then he called me weak and killed me in cold blood. I did this to prove that I am not weak: I took control of my Father's Horcrux and left a piece of my soul in this diary, until an unfortunate girl obtained it."

"Ginny!" gasped Harry, "Where is she? And what do you mean by Horcrux?"

"A Horcrux is a piece of a person's soul locked away until their death: only the darkest form of magic can create one. And as for the foolish Miss Weasley, she lives…for now! You see Harry Potter, she used a dark ritual herself to switch the diary with young Miss Lovegood here: to give a life, a life must be taken and Miss Weasley was foolish enough to make this deal."

"It is not Ginny that did this; it's you!" snapped Harry, feeling a familiar burning in his heart: his power was returning and it was because of his friends' sacrifices.

Thomas seemed to laugh as he asked, "Is that what you want to believe wizard? Has my Father gotten to you too? Come now, we are too valuable to one another to be enemies."

"No!" Roared Harry, his eyes flecked with red as he added, "I share nothing with you!"

"But you do," Riddle nodded, a cold smile on his face, "The red from your eyes? It's your power spiking and soon, with my help, darkness will rule!"

"My Father will rule," Harry retorted, his hand burning with the fire within, "But you Thomas, are no family of ours: you will not live to see that day."

He raised his hand once and fired a ball of flames at his now ex-Uncle, but Riddle simply laughed before he waved his own hand, a barrier of water forming between him and Harry.

"Your childish tricks are useless against me Harry," smiled Thomas, "I am a true Prodigy of the elements and Master of Water and Flame as I will now prove!"

He swept his hand forwards, like a dagger being sliced through the air, before Harry was knocked back by a wave of water, his body colliding with one of the stone serpents.

"And now," added Thomas, "You will die!"

He turned to the snake head and hissed several words in Parseltongue, Harry's mind translating the words: /Speak to me Salazar Slytherin; greatest of the Hogwarts Four./

/No,/ hissed Harry, rising slowly as he faced the stone head, /Hear the voice of Lord Slytherin, Serpent King and sleep until I summon you!/

/Yes Master,/ hissed the snake, Thomas crying out in rage as he rounded on Harry.

"Do you think I need a snake to do my work?" he asked, his voice as cold as ever, "Let's test that: let's match the power of Thomas Riddle, Heir of Lord Voldemort against the fabled Lord Slytherin," he raised his wand and added, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry felt the curse collide with him, before his body was thrown back, familiar warmth rising inside him as he felt his spine collide with the stone serpents.

Above him, as Harry's vision blacked out, he heard Riddle mocking him, "Pity really: together we could have ruled the world."

However, as Harry's vision blacked out, a powerful fire burned within him and, as he felt his mind and body separating with the connection of death, Harry heard another familiar voice speaking to him:

/It is time, my sire: time to know of your true destiny!/

_**()()()()()**_

Harry gasped as he scrabbled to his feet; he was standing in a grey room with no windows or doors; only a table and a man: the man wore a white hooded cloak with a strange runic insignia: as he looked at Harry, the man smiled and revealed an elderly, yet wizened face that shone with power and radiance.

"Am I dead?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied the man, before he snapped his fingers and conjured a seat, "Please, sit."

"Where am I?" asked Harry, sitting opposite the man, "And who are you?"

"I," replied the man, "will not tell you my true name, but you may call me Snakeheart and you are in the place known as the Domain; the divide between our world and theirs."

"Our world?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Snakeheart, "The world of El Eliminati; also known as the Immortal Ones and you, Harry James Riddle-Slytherin-Potter are here to be told who you are."

"And who am I?" asked Harry.

Snakeheart leaned forward as he spoke, every word punctuated with power as he explained, "You, Harry Potter, are the Heir and Prince of the Immortal Ones; the Chosen One that houses the spirit of the First!"

"The First what?"

"The First Master," explained Snakeheart, "And that power is not yet available to you, but once you tap into it, you will become an unstoppable force."

(Child of the First,) realised Harry, his eyes down as he looked away from Snakeheart, "But why am I here? I'm dead, remember?"

"I remember," Snakeheart nodded, "But you can go back if you choose to: all you have to do is give me your word."

"On what?" asked Harry.

"That, when you hear the call of magic, you will come to the Sanctuary and learn to become the all-powerful Lord of Magic that you are destined to be and descended from; do I have your agreement?"

Harry closed his eyes and tried to get his mind around what he had learned, but not before he opened them again and replied, "I…"

_**()()()()()**_

Thomas chuckled as he stood over the cold, now dead body of his nephew: he was so much like Lily that it had scared the man; shaking his head, Thomas walked towards the head of Salazar Slytherin and waited for the final part of his plan, the full restoration of his body, to be complete.

"You should not have killed my friend!"

Thomas wheeled round again, his eyes wide with terror as he stared at a figure that seemed to be walking with the shadows, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I may be dead," snarled the figure, "But I'm still powerful: which is more than I can say for you!"

"But you…" gasped Thomas, "I…the power is mine by birthright."

"What can I say?" shrugged the figure, stepping out of the darkness, "Destiny has a funny sense of humour."

Harry Potter smiled as he looked to the skies and added, "You may be a Prodigy of Water and Fire, but you cannot compare to my power: for what you have done, there is but one punishment."

He flared his hands and concentrated his left hand upon the heavens while his right was cemented to the ground, dissipating the negative energy inside him: his heart was free and the power now coursed through him.

With an almighty crash, a bolt of pure white lightning flew from the skies and struck the ground below, Harry's right hand directing it to the body of his Uncle.

With a scream of rage, Thomas Aredian Riddle vanished in a cluster of sparks and energy, the diary disintegrating and, at the same time, Harry ran towards Luna, noticing her eyes now open and her mouth smiling.

"Thank you Harry," she whispered, "But what did you do?"

"It's a long story," replied Harry, "But we have to go, follow the tunnel back and you'll find Draco: I'll be right behind you."

As Luna departed, Harry held a hand to his chest, still feeling a slight tickle where he had been hit by the Killing Curse, but now it didn't matter; with a smile, Harry turned to the Slytherin statue, his voice speaking to the snake.

/My servant,/ he hissed, his voice showing that he was full of anger, yet forgave the snake.

/Master, forgive me; when I realised she was not the one, I was forced by that ghost to do his bidding./

/Do not worry,/ Harry replied, /Do you have a name?/

/I am known as Serrox, it is Ancient Tongue for 'Death Eye' and I am your humble servant master./

/In that case,/ smiled Harry, /I have a gift for you./

/What gift Master?/

Harry smiled coldly as he asked, /Are you hungry?/

_**()()()()()**_

Back in the Slytherin Common Room, after explaining everything to Luna and Severus, Harry slumped out on his bed, his body was tired and he could actually feel the dragon of his power going to sleep, the magic now obeying him.

With a tired smile, Harry turned over and closed his eyes, his final thought for the day were what his last words to Snakeheart had been:

"I accept your offer: when you call, I will come."

**A long chapter 23, the end of the COS segment and the mystery revealed: Thomas Aredian Riddle – Harry's Uncle – was possessing Ginny, but what will Harry do when he speaks to Ginny about her actions over the year?**

**Another question: Harry's power has finally allowed its master to control it fully, but what is the link to the First Master and just what is the Sanctuary?**

**Also, who is Snakeheart and how could he have averted Harry's dance with death?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry, Draco, Gabby, Luna and yes Ginny all venture to a hideaway beach for the summer, but why is Luna so…different now around the Heir of Slytherin?**

**Chapter 24: Beach Holiday part 2 and Luna has a revelation for Harry; plus, Severus and Lucius discuss a certain Marauder's escape from Azkaban…**

**Chapter 25: Lupin, Dementors – who seem to have a strange effect on Harry – and Dumbledore just WON'T give up: time to call in some help…**

**Please Read and Review…**


	24. 24: Faulkner's Cove

Snakeheart: Chapter 24: Faulkner's Cove

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE: (After reading the reviews) I do not own the original context of this chapter: the content is taken from Avatar: The Legend of Aang, all rights to Nicktoons;

AUTHOR'S NOTE: That being said, let me explain: I used this content as a way for the team to get their demons seen to; thank you for all your kind words and enjoy the chapter.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

_As Luna departed, Harry held a hand to his chest, still feeling a slight tickle where he had been hit by the Killing Curse, but now it didn't matter; with a smile, Harry turned to the Slytherin statue, his voice speaking to the snake._

_/My servant,/ he hissed, his voice showing that he was full of anger, yet forgave the snake._

_/Master, forgive me; when I realised she was not the one, I was forced by that ghost to do his bidding./_

_/Do not worry,/ Harry replied, /Do you have a name?/_

_/I am known as Serrox, it is Ancient Tongue for 'Death Eye' and I am your humble servant master./_

_/In that case,/ smiled Harry, /I have a gift for you./_

_/What gift Master?/_

_Harry smiled coldly as he asked, /Are you hungry?/_

_**()()()()()**_

_Back in the Slytherin Common Room, after explaining everything to Luna and Severus, Harry slumped out on his bed, his body was tired and he could actually feel the dragon of his power going to sleep, the magic now obeying him._

_With a tired smile, Harry turned over and closed his eyes, his final thought for the day were what his last words to Snakeheart had been:_

"_I accept your offer: when you call, I will come."_

_**()()()()()**_

After their encounters in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry, Draco and Luna seemed to notice that the remainder of the year passed by pretty quickly: shortly after emerging from the Chamber, Harry had discovered that it was Lucius' fault that Ginny had gained the diary – a crime that was punished by the Dark Lord; partially for betraying him and partially for putting his son and heir in danger.

Ginny, on the other hand, seemed to use any opportunity to beg for Harry's forgiveness, saying that she had tried to tell him, but Thomas had forbidden her, which was why she switched control of the diary to Luna.

On a brighter note, Gabrielle and the others had been revived and, with the exception of Professor Lockhart's mysterious 'disappearance' life was back to normal; save for the exams being cancelled at the end of the year.

Needless to say though, Harry was probably the one most relieved that the summer holidays came around: with his third year approaching, the end of year had also brought on options for their OWLs and what lessons they would like to leave behind. Harry and Draco opted to take Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Advanced Defence and Potions whilst Gabrielle went for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.

As the Slytherin Sect all gathered in their compartment, the train slowly pulling out of Hogsmeade, Harry heard Draco ask, "Why would you take Divination anyway Gabby? Trelawney's nothing more than an old fraud: she'll probably spend the year making up your death sentence."

"Beats you two," Gabrielle pointed out, "Advanced Studies are hard enough, but to take _two _lessons of Advanced Studies? How will you both manage?"

"Easily," Harry replied, his head resting on his hand, "Especially since Dante is going to be teaching Advanced Defence; not to mention the fact that hardly anyone takes Advanced Potions because they feel normal Potions is hard enough, so chances are we'll probably be in a group of around ten of us."

"You seem calm today," Luna noted, looking at the back of Harry's head, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry suddenly replied, before he changed tack and added, "Anyway, I wonder what surprises third year will bring us: with Lockhart gone – he had to pause as they celebrated that fact with a cheer – we'll need another Defence Tutor."

"Knowing the old man," Draco pointed out, "He'll find one; let's only hope that we can get on with our new teacher like we could with our old one…and by that, I'm talking about Dante," he added, seeing the others flinch slightly.

Harry nodded in agreement before he looked back out of the window, his mind on other things: like Snakeheart and his mysterious call to the Sanctuary: what was the Sanctuary and how was he, Harry, the descendant and heir of the First Master?

As the train rolled on, Harry then turned to Luna and asked the question that he had wanted to ask for weeks, "How are you doing?"

"I'm better," she replied, Harry noticing a strange look in her eyes, like she couldn't look at him when she said it, "Professor Snape helped me to recover and with help from you four, I was able to put it behind me."

(Why do I not believe her?) Thought Harry as he noticed the train journey now passing through central England. (After all, she was possessed and drained of her life and magical energy by the man I believed to have died. But what did he mean by Horcruxes and how did he die? He said that Father killed him in cold blood, but he could never betray his own son like that, could he?)

Resigning himself to this gang of unanswered questions, Harry looked again to Luna before he explained, "If you ever need to talk about what happened, I'll be there to listen."

Luna nodded before she started talking to Gabrielle and Luna about other things; shaking his head, Harry turned and resumed watching the world go by.

_**()()()()()**_

When the Slytherin Sect got off the train back at King's Cross, Harry felt a knot of resentment tie up inside him as he noticed the Weasleys all gathering together; with a soft sigh, Harry turned to Ginny and nodded to her family, "You'd better get a move on then; you know how your parents hate you being friends with Slytherins, not to mention with Malfoys."

Ginny looked from Harry to her family, before she seemed to stand her ground as she explained, "No Harry, I'm going to stay with you four this summer: you are my friends and so what if Ronald can't get on with you: you're my friends and I'm a Slytherin, so my parents are going to have to get used to that fact."

Harry nodded before he turned to Luna and asked, "Your parents don't mind you either?"

"No," Luna replied, seemingly taking a step back from Harry, "They…said that I could spend this summer with my friends…and return to Hogwarts with you as well."

"Luna, what is wrong with you?" asked Draco, "You sound like some nervous nine-year old who's just been caught being naughty."

"I do not," snapped Luna, but Harry just laughed as he turned with his group and made his way to where Lucius, Narcissa, Severus and Dante were waiting for them.

"Uncle Lucius, Aunt Cissa," grinned Harry, giving his adoptive parents a warm hug, "I'm glad to be back."

"I know," Lucius grinned, "In fact, we have a…" He trailed off when he saw the tall red-head, Arthur Weasley, approaching them, his face a shade of anger.

"Arthur," he grinned, giving the Weasley patriarch a curt nod.

"Lucius," Mr Weasley replied, before he pointed at Ginny and asked, "What is my daughter doing fraternising with your son and wards? She may be a Slytherin, but she has no business being with a Malfoy: in the summer, she is with her family."

"Mr Weasley," Harry cut in, glad he had worn the robes of his family, "I invited Ginny to spend her summer with us: we didn't get much chance to cement our friendship over the year, you see. And," he held up his hand, revealing his family's ring as he continued, "As Lord of a House, I felt it was my right to openly invite her instead of consulting her parents. The fault is not my guardian's, but mine: I offer my apologies and want you to know that, if you want Ginny to spend the summer with her family, I will respect your wishes."

Arthur Weasley was in shock: this was the same Harry Potter his son had been having problems with? The same Harry Potter who Ron had blurted out to be a Parselmouth?

With a slow, but wary smile, Mr Weasley replied, "Harry, I mean Lord Potter, I understand your mistake and accept your apology: Ginny may spend the summer with you and your…friends, as long as she returns to her home for the last week."

"I give you my word," Harry replied, before he gave a polite bow to the Weasley patriarch as he added, "Good day, Mr Weasley."

Only when they were all safely back in the confines of Malfoy Manor did Harry finally break down laughing, tears in his eyes as he looked to the others, who were sharing his amusement.

"With the exception of Ginny," he explained, "Weasleys are a bunch of morons: I mean, he called me the wrong Lord's name, didn't even confirm with anyone and just gave up."

"Hence why I didn't want to follow them into Gryffindor," Ginny added, laughing with Harry.

"And I can promise," Lucius finally picked up, "That you will enjoy this summer; you see, we have decided to send you to the Malfoy summer home in Faulkner's Cove, which lies off the coast of Ireland: a whole week of fun in the sun and it's a wizard's community, which means even students can use their wands."

"Wow," gasped Gabrielle, looking to Draco, "I didn't know you even had a summer home Drake!"

"We used to go there a lot," Draco replied, before he noticed Harry and added, "But we'll enjoy it even more now: I mean there are five of us."

"Draco," whispered Harry, "It's okay; you can talk about how much fun it was if you want."

"I…didn't want to upset you Harry," Draco explained, making the others look at the young Slytherin with curiosity.

"You'll all have a good time," Narcissa explained, "And when you come back, there'll be a big party waiting for a certain 13 year old!"

Before Harry could stop her, Narcissa had grabbed him and began fussing over him like a little kid; she then reached under his arms and tickled him until he started laughing again.

"Thanks Aunt Cissa," grinned Harry, "I feel a lot better."

"Now," Lucius explained, pleased to see his ward looking so happy, "When you get there, a female witch named Leia will be looking after you: she has been paid not to say anything regarding blood – he meant Ginny – past lives – Gabrielle – or other hidden secrets – he meant Harry – so feel free to have fun and enjoy the island."

"How will we get there?" asked Harry, watching as Severus and Dante vanished upstairs.

"Portkey," explained Lucius, "Tomorrow at noon, a Portkey will activate, taking all five of you to Faulkner's Cove: it's programmed to re-activate at midnight on the last day, so that when you wake up on the eighth day, you'll all be in your rooms here in the Manor."

"Now," added Narcissa, finally letting go of Harry, "You young man have to go and speak to your…Father about what happened this year and you all need to get ready for tomorrow, so, off you go."

The three girls vanished up to their rooms, Harry catching sight of Ginny watching him warily, as if she dared to ask him about the identity of his Father, but, when Lucius steered Harry into a study, her worries were forgotten.

In the study, Harry entered alone and lowered himself to one knee, his head bowed as he asked, "Father, you wished to speak with me?"

"Rise Harry," the cold voice of the Dark Lord commanded, Harry obeying without question; when he looked up, he gasped at what he saw: the Dark Lord's body looked like a cross between flesh and phantom: his upper body, namely his head and body were human and pale skin whilst his legs, arms and the lower part of his abdomen were still ghostly.

"Father!" gasped Harry, "What happened?"

"The diary," explained Riddle, "It's power was still active, so I drained it and returned the magic of the Horcrux within to its rightful place, as a part of my magical essence."

"Father," Harry spoke up, "I've been wanting to ask you about that: the ghost…Uncle Thomas…he said that a Horcrux could only be formed as part of the darkest magic, is it true?"

"It is," replied the Dark Lord, knowing where Harry was going with this.

"So," Harry said, trying not to sound so obvious, "This dark magic; it has to be…murder, doesn't it?"

"A Horcrux in itself," explained Riddle, deciding that now was the time for Harry to know what he had to know, "Is a piece of dark magic that takes the form of an item: it is an object in which a person has concealed a part of their soul. Someone who fashions a Horcrux splits their soul and hides it in an object; then they are protected should they be attacked and their body destroyed."

"What do you mean by protected?" asked Harry, his archive-like mind absorbing this information.

"The part of your soul that is hidden lives on; which means, in other words, you cannot die."

"And how would one split his soul Father?" asked Harry, his violet eyes shining at the thought of such power.

Voldemort seemed to have a case of déjà vu as he listened to his son; nevertheless, he replied, "I think you already know the answer to that one Harry."

"Murder," Harry sighed, his heart like stone.

"Yes," Tom replied, now seeing the same face, the same expression and the same understanding that a young boy he knew had on his face when he'd asked about Horcruxes. "Killing rips the soul apart; it is a violation against nature."

"And how many times can you split a soul?" asked Harry, "I mean, if there was the diary, who's to say there aren't others?"

"There are," Tom replied, seeing his son look at him with such eagerness, "But not only can the soul be taken if the body is destroyed, its power can be transferred."

"Thomas," Harry realised, "He was a Horcrux!"

"He was," nodded the Dark Lord, "He actually volunteered to become a Horcrux: knowing that he was disappointed in Lily, I only felt one thing: eagerness. I wanted to punish your Mother Harry, she turned her back on the family and her brother. Unfortunately, I didn't see that Thomas had already killed and replaced my soul with his own. The price of his death became a new Horcrux; one you could find so easily, if you knew where to look."

"Me," Harry replied, his voice filled with darkness, "I'm a Horcrux, aren't I?"

"You are," Voldemort replied, "The link that was formed that day, eleven years ago, was due to the Horcrux; it's why you're so powerful and why I accept you so well as my son and heir."

"So, will you kill me?" asked Harry, "To gain the Horcrux, I mean?"

"No," Voldemort replied, "I know that's what some have to believe I want to do, but no Harry; I am neither going to remove the Horcrux nor destroy it. To do either would deplete your power and maybe even kill you. I could never do that to my son and heir: no, my brave little serpent, you will live and become the Dark Lord when I pass on."

Harry looked around the office before he finally sighed and added, "I'd better go and get ready: we leave tomorrow: thank you for being so honest Father."

"Anything for you, my son," smiled the Dark Lord, watching as his son left the room.

After Harry had gone, however, Voldemort smiled as he added, "Now Dumbledore, let's see what you can do against the ultimate Dark Lord!"

_**()()()()()**_

The five Slytherins all gasped when the Portkey finally activated, transporting them to the shores of a seemingly small island: as they looked around, Harry seemed to admire the surroundings: the outer rim of the island was all one long white-sandy beach that stretched for miles: a winding path led both up from and down towards the beach and it was this path that the five had been transported to.

As they slowly made their way upwards, Harry looked around: either side of them were fields of flowers and berries that he had never seen before and, as Harry looked outwards towards the west, he caught sight of a statue, standing tall and proud just like a statue he had heard of in Northern England: the Angel of the North.

"What's that Drac?" asked Gabrielle, pointing towards the statue.

"That's Alexander Faulkner," explained the Malfoy Heir, "The founder of this island and, according to legend, the founder of Water Magic."

"What legend?" asked Luna, looking herself towards the statue.

"Well," Draco continued, "According to the legend, Alexander Faulkner was a Grey Warden, what they called someone who was neither Light nor Dark; one day, there was a war and Faulkner was called up: hoping to escape, he ran and swam across the ocean until he found this place. Back then, the island had no name, so he settled here; while here, Faulkner created storms, waves and whirlpools to keep away any who would threaten his solitude; some say he died of madness, but others say that once, a mermaid swam from the depths and promised him eternal safety underwater. Faulkner followed her and became the first mer-man: leaving behind this island: Faulkner's Cove! The last thing he did was erect that statue, to remind all who came here that Faulkner's Cove is a magical safe haven that can help those who are lost find out about themselves and others."

"Wow," Gabrielle replied, before they all noticed that they'd stopped to listen to Draco's story; resuming their walk, the young Lestrange continued, "It's going to be fun though; seven days of just lounging on the beach, doing nothing."

"Depends on your definition of nothing," Harry informed her, "This vacation is going to be fun, but did anyone else wonder why Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa sent us here."

"They sent you here to have fun and relax Master Riddle!"

The light-hearted voice made them all wheel round, looking up the path; ahead of them was a thin, elf-like woman with hair as white as any Malfoy and skin as pale as the snow: her eyes seemed to match Harry's violet shade and, when she brushed back her hair, she revealed two pointed ears. The woman was dressed in a long sky-blue dress that seemed both light to the touch and comfortable, despite the warmth of the summer.

"You must be Leia," Draco spoke up, "Pleased to meet you."

"Thank you Master Malfoy," Leia replied, before she looked at Harry and added, "Don't worry Master Riddle; no-one will know what I know; I gave Lord Malfoy my word."

"Thank you," Harry sighed, before Leia pulled out a silver-wood wand and flicked it at the five of them, changing their robes into beach-wear: Draco was wearing a pair of knee-length silver shorts that were branded with a red dragon and the Malfoy Crest; Harry was wearing a similar pair of shorts, but his were black as night as had two white bolts of lightning and the same Crest; the girls, however, were all dressed in short skirts and vest-tops that revealed their slim bodies.

Harry had to admit, they were all surprised at the level of magic; he then also noticed a red cloak covering his shoulders and running down his chest, leaving his arms bare.

"You kids go to the beach," Leia grinned, "I'll take your bags to the house."

"Thanks Leia," they replied, before they all raced towards the beach; each one of them a true kid on holiday.

_**()()()()()**_

No sooner had the five of them reached the beach, before they all received different welcomes: Ginny had begun to lay her things down before a boy with sandy blonde hair had raced over and offered to help; when he was done, Ginny settled down and began to sunbathe, but not before the boy had stepped into her light, giving her shade from the heat.

Draco, on the other hand, had begun to show his crueller side as he smashed a boy's sandcastle and, with a flick of his wand, flattened the area to make it perfect for them.

Harry, Gabrielle and Luna had settled down under a large beach umbrella and the young Lestrange had transfigured a trio of ice creams for them, before handing them out between the trio.

After what seemed like half an hour, Draco was sat on the edge of the water, his toes being splashed by the sea, before he looked over and smiled as he saw an open field of volleyball being played by a party of ten.

Turning to the others, he nodded to the court and declared, "Hey beach bums, we're playing next: Ginny, get over here!"

As Ginny approached, Harry rose from his seat and threw off his cloak, exposing his athletic figure to the sun; at the same time, several girls on the beach actually felt enchanted by the sight of the young Slytherin's pale muscular chest.

Gathering near the court, Draco took charge, "There's a girl on the opposite team that seems to have a weakness on her left foot: always aim for that side and we'll crush them like ants: let's do it!"

The game went exactly as planned: each of the five Slytherins put force behind their shots and seemed to unnerve the other team: the girl in question could do nothing against their strength and teamwork; Ginny seemed to captivate the crowd with her own athletic skills: she had balance and grace like a trapeze artist and, when Harry sent the final spike over the net, his magic seemed to combine with his determination, igniting the net into a web of fire.

"Well," he smiled, watching as Gabrielle used the ocean to extinguish the flames, "That was fun."

On the way back to their shaded spot, Harry overheard some boys talking about a party, their intentions were clear: they thought Ginny was cute and wanted her to give them a good impression.

"What about us?" asked Draco, "My brother and I?"

"Fine," one of the boys, a muscular teenager named Rex sighed, "You can come too, but just so you know; some of the most influential teen witches and wizards in Europe are going to be there, so try and act normal."

"We'll do our best," grinned Draco, hearing a familiar crackle as Harry tried not to electrocute these idiots for insulting the top 2 teens in the world.

Back at the house, which was a two-storey building with three rooms and an overhanging balcony, Harry asked, "Why didn't you tell those two idiots who we were?"

"What?" asked Draco, "That I'm the son of a Malfoy and you're the grandson of the Dark Lord? I don't know, I guess it was just nice to be treated like a normal kid; you've seen how I act around Mother and Father; being normal was well…different."

"If you say so," sighed Harry, leaving to get ready for the party.

By the end of the night, however, Harry wished he hadn't bothered: first, they were disgusted at how plain the place was for a party containing 'some of the most influential wizards in Europe.' Second, Rex decided to pick a fight with Harry over Luna: apparently she was a bit uncomfortable and Rex thought he'd be a big hero and protect her. That little trick almost cost him his hair – courtesy of Harry igniting a ball of fire when he wasn't looking. Worst of all, though, was when one of these 'influential' teens called Gabrielle a Mudblood: even though she had altered her appearance to make herself look more pure, one of the wizards saw through her and made the two brothers angry enough to cast several Blasting Hexes, almost destroying the house.

Deciding to try and vent some of his frustration, Harry climbed up towards the statue of Alexander Faulkner, his hands dangerously sparking, crackling and buzzing with lightning magic. When he finally reached the summit, Harry pointed one hand towards the ocean and another towards the sky before he let loose a powerful bolt of lightning that lit up the night.

The sound of footsteps made Harry wheel around, but it was only Draco, who looked at the small sparks in his brother's hand before he sighed, "I thought I'd find you here."

"You didn't have to follow me Draco," Harry sighed, sitting by the feet of the statue, "I just needed to be alone."

Draco took a seat next to his brother before he looked to Harry and asked, "Earlier, when I started talking about all those summers we spent here: it hrut you, didn't it?"

Harry nodded solemnly, but Draco looked at the young Slytherin's hands, his eyes wide as he saw that they were shaking.

"You never went on holiday, did you?" he asked, "Never knew fun?"

"No," Harry replied, his face hidden by the darkness of the night, "Every year, the Dursleys would take Dudley away and leave me with Mrs Figg; a batty old neighbour; every year, they'd come back laden with souvenirs and presents, but none of them were for me. I never knew the fun and freedom of a holiday until today."

"Those boys," Draco added, "You've never known what it's like to be around those you don't know."

"No," Harry sighed, before he looked up towards the stars, a crescent moon filling the sky, "So much has changed Draco and the one thing I do enjoy is all this freedom."

"Come on," Draco finally said, rising and holding out his hand to his brother, "We're having a get-together on the beach: come on!"

Harry rose and followed Draco down towards the beach, where he found the others already there, a fire burning brightly in the night.

"Where were you?" asked Luna, her eyes doing that 'avoiding Harry' look again.

"The statue," Draco replied, "Harry needed to get some things off his chest."

"They hated me," Harry sighed, "Enough to leave me behind."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny.

"Guess," Draco added, not wanting to see Harry upset again.

"They were your family," Gabrielle sighed, knowing what Harry was talking about, "And they didn't love you."

"You think I care?" asked Harry, his face inches from the flames, his violet eyes shining, but trying to hold back tears.

"I think you do," Ginny replied.

"You don't know me," Harry hissed, his voice suddenly cold and cruel, "So why don't you just mind your own business?"

As he turned away from the flames, Ginny seemed saddened by his words as she admitted, "I know you."

"No you don't, you're stuck in your little Ginny Weasley world where everything is perfect all the time."

"Harry," Luna chided him, "Leave her alone."

Harry turned away from the flames and began to walk away; as he did, he put on a high voice and mocked, "I'm so pretty; I have the grace of an elf; oh look at me!" He then flipped over and flopped on his back, his eyes staring at the sky, "Weasel filth!"

Everyone gasped, but Draco actually hid a snigger as he heard Ginny exclaim, "Yes Harry, I'm a Weasley; Weasel filth; blood traitor and do you know why I'm even here?"

"Here we go," sighed Gabrielle, as if she had heard this before.

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like?" asked Ginny, not noticing Draco flinch as she touched a sensitive spot for Harry, "Growing up with six brothers and no-one like me: I became my own person because I was afraid of spending my life as part of a matched set; at least I'm different now! For me Harry, Weasel filth is a compliment!"

"I guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends too," Luna added, her eyes dark as she looked from Harry to Ginny.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Ginny, still upset from Harry's comment.

"Attention issues," explained Luna, "You couldn't get enough attention as a kid, so, you're trying to make up for it now."

"Well, what's your excuse Luna? You were an only child all your life and yet all you have to show for it is this dingy, pasty grey magic that hides away inside you."

"If you're talking about my aura," Luna replied, "I don't really believe in all that—"

"You don't believe in anything," Harry told her, rising from his laid-back position.

"Oh well, I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you," Luna replied, her voice still almost monotone.

"I'm sorry too," Harry explained, "I wish you would be high-strung instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside: she called your magic dingy and you did nothing: you were almost killed and you act like it's the real last day."

"What do you want from me?" asked Luna, "Do you want a teary, heartfelt confession about how hard my childhood was? Well it wasn't: I got anything I wanted as long as I did as I was told."

"Well that's it then," Draco sighed, "You had controlling parents who had certain expectations and if you strayed from them, you were shot down: that's why you can't express yourself, why you can't care about anything."

"You want me to express myself?" asked Luna, "Leave me alone!"

Silence filled the camp as Harry approached and placed a hand on Luna's shoulder, "I like it when you express yourself: there are times when I like seeing all of us together and still can't do anything about it."

"Why would you say that?" asked Ginny.

"My life hasn't been easy either," Harry explained, the fires illuminating his face again, "I know it doesn't excuse the way I've been acting."

"He's right," Luna nodded, "It doesn't!"

"Calm down," Ginny sighed, "This much negativity is bad for your skin; you'll break out."

"Bad skin?" laughed Harry, "Normal teens worry about bad skin; even I don't have that luxury; my relatives imprinted their mark and teach me a lesson on any flesh they could get their hands on!"

Draco, Gabrielle and Luna shuddered as they remembered the images of Harry's wounds from the last Christmas: how he had thought it over and now, he was marked again.

"For so long now," Harry sighed, his voice rising in rage, "I thought that if my family accepted me, I'd be happy: I have a home now and a Father who talks to me: he even thinks I'm a real dark wizard, a hero for Slytherins. Everything should be perfect and I should be happy, right? Well I'm not: I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!"

"There's a simple question you need to ask yourself then," Draco pointed out, "Who are you angry at?"

"No-one," Harry gasped, "I'm just angry!"

"Yeah," added Luna, "Who are you angry at Harry?"

"Everyone," cried Harry, before he gripped his head in pain, a familiar rumbling rising inside him, "I don't know!"

"Is it Father?" asked Draco, meaning Voldemort in Harry's eyes.

"No, no!"

"Your Uncle?" suggested Ginny, meaning Lucius in Harry's eyes.

"Me?" asked Draco, worried that he had said or done something.

"No, no, no n—"

"Then who?" asked Luna.

"Answer the question," Draco insisted.

"Tell us," Gabrielle pleaded.

"Answer the question," Ginny insisted.

Harry finally lost it; stamping his foot and letting his magic run free, he yelled, "I'm angry at myself!"

The flames shot out of the ground like a geyser as Harry turned away, continuing his rant, "I'm angry because I'm confused; I have all this power and I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore. My Father told me something that makes me see magic in a whole new light and yet I still feel trapped by who and what I am."

With that, Harry turned and ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, back up towards Faulkner's statue; behind him, Draco and Ginny looked to Gabrielle and Luna before the Malfoy Heir pointed and said, "Go after him Luna."

"Why me?" asked the white-haired Slytherin.

"Because we've seen the way you look at him," Gabrielle explained, "We know what's been bothering you and he needs to know it; he needs someone he can let in."

Luna looked to Ginny, who smiled and winked, before the young Slytherin second-year followed Harry up the path.

High on the mountain, Harry leaned against the statue and cried his eyes out as he felt his fears and concerns grounded inside him.

Suddenly, he felt a soft hand touch his cheek and, when he opened his eyes, Harry saw Luna looking at him, her grey eyes looking into and past his violet eyes.

"I know one thing I care about," she told him, leaning in close, "I care about you Harry; I'm sorry I shut you out; please don't shut me out."

Harry wiped his eye before he felt something soft and warm caress his lips; as he stood there, savouring the moment, he heard a voice speak in his mind: (I will never abandon you Harry; I will always be there for you.)

Pulling away, Harry smiled and whispered, "Thank you Luna."

He then looked to the town below and added, "Hey, you know what would make this a perfect day?"

_**()()()()()**_

When Rex opened the door, he was surprised to find the Slytherin Sect standing there, all five of them looking serious; it was Draco who broke the silence. "We've got some bad news Rex."

"Party's over," Harry insisted, before he threw a bolt of lightning into the house; the others following suit as they turned the house into a battleground; the five of them watched the carnage unfold as Harry and Luna stood together, side by side, a friendship, no, a team that would span the tests of time.

It wasn't until later that the Slytherin Sect gained their new group calling: The Reavers!

**Chapter 24 and Harry has finally exposed his demons to the world: it seems the magic of Faulkner's Cove has granted all the Reavers a taste of each other's lives, not to mention finally set the relationship of Luna and Harry in stone, but what else awaits the five as their summer continues?**

**Also, just how did Luna manage to gain these feelings towards the Heir of Slytherin?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: Beach Holiday part 2 and Luna has a revelation for Harry; plus, Severus and Lucius discuss a certain Marauder's escape from Azkaban…**

**Following Chapter: Lupin, Dementors – who seem to have a strange effect on Harry – and Dumbledore just WON'T give up: time to call in some help…**

**Please Read and Review…**


	25. 25: The Marauders and The Reavers

Snakeheart: Chapter 25: The Marauders and the Reavers

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE: Also, several parts of this story are taken from ideas seen in films, television and, yes, from books; whatever references I made, I do not own the idea; all credit goes to the original designers.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

_High on the mountain, Harry leaned against the statue and cried his eyes out as he felt his fears and concerns grounded inside him._

_Suddenly, he felt a soft hand touch his cheek and, when he opened his eyes, Harry saw Luna looking at him, her grey eyes looking into and past his violet eyes._

"_I know one thing I care about," she told him, leaning in close, "I care about you Harry; I'm sorry I shut you out; please don't shut me out."_

_Harry wiped his eye before he felt something soft and warm caress his lips; as he stood there, savouring the moment, he heard a voice speak in his mind: (I will never abandon you Harry; I will always be there for you.)_

_Pulling away, Harry smiled and whispered, "Thank you Luna."_

_**()()()()()**_

The morning after their little party, the five Reavers awoke in the summer house to find several owls from Lucius, the Weasleys, Luna's parents and, to Harry's immediate worry, his Father. Each one of the letters said the same thing:

_How could you trash a high-rank house and cause a large amount of damage? You're lucky that we were able to apologise on your behalf otherwise you would be facing serious trouble. One more slip-up and you are coming straight back home._

After sharing a moment of guilt and acceptance, the five Reavers all began laughing amongst themselves, each one realising the same fact: they had still gotten away with it.

After receiving their letter, however, the five Reavers all began wondering just what the future would hold for them: the one thing that they all agreed on was the legend's idea that Faulkner's Cove was a place where those who were lost found out about themselves and others. Harry and the others had found out that Ginny enjoyed being different; Draco and Gabrielle had discovered Harry still had demons that needed to be vanquished as far as his past and powers were concerned; Luna had discovered that she had feelings for Harry that were now out in the open; Ginny and Luna had found out the truth about Harry and even Draco had seen the level of power that his blood-brother possessed.

However, apart from Ginny, the others had also found out something that they agreed should not be revealed until Harry thought the time was right: despite his family, his Father, his power and title as the Heir of Slytherin, Harry still had skeletons in his closet that were raging to be released upon the world. As he had said;

_"For so long now I thought that if my family accepted me, I'd be happy: I have a home now and a Father who talks to me: he even thinks I'm a real dark wizard, a hero for Slytherins. Everything should be perfect and I should be happy, right? Well I'm not: I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why! I'm angry because I'm confused; I have all this power and I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore. My Father told me something that makes me see magic in a whole new light and yet I still feel trapped by who and what I am."_

Yet the one thing that the four Reavers agreed as one about their leader: he was a true Slytherin who was worthy of his power and, aside from Ginny, who knew nothing about Harry's blood lineage, Luna, Draco and Gabrielle agreed that, when the time came for their allegiance to be put into question, they would have no doubts, no regrets and no emotions against siding with the future Dark Lord.

_**()()()()()**_

On the seventh day of their vacation, Draco and Gabrielle were enjoying the sunlight down on the beach; Ginny was reading through some advanced spell material that Leia had given her and Harry and Luna were sat together in the shade of Faulkner's statue, Luna resting her head on Harry's shoulder as she watched the Dark Heir create and dissipate lightning in his fingers.

"Today's our last day," Luna commented, "Tomorrow; we wake up back in the Manor as if this was all nothing, but a dream."

"Except it isn't a dream," Harry replied, his hand closing into a fist, "Everything about this week has been real; our camp-out, the party, our revelations and…and…"

"This?" asked Luna, before she kissed Harry's cheek and ran a hand through his sleek, black hair.

"That," smiled Harry, returning the kiss with true passion, "I don't understand love, Luna; it's the one thing that, before Hogwarts, I never really experienced, but I do know when my heart is telling me to listen. I do have one question, though."

"What is it?" asked Luna, looking to her boyfriend's violet eyes.

"When did you fall in love with me?"

"Christmas before last," explained the white-haired Slytherin, "As soon as I saw you, the _real _you, I felt my heart stop and I was just enchanted by your body as well as your aura."

"I thought you said you didn't believe in auras," Harry teased, his eyes shining like they always did when he was being friendly.

"Harry," groaned Luna, "I'm the daughter of a Seer and I am experienced in several meditation techniques; how could I not believe in auras?"

"Good point," laughed Harry, before he then changed tack as he asked, "So, when should I tell Ginny that my Father's Voldemort?"

"Technically, your grandfather," Luna reminded him, "But as for when; maybe you should ask her how far she's willing to go to be different. When you know you can trust her, then you tell her; speak with Knight about it, or even talk to Lucius and Narcissa."

"How do you know Severus' alias?" asked Harry suddenly, "Only Draco and Gabrielle know it."

"Like you told a certain Gryffindor last year; you should be careful when you speak to those friends of yours, you never know who might be listening." Luna gave Harry a wink before she added, "Besides, why do you think I was so calm when I found out who the Dark Lord was? It was because I'd accidentally overheard you three talking about him. But don't worry Harry, because the only one I care about is you; I would never betray you."

"Thanks Luna," Harry smiled, before he looked out over the ocean, Luna's revelation running through his mind.

That afternoon, Harry was sat with the others, enjoying their last meal together, when Draco spoke up, "You know something? We're becoming a right band of friends aren't we?"

"Yes," Ginny replied, "We're almost like a new age of Marauders."

(Marauders?) thought Harry, (Where have I heard that before?)

**(Flashback)**

_Well, well, Mr Potter, how nice to see you at last,_ a soft voice whispered inside his head, _Now let's see what the newest generation of Marauders has to offer…_

"Yes," replied Lucius, before he continued, "There was once a man, Narcissa's brother in fact, known as Sirius Black: he was a member of the darkest house on the planet: Gabrielle's family, in fact: the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. But, when he went to Hogwarts, he insisted on not only being put in Gryffindor, but turning against tradition and siding with the Light."

"Why would he do that?" asked Harry, wondering why the name of this blood-traitor sounded so familiar.

"He was coerced," explained Lucius, "By someone you should know very well: your birth father, James Potter: together with two other wizards, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, they formed a group known as the Marauders and remained not only friends, but allies until…well, I think you can guess when?"

"But what does this have to do with having feelings of angst against a family member?"

"Sirius betrayed the House of Black," explained Lucius, noticing how Harry seemed to be getting slightly upset by this news, "So Narcissa spoke with the other members of the family and had Sirius disowned: he was given his fortune, but, until this day, the Houses of Malfoy and Lestrange have hated Sirius."

**(End Flashback)**

(Of course,) Harry nodded, noticing the others watching him as his eyes lit up, (Black, Pettigrew, Potter and Lupin; the Marauders!)

"Why would you compare us to them?" he then asked Ginny, "One; they were Gryffindors; Two: they were pranksters and didn't bother about power and three: one of their members was made an outcast."

"Yeah," Draco added, "And we're _nothing_ like that: one: we're all _Slytherins_; two: we care about power and are all loyal to the cause of becoming stronger and three: well, if you think about it Harry; three is true because Ginny has been shunned and exiled by her brothers."

"But not her family," Harry added, "Sirius Black was made an outcast and he betrayed his family's beliefs by siding with Gryffindors."

"So we can look at this glass as being half-empty?" suggested Luna.

"Not really," Harry explained, before he and Gabrielle shared a glance, "Because Gabby's family with that blood-traitor and he'll always be that way."

"Same with us," Draco added, "Since Harry was adopted by Father and given the rank and privileges of a Malfoy, he was made a Malfoy and, thanks to Mother, we share some blood lineage with that monster."

"Even so," Ginny smiled, "As a team, we're like Marauders version two and we're going to be better than them."

"Right," chorused Harry and Draco.

"Sure," Gabrielle smiled, but she couldn't hide the look of angst from her two cousins.

"That's true," Luna finished, "And weren't the Marauders also known for nicknames? What if we had those? At least we'd still be able to feel like we're together even though we're a year apart."

"She's right," Draco nodded, "But what should these aliases be?"

"Well," Harry commented, "You and Gabby already have yours: Vesta, as in the Roman Goddess of Fire and Whistler, the trainer of a great hero."

"Maybe Gabby should be something else," Draco returned, "After all, she's a Water Magus as well as a Charms Prodigy."

"Well," suggested Harry, remembering some words and phrases from before, "What about Aeqour? It's Latin for the Sea!"

"Aequor?" asked Gabrielle, closing her eyes for just a second before she nodded, "I like that; Aequor, but what about Draco?"

"Whistler's fine," Draco explained, "And I actually have a good one for Luna, if you don't mind Harry?" When the young Slytherin shook his head, Draco continued, "I was thinking Yue, which was once a name for a spirit of the moon – also known as Lunar as a star."

"Yue's perfect," Luna nodded, knowing full well that her mother had named her after the moon, "What about Ginny?"

"Well," suggested Gabrielle, "What can we say about Ginny?"

"She was possessed," Harry blurted out.

"She's a loner from her family," Draco added.

"She's strong," Luna commented, "Not to mention she's as graceful as an elf and has the agility of a wolf."

"Well," Harry suddenly grinned, "What about Fenrir: it was the name of a Norse spirit who usually took the form of a wolf."

"Fenrir?" asked Ginny, trying out the name herself, "Yeah, I like that: Fenrir; spirit of the wolf."

"And then there was one," Draco explained, "That's you Harry: your original name was Fuego, the Spanish word for Fire, but things have changed since then."

"Yes," Harry replied, "I've become the Heir of Slytherin; survived death itself; embraced the elements inside me and learned to use the shadows."

"Not to mention who you're related to," added Gabrielle, "That's a big bonus."

"That too," added Harry, again noticing Ginny look at him with curiosity. "So what could we use?"

"What about a God's name?" asked Draco, "Since you did survive death twice and have so much power: let's think."

"Raiden?" asked Gabrielle.

"Too cheesy," Draco replied.

"Jupiter," suggested Luna.

"Too easy to mock."

"Zeus?" asked Ginny.

"Can we steer away from Lightning?"

"What about…Osiris?" asked Harry, "The Egyptian King of the underworld!"

"Perfect," Draco nodded, "That is perfect Harry; Osiris, a deity who has visited and survived the thralls of death."

"Then that's who we are," Harry explained, "Osiris (Dark King), Whistler (Loyal Ally), Yue (Spirit of the Moon), Aequor (Water/Sea) and Fenrir (Spirit of the Wolf); and I have the perfect name for our group: Reavers; second generation to the Maraduers, but number one in the race of power."

"Reavers, I like it," Draco nodded, the others agreeing with Harry: it was fitting: a reaver was someone who broke, pillaged or carried something forcefully. The five of them were carrying the ways of darkness and breaking the chains that bound them to being manipulated by others beliefs.

On their last night, Harry was sat on the balcony that overlooked the ocean when he heard a soft voice speaking to him, "Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Come in Ginny," he replied, watching as the youngest Weasley entered his room, noticing him sat on the balcony.

"Harry," Ginny told him, "I never got a chance to thank you for forgiving me; I had no choice and you saved me, which I why I want you to know that, if you have something that I need to know – as a Reaver – and you think I can't be trusted: I just want you to know that I will keep your secrets to my dying day; on my magic, I swear it!"

There was a ripple of magic, before Harry smiled as he realised what the young Weasley had done: she had just sworn her fealty in magic to the Dark Prince and now he knew it was safe to tell her.

"Ginny," Harry explained, "You have been a good friend and I wish I could have told you before, but you are also a Weasley and I didn't know you too well; now I know you as you know me, I can tell you."

He beckoned her over and watched as she took a seat next to him, the light of the evening sun reflecting in his eyes as he looked at her and announced:

"Ginny, I'm the son and Heir of the Dark Lord Voldemort!"

_**()()()()()**_

The following morning, Harry awoke to find the magic that Lucius had told them about had worked: he was now lying in his own bed, in his own bedroom with his things stacked neatly near his door. Sitting up, Harry thought about everything that had happened the night before: he had been surprised when Ginny had said she didn't mind who he was before she explained that he was still Harry and nothing would change that.

After that, Harry had taught Ginny the basics of Occlumency to help shield her mind before he had sent her away and got ready for bed; now, as he looked around his room, Harry sighed with contentment before he climbed out of bed and slipped on an emerald dressing gown with a black dragon crest.

Opening the door to his room, Harry made his way downstairs and was just about to go and prepare himself some breakfast when he overheard voices coming from Lucius' study.

Slipping into the shadows, Harry crept close and nearly gave the game away when he heard his name being mentioned: straining his ears through the darkness, Harry listened:

"So he's escaped then?" asked the voice of Tom Riddle, "And they're adamant that he's coming after Harry?"

"That's the rumour," replied Lucius, "The guards say he's been talking in his sleep; always the same words: He's at Hogwarts; he's at Hogwarts."

"Black never was one for subtlety," commented Severus, "But I will be damned to hell the day I allow that man, that monster, that traitor to come anywhere near my godson."

"Watch your words Severus," hissed Voldemort; through the darkness, Harry saw a pair of red eyes glowing with malice, "Black betrayed us, but the rumour is that he betrayed them. Now that Harry is with his family, Black cannot touch him."

"What if he tries to claim guardianship?" asked Lucius, "Lily, bless her soul, made Severus godfather, but Sirius was made Harry's secondary guardian in the event of their deaths."

"And I was made his legal guardian," argued Severus, "Harry is not going to go with that blood traitor and he is not going to know that Sirius Black, once loyal friend of James Potter, is the reason they're dead!"

Harry stepped out of the shadows, his eyes filled with rage and dark purpose as he hissed, "He already knows!"

Every head turned to Harry, before the young Slytherin asked, "Sirius Black has escaped? From where?"

"Azkaban," replied Voldemort, shocked at seeing his prince looking so murderous, "He was sent to Azkaban for betraying your parents!"

"Is it true?" asked Harry.

"Yes," Severus explained, "It was all a ruse to try and win back your…your Father's favour: Sirius betrayed Lily and James, but was betrayed himself when he found that we would never welcome him back."

"Why?" asked Harry, his violet eyes sparking dangerously, a strange ozone-layer effect filling the room as sparks of lightning danced at his fingertips.

"He was too close to Dumbledore," explained Lucius, "And we feared that if he got to the Dark Lord then he would kill him."

(Dumbledore,) hissed Harry, his thoughts filled with rage, (Why is it every time something is connected to my parents deaths it is always that senile fucking bastard who's responsible?)

"And now he wants me," Harry nodded, "He wants to reclaim the old fool's little puppet. Well, let him come; let him find me, because…" He held up his hand and summoned a bolt of lightning to his palm, the black lightning bolt crackling with dark energy as he hissed, "When Sirius Black comes looking for the son of James Potter; all he'll find is the heir of the Dark Lord. I'll let him find me and then, when he does…"

He threw the lightning bolt against the wall, its energy radiating through the room as he added:

"When he does, I'm going to be ready; when he finds me, I'm going to kill him!"

**Chapter 25 and Harry has made his mind up about Sirius, but what will he do when the two meet? Can he who betrayed his friends at Hogwarts be redeemed or will the head of the Reavers show Sirius just how dark he truly is?**

**Also, now that Harry knows one piece of the puzzle, what will happen when he sees the rest?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: Lupin, Dementors – who seem to have a strange effect on Harry – and Dumbledore just WON'T give up: time to call in some help…**

**Following Chapter: 3****rd**** year, 1****st**** week: Lupin would like a word with Harry and the Reavers; also, Harry decides to look up some info on how to be an Animagus…**

**Chapter 28: Defence lessons with…SEVERUS? Where's Lupin and why does Harry suddenly feel so afraid; also, the first Quidditch Game of the year brings an unwelcome consequence for the young Slytherin and there's an attack…on the Gryffindors!**

**Chapter 29: Hogsmeade; Lupin offers Harry some help and reveals a startling secret about the young Slytherin; also, Christmas comes to Hogwarts and Harry spends it – for the first time – at Hogwarts where he receives a surprising present…**

**Please Read and Review…**

_**AN: The above disclaimer is used to show that I understand about copyright and, to prove I have used other ideas; here's a list:**_

_**Chapter 23 – the dialogue between Thomas and Harry is used in Merlin S1 as well as BTVS**_

_**Chapter 11 – the construction behind Voldemort's offer (before he recognises Harry) is used in Merlin S2 Ep 1**_

_**The majority of the story is from the HP books with names changed to suit the situation**_

_**And YES Chapter 24: The beach scene and the confrontation between the Reavers is taken from Avatar: The Legend of Aang.**_


	26. 26: Atrum Phasmatis

Snakeheart: Chapter 26: Atrum Phasmatis

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE: Also, several parts of this story are taken from ideas seen in films, television and, yes, from books; whatever references I made, I do not own the idea; all credit goes to the original designers.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

_(Dumbledore,) hissed Harry, his thoughts filled with rage, (Why is it every time something is connected to my parents deaths it is always that senile fucking bastard who's responsible?)_

"_And now he wants me," Harry nodded, "He wants to reclaim the old fool's little puppet. Well, let him come; let him find me, because…" He held up his hand and summoned a bolt of lightning to his palm, the black lightning bolt crackling with dark energy as he hissed, "When Sirius Black comes looking for the son of James Potter; all he'll find is the heir of the Dark Lord. I'll let him find me and then, when he does…"_

_He threw the lightning bolt against the wall, its energy radiating through the room as he added:_

"_When he does, I'm going to be ready; when he finds me, I'm going to kill him!"_

_**()()()()()**_

**Notice: I would like to thank pureb99 for the inspiration behind this chapter; the original content of the potion explained as an Animagus is used in their story Dark Lord Potter part 1: all credit and copyright to them.**

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

The Heir of Slytherin smiled with a warming gaze as he looked to his friends and family; they were all gathered in the Banquet Hall of Malfoy Manor, each member of the group apparently seated to occasion. At the head of the table was an empty chair that looked more like a throne; on the left of this seat was Lucius with Draco seated opposite him; next to Lucius was Narcissa, Gabrielle seated opposite her; Luna was sat next to Gabrielle and opposite her was Dante and finally, Ginny was occupying the last seat, Severus opposite her.

As Harry was about to ask about someone who was missing, there was a rush of cold and Harry smiled again as he saw his Father, the Dark Lord, take place next to the head chair, his phantasmal body looking more corporeal by the day. Even though he had sworn not to remove the Horcrux from within his Heir, Harry had this sneaking suspicion that his Father was instead feeding on the dark energies emanating from the dark gift he had bestowed upon his son.

"Thanks everyone," sighed Harry, as Draco indicated the head of the table; taking a hint, Harry walked past each of them before he took his seat, feeling slightly elated to notice how they had to turn to look at him; he really was the centre of attention and, despite the reason they were assembled, each member of the Malfoy Family as well as Severus, Dante and the Reavers were taking this seriously, as if Voldemort had returned and called them to a meeting.

As Harry found himself getting comfortable, he saw Narcissa flick her wand before the whole room became an array of decorations in silver, emerald and violet – to match his eyes, apparently – a large crimson banner depicting the words _Happy 13__th__ Birthday Harry James Riddle_ hovering above them, the letters changing from silver to emerald and then to black.

"You really didn't have to do all this," Harry explained, before Lucius passed him a parcel; unwrapping the present, Harry gasped as he found himself looking at an album, which, once he opened it, Harry found to hold pictures of his Mother, James Potter, as well as pictures of Lucius, Narcissa, Severus and, to Harry's pleasure, the Reavers.

"Thank you Uncle Lucius," Harry smiled, turning back to a picture of his Mother; she was dressed in a flowing white dress and her red hair was tied behind her in a braid; her stomach was rounded and, as the picture looked to Harry, it seemed to be crying as it waved merrily at him.

"She would be proud of you, my son," sighed Tom, placing a phantasmal hand on his son's shoulder.

Turning back to the front of the page, Harry read a strange inscription under a moving Slytherin serpent: _Ut unus quisnam gero vox_; Harry looked back to Lucius, who smiled as he nodded and said, "It says; to one who bears the power; Narcissa thought of it personally."

"Thank you," repeated Harry, setting the album aside before Draco looked to the other Reavers, who nodded before the young Malfoy returned his attention to Harry.

"This is from all of us," he explained, pulling out a long, narrow package; opening the wrappings, Harry gasped at what he saw: inside was a long pair of black robes with a male figure on the crest; this figure had emerald green skin and his clothes were seemingly made from unicorn hair. In his hands were a crook and flail and, underneath the image were the initials _HJRRL_.

"That's a picture of your alias namesake," explained Gabrielle, "That's Osiris; we all decided to get these robes fashioned, but yours Harry, we had done specially. The robes are made from an enchanted piece of Acromantula Silk mixed with Thestral Hair and Phoenix feathers; they're enchanted to remain warm and grow as you grow."

"Do you like them?" asked Luna, watching as Harry slowly glided his fingers over the material.

"I love them," Harry replied, before he asked, "What are the initials?"

"Harry James Riddle; Reaver Leader," explained Draco, "We all have them: mine says Reaver Regent or RR; Gabby's says Reaver Second or RS; Ginny's says Reaver Scion or RSc and Luna's says Reaver Wingman or RW."

"Why Wingman?" asked Harry, surprised at the level of detail gone into his robes.

"Because of her…alliance with the Leader," explained Draco, sending Harry a sly wink, before he paled as Voldemort growled to him.

Setting the robes aside, Harry watched as Dante passed him a rather heavy package, but, when he opened it, he saw why: inside was a triple-set of books that were each entitled _Magical Focus_ with either _Beginner, Intermediate_ or _Master Level_; however, when Harry looked back to Dante, the Galean warrior then handed his charge a long, thin package that, as soon as Harry touched it, seemed to hum with magic.

Opening this second parcel, Harry gasped as he withdrew a long, thin katana sword sheathed in a black scabbard with a picture of a white dragon encircling the scabbard. Withdrawing the weapon, Harry gasped as he found the blade light to the touch and easy to wield; clearly this was an item of great power.

"Wow," he gasped, looking to his bodyguard, "Thank you Dante, but why did you get this for me?"

"I advised him," Voldemort explained, before he added, "Dante told me about your…conversation about this Sanctuary, so I did some research and found that one of the things you will learn is how to wield a magical weapon."

"So you're turning me into a Magical Swordsman," Harry nodded, feeling slightly ashamed that _he _hadn't done any research about the Sanctuary himself. Sheathing the sword, Harry placed it on the desk before he asked, "What did you discover Father?"

"Not much," admitted the Dark Lord, "But what I did find out is that not only will you be trained magically, but mentally and physically; the Sanctuary's secrets are hidden even from the greatest of wizards, but I did find out that all those who have been chosen have gone on to become great and powerful wizards. There was even an obscure reference that your ancestor, one Salazar Slytherin, even founded the Sanctuary."

"Which he must have done after he left Hogwarts behind," Draco shrugged, "That explains why you were chosen Harry; you _are _the Heir of Slytherin in both blood and magic, so it would make sense you would hear this message from your spectral friend."

"I guess," Harry replied, before he looked to Severus and asked, "What about you Knight? What did you get me?"

"This," Severus explained, handing Harry an envelope with the Ministry symbol etched into the clasp; opening the letter, Harry gasped with pride and gratitude as he read:

_This parchment – validated by Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic – grants full emancipation and privileges thereof to Lord Harry James Potter. With this parchment, Lord Potter now has the right to decide his family and legal guardians; while said wizard holds this parchment, his words become legitimated by the Magical Enforcement Act of 1857 ensuring that the words spoken by one holding this parchment cannot be swayed or broken._

"Wow," Harry gasped for the second time that day, "So does this mean I can now decide my Family?"

"Yes," Severus explained, "It took me a long while as well as several meetings, but if you say it now, not even Black will be able to claim you."

"In that case," Harry nodded, "I, Harry James Riddle-Potter, do hereby name the following as my legal and magical guardians: my legal guardian, from this day forwards, will be Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Vesta Malfoy whilst my magical guardian shall be my godfather and good friend, Severus Orion Snape; so mote it be."

There was a strong gust of wind before the words spoken by Harry appeared on the parchment, almost similar to the blood test he had taken two years before. Closing his eyes, Harry breathed in a strong air through his nose as he felt a strange magic lifting from his body; when he next opened his eyes, he looked to Severus and asked, "What just happened?"

"Now that Lucius and Narcissa are your guardians by Magical Enforcement," explained Severus, "The wards that made sure you needed to return home have been moved to this establishment; as of today, Malfoy Manor is your home and Lucius, Narcissa, Lord Voldemort and I are now your family."

"Then," Voldemort added, looking now to Harry, "As your blood relative, I hereby enforce your decision, my boy, and now, Lucius, a word if you can spare a minute."

When Lucius followed Tom out of the room, Harry watched as Narcissa summoned a House Elf – whose name Harry found to be Dobby – before she looked to the creature and explained, "Dobby, from today, you only have one Master; this is Harry Potter, also known as Harry Riddle, and you will obey his every word."

"Dobby understands Mistress Malfoy," the creature bowed, before it walked over to Harry and bowed again, "Greetings Master Riddle; Dobby is now yours to command sir; what do you wish of Dobby sir?"

"Continue with your regular duties until I summon you," Harry instructed, watching as the small creature left his sight; when Dobby vanished, Narcissa then flicked her wand once before she looked at Harry.

"Enjoy yourself Harry," she smiled as plates of party food and drink filled the banquet table, just as Lucius and Tom returned, the Malfoy patriarch looking both intimidated and proud.

"Harry," Tom whispered, making his heir look to him, "I have to leave for a while; to try and gather my strength as well as find a way to return to this world in flesh and blood; since I cannot be with you, I have granted Lucius the right to hear you address him as Father and Narcissa as Mother. They _did_ adopt you after all; will you be all right at Hogwarts?"

"Unless Black shows his face," Harry replied, looking to Lucius and Narcissa, "Then not even Dumbledore will stop the chaos that I will bring down upon that traitorous murderer. You go Tom, I'll be fine with my Reavers and my new family watching over me; besides, Dante will be teaching again at Hogwarts, so he'll be there to help me."

"Excellent," smiled the Dark Lord, happy that his son and heir had now gotten used to calling him by his name, "Then I will leave tonight; remember Harry, you now have control over the Chamber of Secrets; if you need to use it then do not hesitate to obey your instincts."

"Yes sir," Harry replied, giving the Dark Lord a formal bow of respect, "I only hope that the next time I see you, we can truly begin to bring about the heritage of our family as the new Dark Lord of Magic."

Voldemort nodded before he vanished with a wisp of smoke before Harry turned back to his adoptive parents as he asked, "Are you both all right with this? I mean, I don't mind still calling you Aunt and Uncle; I know who I am and what my destiny is."

"Thank you Harry," Lucius smiled, a note of relief in his voice, "The Dark Lord said that only you could override his will if you wished; don't worry though, we will still treat you as family; after all, as the Dark Lord said, we adopted you didn't we?"

"You did Uncle Lucius," nodded Harry, before he turned back to the party and enjoyed his birthday.

_**()()()()()**_

September 1st was always a day that Harry looked forward to, namely because he knew he was going back to Hogwarts and back to learning more about these powers that he was yet to unleash; after explaining that the incident in the Chamber had unlocked the barrier around his Multimental side, Severus had told Harry that their lessons would resume, but this time, at a slower, more controlled pace so that any accidents could be avoided.

As the Reavers boarded the train, Harry then noticed that their usually empty compartment now had one occupant; a male figure who was fast asleep, a long brown cloak covering him.

"Who do you suppose that is?" asked Draco, taking a seat opposite the man, Harry seating himself near the window.

"Professor RJ Lupin," explained Gabrielle, pointing to a suitcase above their heads, "And it doesn't take a Hufflepuff to figure out the lesson he's here for."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," Harry nodded, before he did a double take and asked, "Wait, did you say Lupin?"

"She did," Luna replied, knowing where this was going.

"Damn him," snarled Harry, his hands crackling with lightning already, and it was only the first day, "I bet he did this to try and lure me back to the right side; and I bet anything he'll say it's for the Greater Good."

"Dumbledore will try anything," Ginny told him, suddenly appearing at the door and seating herself with the others, "But why do you suppose he's travelling with us?"

"Who knows?" replied Draco, before he asked, "How was the last week of your summer Ginny?" He got down on his knees and added, "Please tell me you killed that prick who calls himself your brother."

"No such luck," Ginny sighed, holding a hand to her forehead, "Mum tried to make sure that I was restrained from you Draco, but then Dad took my side and explained about how Harry had saved me and defended my honour in the summer. He even added about how Slytherin had actually welcomed me even though my name's Weasley."

"You didn't talk about the Reavers did you?" asked Harry, surprised that Mr Weasley had defended Slytherin. Then again, he supposed that it was namely because of how honest – so to speak – Harry had been on the last day of term.

"No," explained Ginny, pausing as the train shuddered into life, the familiar sound of the whistle filling Harry's ears as they began to move out of King's Cross. "Ron was adamant about what I was doing hanging around with Malfoys and what he calls traitors, but I told him that who I was friends with was none of his business."

"A wise move," Harry nodded, watching as the city of London was replaced by countryside and rolling hills, "Anyway, did anyone find out anything else about this year? Namely one escaped convict who seems to have a death wish."

"I did," Draco replied, before he checked to see if Lupin was still asleep as he added, "Apparently, the guards of Azkaban are actually stumped about how he did it, but according to Father, Black has more than one secret," he beckoned to the others before he lowered his voice to barely a whisper as he added, "They say he's an Animagus!"

"A what?" asked Luna.

"Someone who can turn into an animal at will," Harry explained, "I was studying them over the last few days of the summer; thought we could try and find out forms."

"Not a bad idea," Draco nodded, "We could use these animal forms for fun and to keep an ear to the ground."

"How will we find our forms?" asked Gabrielle, "It's not as easy as they say, is it?"

"There are two ways to do it," Harry replied, "One involves a complex blood ritual, which would also register you as an Animagus with the Ministry."

"Pass," chorused the Reavers before Draco asked, "And the other?"

"A similar ritual," Harry explained, "This one, however, involves a potion that will act as some kind of hallucinogen that will allow me to find my form; I think it drags my consciousness into the Shadow Realm and takes me on a journey; physically, I'll still be the same, but the instincts of the animal could be released."

"So," Draco asked, "Potentially dangerous potion or registering with the annoying Ministry?"

"Potentially dangerous potion," the Reavers agreed, Harry nodding as he closed his eyes, his Archive-like mind bringing up memories of what he had learned about this potion. As he sifted through them, Harry then felt a strange entity suddenly crawling through his mind and almost trying to sift through his magic; before Harry could inquire further, the presence vanished, leaving Harry both confused and once more relaxed.

_**()()()()()**_

"Harry, wake up!"

The sound of Draco's voice made Harry open his eyes; he must have fallen asleep, because the train was slowing down, but, as Harry looked outside, he saw nothing that looked like Hogsmeade village.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Harry, "We can't be there yet."

"We're not," Draco replied, "Gabby and Luna have gone to see what the problem is, but, Harry, can't you feel that?"

Harry suddenly _did_ feel something; like a numbing cold had entered the compartment and was slowly slithering through each of its occupants; however, when the cold reached Harry, it froze solid before Harry clasped at his head, a powerful magic trying to burrow inside him. Looking all around the compartment, Harry tried veiling before he felt it; another numbing presence was now building inside him and, with this presence came a voice, a cold, leering voice that hissed at him.

(The shadows are coming for you Harry; looks like this is where I come in.)

Harry was about to ask what was happening when the compartment shook heavily, throwing Harry, Draco and Ginny out of their seats; Harry went to grab for something, but the cold had now entered his blood and, as he looked, he felt his head collide with solid wood, before the voice came back.

(This was easier than expected; thank you, my Host, for allowing me to come out and play.)

_**()()()()()**_

"Harry!" cried Ginny, holding him by the neck; his violet eyes were open, but they seemed glazed over by some unknown trance; as she looked from the obviously out-cold Harry to the worried Draco, the cold feeling that had snaked along the train now filled the compartment, its icy grip encircling Ginny, Draco and the still-sleeping Professor Lupin.

"Miss Weasley," Harry's voice was suddenly the only thing Ginny could hear, "Would you be so kind as to let go of my neck?"

Ginny gasped as Harry stood up and looked to the door, before he turned and asked, "Now, could you be so helpful as to keep your thoughts only about happiness? What's happening is something I never thought I would have the pleasure of meeting."

Ginny was about to ask what Harry meant when she saw a figure near the door, a cloaked figure that she would later describe as being darkness incarnate.

The figure looked to stand at almost 10ft tall with a ripped, yet deathly looking cloak covering its body; its hands were snaking along the window of the compartment and, when Ginny looked to those hands, her blood ran cold: they were pale and scabbed with an almost skeletal appearance to their look.

"Do not worry Miss Weasley," Harry's voice informed her, "They cannot harm one who has walked among the darkness; leave this to me."

Before Ginny could inquire as to what he was talking about, she gasped as Harry raised one of his hands and commanded, "Darkness; leave this place; the one you seek is not here."

Then, as Ginny watched, she saw an orb of dark energy flare in Harry's palm, before the young Slytherin pushed the energy forwards, the creature outside screeching as the energy seemed to repel it from their compartment.

"Harry?" asked Ginny, watching as the young Slytherin turned to her; when he looked at her, Ginny gasped in shock: Harry's usually-kind violet eyes were now a deep, evil shade of gold, a red slit like a snake-eye replacing his pupil. "What's happened to you?"

"Harry Potter no longer exists," replied the Heir, or whatever was taking him, "Now there is only me; and you may call me Atrum Phasmatis."

"Atrum Phasmatis," Ginny gasped, "Dark Spirit: it was our password from last year, but where's…"

"_Conscensius Barriken!_" a stern voice suddenly commanded, a jet of silver light striking Harry/Atrum in the back, forcing the young wizard to his knees. Behind him, Ginny saw none other than Professor Lupin holding out his wand, his face set in an expression of sorrow.

"Professor?" asked Ginny, "What did you just do?"

"I can't explain it now Miss?"

"Weasley," replied Ginny, "Ginny Weasley; Slytherin second year, but what do you mean?"

"It's better if we wait for Harry to recover," replied Professor Lupin, "It's a long story!"

"What is?" asked the weakened voice of Harry Riddle, his violet eyes once again shining in his pale face.

Lupin looked to Harry, before he held out his hand and explained, "The Curse of Atrum Phasmatis: the Darkness in you, Harry."

**Chapter 26 and that was a twist: Harry has some kind of dark spirit (literally) that is affected by shadows and Lupin knows about it, but will Atrum Phasmatis return and, if yes, can Harry fight him?**

**Also, what are the Animagus forms of the Reavers and what will happen the next time Harry meets those cloaked creatures of the night?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: 3****rd**** year, 1****st**** week: Lupin would like a word with Harry and the Reavers; also, Harry decides to look up some info on how to be an Animagus… **

**Following Chapter: Defence lessons with…SEVERUS? Where's Lupin and why does Harry suddenly feel so afraid; also, the first Quidditch Game of the year brings an unwelcome consequence for the young Slytherin and there's an attack…on the Gryffindors!**

**Chapter 29: Hogsmeade; Lupin offers Harry some help and reveals a startling secret about the young Slytherin; also, Christmas comes to Hogwarts and Harry spends it – for the first time – at Hogwarts where he receives a surprising present…**

**Chapter 30: Harry tackles the Animgus potion alone and comes across his darker half for the first time: can Harry vanquish this demon in him?**

**Please Read and Review…**

_**OC SPELLS:**_

_**Conscensius Barriken: A powerful hex designed by…find out in the next chapter…to negate the possession of Dark Spirit**_

_**FINAL NOTE: The idea for Harry's dual identity is inspired by Eoin Colfer's Artemis Fowl and the Atlantis Complex; all copyright goes to Colfer (and Artemis, since I don't want a visit from Butler.)**_


	27. 27: Metamorphosis

Snakeheart: Chapter 27: Metamorphosis

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE: Also, several parts of this story are taken from ideas seen in films, television and, yes, from books; whatever references I made, I do not own the idea; all credit goes to the original designers.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

{Atrum talking to Harry}

"_It's better if we wait for Harry to recover," replied Professor Lupin, "It's a long story!"_

"_What is?" asked the weakened voice of Harry Riddle, his violet eyes once again shining in his pale face._

_Lupin looked to Harry, before he held out his hand and explained, "The Curse of Atrum Phasmatis: the Darkness in you, Harry."_

_**()()()()()**_

Sometimes, Harry loved the first day of term, but on this particular day, he was regretting even getting out of bed that morning; as he left the train with his Reavers in tow, Harry heard a familiar mocking voice call out to him.

"You look like death Potter, what happened? Did the big bad Dementors scare you?"

Turning, Harry flexed his fingers, a strong pulse of lightning magic sparking at the edge of his fingertips, before he then felt a familiar cold wash over him; keeping his cool, which was hard as Harry now noticed Ron Weasley impersonating a fainting fit to the amusement of the Gryffindors, Harry turned and joined his friends on the carriage.

As he closed the door, Harry looked to Draco before he asked, "Remind me to find out a perfect way for that Weasley to learn his lesson, would you Whistler?"

"Of course Osiris," Draco grinned, before he noticed Harry's eyes: the violet sheen that had been his true eyes since becoming Harry Riddle were now flickering dangerously, a collection of red and gold sparks filling his gaze.

When the others noticed this, Gabrielle sighed before she asked, "When does Professor Lupin want to meet you Harry? You know; to talk about Atrum?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Harry replied, feeling the carriage shudder under him as they rode up to the school, "But I think the bigger question is how Atrum took control and how he was able to take over my mind so easily?"

"Not only that," gasped Ginny, remembering the gold-eyed phantom that had taken over her best friend, "But the other question is where did he get all that power from? Not even you're at that level Harry; no offence meant."

"None taken," grinned Harry, "Besides, I agree Ginny: if I didn't know better, I'd swear that Atrum _was_ me, but at a higher level of magic; like when he takes over, I can command powers I wouldn't be able to as just Harry."

Realising that their leader was just as confused as they were, the Reavers resigned themselves to waiting for the carriage to reach Hogwarts; however, as they passed through the gates, a numbing cold filled their hearts and, when Harry looked out the window, he saw why: two, tall grim-looking Dementors were standing guard at the entrance; as the carriage passed through, Harry felt his own cold feeling mounting before Atrum's voice spoke to him.

{You cannot keep me contained forever Harry; this body is mine and soon, your power will become my power.}

His voice grew faint again as the carriage passed by the Dementors; however, as Harry shrugged his shoulders, trying to clear his head of the numbness, he noticed the others were looking at him and Luna had her hand on top of his.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice soft and comforting to Harry's ears.

"Fine," lied Harry, "I just don't like those things; what are they anyway?"

"Dementors," explained Ginny, "I heard Dad talking about them a while ago; he says they guard the wizard prison Azkaban, which means that…"

"They're looking for Black," Harry sighed, his eyes darkening and the sparks of lightning dancing over his fingertips, "Let's hope they find him before I do, because if I find him first, then there'll be nothing left for them to take back!"

{That's it Harry,} sneered Atrum, {Give into your anger; let it flow through you and become me.}

Ignoring the voice in his head, Harry climbed out of the carriage before he slowly made his way up to the Entrance Hall; however, Harry had barely gotten a few steps before a familiar voice called out, "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Miss Black, Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood; Professor Snape wishes to speak with you."

Harry gave a rather rough growl as he sighed, before passing Professor McGonagall and making his way to Severus' office; once there, Harry raised an eyebrow as he now saw the entrance was covered with a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

Keeping his tone calm, Harry reverted to Parseltongue before he spoke to the portrait, /Lord Slytherin, Professor Severus Snape is expecting us; could you tell me your password./

/My password is secret, my Heir,/ the portrait hissed, before he saw the serious look in Harry's eye and added, /However, since Severus is expecting you, I will open for you now and in any future times; simply speak in our hallowed tongue and I will know it's you./

The portrait swung open and Harry entered, followed by a bewildered group of Slytherins who all wondered what had been said between the Founder and his Heir. Inside, Severus' office was the same, but this time, Harry was stunned to find Professor Lupin standing there with Dante, Severus and, to Harry's unwelcome surprise, Professor Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," Harry nodded respectfully, before he felt a strong pull on his mind; the old bastard never really knew when to give up; throwing up his walls, having crafted 10 walls – 3 more since he had gone back in his second year – around his mind, keeping him safe from Dumbledore's probe. Looking instead to Severus, Harry asked, "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"I did," replied Snape, "Please, take a seat Mr Potter; the rest of you remain standing."

When Harry obliged, he looked past Dumbledore, but spoke directly to the interfering old man, "Headmaster, shouldn't you be at the feast? It would seem improper for the head of the school to be absent on the first day."

"Harry—" Dumbledore began, before he noticed the looks he was getting from the Reavers as he corrected himself, "I mean, Mr Potter, I am here after hearing about the encounter on the train; how are you feeling?"

"Better," Harry nodded, before he added, "Not that it's any of your business; like I told you before last Christmas, if I have any problems I will speak to my Head of House or my protector or my guardians about them, so, unless you're here to try another useless attempt at casting a Nightmare Walker Curse on me, I would be impolite to not say you should go to the feast."

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he noticed Remus looking at him: how dare this boy speak of that curse in front of his last weapon against Harry being in Slytherin? If Remus took Harry's side, as he knew another who had done likewise, then he would lose everything he had built for the boy. Nevertheless, Harry was right, so, with a gracious nod, Dumbledore excused himself and left the office, Harry now safe to slowly remove the walls around his mind.

"Merlinj, he's getting desperate," snarled Harry, looking to Lupin, "I know why he hired you Professor; I know who you were friends with and I give you this warning: if you think for one second, of comparing me to James Potter, I will make you wish you had never heard his name, clear?"

"Of course Harry," Remus replied, before he cleared his throat and asked, "I can call you Harry, can't I?"

"Does it bother you I'm a Slytherin?"

"No."

"Does it bother you I have all the attributes of a Dark-Wizard-In-Training?"

"No."

"Do you feel threatened by my mistrust in a headmaster who will remain nameless?"

"No Harry," Remus replied, before he stepped forwards and added, "I had a feeling that you would be a Slytherin; Lily and James always wanted you to forge your own path and, judging from what Severus and…Mr Merceus have told me, you're doing just that and finally, if you think, Harry James Potter that I am going to let my last link to Lily and James be corrupted by Dumbledore like they were; let him lie to you like he lied to them, then you obviously don't know me."

Harry had to smile as he looked to the last Marauder: Remus was three things: one, he was honest; two, from what he had just said, he was close to being neutral in this struggle with Dumbledore and three, as Harry could tell from that last point, he was trustworthy, which meant he was worthy of a certain secret.

"Are we safe?" asked Harry, looking to Severus.

The Potions Master nodded, his eyes narrowed as he looked to Harry, knowing what the young Slytherin was about to do, even though he hadn't read his mind.

"Then," Harry sighed, looking to Remus, "If you give me your word that you will not speak of this to anyone, I have a secret for you, Remus."

Remus nodded before he pulled out his wand and held it aloft as he spoke, "I, Remus John Lupin do hereby swear on my magic that I will never reveal the secrets of Harry James Potter without his prior consent; so mote it be."

"So mote it be," Harry repeated, watching as he and Remus felt a wave of magic, sealing the Marauder's oath in magic; taking a deep breath, Harry explained, "I'm only known as Harry Potter to the wizarding world; outside those walls I have a different name: Harry James RIDDLE! Remus, I am the grandson of the Dark Lord and son of Lily Morgana Riddle, later known as Lily Alexandra Evans."

Remus gasped in shock, before he turned and asked, "Is this true Severus?"

"It is," Snape replied, before he rose from his seat and walked to the corner of his office; returning with a silver bowl, Harry smiled as he saw Snape activate his Pensieve, before he advised, "You had better watch this Remus: it will explain everything."

_**()()()()()**_

Almost twenty minutes later, Remus looked up from the Pensieve, his eyes full of understanding as he looked to Harry and then to the Reavers; returning his attention to the Heir of Slytherin, Lupin nodded once before he explained, "I will keep your secret Harry; Lily and James trusted me; Severus obviously trusts me with this and I know that, if I do, I'll probably meet the same fate as those who turn against you."

"Thank you Remus," sighed Harry, glad that he had an old acquaintance as part of his legion. Now that his secret was out of the way, Harry then asked, "So, Professors, what did you want to see us about?"

"Ah yes," Severus nodded, before he looked to Dante and added, "Where shall we start?"

"How about that spell?" asked Harry, "_Conscensius Barriken:_ the spell you used on me: what is it and why did you say you knew about this…darkness?"

"The spell," Remus replied, his face giving the impression that this speech was like removing a huge weight from his shoulders, "Is one that was designed by your Mother, Harry: Lily Morgana Riddle designed that spell to protect you from the darkness: I don't know how I can explain this…Atrum though."

"Atrum Phasmatis," Ginny told him, "Dark Spirit: but why is Harry possessed by him?"

"Because of his magical lineage," explained Remus, "You see Miss Weasley, Harry was born of Light blood, which means he was born to be a Light Wizard: when he converted to the ways of a Dark Wizard, even the Heir of Slytherin, his magic seemed to try and fight back: this magic is the power that Harry…erm…that you," he added, nodding to Harry, "Need to learn to embrace; otherwise, your own darkness will destroy you."

"But I can't fight him," Harry reminded Remus. "He may be me, but it took the power of that spell to send Atrum back into the darkness; how can I fight him and embrace him?"

"That is for you to discover Harry," Remus sighed, "You see, Atrum is not only your inner magical essence; he is also crafted from your magical core: whenever he takes over your body, he will have powers that are at least ten times stronger than what you know now. Learn to embrace him, Harry and that power will be at your command; it will be you who, like the Muggles say, will be throwing the lightning. In the meantime, your magic will be going through a metamorphosis; if, by the end of the year, you have chosen your path then your magic will follow, but for now, you will have to learn to deal with Atrum."

"But I know my path," Harry retorted, "It's by my Father's side as Prince of Darkness and Heir of Slytherin!"

"Ah," Remus nodded, "But this metamorphosis wouldn't come to you if there wasn't a third party involved in all this: think Harry, what could have triggered this angst within your magical essence?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing I can think of," he replied, but that was when Atrum then spoke to him again.

{Are you sure Harry? Nothing has changed you? What about your dance with death last year? Tell them about that! Tell them about Snakeheart!}

"That's not it," growled Harry, his eyes dark as he looked to his friends and teachers.

"What's not it?" asked Severus, "Harry, is there something you want to talk about?"

{Tell them,} Atrum laughed, {And you will have your first success, but do not think I will always be so helpful.}

"Can I borrow your Pensieve Severus?" asked Harry; when Snape nodded, Harry looked to the others before he said, "Gather round and I'll show you what's bothering me; but whether this is the cause or not, I can't say."

Lifting his wand to his head, Harry pulled out the memory of his dilemmas, before he looked to the others and dropped it into the Pensieve.

_**()()()()()**_

**(Pensieve Flashback)**

"For so long now," Harry sighed, his voice rising in rage, "I thought that if my family accepted me, I'd be happy: I have a home now and a Father who talks to me: he even thinks I'm a real dark wizard, a hero for Slytherins. Everything should be perfect and I should be happy, right? Well I'm not: I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!"

"There's a simple question you need to ask yourself then," Draco pointed out, "Who are you angry at?"

"No-one," Harry gasped, "I'm just angry!"

"Yeah," added Luna, "Who are you angry at Harry?"

"Everyone," cried Harry, before he gripped his head in pain, a familiar rumbling rising inside him, "I don't know!"

"Is it Father?" asked Draco, meaning Voldemort in Harry's eyes.

"No, no!"

"Your Uncle?" suggested Ginny, meaning Lucius in Harry's eyes.

"Me?" asked Draco, worried that he had said or done something.

"No, no, no n—"

"Then who?" asked Luna.

"Answer the question," Draco insisted.

"Tell us," Gabrielle pleaded.

"Answer the question," Ginny insisted.

Harry finally lost it; stamping his foot and letting his magic run free, he yelled, "I'm angry at myself!"

The flames shot out of the ground like a geyser as Harry turned away, continuing his rant, "I'm angry because I'm confused; I have all this power and I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore. My Father told me something that makes me see magic in a whole new light and yet I still feel trapped by who and what I am."

**:: Break in Memories ::**

Harry gasped as he scrabbled to his feet; he was standing in a grey room with no windows or doors; only a table and a man: the man wore a white hooded cloak with a strange runic insignia: as he looked at Harry, the man smiled and revealed an elderly, yet wizened face that shone with power and radiance.

"Am I dead?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied the man, before he snapped his fingers and conjured a seat, "Please, sit."

"Where am I?" asked Harry, sitting opposite the man, "And who are you?"

"I," replied the man, "will not tell you my true name, but you may call me Snakeheart and you are in the place known as the Domain; the divide between our world and theirs."

"Our world?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Snakeheart, "The world of El Eliminati; also known as the Immortal Ones and you, Harry James Riddle-Slytherin-Potter are here to be told who you are."

"And who am I?" asked Harry.

Snakeheart leaned forward as he spoke, every word punctuated with power as he explained, "You, Harry Potter, are the Heir and Prince of the Immortal Ones; the Chosen One that houses the spirit of the First!"

"The First what?"

"The First Master," explained Snakeheart, "And that power is not yet available to you, but once you tap into it, you will become an unstoppable force."

(Child of the First,) realised Harry, his eyes down as he looked away from Snakeheart, "But why am I here? I'm dead, remember?"

"I remember," Snakeheart nodded, "But you can go back if you choose to: all you have to do is give me your word."

"On what?" asked Harry.

"That, when you hear the call of magic, you will come to the Sanctuary and learn to become the all-powerful Lord of Magic that you are destined to be and descended from; do I have your agreement?"

Harry closed his eyes and tried to get his mind around what he had learned, but not before he opened them again and replied, "I…"I accept your offer: when you call, I will come."

**:: Memory Break ::**

"Harry is there something you need to tell me?"

"No," Harry replied, but he could tell from the tone of the Dark Lord's voice that he knew what he wanted to speak about.

As if he had heard his son's thoughts, Voldemort continued, "I think there is: Severus sent me a letter the other day, a letter that seemed to give him the impression you've been binding your powers."

"Well," Harry replied, disappearing into the bathroom, the sound of running water filling the room after a few seconds.

Waiting until he heard Harry climb into the water, Voldemort glided through the wall, where he found his son submerged below the water, his body enveloped in a violet aura of shadow magic.

Realising what Harry was doing, the Dark Lord switched to Parseltongue, /I know it hurts little snake; I know you feel pain from what happened, but this power is a part of you./

/But I hurt my best friend,/ replied Harry, the shadow magic allowing him to move his lips without swallowing water, /And it was all because I let that pureblood-traitor get under my skin./

/Yet you also managed to see what you did wrong and you made up for it,/ Riddle told him, /Harry, I'm not angry that you used desperate measures to protect yourself and your friends: in fact, I am proud of you and I want you to know that I will always be there to help you./

Harry slowly returned to the surface of the bath as he allowed his feelings to wash away; looking over his head to where his Father was watching from the shadows, Harry asked, "But how do I control it Father? I mean, when I released the magic from the bindings we used before, I thought I was safe and now…"

"Then you have learned the greatest lesson in magic," smiled Tom, placing a phantasmal hand on his son's shoulder, "Magic cannot be used without consequence: the Muggles would call it cause and effect: your cause was Luna's accident and the effect from the cause, or the consequence, was you binding your lightning to the heart inside you."

"I think I understand Father," Harry replied, his eyes slowly moving from the bath to his Father, before raising one hand from the water. "It's just like Severus told me: for my body to channel the lightning, I had to have a positive and a negative output: because of my rage blinding me and my desperation, I lost sight of my power and didn't think about the consequences."

"Then you _do_ understand little snake," Voldemort grinned, gliding into the shadows as he added, "Now, why don't you finish your bath and go out and enjoy yourself? I'll see you tonight."

**:: Memory Break ::**

In the study, Harry entered alone and lowered himself to one knee, his head bowed as he asked, "Father, you wished to speak with me?"

"Rise Harry," the cold voice of the Dark Lord commanded, Harry obeying without question; when he looked up, he gasped at what he saw: the Dark Lord's body looked like a cross between flesh and phantom: his upper body, namely his head and body were human and pale skin whilst his legs, arms and the lower part of his abdomen were still ghostly.

"Father!" gasped Harry, "What happened?"

"The diary," explained Riddle, "It's power was still active, so I drained it and returned the magic of the Horcrux within to its rightful place, as a part of my magical essence."

"Father," Harry spoke up, "I've been wanting to ask you about that: the ghost…Uncle Thomas…he said that a Horcrux could only be formed as part of the darkest magic, is it true?"

"It is," replied the Dark Lord, knowing where Harry was going with this.

"So," Harry said, trying not to sound so obvious, "This dark magic; it has to be…murder, doesn't it?"

"A Horcrux in itself," explained Riddle, deciding that now was the time for Harry to know what he had to know, "Is a piece of dark magic that takes the form of an item: it is an object in which a person has concealed a part of their soul. Someone who fashions a Horcrux splits their soul and hides it in an object; then they are protected should they be attacked and their body destroyed."

"What do you mean by protected?" asked Harry, his archive-like mind absorbing this information.

"The part of your soul that is hidden lives on; which means, in other words, you cannot die."

"And how would one split his soul Father?" asked Harry, his violet eyes shining at the thought of such power.

Voldemort seemed to have a case of déjà vu as he listened to his son; nevertheless, he replied, "I think you already know the answer to that one Harry."

"Murder," Harry sighed, his heart like stone.

"Yes," Tom replied, now seeing the same face, the same expression and the same understanding that a young boy he knew had on his face when he'd asked about Horcruxes. "Killing rips the soul apart; it is a violation against nature."

"And how many times can you split a soul?" asked Harry, "I mean, if there was the diary, who's to say there aren't others?"

"There are," Tom replied, seeing his son look at him with such eagerness, "But not only can the soul be taken if the body is destroyed, its power can be transferred."

"Thomas," Harry realised, "He was a Horcrux!"

"He was," nodded the Dark Lord, "He actually volunteered to become a Horcrux: knowing that he was disappointed in Lily, I only felt one thing: eagerness. I wanted to punish your Mother Harry, she turned her back on the family and her brother. Unfortunately, I didn't see that Thomas had already killed and replaced my soul with his own. The price of his death became a new Horcrux; one you could find so easily, if you knew where to look."

"Me," Harry replied, his voice filled with darkness, "I'm a Horcrux, aren't I?"

"You are," Voldemort replied, "The link that was formed that day, eleven years ago, was due to the Horcrux; it's why you're so powerful and why I accept you so well as my son and heir."

"So, will you kill me?" asked Harry, "To gain the Horcrux, I mean?"

"No," Voldemort replied, "I know that's what some have to believe I want to do, but no Harry; I am neither going to remove the Horcrux nor destroy it. To do either would deplete your power and maybe even kill you. I could never do that to my son and heir: no, my brave little serpent, you will live and become the Dark Lord when I pass on."

Harry looked around the office before he finally sighed and added, "I'd better go and get ready: we leave tomorrow: thank you for being so honest Father."

**(End Flashback)**

"So?" asked Remus, "Your…Father's knowledge of the Horcux, these demons inside you and this person named Snakeheart? Is that everything Harry?"

"Yes," Harry replied, watching as Severus lifted the string of memories from the Pensieve and mixed it with water, before he handed it back to Harry, who gulped the water, the magic of the memories being returned to his mind.

"Then it's obvious," Remus replied, "Your magic is transforming because of your fear: that's why Atrum came out when he did: a Dementor forces a person to relive their worst fear, their worst moment in life. And what you're fearing Harry is that you would be unable to become strong enough to succeed your Father and become this First Master."

"I'd say that's it," Draco nodded, before he approached Harry and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "But you're not alone in this quest Harry: you have us, the Reavers; you have your Father not to mention my Mother and Father helping you and, on top of all that, you also have Severus, Dante and now, Professor Lupin."

"Draco's right," Luna nodded, putting a comforting hand on her boyfriend's other shoulder, "It doesn't matter what trials await you between now and being anointed, we will all be there to help you; especially me," she added, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

With a soft, saddened smile, Harry nodded, his ears picking up Remus mentioning something about being 'a ladies man, just like Prongs.'

"So now," Harry sighed, his eyes on his friends, "All I have to do is find a way of taming Atrum's power and embracing the animal I have become."

"No-one said it was going to be easy," Severus replied, "But if you work at it, you can do amazing things; now, all of you can go straight to the dorm; this year's password is Unus Lunctus, which means…"

"One United," Harry nodded, before he looked up and added, "And Professor, I don't mind you using my name: I trust you, but don't think I am going to be so easy when I meet your…friend Black!"

Remus nodded, before he watched Harry leaving with the Reavers; once Harry was gone, Remus turned and asked, "You didn't tell him the truth then?"

"No," Severus replied, "Black can tell Harry himself, but if Harry's true to his word, it will mean nothing anyway."

"Anyway," Dante finally spoke up, "I suppose I had best get to my office; Advanced Defence on Monday and, as if by chance, both Harry and Draco are in my first lesson."

"Double Defence and Double Potions," Remus nodded, "It's like he's trying to prove he can do it: let's just hope he can manage the trials to come."

**Another chapter and Harry seems to have control over this power, but is this just the calm before the storm or will Harry find a way to deal with Atrum?**

**Also, it seems Dumbledork just won't give up, but how far is he willing to go to see Harry as his weapon?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: 3****rd**** year, 1****st**** week: Lessons with Dante, Lupin and Severus; Defence lessons with…SEVERUS? Where's Lupin and why does Harry suddenly feel so afraid; also, the first Quidditch Game of the year brings an unwelcome consequence for the young Slytherin and there's an attack…on the Gryffindors!**

**Chapter 29: Hogsmeade; Lupin offers Harry some help and reveals a startling secret about the young Slytherin; also, Christmas comes to Hogwarts and Harry spends it – for the first time – at Hogwarts where he receives a surprising present…**

**Chapter 30: Harry tackles the Animgus potion alone and comes across his darker half for the first time: can Harry vanquish this demon in him?**

**Chapter 31: New Year, but is it a new Harry? Also, there's another attack on the Gryffindors and Harry discovers his true Multimental side; plus, there's a surprise revelation about the Shadow Magi…**

**Please Read and Review…**

_**OC SPELLS:**_

_**Conscensius Barriken: A powerful hex designed by Lily Riddle to negate the possession of Dark Spirit**_

_**FINAL NOTE: The idea for Harry's dual identity is inspired by Eoin Colfer's Artemis Fowl and the Atlantis Complex; all copyright goes to Colfer (and Artemis, since I don't want a visit from Butler.)**_


	28. 28: He Who Walks With The Shadows

Snakeheart: Chapter 28: He Who Walks With the Shadows

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE: Also, several parts of this story are taken from ideas seen in films, television and, yes, from books; whatever references I made, I do not own the idea; all credit goes to the original designers.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

{Atrum talking to Harry}

_"So now," Harry sighed, his eyes on his friends, "All I have to do is find a way of taming Atrum's power and embracing the animal I have become."_

_"No-one said it was going to be easy," Severus replied, "But if you work at it, you can do amazing things; now, all of you can go straight to the dorm; this year's password is Unus Lunctus, which means…"_

_"One United," Harry nodded, before he looked up and added, "And Professor, I don't mind you using my name: I trust you, but don't think I am going to be so easy when I meet your…friend Black!"_

_Remus nodded, before he watched Harry leaving with the Reavers; once Harry was gone, Remus turned and asked, "You didn't tell him the truth then?"_

_"No," Severus replied, "Black can tell Harry himself, but if Harry's true to his word, it will mean nothing anyway."_

_"Anyway," Dante finally spoke up, "I suppose I had best get to my office; Advanced Defence on Monday and, as if by chance, both Harry and Draco are in my first lesson."_

_"Double Defence and Double Potions," Remus nodded, "It's like he's trying to prove he can do it: let's just hope he can manage the trials to come."_

_**()()()()()**_

Darkness;

That was all Harry saw when he opened his eyes the following morning; a familiar sense of comfort welling up inside him: as he looked around, he was then aware of a new feeling, a feeling of belonging and hidden powers that he had only ever felt…when he was in the Shadow Realm.

Closing his eyes, Harry listened with his ears and sniffed in a few times with his nose before he opened his violet eyes once more: if he had Veiled, then he would have been able to locate where he was, but, the strong smell of foul concoctions told him exactly where he was: in the Potions classroom, or near to it.

Taking a deep breath, Harry opened his mind to the darkness, being _very_ careful not to trigger another takeover from his inner self, before he stepped out of the Shadows and found himself standing in the corridor that lead not to the Potions Classroom, but up on the seventh floor, near to the Divination Tower.

Sniffing again, Harry then recognised the foul smell for what it truly was; a scent of burning lavender and incense mixed with bergamot and rose petals; a smell that he knew, thanks to Luna, as a means of powerful relaxation.

(Phew,) thought Harry, (Glad I didn't take Divination this year, but what am I doing up near the North Tower?)

Turning, Harry left the seventh floor and looked to a nearby window: a crescent moon was shining through the glass and, as the chiming of the large bells in the other towers soon confirmed, it was closer to 3am than any time later.

(Great,) thought Harry, (I'm sleepwalking: worse than that, I'm Sleep-Veiling! Oh well,) he looked down the ever-winding stairwell and saw a clear path to the ground, (May as well do some night-time exploring and, what better place to start than my newest acquisition? The Chamber of Salazar Slytherin and its hidden Complex.)

Stepping back into the Shadow Realm, Harry made his way down towards the second floor: one thing he had learned where Veiling was concerned was that, when stood in the Shadow Realm, he was more like a ghost, which meant his Veiling could also allow him to float downstairs and through walls.

Emerging in the bathroom, Harry turned and spoke to the entrance, /Open,/ he hissed, his voice cracked with early-morning dryness.

The entrance parted for him and allowed Harry to slide down the tunnel towards the hidden depths; lighting a ball of flame over his hand, Harry closed the entrance behind him and made his way to the main bulk of the Chamber. As he walked, a low, monotonous breathing, followed by hissing, could be heard ahead of him and, when Harry finally stopped jumping at shadows, he realised that the hissing was in fact his new servant Serrox snoring: it must be pretty late for the snake, Harry reasoned.

When he stood before the statue of Salazar Slytherin once again, Harry looked around, checking Serrox was nowhere in sight, before he calmed himself and hissed, /Open in the name of Salazar Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four: I, Harry James Slytherin-Riddle-Potter, do hereby speak as his heir of blood and magic./

/Enter oh dark lord,/ hissed a voice in reply and, when Harry stepped through the open mouth, he found himself not in a slimy tunnel littered with the bones of past hunts, but a true Complex: he was standing in a single room with four doors leading off towards other areas; the room he was standing in held no light save for an enchanted chandelier that glowed with an almost haunting silver magic, illuminating a tapestry on the wall between the four doors that bore the Crest of the House of Slytherin.

Taking the first door, Harry opened it and was surprised to find a fully-furnished bedroom laid out before him: a large four-poster bed was laid in one corner of the room with two larger wardrobes, an armoire and a set of bookshelves: the room itself was lit by flaming candles that, as soon as Harry had opened the doors, had ignited with small bursts of emerald fire. Once again, the bedspread in the room was designed with the Slytherin Crest and, when Harry opened the wardrobes and drawers, he was surprised to find different assortments of clothes and robes all neatly folded away, ready to be worn.

The second room was very different to the first as this room held nothing more than a large open area and three triple-rows of shelves that held different potions vials; Harry, after a short while, recognised this as a training room and a duelling arena.

The third of the four doors held a similar training area, but this room also had a variety of weapons on display; some, such as swords and bows, were on shelves like the potions, but others, such as an emerald-scabbard-held sword that had diamonds in the hilt and a black serpent around the scabbard, were in glass cases: it was as Harry looked around that he realised this had to be the treasures and weapons his Father had told him about.

The final room was one Harry _didn't_ need to guess: it was Slytherin's Library: a room that, literally, was bigger on the inside: it stretched up almost six floors with different tomes, almost like the Riddle Archive that Harry owned back at Malfoy Manor; most of these books and tomes were about Parselenic Magic – the magic surrounding Parseltongue – while others were rare and extremely dark editions that Harry supposed weren't even available in Knockturn Alley.

"This place is amazing!" he cried, his dry voice echoing around the library as he then asked aloud, "But I wonder how it's kept so…prepared?"

His answer came in the form of a crack, before a House-Elf dressed in emerald and silver robes that bore Slytherin's Crest appeared and kneeled before the Dark Prince.

"Master," it bowed, "I am honoured to hear your call!"

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"I am Salin," bowed the House Elf, "And I am the loyal, immortal carer for the Complex of Lord Salazar Slytherin. Whatever you need to know about your hallowed hall, my dark lord, I will be only too pleased to answer."

As Salin said the words _my dark lord_, Harry remembered the voice that had welcomed him into the Complex; a theory buzzing in his mind, Harry asked, "Salin, tell me: did Lord Slytherin, my ancestor, teach you to speak Parseltongue?"

/Yes,/ answered Salin in the snake language, /Lord Slytherin was very generous and rewarded my loyalty with the art of his hallowed tongue and eternal life so that, until the day one who bore his lordship freed me or until the line of Slytherin died out completely./

(I see now,) Harry nodded, (Father, despite being a pureblood, was not a true heir; he said to me that all this was mine and now I understand why.)

"Master," Salin interrupted his thoughts, "May I ask a question about your lordship?"

"Of course," answered Harry, "What is it you wish to know Salin?"

"Why do I sense two spirits in one body?"

{Ha, Ha, Ha,} laughed Atrum, amused at the elf's power, {Now you have to tell him Harry.}

(I suppose so,) thought Harry, before throwing up his Occlumency walls and speaking to Salin, "My magic was born under a Light Family and now, I am becoming Dark, so this spirit, known as Atrum Phasmatis, the Dark Spirit, is trying to control my body; that is why you sense two spirits, but if you ever read my mind or my magic without my approval, I will relinquish your gifts."

He had meant for it to sound intimidating and as powerful in voice as Slytherin himself, and it worked.

"Forgive me Lord Slytherin," bowed Salin, "I was a fool to think you, the great and powerful Heir of Lord Slytherin, were a threat to his lineage: and yet, when I sensed the second spirit, I also sensed your power, my dark lord. You are him, aren't you? The Heir of El Eliminati; the Child of the First; the Prince of Darkness who walks with the shadows."

"I am," grinned Harry, before his face softened as he added, "And I didn't mean to threaten you Salin, but I need to learn how to tame Atrum so my destiny as the First can be fulfilled."

Salin seemed to look at Harry with wizened silvery eyes before he spoke in an almost enchanting voice:

_He who Walks with the Shadows must learn to become the Shadows if he wishes to embrace that which was hidden from him. Only by accepting his true power can He who Walks with Shadows truly be relinquished of the curse of Dark Spirit._

The elf then shook his head before he looked at Harry and bowed once, "I apologise Lord Slytherin; I spoke out of turn."

"What did you mean?" asked Harry, "He who Walks with the Shadows? Is that who I am?"

"Yes," answered Salin, "But for the rest, you must figure out for yourself, my dark lord; the Complex of the House of Slytherin is yours to use as you wish and I, as your humble servant, will do all I can to aid you."

"I guess I'd better be going then," Harry sighed, leaving the Complex, his mind abuzz with what he had just heard.

_**()()()()()**_

"You look like Death Harry," laughed Draco at breakfast that morning, "Are you all right?"

"Fine Draco," sighed Harry, trying to eat as much as he could to get back his energy from his midnight exploration; after Veiling from the Chamber to the Common Room, Harry had slipped in quietly and sneaked a Dreamless Sleep Potion to help him relax, but, even after being woken by Draco, Harry still had questions that needed answering: such as who this 'He who Walks With the Shadows' person was? Did the House Elf mean a Shadow Magus or did he mean the Child of the First.

(Or,) thought Harry as he caught sight of Severus, Remus and Dante all watching him, (Perhaps this has something to do with Snakeheart: after all, even he said I would face mysteries and powers like I never knew. Perhaps this has something to do with the Sanctuary and the call I'm supposed to listen for.)

{Or maybe,} laughed a cold voice in his ear, {It has something to do with me.}

"No," snarled Harry, his anger suddenly turning the milk before him into ice, "It certainly _doesn't _have anything to do with you."

Distracting himself with the new timetable, Harry's attitude changed completely: both he and Draco had Dante for their first Advanced Defence lesson, which was with the Ravenclaws followed by – his heart fell – Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors, before a Double Potions with the Gryffindors and Defence with Lupin and, surprise, surprise, the Gryffindorks.

(Double Defence and Double Potions,) thought Harry coldly, (If I haven't tried to kill a Gryffindor before the end of today, I'll eat my hat.)

His other lessons for the week changed his tune: Ancient Runes, Charms and Herbology were also with the Ravens whilst Advanced Potions and History of Magic were just the Slytherins and, to Harry's disgust, Transfiguration and Astronomy were with the Gryffindors as well,

_**Little Note: Harry and Draco's advanced lessons mean that AR, and AP are on a Saturday: school on a Saturday (shudders.)**_

Looking to Dante, Harry saw him mouth the words _don't move_, before most of the school vanished for their first lesson, leaving Harry, Draco, Blaise – to Harry's surprise, Millicent, and Daphne behind. Most of the Ravenclaws that Harry recognised from Gabrielle's first year also joined them and, as Harry waited with his group, he overheard Draco whisper to him, "Knight wants to see you before Potions; he wants to discuss this timetable."

Harry sent his brother a nod to show he understood, before Dante approached and smiled at them all, "Hello Slytherins and Ravenclaw third-years; now, for those who may not remember my name: I am Professor Dante Icarus Merceus and, in Advanced Defence, you will learn a more hands-on approach to your normal Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. Now, to start, can anyone tell me the difference between a werewolf and an Animagus?"

Several raised their hands, before Dante turned and began flicking his wand around the room, stacking the House Tables and High Table, before turning back and asking, "Mr Potter?"

"An Animagus is someone who can change into an animal at will," he explained, "A werewolf, or a lycanthrope, is someone who has no choice; furthermore, an Animagus can be classed in the area of shape-shifter, which allows the vessel of the Animagus spirit to change particular parts of his body into the animal inside without having to take the full transformation."

"An excellent answer Mr Potter," beamed Dante, surprised at Harry's knowledge of Cross-Change-Shapeshifting, "20 points to Slytherin for a truly well-explained answer. Now, as Mr Potter explained so well, a werewolf is also known as a lycanthrope, but can anyone tell me the two families of a werewolf and what their differences are?"

Parvati Patil raised her hand, as well as most of the Ravenclaws, before Dante nodded, "Yes, Miss Patil?"

"The two classes of a werewolf are a bi-morph and a wolfan, Professor," explained Parvati, "A bi-morph, as it says, is a werewolf whose human side has full control over his instincts whereas a wolfan has no control and just fights the beast inside with no success. Most bi-morphs come from hereditary werewolves who inherit their powers or even the transformations from their families; however, a wolfan is not hereditary and comes from the normal means of wolf transformations: a bite of scratch from a werewolf."

"20 points to Ravenclaw," gasped Dante, "I am impressed; when Professor Dumbledore recommended I start small, well…" he looked around and leaned in close as he whispered, "I just didn't listen."

Everyone laughed at that and even Harry felt a sense of relief, but there was a question that seemed to burn in the back of his mind: why exactly was Dante teaching them about werewolves in their third year?

Was it a genuine lesson or was there a warning of some kind hidden in his teachings?

Was there, if Harry could pardon the pun, a wolf in sheep's clothing as far as Dante's words were concerned?

_**()()()()()**_

"Werewolves? You're kidding me!" gasped Gabrielle when Harry and Draco explained, "Dante actually taught you about Werewolves and you didn't think of telling him about normal defence?"

"He taught us that too," added Harry, "He said, and I quote: 'The Homorphus Charm, despite what you learned from Professor Lupin's predecessor, is a very complex charm to cast as it requires the essence of silver on the night of a lunar eclipse; there are certain potions and spells that will harm a werewolf, but, for the most part, if you were unfortunate to meet one: run.' He's an excellent teacher Gabby and I don't know why you didn't sign up for him."

"After what I just went through," sighed Gabrielle, "I think I just might: Trelawney is nothing more than a big fraud: she spent half the lesson rambling on about the Inner Eye and then she appeared to be genuine, but said, and _I _quote: 'You girl, your friend will face a genuine threat from he who seeks the darkness; only by becoming that of Light will he be free.' Do you think Severus will let me change classes?"

"Since it's the first week?" asked Harry, before he shrugged and added, "Can't see no reason he'd say no."

As they made their way down to Hagrid's Hut, Harry couldn't help but feel slightly exposed in broad daylight: he had told no-one of his nightly excursion into the Shadows and, since he had first woken on his first night, he had been slightly aggressive whenever broad daylight was concerned.

Meeting Hagrid at the edge of his hut, Harry gave the new Care of Magical Creatures professor a polite nod before a familiar, very annoying voice called out, "Hey, look everyone, it's Harry 'I can't be near Dementors' Potter. Had any new fainting spells lately Potter?"

Harry smiled and flicked his wrist once, before there was a loud explosion and Ron ran screaming towards the rear of the hut, his robes trailing smoke and fire.

"He'll never learn will he?" asked Draco, watching as Harry flexed his fingers.

"Nope," replied the Child of the First, "And the more he fails to see that, the more I intend to hurt him."

Facing forwards again, Harry then watched as Hagrid gave him a friendly smile, before he spoke to the group, "Come on the you lot; gather round; got a great lesson fer all of yeh today: follow me."

Harry, flanked by his two Reavers, followed Hagrid to the edge of a paddock where a strange sight met the eyes of the Dark Prince: at first, it looked like a horse, except it had wings as long as Harry's arm-span and the head of an eagle; when it reared up, the beast revealed a set of dangerous looking talons that seemed to be able to shred flesh from bone.

"Isn't he beautiful?" asked Hagrid.

(Not quite the word I'd use,) thought Harry, his eyes on the creature.

"Say hello to Buckbeak," Hagrid grinned, "Now, can anyone tell me what kind of creature he is?"

"That's a Hippogriff," explained Gabrielle, noticing Harry watching in awe, "A cross between a horse and a falcon that can lift great weights and yet be considered one of the more dangerous animals."

"He means no harm Miss Black," explained Hagrid, "But yer right; 5 points to Slytherin; now, the first thing you need to learn about Hippogriffs is that they are very timid creatures; yeh wouldn't want one annoyed because it would be the last thing to happen in your life. Now, who wants to come and say hello?"

Most of the students stepped back, but Harry was too frozen with awe as he looked at the majestic creature; it was only when Hagrid's booming voice filled his ears that he snapped out of his reverie.

"Well done Harry," smiled the giant of a man, before he noticed a dark look on the Slytherin's face as he added, "I mean, well done Mr Potter; now, step forwards, slowly, and bow your head; if he bows back, you can approach him; if not…well, we'll get to that a little later."

Harry approached cautiously before he bowed his head and waited; before him, Buckbeak considered the human that had its neck exposed; all it would take was one…

{Bow…creature,} hissed a cold voice and, as Harry looked up again, he saw Buckbeak step forwards and bow its great feathery head; it didn't take the young Slytherin long to realise what had just happened: Atrum had somehow spoken through Harry's mind and now had frightened Buckbeak into submission.

(I don't know whether to thank you or hate you even more,) thought Harry as he approached Buckbeak; reaching out his hand, Harry watched as the Hippogriff approached his outstretched hand; with a slow sigh, Harry relaxed his muscles and gently curved his fingers so that his hand could fit snugly around Buckbeak's beak.

The Hippogriff gave a low trill of interest before it allowed the human to stroke its soft feathers; Harry smiling as he turned back and watched Gabrielle, Draco and a few other Slytherins all applauding his actions.

"Well then," Hagrid beamed, "I reckon he'll let you ride him now."

Hagrid was about to raise Harry before the young wizard, with what seemed like inhuman agility, slid out of the way and stood with the Slytherins, his violet eyes cold as he looked to his teacher.

"Don't you lay a finger on me," Harry hissed, watching as Buckbeak slowly walked away from him, "I will ride that majestic beast when I am ready, not when you say…_Professor_."

"Oh please," laughed Weasley, "I'll show you Potter; he's not scary at all are you, you great ugly brute?"

"Ron!" cried Neville Longbottom, before Buckbeak reared up and slashed at Ron's arm, the Gryffindor cowering as the Hippogriff reared up again for a second strike.

"_Peelsotog!_" cried the three voices of the Reavers before Buckbeak swaggered and fell to the floor, not dead, just sleeping. After he had checked his spell to have worked, Harry walked over to Weasley and looked down at him with eyes like violet flames.

"I am only going to say this one Weasley," he hissed, lowering himself to Ron's level as he placed his wand on Ron's arm, "Never, and I mean ever, bother to match my level of skill again: I am someone with at least ten times the power you wish you had and, to save any future embarrassments, I am perfectly happy in Slytherin and have no further desire to continue this children's game on feuds with you. _Vestigia Restrorsum!_" he added, watching as a white light covered Ron's arm before the wound closed and Harry, rising from his position, added in a hushed whisper:

"Remember my words Weasley and remember them well; next time, I _will_ let you die!"

**Another chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait between updates; college life is tough and, combined with my other WIP, I have been busy; now though, can Harry truly make the most of what seems to be a DARK beginning to his 3****rd**** year?**

**Also, just why did Harry wake up in the Shadow Realm and what will happen when he meets up with Snape?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: 3rd year, 1st week pt 2: Lessons and meetings with Lupin and Severus; also, the first Quidditch Game of the year brings an unwelcome consequence for the young Slytherin and there's an attack…on the Gryffindors!**

**Chapter 29: Defence lessons with…SEVERUS? Where's Lupin and why does Harry suddenly feel so afraid; Hogsmeade; Lupin offers Harry some help and reveals a startling secret about the young Slytherin; **

**Chapter 30: Christmas comes to Hogwarts and Harry spends it – for the first time – at Hogwarts where he tackles the Animgus potion alone and comes across his darker half for the first time: can Harry vanquish this demon in him?**

**Chapter 31: New Year, but is it a new Harry? Also, there's another attack on the Gryffindors and Harry discovers his true Multimental side; plus, there's a surprise revelation about the Shadow Magi…**


	29. TRA Preview

**For those of you who wanted to see the new story, yet haven't checked it out, here's the first chapter in its entirety: with over 100 reviews already, please check it out…**

The Riddle Answered

Chapter 1: Return of the Riddles

_Graveyard_

Harry struggled and strained against the bonds as he watched the horrific scene before him: a select few members of Voldemort's close circle, the Death Eaters, all watching as Wormtail, the man responsible for Harry's orphaned state, dropped a body into a black cauldron and stepped back.

With frantic cries, Harry tried not to think about the searing pain in his scar, nor did he think about the dead body of Cedric Diggory at his side; instead, he only thought on what was ahead: his visions and dreams about the dark house were now coming to pass; Harry, despite being the sole survivor of the Triwizard Tournament, was now going to die, as he was always meant to, at the hands of the Dark Lord.

The cauldron seemed to fill with green flames, returning Harry's attention to the scene, before a pale, thin figure rose and seemed to inhale the night air like he'd been underwater for longer than humanly possible. The figure had pale skin, cold, murderous red eyes and a pale, bald head that swivelled round before a voice so sibilant it was like ice, hissed, "My wand, Wormtail."

The cowardly Marauder kneeled to his Master before he presented the Dark Lord with his wand, Voldemort not even bothering to acknowledge the presence of the young Gryffindor. Instead, he took another almost desperate breath before he finally looked and, as if to make Harry's night worse, smiled a crocodile smile, before he spoke, "Release the boy, Wormtail."

"B—But Master," stammered Wormtail, "P…Potter is defenceless: he is yours."

"Release him!" snarled the Dark Lord before he watched as the bonds holding Harry to the angel were removed, forcing the Gryffindor to fall with a gasp, his body shaking as he looked to the Dark Lord. However, before Harry could say another word, Voldemort then added, "Are you all right Harry?"

(Piss off,) thought Harry, before he allowed himself to stand, the bigger thought in his mind nagging to be heard; Harry, however, simply shook his shoulders and went to pick up his wand.

Several Death Eaters made a move, but Voldemort commanded, "Leave him: let him get his wand."

(Okay,) thought Harry, (Now Tom's creeping me out.) However, as he went to pick up his wand, Harry jumped back as a flash of green light sparked from the tip of his wand and stung his hand, almost like a snake was inside his wand and it had struck him.

Wheeling round, Harry narrowed his eyes before he asked, "What have you done to my wand Tom?"

"I have done nothing Harry," replied Tom, "Please, pick up your wand so I can check you out."

(Check me out,) thought Harry, (What? Did that ritual make Tom senile and…into me?) He shuddered at the thought, before he then finally allowed the bigger thought to be heard as Parseltongue.

{Tom said was I all right? Like he cared for me? But why? Did that blood do something to him?}

Turning, Harry bent down once again and jumped back as the flash now burned at his hand; however, when he looked up again, Harry saw Tom was standing behind him, holding out a hand to Harry.

"Are you all right Harry?" asked the Dark Lord, watching as Harry rubbed at the burned scar on his hand.

"Fine," snarled Harry, "Why Tom? Do you need your victims healthy before you murder them?"

"Harry," gasped Tom, watching as Harry tried once more to pick up his wand and once more he was burned, "Why would I want to hurt you? Don't you know what you are to me?"

"The one who, when I figure out the problem with my magic, is going to rip you apart you murdering bastard!" yelled Harry, now nursing his hand and wishing he knew a good healing spell.

"Harry," Tom sighed, before he reached out and asked, "May I?"

Harry, realising he actually had no other choice, sighed and held out his burned hand, wincing as Tom prodded the skin with his own wand, before the Dark Lord hissed a spell that sounded like 'Vestigia Retrorsum' before, when Harry looked to his hand, he gasped when he saw his wound healed and Voldemort smiling as if relieved.

"But?" asked Harry, "Why? You want to kill me, don't you?"

"Had I not seen what I just did," Tom replied, "Yes Harry, but, from what I just saw combined with what just happened with your blood, I could never intentionally hurt you."

"But you have," Harry retorted, looking to Tom, "And now you wish to make some kind of freakish mind game on me? Well, I am not going to break Tom; instead, I am going back to Hog…"

{Why would I hurt you, little snake? Why would I hurt my own flesh and blood?} Hissed the Dark Lord in Parseltongue as he looked at Harry; as soon as he said the words, though, Harry looked up, his eyes wide with shock.

"What did you say?" asked Harry.

"The truth," Tom answered, "You see Harry, we cannot lie in Parseltongue, so I knew it was the only way you'd listen. Let me propose something to you."

Harry gestured for him to continue.

"Come with me, of your own free will, and listen to what I have to say; when we're done, if you wish to carry on with your old life, I will erase your memories and you can go back to Hogwarts; you have my word."

Harry gave another sigh, before he looked past Voldemort and, pointing to the Death Eaters, asked, "What about them?"

{They will stay,} hissed Tom in Parseltongue, {I will meet and talk with you alone; it is up to you whether or not you believe me.}

Harry nodded before he felt Tom gently take his hand and, before Harry could ask another question, he felt himself spinning through the air, the sights of the graveyard being left behind.

_**HJSRR**_

_Riddle Manor_

"So?" asked Tom, watching as Harry staggered to a nearby seat, "What do you want to know, little snake?"

"Firstly," Harry answered, looking around the room, "Why do you call me that?"

Tom smiled as he clicked his fingers, a large warm fire igniting in an ornate fireplace, before he sighed and looked to Harry, who was seated in a high-backed leather chair, his eyes watching Tom with a cold expression.

"Well," Tom then smiled again before he asked Harry, "Why do _you _think I call you little snake Harry?"

Harry's mind was once again reeling as he tried not to think about what he suspected: it was impossible; he was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake and a damn good one too.

Then again, another part of him argued, the Sorting Hat _had_ wanted to put him in Slytherin; plus, he was a Parselmouth and considered by some to still be called the Heir of Slytherin; on top of all that, he knew that no ordinary boy could produce a corporeal Patronus and, to finalise his denying thoughts, Harry also remembered Tom's concern to his injury.

"No," he whispered, "Not that; he can't…you can't be that; no chance in hell!"

"If you have come to the conclusion I believe you have," explained Tom, taking a second leather chair, "There is one way I can hope you'll believe me: if you will trust me."

"How?" asked Harry.

"Through your blood," Tom answered, before he looked over and added, "And, while we're on the subject…" he flicked his wand and Harry watched as the blood-soaked cut on his arm healed with some impressive magic, before Tom continued, "Harry, if you will trust me, I can use our link, which was made on this day, to show you those thoughts of yours."

"Fine," growled Harry, realising that he really didn't have a choice, "Do whatever you want, but it's NOT TRUE!"

Tom closed his eyes, before Harry allowed himself to be dragged into his own thoughts and memories: he saw _everything_: his near-Sorting into Slytherin; his rescue of the Philosopher's Stone; his realisation of his Parseltongue abilities; the power he had experienced when casting his Patronus; his rivalry with Draco Malfoy; his friendship with Ron and Hermione and, surprisingly, his talk with Professor Dumbledore.

However, as Harry listened, it was then a thought so dark it surprised him crept into his mind: Dumbledore said that love had saved him from the AK Curse, but suddenly that seemed near impossible to Harry.

(After all,) he thought, watching as Dumbledore explained about the power of love, (Voldemort murdered many men, women and children and they all died; I suddenly smell a rat and I don't mean Wormtail.)

"**Do you see now?"** asked a voice and Harry gasped as he found himself standing in a blank area with just Tom before him.

"**See what?" **asked Harry, before he indicated behind him, **"All I see is that love couldn't have saved me…Dumbledore…he…lied to me…but why?"**

"**Because of who you are," **answered the Dark Lord, before he stepped closer to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder, **"I told you that this would help you see, but it is up to you."**

"**Before I answer you,"** Harry suddenly suggested, his eyes down as he felt the full force of Dumbledore's betrayal hit him, **"Tell me Tom, how did I survive that night?"**

"**You saved yourself," **Tom answered, **"That is the truth Harry; would you like me to repeat it in Parselenic?"**

"**In what?"**

"**Parselmouth," **Tom smiled as he then felt Harry pull out of this trance.

Back in the safety of the room, or what safety Harry could feel, the young Gryffindor nodded once, "What do you mean I saved myself?"

"When you were born," Voldemort explained, "Your magic was greater than any your age, literally: it seems Harry that you have a power no other wizard has held, the power of Magical Redirection: in other words, you can dodge and redirect any spell, charm, curse or hex with ease. This kind of power has not been seen since the days of Merlin, Morgana and Mordred and is equally rare as a Parselmouth."

"So…what?" laughed Harry, shaking his head, "You're saying I raised my baby hand and waved the curse away? What, did that mean I hadn't defeated you?"

"Sadly not," Tom replied, "You see Harry, if you think about it, and I mean really think, the answer is there. You just have to say it to accept it."

Harry had been afraid of that: closing his eyes, he allowed his memories to bring back the nightmare he had suffered as a child; the flash of light and the high-pitched laughter; however, as he listened, Harry then realised what it was that had bothered him; the cold laughter was fake!

Furrowing his brow, Harry listened and then gasped as the truth finally came to him:

"Tom!" he gasped, "I…I see it! You're there, but you didn't cast the curse: Dumbledore did!"

"Yes," nodded Tom.

"He killed Mum and Dad and wanted to kill me; when he cast the curse, my eyes glow and the spell bounces off me, hitting you, but you smile at me and…your lips…they say…"

"That's my boy," Tom nodded, before he added, "And Lily and James Harry, they knew what would happen."

"Then," Harry gasped, feeling a wave of fear, anger and determination go to war inside him, "I…I really…you are…"

"Shall I?"

Harry nodded before Tom rose from his seat and walked over to the young wizard; kneeling down, the Dark Lord took Harry's hands in his own before he smiled and spoke in Parselenic, confirming Harry's thought:

{You are not Harry James Potter; you are named Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle; you are my son.}

Harry wanted to scream, he wanted to deny it, but instead, he looked up and wiped his eye before he asked, "And, do you want to kill me…Father?"

{No,} Tom admitted, {I have never had any intentions to harm you: I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, do swear on my magic…and my life that I have never willingly harmed a hair on Harry James Potter or Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle's head; so mote it be.}

Harry watched as a glow encircled Tom before the Dark Lord looked up and asked, "Do you believe me now, my little snake?"

{Yes…} Harry replied in Parselenic, before he wrapped his arms around Tom's shoulders and, like a boy half his age, added:

{Yes Daddy!}

Tom held Harry there for a few seconds before he added, "And now, my son, meet your other family: your godparents!"

The door opened and Harry turned and gasped with an incredulous gaze in his eyes, "YOU?"

"Indeed Harry," replied the first figure, before lowering his hood.

"And we have missed you, Young Master," added the second, before she too lowered her hood:

Harry James Salazar Rasputin Riddle could only gaze in shock as Lily and James Potter stood before him, before his legs failed him and he fell backwards, his vision blacking out.


	30. 29: A Black and A Boggart

Snakeheart: Chapter 29: A Black and A Boggart

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE: Also, several parts of this story are taken from ideas seen in films, television and, yes, from books; whatever references I made, I do not own the idea; all credit goes to the original designers.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

{Atrum talking to Harry}

**344 REVIEWS: I am amazed: thank you everyone! I hope you all enjoy the rest of Snakeheart and, though I said I wouldn't, I AM going to put the Sanctuary era of this story as a sequel: the story will be called: Child of the First!**

"_I am only going to say this one Weasley," he hissed, lowering himself to Ron's level as he placed his wand on Ron's arm, "Never, and I mean ever, bother to match my level of skill again: I am someone with at least ten times the power you wish you had and, to save any future embarrassments, I am perfectly happy in Slytherin and have no further desire to continue this children's game on feuds with you. Vestigia Restrorsum!" he added, watching as a white light covered Ron's arm before the wound closed and Harry, rising from his position, added in a hushed whisper:_

"_Remember my words Weasley and remember them well; next time, I will let you die!"_

_**()()()()()**_

After their near-disastrous lesson with Hagrid, the five Reavers had to keep themselves heavily focused to stop laughing, especially Ginny, who had apparently liked Hagrid and then found that he couldn't even teach a student to listen.

As Harry sat down to dinner with the Slytherins, he then remembered Draco's message about meeting Severus before Potions; snagging himself a sandwich, Harry rose and left the Great Hall, aware of three sets of eyes watching him: Professors Merceus, Lupin and Dumbledore all watching Harry's haste retreat.

Once in the dungeons, Harry breathed in the familiar scents and senses that came with the macabre corridor, before he made his way to Severus' office, aware of a new password; however, he knew that the portrait would let him in.

/Salazar Slytherin,/ he hissed in front of the portrait, /Professor Snape wishes to see me./

/Enter dark one,/ replied the founder's portrait, before Harry stepped into Snape's office, where the Potions Master was reading through several tomes that Harry guessed were for their new lessons.

When he saw Harry there, Severus smiled with welcome and, once he saw the entrance close, rose and hugged his godson with a warm air, "Harry, there you are: how are you feeling?"

"Like I want to use my powers to teach the Gryffindors a lesson they won't soon forget," replied the Head Reaver, "But apart from that, I'm fine Sev; now, Draco said that you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes," replied Snape, "Firstly Harry, I was looking over the numbers for the advanced lessons and, I'm afraid to say it, but we don't have the required students to fill a working Advanced Potions Class; it is for this reason that I am telling you that, as of this week, your Advanced Potions lessons are now free lessons for you to do as you wish."

"Of course Professor," Harry replied, his eyes down as he tried to hide his disappointment, "What else is there?"

"I also want you to drop Ancient Runes," explained Snape, "You're trying to do too much Harry and both Lucius and Narcissa are worried about you; now, while this may upset you, there is still the matter of our regular elemental lessons, especially if you wish to tame Atrum's powers, so don't be too disheartened."

"I see," Harry sighed, his eyes down as he gripped his fists, a crackle of electricity at his fingertips, "And now, what was the other thing Severus?"

"I think you know," Snape answered, before he whispered, "Black!"

At the mention of Sirius' name, Harry looked up again, his eyes turning a dangerous shade of gold, his pupil becoming narrow and snake-like as he hissed, "What does that murdering traitor have to do with me?"

{Harry,} laughed Atrum, {For someone who wants to tame me, you certainly give in to your anger a lot, don't you?}

(Shut up Atrum,) thought Harry, heaving several deep breaths as he asked, "Well?"

"He's been sighted," explained Severus, "It seems he may be on his way here…to Hogwarts; now Harry, please, I speak as your guardian, keep calm about this and don't go looking for Black, no matter what; please Harry, promise me."

"You know," growled Harry, the flaming torches in the office wavering as his emotions triggered his powers, "As well as anyone else Severus that where that murdering bastard is concerned, I will not keep calm: Sirius Black cost me the only family I knew; he tried to earn Father's favour and worm his way into the dark side as Dumbledore's little mole. So no, Severus, I can't promise you I won't go looking for him, because all I need is confirmation that he's here and I will hunt him down and tear him apart!"

The flames shot out of their brackets like a series of geysers before Harry seemed to look towards Severus as he added, "And, if you try and stop me, you just have to remind yourself who I am and, when the day comes, what I will do to anyone who stands in my way."

"I would never stand against you Harry," Snape told him, "I am loyal to the Dark Lord and to you; your friends were just concerned; that's why Draco told you to come and see me; now, why don't you go and get a drink and then I will see you in Potions."

Leaving the office, Severus waited a few minutes before he whispered, "You were right, he won't give up."

"Told ya so," replied a light voice before Dante stepped out of the darkness, "But Harry needs to remain calm Severus; this call he told us about is soon coming and, if he's consumed by Atrum when it comes then I fear for the future."

"When he goes to the Sanctuary," Severus suddenly added, "Will you watch him Dante?"

"I am sworn to his service," replied the Galean, "I will do whatever I have to keep him strong; he will be gone for around 18 months, but in that time, he will learn even more magic, even greater magic than he did in his three years here."

"But will it be enough?" asked Severus.

Dante had no answer…

_**()()()()()**_

After a long and drawn out Potions lesson, in which they had to make a revised sample of one of their studied potions, Harry was walking away from the Potions class and up to the third floor, when he then heard a voice that made his blood run cold.

"Potter, what do you think you were playing at? You probably cursed that beast to attack me!" cried Ron, approaching the young Slytherin, flanked by Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan; when they reached Harry, who was stood at the top of the third-floor staircase, Ron then added, "Everyone's been saying you're scared of that bird; you're scared of flying."

"No," Harry replied, before he turned and added, "What I'm scared of Weasel-bee, is what I am going to do to you lot in our first Quidditch match: but there's no way in hell that I am scared of a Hippogriff; put it this way Weasley: had it not been for me, you could have been seriously injured, so, instead of trying to pick a fight, perhaps you should thank me."

"I'll never thank a traitor like you," hissed Ron, "You know what Potter? I hope Black finds you…and finishes the job You-Know-Who started!"

Harry's wand was at Ron's throat before anyone could say another word; most of the Gryffindors seemed intimidated by the icy look in the First's eyes, but Harry himself whispered, "Get this through your thick head Weasley: Black is as good as dead and, believe this: when I am done with him, I am coming after you, and I will find you wherever you hide!"

"What can a sappy half-breed like you do Potter?" asked Ron with a sneer, "Son of a Muggleborn whore and a Gryffindor; what does that tell you?"

"That you really shouldn't have said that Mr Weasley," a new voice suddenly answered; looking up, the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins saw Professor Lupin watching with narrowed eyes, "As that 'Muggleborn whore' as you call her and that Gryffindor were two of my best friends and, when I say that crossing me is a bad idea, I mean it!"

(Lupin,) thought Harry, (Once again he comes to help me; what is it with him? I know he doesn't mind that I'm a Slytherin, but if he's a Dumbledore-lover like Weasley then why does he continue to defy the old man's wishes to turn me back to the Light?)

{I wonder,} whispered Atrum suddenly, {It is curious that this friend of James Potter now defends his son; maybe it's because there's something to Mr Lupin that he wants us to see.}

(There is no us,) Harry snapped in thought, (I will deal with you and then take care of the Lupin dilemma.)

Remus' sudden appearance had shut Ron pup; as the young Weasley made his way to the class, Remus then asked, "Harry, are you all right?"

"Fine Professor," Harry nodded, before he turned; however, as he was about to follow Ron and the others, Harry felt Remus grab his arm before the Marauder whispered in his ear.

"Show me your eyes," Harry didn't look up until Remus added, "I won't let go until you show me Harry."

Looking up, Remus nodded as he whispered, "Keep calm Harry; you have two different coloured eyes: one is Atrum's gold and the other is your violet; if you lose it like that, he will take you over."

Harry just nodded before Remus, true to his word, released Harry's arm and allowed the third-year to make his way into the classroom, seating himself, as always, between Gabrielle and Draco. When they saw their leader hide his eyes, Draco whispered, "What was that all about?"

"He warned me about Atrum," Harry answered, before he looked towards Lupin as the defence teacher took his place in front of everyone, "Apparently, when I lost it back there with Weasley, I nearly allowed Atrum to take over my body." He then looked to Draco, who flinched as he saw the golden shade in Harry's eye fade to match his violet eye.

"Books away for today," Lupin then declared to the class, which made Harry look up, "Practical work today: we're going to the staffroom for this lesson; now, follow me."

After the disaster with Professor Lockhart, Harry wasn't really looking forward to this; however, he had to remind himself that this was Remus Lupin and not Gilderoy Lockhart, so maybe there was hope yet.

When the class reached the staffroom, Harry was surprised to find Professor Snape standing there, seemingly about to leave; gathering the students, Remus gave a curt nod to Severus before the Potions Master explained, "I should warn you, Professor Lupin that this lesson has Neville Longbottom in it and, given his track record, I wouldn't be surprised if half your class died before the year was through."

"Thank you Professor Snape," Remus nodded, before he then added, "However, I would like Neville to help me with the demonstration for this lesson."

Harry saw the Longbottom boy looking nervous, before Professor Snape left them and Lupin turned before he indicated an old wardrobe, which shook ferociously as he then asked, "Now, does anyone want to take a guess as to what's behind here?"

"That's a Boggart," explained Dean Thomas, a dark-skinned boy in Gryffindor that Harry had noticed briefly over the past two years.

"Very good," nodded Lupin, before he then asked, "Now, would anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like? How about you Miss…Black?"

"No-one really knows," Gabrielle explained, ignoring the stares she was getting at the revelation of her name, "Boggarts are shape-shifters, so only those who have faced one know what they look like."

"5 points to Slytherin," Lupin smiled, before he then turned and asked, "Mr Potter, would you tell us why exactly no-one knows why a Boggart differs?"

(What am I?) thought Harry coldly, (A Hufflepuff?)

"Boggarts take the form of whatever the person fears the most; the only way to get rid of a Boggart is with a charm that turns the fear into something amusing, but, let's take me for example, how could you make something like, I don't know, _Voldemort_ funny exactly?"

There were shudders at the name before Lupin nodded at his answer and example, "Well done Mr Potter, take 15 points for Slytherin; 5 for the answer; 5 for the counter and 5 for the example; now, Neville, would you step forwards please?"

Harry then watched as Neville approached fearfully before Professor Lupin asked, "Now Neville, what is it that you fear?"

"A Galleon he says Severus," Harry muttered to Draco.

"No deal," Draco answered, before he added, "Cos everyone knows that's exactly what he's afraid of."

Sure enough, Neville managed to squeak out, "Professor Snape," an answer that had most Gryffindors laughing, before they all rubbed their arms from a sudden shocking burn to their skin, as if they had been victims of a Chinese Burn. Harry, meanwhile, clasped his hand into a fist and smiled coldly as he looked to Neville.

"Now," Lupin then asked, "What could be so amusing about Professor Snape that you could banish that fear Neville? I believe you live with your grandmother, am I right?"

"Yes," replied Neville, before everyone saw Lupin whisper words into the boy's ear.

"If he's about to do what I think," Harry whispered to Draco, "Remind me to tell Severus it was all Neville's idea!"

Draco had to cough before he looked to Harry and commented, "You're a cold-hearted son of a bitch Harry; I like it!"

Returning his attention to the front, Harry watched as Lupin flicked his wand at the door; when it clicked open, Harry actually shivered at the cold feeling that filled the room as a Boggart-Snape left the wardrobe; he smiled as he heard Neville whimpering, before, with a gasp, the Gryffindor cried, "_Riddikulus!_"

The Boggart-Snape flinched before it changed into a being wearing a ridiculous set of clothes and an over-stuffed vulture on its head; the Gryffindors roared with laughter before Harry then sent another mild shock to each of them, as each of them then took places ready to fight the Boggart: its shape differed as did the counter: there was a disembodied hand that got caught in a mousetrap, a snake that turned into a jack-in-the-box, when Ron Weasley stepped up, it turned into an Acromantula and took the Weasley a moment before it gave the spider roller-skates.

When Gabrielle stepped up, however, the Boggart changed into a tall, lean man dressed in ragged black and white robes and looking particularly feral; when the man saw Gabrielle, he opened his mouth and screamed in a crazed exclamation, before Gabrielle then cried, "_Riddikulus!_" and changed the man into a child, calm and quiet.

Then came Harry; the child seemed to giggle at him, before the Boggart changed and Harry, and indeed everyone else, gasped in fear as a Boggart form of the Dark Lord Voldemort stood before him.

"Hello again Harry," hissed the Boggart, "And goodbye!"

(This is just ridiculous,) thought Harry, before he then added, "_Riddikulus,_" and watched with amusement as Voldemort became weak, thin, freckled and had a mop of red hair: the Slytherins roared with laughter this time as they saw their parents' Lord and Master turned into…a _WEASLEY! _(Sorry Father,) thought Harry, trying not to laugh himself as he then watched the Boggart change once more, before a perfect double…of himself!

The Boggart-Harry then lifted his hand and created a ball of black magic, before a voice cried, "Here!"

Remus seemed to skate across the floor towards Harry, distracting the Boggart and turning it into a silvery orb that looked familiar to both Harry and his apparent fear, Atrum.

"_Riddikulus!_" cried Lupin, turning the orb into a balloon, before the Boggart was sent back into the wardrobe, Lupin awarding 5 points for everyone who had stepped forwards, then adding a further 10 for Harry and Gabrielle for dealing with personal demons.

(All in all,) thought Harry as he left with the Reavers, making his way back to the Common Room, (Not a bad first lesson, but why would Lupin fear the full moon?)

Draco, once the Reavers gathered in their dorm, asked a more important question, "Harry, why are you scared of your Father?"

It was a fair question, but, unfortunately, Harry didn't have an answer…

_**()()()()()**_

Throughout September, Harry was troubled by his revelation: how could he be afraid of his own family? Was it a literal fear or was it to do with his dilemma from Faulkner's Cove?

Spending time in the company of his friends, as well as private study sessions with Luna, which usually finished with the two of them kissing, Harry tried to vent out his fears in his studies, but every time, his mind would flash back to that lesson: the way the Boggart had given him two fears was bad enough, but to make one of them his own Father, it was both insulting and worrying.

(After all,) thought Harry, (I'm meant to be his Heir and the First, so why do I fear him?)

On the 30th of September, the night before the big Quidditch match, he thought about this dilemma, but the first thing he remembered was what he had said back at the Cove:

**(Flashback)**

"For so long now, I thought that if my family accepted me, I'd be happy: I have a home now and a Father who talks to me: he even thinks I'm a real dark wizard, a hero for Slytherins. Everything should be perfect and I should be happy, right? Well I'm not: I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why! I'm angry because I'm confused; I have all this power and I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore. My Father told me something that makes me see magic in a whole new light and yet I still feel trapped by who and what I am."

**(End Flashback)**

{Seems to me that you need to ask him yourself,} Atrum suddenly suggested, making Harry nod with agreement; he knew his darker side would never willingly agree with him and advise him, but, if Harry feared Voldemort then Atrum would…

"Wait a minute," Harry said, as he lay on his bed, his eyes on the ceiling, "I'm not afraid of my Father…_you_ are Atrum!"

{I AM NOT!} Snarled Dark Spirit, {I fear nothing and no-one.}

"Yes you do," Harry laughed, now sounding as mocking as Atrum as he continued, "Because my Father's looking for a way to free me from you; to destroy you; I don't fear him, but I do fear you; and yet, you're afraid of the man you owe your life to."

{And how do you figure that one?} Asked Atrum, suddenly interested.

"Because had it not been for that revelation, then my path to darkness would never have been cemented; you fear him Atrum because he, in a manner of speaking, created you!"

Atrum didn't reply; instead, Harry ran through his nightly meditations before he argued, "Anyway, it doesn't matter; soon, I will tame your powers and then I will be able to become the First that I am."

{We'll see,} Atrum replied, {Because, as you know Harry, a lot can happen in a year!}

_**()()()()()**_

The following morning, Hogwarts awoke to a fierce storm; as Harry gathered with the rest of the team, now captained by none other than Draco, he looked out and asked, "Why do we have to do this?"

"Because we need to make eight years become nine," answered Draco, looking to Slytherin's newest additions: Keeper Ginny Weasley and Chaser Luna Lovegood with Montague becoming a Beater, "We need to make sure Gryffindor get the message: you can fight us in any weather and we'll still come back stronger than ever!"

"Draco's right," nodded Gabrielle, "So, we may be blinded by the rain, we may be unable to hear over the thunder, but let's go out there and make sure we win!"

Out on the pitch, Harry sky-rocketed as soon as the whistle blew; thanks to his powers, he managed to divert the rain around him, with a little help from his Shadow Magic, Harry was able to become _very _wet, but remain able to see through the darkness; all he did was keep his eyes open.

As Slytherin and Gryffindor played tennis with the lead, Harry then looked into the stands and his eyes narrowed as he thought he saw something in the upper seats: a giant, black figure that seemed to watch him; however, before Harry could look again, he saw something small and gold fly past him and climb into the air.

Following it, Harry shot upwards, almost out of sight, before he then felt a familiar cold: a numbing cold had surrounded the field and was slowly filling every cell in Harry's body, freezing him to his broom. Looking all around for any sign of the snitch, Harry tried warming himself up with fire before he felt it; another numbing presence was now building inside him and, as he listened, Atrum spoke again.

{Looks like we have company; why not let me deal with them?}

"No," gasped Harry, but then it happened; a strong black shadow crossed his vision and a high-ptiched scream echoed inside his mind; the sound of his Mother, he knew it from the flashback in his first year, pleading for mercy and Voldemort giving her another way out.

Reaching out with his hand, Harry summoned bolts of lightning that crackled all around him, momentarily stunning the figures, the Dementors; however, when Harry pulled down, something else hit him, another wave of cold followed by a strong sense of darkness that, as Harry dived down, slowly began peeling his hands from his broom.

(No,) thought Harry.

{Let me help you,} Atrum whispered, {Or this is going to hurt!}

(Never!) snarled Harry.

{As you wish.}

Harry fell; ten, twenty, over a hundred feet, before he felt the ground underneath him, his arms snapping dangerously and his back ringing with pain; in the distance, Harry then felt something else struggling in his hand and, opening one eye, Harry smiled at his dumb luck.

The Golden Snitch was in his hand…

_**()()()()()**_

As he watched Harry fall, Albus Dumbledore smiled to himself: he knew it was dangerous, but there was no other choice: Harry had taken Remus from Dumbledore's grasp and the foolish boy continued to fight the inevitable. Having the Dementors go after him was the old man's last chance; when Harry hit the floor, Dumbledore had to try and act as nerved and shocked as he could, before he waved his wand and shot a beam of silver at the Dementors; now the boy would owe him and Dumbledore could turn the son, or grandson, against his elder.

(Harry,) thought the old man, (Once again, you…are…mine!)

_**()()()()()**_

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw that he was laid in the Hospital Wing, his arms bound heavily and his head ringing; surprisingly, while he had been out of it, his ribs had healed and his arms were now bound in slings that, he hoped, wouldn't take too long to heal.

Looking round, Harry then noticed Draco and Gabrielle at his side, a strange bag in Gabrielle's hands; when they both saw him awake, Draco smiled and patted Harry on the arm, earning a wince from the young wizard as Draco asked, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Like hell," Harry answered, struggling to sit up, before he then asked, "What's that Gabby?"

"Father's going to kill you," laughed Draco, before Gabrielle opened the bag and poured out a collection of twigs and wood that once, in another life now, had once been Harry's Nimbus 2001.

"How?" he asked, trying to keep his emotions under control.

"After you fell," explained Gabrielle, "Your broom was out of control and it hit the Whomping Willow; it doesn't like being hit Harry and, when we tried to save it, this was all we could manage!"

Harry lay back down again before he then asked, "What about the Dementors?"

"Guess," Draco sighed, before he then nodded to the door and added, "Father's outside right now with Dumbledore; the old man could have saved you Harry, but he didn't; and allowing Dementors on campus is bad enough, but endangering a student takes it a step too far. However, there is an upside to all this!"

"There is?" asked Harry, then aware of Lucius Malfoy opening the door to the Hospital Wing and walking towards his bed, the elder Malfoy happy at seeing Harry was all right.

"The Gryffindors were attacked," Draco explained, "And they say he tore the Fat Lady's portrait to shreds!"

"He…who?" asked Harry.

"Sirius Black," replied Gabrielle, before she whispered, "They say he was looking for you and the Fat Lady wouldn't let him in; so he turned violet and slashed her painting."

(So,) thought Harry, aware of Lucius talking with Draco and Gabrielle, (He's finally arrived; and I bet he ran with his tail between his legs; the murderous, treacherous bastard!)

{Yet you still miss the blatant obvious,} Atrum then commented, Harry groaning as he remembered his other half's words in the match.

"And what's that?" he groaned.

{Sirius attacked Gryffindor, yet he was looking for you, so they say.}

(Hate to admit it,) thought Harry, (But Atrum's right; Black would know I'm Slytherin, so why attack the Gryffindors? Unless…)

{Unless?} asked Atrum.

Harry looked to his friends and guardian as he added, (Unless he's not looking for me!)

{But who else could he be here for then?} asked Atrum, {They say he talked in his sleep: He's at Hogwarts, remember? So who else is there?}

(I don't know,) thought Harry, now aware Atrum could hear his thoughts, (And that, Atrum, is what really scares me! But it won't stop me from doing what I said I would: whether he's here for me or not, Sirius Black will pay for what he took from me.}

Harry then fell silent, but, deep in his mind, Atrum sighed with exasperation and, remembering himself what he had said to Harry, Dark Spirit added to himself, {What he took from us Harry; if only you could see it, then I would stop fighting you.}

**Another chapter and it seems Atrum does have a hidden agenda, but if he wants to control Harry, then why does he insist on helping the Child of the First?**

**Plus, what will be the repercussions when Dumbledore tries, yet again, to claim Harry back for the Light?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: Defence lessons with…SEVERUS? Where's Lupin and why does Harry suddenly feel so afraid; Hogsmeade; Lupin offers Harry some help and reveals a startling secret about the young Slytherin; **

**Following Chapter: Christmas comes to Hogwarts and Harry spends it – for the first time – at Hogwarts where he tackles the Animgus potion alone and comes across his darker half for the first time: can Harry vanquish this demon in him?**

**Chapter 32: New Year, but is it a new Harry? Also, there's another attack on the Gryffindors and Harry discovers his true Multimental side; plus, there's a surprise revelation about the Shadow Magi; also, Harry meets up, for a brief moment, with his Father and talks about the fears he had in Lupin's class: what will Voldemort do when he hears Harry's home truths?**

**Chapter 33: The confrontation you've all been waiting for: Harry and Sirius meet and Black tells Harry the truth; with his power at a higher level, will Harry do what he promised or will he forgive and forget, so to speak? Plus, through his Shadow Magic, Harry summons a VERY different Patronus to aid him against the Dementors…**


	31. 30: A Marauder's Secret

Snakeheart: Chapter 30: A Marauder's Secret

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE: Also, several parts of this story are taken from ideas seen in films, television and, yes, from books; whatever references I made, I do not own the idea; all credit goes to the original designers.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

{Atrum talking to Harry}

_(Hate to admit it,) thought Harry, (But Atrum's right; Black would know I'm Slytherin, so why attack the Gryffindors? Unless…)_

_{Unless?} asked Atrum._

_Harry looked to his friends and guardian as he added, (Unless he's not looking for me!)_

_{But who else could he be here for then?} asked Atrum, {They say he talked in his sleep: He's at Hogwarts, remember? So who else is there?}_

_(I don't know,) thought Harry, now aware Atrum could hear his thoughts, (And that, Atrum, is what really scares me! But it won't stop me from doing what I said I would: whether he's here for me or not, Sirius Black will pay for what he took from me.}_

_Harry then fell silent, but, deep in his mind, Atrum sighed with exasperation and, remembering himself what he had said to Harry, Dark Spirit added to himself, {What he took from us Harry; if only you could see it, then I would stop fighting you.}_

_**()()()()()**_

Harry was in the Hospital Wing for a few days after the Quidditch Match, but, when he heard of the first Hogsmeade weekend, he had to use every trick in the book to get Madam Pomfrey to say he could go. Finally, when Harry had Dante say he would keep an eye on the young Slytherin, the matron agreed, knowing all too well how much respect the Advanced Tutor had for Harry.

(If only she knew the reality behind Dante,) thought Harry as he pulled on his black robe, a dark-blue shirt and black trousers underneath them; as he fastened his family's pendant, Harry smiled as he thought more on his recovery; even with his arm in a sling, Harry had used wandless magic to help him and, when he left the Hospital Wing with Dante in tow, the first thing he asked was, "You're not really going to watch me like a hawk, are you Dante?"

"Of course not Young Master," Dante answered, as they made their way down to the Entrance Hall, Harry catching sight of Luna and Ginny on their way to the Great Hall. When Draco and Gabrielle saw Harry, they both embraced their brother/cousin and gave him the once over before Dante spoke up again, "Told you he'd be all right!"

"I'm glad," sighed Draco.

"Yeah," agreed Gabrielle, before she leaned in close to Harry and whispered, "Especially since he personally swore an act of revenge on Weasley and Dumbledore if anything should have happened; I had to hold him in a torrent of water when he heard you wouldn't be coming."

Harry laughed at the image of Gabrielle's water powers, which had advanced greatly since she had first found out about them, holding back the young Malfoy, before he then asked, "So? What's the verdict? Has Uncle Lucius seen to Dumbledore's manipulations or am I due for another dreary meeting with our so-called caring headmaster?"

"You'll be seeing him," explained Draco, "But Father insisted that he was present; you should have seen his face Harry; it was priceless!"

{Interesting,} whispered Atrum's voice, {It seems Lord Malfoy wishes to keep his word to your Father.}

(Maybe,) agreed Harry, (But that doesn't mean you can do anything! If you try, I will stop you!)

{Harry,} pleaded Atrum, {I know it may seem that, in your anger, I come out, but all I want to do is help you become more powerful than you already are; why can't you see that?}

(Your name,) Harry replied, his eyes cold as he followed Draco and Gabrielle down the track towards Hogsmeade Village, (Dark Spirit; you are the result of my parents both being supporters of that old git; if I had been a true dark child, then I could be safe, but no, I get introduced to my dark side and I hate it!)

{I am not your enemy,} Atrum finished, before he silenced himself, Harry shaking his head. Ever since the Quidditch Game, Atrum had been almost caring for Harry and using whatever magic he could get his hands on to heal the young wizard; Harry, of course, knew that he was only doing this to control his power. On the other hand, Harry knew he had no choice, but to agree about Atrum's change of heart being intentional: whenever Dark Spirit spoke to him, Harry noticed that the tone was always the same, like a friend or brother had been taken from him.

(Can I really learn to understand him?) thought Harry, before he shook his head and added, (What am I thinking? Atrum is EVIL: He wants to turn my power, and my Father, against me; and yet, he wanted to help me against the Dementors, not to mention he saved Ginny by using that impressive feat of Shadow Magic. And yet, he is, as his name suggests, a Dark Spirit and…ah; I have a headache!)

Watching from Harry's sub-consciousness, Atrum then heard the two arguments and another thought came to him, {If I didn't know better,} he thought to himself, {I'd say that there are two Harrys in one body, but one of them _isn't _me; yet, if that's true, then who created the other Harry?}

_**()()()()()**_

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees. As they walked through the village, Harry kept his eyes out for the Gryffindors, not really wanting anything to do with them: as they reached the centre of the village, Harry turned and asked, "What's the plan then?"

"Well," explained Draco, "I need to send a message to Father, so we'll start at the Post Office; after that, we'll head to Honeydukes and through to Zonko's, which should finish us with a refreshing drink in the Three Broomsticks!"

Agreeing with his plan, Harry slowly made his way to the Wizarding Post Office, where, while Draco was busy organising a First Class Owl for his letter, Harry was then drawn to an image in the shop window; an image of the latest headline concerning Sirius Black; the photo from the headline was of Black in Azkaban: to be perfectly honest, his appearance actually unnerved the Shadow Mage.

Black was a wild-faced man with long, shaggy dark hair and a scruffy beard with fierce eyes and a mouth that did nothing, but scream; it was as Harry looked into Sirius' photographed eyes that something seemed to click in the young wizard: Black, as he knew, had been a close friend of his Father, James Potter, as well as a loyal friend of his Mother, so why, then, would he escape Azkaban to kill Harry? Their son? Was it because he was a Slytherin? Did Black feel that he had betrayed his parents by being friends with students like Draco?

"Harry!"

The sound of Gabrielle's voice made Harry turn; she was stood just inches from him, eyeing the poster in her own way; after a few minutes, Gabrielle stepped back and seemed to pale as she whispered, "Him!"

"What's wrong Gabby?" asked Harry, stepping up beside his friend.

"Remember Professor Lupin's lesson?" asked Gabrielle; Harry nodding as she pointed a shaky finger at Black, "_He _was my Boggart: he was what I'm afraid of."

"But," argued Harry, noticing Draco paying the fee for the owl; lowering his voice, Harry added, "He's your Uncle; why would you be afraid of him?"

"Maybe because he's coming after you," Gabrielle suggested, before she looked to the picture as she added, "I can't explain it Harry, but there is something about Black that scares me."

"Hey," Harry sighed, putting his free arm around Gabrielle, "Listen, I once said that I would give Black a chance to explain, but, if he even tries to harm you or Draco, I'll make sure he loses that privilege like _that_." He snapped his fingers and watched as Draco returned to them; clearing his throat, Harry then followed Gabrielle back out into the morning light, but not before he snatched a glance back at Black's picture, his mind alive with what he had thought in the Post Office.

(Black was loyal to James and Lily Potter, so why would he want to kill me? I think it's time I had a little word with the Last Marauder: I think it's time I speak to Professor Lupin!)

_**()()()()()**_

"It's not a bad idea," Draco agreed when Harry had told them his plan: he was going to speak to Lupin and, if the rumours he had been told were true, then, and only then, would he let Atrum out to have some fun with Sirius Black. To his surprise, even Gabrielle agreed to this plan and, not even Severus argued with his idea, yet, as Harry sat back in the Common Room, he kept his mind calm; just because he was after Black did not mean he needed to lose it with Professor Lupin.

After they had left the Post Office, Draco had personally restocked their sweet supplies and then disappeared into Dervish and Bangs to find a present for his parents. When they'd gone to the Three Broomsticks, Harry's good mood had been soiled by seeing Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick as well as Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic all enter the pub; gathering their drinks into bottles, the trio had left before anything more could be said.

Now, back in the warmth of the Common Room, Harry adjusted his arm, slightly triggering a reaction from his sling, before he nodded with Draco's agreement and, rising from his seat, explained, "I'll be back soon," before he left the Common Room, making his way up towards the third floor.

Knocking on the door to Lupin's class, Harry was then surprised when the door opened to not reveal the shaggy face of Remus Lupin, but the usually cold, stern eyes of Severus Snape.

"Harry!" gasped Snape, holding the door open and allowing the young Slytherin to enter; when Harry stepped inside, he was then aware of his first target drinking from a goblet and looking fairly haggard as he smiled and acknowledged Harry's presence.

"Harry," beamed Remus, before he flicked his wand, pulling out a chair for Harry as he smiled and added, "You'll forgive my hastiness for conversation today, but, I regret to inform you that I won't be here from tomorrow."

"Why?" asked Harry, watching as Remus took another gulp from the smoking goblet.

"I'll be gone until Wednesday," Remus explained, "But don't worry yourself Harry, Severus will be covering my lesson; however, something tells me that there's a rather pressing matter on your mind."

"Here," added Severus, as he watched Harry adjust his arm again; pulling out his wand, Snape whispered, "_Emmendo,_" before Harry felt his broken arm heal with quickness; pocketing his wand, Snape seemed to be amused as he asked, "I would have suspected you to know that spell Harry; you're trailing in your studies."

"Sorry Sev," Harry smiled, before he turned and asked, "Professor…Remus, please, tell me truth: what did my Mother mean to Sirius Black?"

"Ah," Remus answered, "I had a feeling it would be that: well, Harry, since you asked; as you know, Gabrielle, your friend, is in fact the niece of Sirius and you Harry are Sirius' ward should anything happen to them."

"Well that's a lie," Harry suddenly interjected, before he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder as he added, "Because, when I took a test revealing Mother and Father's true selves, it told me that Severus was my legal guardian."

"And he is," explained Remus, "However, Sirius is, was, no, is your magical guardian, giving him the right to see you and naming him as official, or unofficial if what I've heard from Severus and Lucius is true, owner of your assets; when they were alive, Lily and James loved Sirius like a brother and he loved you like a son; you were his pup, his Prongslet; I can't imagine why he would actually risk coming to Hogwarts, but I can tell you this; Sirius Black never was, never is and never ever will be a threat to you Harry; I'd bet everything I own that Sirius' first reaction to you is not one of violence, but one of family."

"So he's not here to kill me?" asked Harry.

"No," Lupin answered, "And anyone who dares to say he is do not know Sirius Black like I know him: Harry, I swear to you that he has no intention of hurting you; he wouldn't and couldn't. He loves you too much to cause you any sort of harm, be it physical, mental, emotional or magical."

(Oh,) thought Harry, (Sorry Atrum; looks like you won't get to have any fun.)

There was no reply from Dark Spirit as Harry then asked, "Professor, may I ask what it is that you're doing for the next three days?"

"I have to go away for health-related problems," Remus answered, noticing Harry suddenly look almost split in two, "But don't worry Harry; as I said, I'll be back on Wednesday and then I'll help you."

"Help me?" asked Harry, looking back up. "With what?"

"Your little Dementor problem," explained Remus, "And with some of the more in-depth questions you may have about Atrum Phasmatis: tell me Harry, do you know of the Patronus Charm?"

"Not…really," Harry answered, before he closed his eyes and thought, (Man, Severus was right; I have been slacking; Father would be so disappointed in me.)

"Then I give you this assignment," Lupin explained, "For our first lesson in the New Year, I want you to research the Patronus Charm and then, while I am away, I want you to try and perfect your magical focus for this spell, because what you will be dealing with is much greater than the OWL level; this is Ministry-Level stuff Harry and I want you to be ready for it, do you understand?"

"Yes Professor," Harry smiled, rising from his seat and, turning to leave, added, "Thanks Remus; you've certainly given me quite a bit to think about: I'll look into that charm and see you when you get back."

Harry stepped outside the room and took a deep, steadying breath as he closed his eyes and remembered what he had heard about Sirius:

**(Flashback)**

"Harry, I know that something still bothers you; something you can't tell the Dark Lord; so tell me and I'll release you."

With a sigh, Harry sat down on the step, Lucius next to him, before he asked, "Have you ever found yourself against someone for an act they did against your family?"

"Yes," replied Lucius, before he continued, "There was once a man, Narcissa's brother in fact, known as Sirius Black: he was a member of the darkest house on the planet: Gabrielle's family, in fact: the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. But, when he went to Hogwarts, he insisted on not only being put in Gryffindor, but turning against tradition and siding with the Light."

"Why would he do that?" asked Harry, wondering why the name of this blood-traitor sounded so familiar.

"He was coerced," explained Lucius, "By someone you should know very well: your birth father, James Potter: together with two other wizards, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, they formed a group known as the Marauders and remained not only friends, but allies until…well, I think you can guess when?"

"But what does this have to do with having feelings of angst against a family member?"

"Sirius betrayed the House of Black," explained Lucius, noticing how Harry seemed to be getting slightly upset by this news, "So Narcissa spoke with the other members of the family and had Sirius disowned: he was given his fortune, but, until this day, the Houses of Malfoy and Lestrange have hated Sirius."

"That's almost how I feel about Father," Harry admitted, "Not hating him, but nervous about him: I mean, he killed my mother, his own daughter, just to see his grandson and then he went to kill me. I don't know how I can think of him as my Father, let alone my Grandfather, if he can do that to his close family."

**(Memory Break)**

Opening the door to his room, Harry made his way downstairs and was just about to go and prepare himself some breakfast when he overheard voices coming from Lucius' study.

Slipping into the shadows, Harry crept close and nearly gave the game away when he heard his name being mentioned: straining his ears through the darkness, Harry listened:

"So he's escaped then?" asked the voice of Tom Riddle, "And they're adamant that he's coming after Harry?"

"That's the rumour," replied Lucius, "The guards say he's been talking in his sleep; always the same words: He's at Hogwarts; he's at Hogwarts."

"Black never was one for subtlety," commented Severus, "But I will be damned to hell the day I allow that man, that monster, that traitor to come anywhere near my godson."

"Watch your words Severus," hissed Voldemort; through the darkness, Harry saw a pair of red eyes glowing with malice, "Black betrayed us, but the rumour is that he betrayed them. Now that Harry is with his family, Black cannot touch him."

"What if he tries to claim guardianship?" asked Lucius, "Lily, bless her soul, made Severus godfather, but Sirius was made Harry's secondary guardian in the event of their deaths."

"And I was made his legal guardian," argued Severus, "Harry is not going to go with that blood traitor and he is not going to know that Sirius Black, once loyal friend of James Potter, is the reason they're dead!"

Harry stepped out of the shadows, his eyes filled with rage and dark purpose as he hissed, "He already knows!"

Every head turned to Harry, before the young Slytherin asked, "Sirius Black has escaped? From where?"

"Azkaban," replied Voldemort, shocked at seeing his prince looking so murderous, "He was sent to Azkaban for betraying your parents!"

"Is it true?" asked Harry.

"Yes," Severus explained, "It was all a ruse to try and win back your…your Father's favour: Sirius betrayed Lily and James, but was betrayed himself when he found that we would never welcome him back."

"Why?" asked Harry, his violet eyes sparking dangerously, a strange ozone-layer effect filling the room as sparks of lightning danced at his fingertips.

"He was too close to Dumbledore," explained Lucius, "And we feared that if he got to the Dark Lord then he would kill him."

(Dumbledore,) hissed Harry, his thoughts filled with rage, (Why is it every time something is connected to my parents deaths it is always that senile fucking bastard who's responsible?)

"And now he wants me," Harry nodded, "He wants to reclaim the old fool's little puppet. Well, let him come; let him find me, because…" He held up his hand and summoned a bolt of lightning to his palm, the black lightning bolt crackling with dark energy as he hissed, "When Sirius Black comes looking for the son of James Potter; all he'll find is the heir of the Dark Lord. I'll let him find me and then, when he does…"

He threw the lightning bolt against the wall, its energy radiating through the room as he added:

"When he does, I'm going to be ready; when he finds me, I'm going to kill him!"

**(Memory Break)**

"A wise move," Harry nodded, watching as the city of London was replaced by countryside and rolling hills, "Anyway, did anyone find out anything else about this year? Namely one escaped convict who seems to have a death wish."

"I did," Draco replied, before he checked to see if Lupin was still asleep as he added, "Apparently, the guards of Azkaban are actually stumped about how he did it, but according to Father, Black has more than one secret," he beckoned to the others before he lowered his voice to barely a whisper as he added, "They say he's an Animagus!"

"A what?" asked Luna.

"Someone who can turn into an animal at will," Harry explained, "I was studying them over the last few days of the summer; thought we could try and find out forms."

"Not a bad idea," Draco nodded, "We could use these animal forms for fun and to keep an ear to the ground."

"How will we find our forms?" asked Gabrielle, "It's not as easy as they say, is it?"

"There are two ways to do it," Harry replied, "One involves a complex blood ritual, which would also register you as an Animagus with the Ministry."

"Pass," chorused the Reavers before Draco asked, "And the other?"

"A similar ritual," Harry explained, "This one, however, involves a potion that will act as some kind of hallucinogen that will allow me to find my form; I think it drags my consciousness into the Shadow Realm and takes me on a journey; physically, I'll still be the same, but the instincts of the animal could be released."

"So," Draco asked, "Potentially dangerous potion or registering with the annoying Ministry?"

"Potentially dangerous potion," the Reavers agreed, Harry nodding as he closed his eyes, his Archive-like mind bringing up memories of what he had learned about this potion. As he sifted through them, Harry then felt a strange entity suddenly crawling through his mind and almost trying to sift through his magic; before Harry could inquire further, the presence vanished, leaving Harry both confused and once more relaxed.

**(Memory Break)**

"Guess," Draco sighed, before he then nodded to the door and added, "Father's outside right now with Dumbledore; the old man could have saved you Harry, but he didn't; and allowing Dementors on campus is bad enough, but endangering a student takes it a step too far. However, there is an upside to all this!"

"There is?" asked Harry, then aware of Lucius Malfoy opening the door to the Hospital Wing and walking towards his bed, the elder Malfoy happy at seeing Harry was all right.

"The Gryffindors were attacked," Draco explained, "And they say he tore the Fat Lady's portrait to shreds!"

"He…who?" asked Harry.

"Sirius Black," replied Gabrielle, before she whispered, "They say he was looking for you and the Fat Lady wouldn't let him in; so he turned violet and slashed her painting."

(So,) thought Harry, aware of Lucius talking with Draco and Gabrielle, (He's finally arrived; and I bet he ran with his tail between his legs; the murderous, treacherous bastard!)

{Yet you still miss the blatant obvious,} Atrum then commented, Harry groaning as he remembered his other half's words in the match.

"And what's that?" he groaned.

{Sirius attacked Gryffindor, yet he was looking for you, so they say.}

(Hate to admit it,) thought Harry, (But Atrum's right; Black would know I'm Slytherin, so why attack the Gryffindors? Unless…)

{Unless?} asked Atrum.

Harry looked to his friends and guardian as he added, (Unless he's not looking for me!)

{But who else could he be here for then?} asked Atrum, {They say he talked in his sleep: He's at Hogwarts, remember? So who else is there?}

(I don't know,) thought Harry, now aware Atrum could hear his thoughts, (And that, Atrum, is what really scares me! But it won't stop me from doing what I said I would: whether he's here for me or not, Sirius Black will pay for what he took from me.)

**(End Flashback)**

(I don't get it,) thought Harry as he slowly made his way back to the Common Room.

{Get what Harry?} asked Atrum, finally deciding to rear his head.

(Despite all I know about Black…why is it that I…)

He stopped close to the dungeons, leaning against a stone statue in the Entrance Hall as he spoke out loud:

"Why is it that I am so afraid of what I may do?"

{I don't know Harry,} Atrum answered, {I honestly don't know.}

**We're slowly approaching the end of the story (ONLY 3 CHAPTERS TO GO AND THEN ONE PRETTY GOOD EPILOGUE), but can Harry overcome these fears, whatever they are, and face Sirius, or will his darker side be unleashed with rage and fury?**

**Also, Remus? Off for three days due to health? Why and why does Harry feel like there are two sides to the young Slytherin? Why does Atrum know that one of those sides ISN'T his doing?**

**Plus, what will be the repercussions when Dumbledore tries, yet again, to claim Harry back for the Light?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: Christmas comes to Hogwarts and Harry spends it – for the first time – at Hogwarts where he tackles the Animgus potion alone and comes across his darker half for the first time: can Harry vanquish this demon in him?**

**Chapter 32: New Year, but is it a new Harry? Also, there's another attack on the Gryffindors and Harry discovers his true Multimental side; plus, there's a surprise revelation about the Shadow Magi; also, Harry meets up, for a brief moment, with his Father and talks about the fears he had in Lupin's class: what will Voldemort do when he hears Harry's home truths?**

**Chapter 33: The confrontation you've all been waiting for: Harry and Sirius meet and Black tells Harry the truth; with his power at a higher level, will Harry do what he promised or will he forgive and forget, so to speak? Plus, through his Shadow Magic, Harry summons a VERY different Patronus to aid him against the Dementors…**


	32. 31: Meeting Atrum

Snakeheart: Chapter 31: Meeting Atrum

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE: Also, several parts of this story are taken from ideas seen in films, television and, yes, from books; whatever references I made, I do not own the idea; all credit goes to the original designers.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

{Atrum talking to Harry}

_(I don't get it,) thought Harry as he slowly made his way back to the Common Room._

_{Get what Harry?} asked Atrum, finally deciding to rear his head._

_(Despite all I know about Black…why is it that I…)_

_He stopped close to the dungeons, leaning against a stone statue in the Entrance Hall as he spoke out loud:_

"_Why is it that I am so afraid of what I may do?"_

_{I don't know Harry,} Atrum answered, {I honestly don't know.}_

_**()()()()()**_

As the weeks leading to Christmas continued, Harry tried his hardest not to think on his Lupin dilemma, nor did he think on what he'd heard about Sirius being more of an ally than an enemy; and yet, as he tried to distract himself with the Reavers, Luna, his Multimental Training or taking occasional trips into Salazar's Complex, Harry still had one big worry on his mind.

Atrum!

When Professor Snape came around with the list for those staying, Harry then decided to stay; maybe Christmas at Hogwarts wouldn't be too bad: on one hand, he found that Gabrielle, Luna and Draco were staying, which was a good piece of news, but then the good news became bad news when they also found out Weasley and his gathering were all going home, and taking Ginny with them.

"Sorry Harry," she said a few days before the holidays, "Mum heard about the way Dementors are drawn to you and she feels that you are a threat; I tried telling her and I even had Dad helping, but she was adamant."

"Oh well," sighed Draco, giving a piece of Potions homework the once over, "At least it will be quiet: no Weasleys, no blood traitors."

"No Fenrir," Harry whispered, his eyes closed as he focused on his Multimental powers; as he opened his eyes, he raised his hands and summoned two balls of fire, before he dissipated them and then splayed his fingers, bolts of blue lightning dancing in his fingertips. Ending that, Harry swerved his arms round before he pushed his hands out, a stream of ice leaving his palms and freezing water droplets on the window.

"Harry," commented Gabrielle, who was busy trying to build tiny waves of water from a bowl, "You're getting better at that."

"Maybe," agreed the Dark Prince, "But it's useless without harnessing my true powers and to do that…"

"You have to release Atrum," Luna chided in, poking her head into Harry and Draco's dorm: that year, all third year and above were paired up, so Harry was safe to talk in the open about anything that bothered him.

Harry looked to her as she walked over and placed an arm around her boyfriend's shoulders, her soft, dreamy eyes meeting his almost cold violet eyes as she asked, "Harry, have you had a chance to speak with him yet?"

"He speaks to me," Harry told her, "But if you mean face-to-face then no Luna; but when I do, I don't know if I'll be able to rely on my powers; he is me, but he says that all he wants to do is help."

{That's because I do,} argued Atrum, but Harry shut him out as he looked to his friends.

"Don't you lot worry about me though," he smiled, keeping his eyes low, "I'd be more worried about what Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa will do when they realise we're not coming home this year."

"They already know," explained Draco, "Father sent me a rather interesting letter saying that he would find a way to get us out for Christmas Day: apparently, he has a surprise for us that we need to receive in person. Wonder what it could be?"

"It's not Father back from the dead," Harry suddenly growled, "Because he hasn't been anywhere near the Manor; I can always sense his presence and he's very far away."

Luna heard the dismay in Harry's voice; reaching behind his neck, she rubbed a rather tender spot on his spine before she asked, "You miss him, don't you?"

"I know he's the Dark Lord," Harry told her, liking the way she was rubbing his neckline, "But he's my Father, well Grandfather, and the only true family I've ever had: I know Narcissa and Lucius are my legal guardians and Severus is my magical guardian and godfather, but they're not him."

"What about Black?" asked Draco, "You told us what Lupin said: he's your original magical guardian; so what does that make him?"

"Dead!" snapped Harry, flames suddenly rising all around him; Luna, shocked at what had just happened, had to move very quickly as Harry calmed his fire and added, "Sirius Black may be family to you Gabrielle, but to me, he's a liar, a traitor and a murderer and, no matter what anyone says, he's also a dead man!"

The Reavers just nodded as Harry tried once again to keep his emotions in check: however, as he closed his eyes, Harry was unaware of Atrum once again rearing his head, Dark Spirit hearing Harry's words and nodding in quiet realisation.

{I was right,} he whispered, keeping his presence at a distance, {Something has changed in Harry and it has something to do with the truth about Sirius Black: he may not trust me, but I sense the name Albus Dumbledore having something to do with this!}

_**()()()()()**_

"HARRY! WAKE UP HARRY IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Harry turned over and mumbled something about daring to wake him, before he felt a heavy shower of cold water crash over his bed; with a growl, Harry leapt out of bed and turned to see a laughing Gabrielle, a very amused Draco rolling on the floor and Luna with a look that tried to tell the other two they shouldn't have done that.

With a sly smile, Harry asked, "Is that the best you could do Gabrielle?" he then raised his hand and froze the droplets and tiny rivulets before he threw them at his friends, Draco and Gabrielle having to move very quickly to avoid becoming human icy-pin cushions. When he was done, Harry gathered the heat around him and dried his clothes before he shook his head and asked, "What are you two doing waking me anyway?"

"Well," Draco explained, "As I said: it's Christmas and Father's coming here at 11 to pick us up: not even Dumbledore can argue. Sev says we have to be ready to go before then."

Harry shook his head and sighed with displeasure; Christmas over the past two years had always been interesting and now, as he changed into his family robes, altered his appearance so that his violet eyes shone with the red specks he'd hidden all year and his hair was slick and ran down to his neckline, Harry tried to think of a way for this one to be special as well.

(Hmm,) he thought to himself, (I wonder if Uncle Lucius has any of the Animagus potions: we haven't been able to work on it; besides, I think it's time I see for myself just what beast lays below.)

When Severus took them down to Hogsmeade Station, Harry smiled as he saw Lucius waiting for them, Narcissa at his side; running towards them, Harry allowed Narcissa to comment on his appearance before he turned and added, "Merry Christmas Uncle Lucius!"

"Merry Christmas Harry," grinned Lucius, before he took Harry's hand and, moments later, Harry found himself standing in the main hall of Malfoy Manor, Lucius pushing him ahead as he added, "You four; Lounge; Now!"

They were like kids in a candy shop: Draco saw the mountain of presents and his decorum went out the window; Luna slowly opened hers while Gabrielle watched Harry before she joined in with her cousin.

Harry had gained a new set of solid crystal phials and some rare potion ingredients from Severus; a brand new, uniquely sewn set of Reaver's Robes with his Osiris symbol from Lucius and Narcissa as well as their usual Dark Arts texts – Harry not having the heart to tell them about the Complex; not after everything they had done for him. Blaise had sent him a large selection of Honeydukes chocolates while Ginny had sent him a music box that played a deeply hypnotic tune – the enclosed card adding for Harry to use it during meditations.

His favourite present, however, was from his Father: it was a sleek emerald and silver python that, no sooner had Harry touched it, than the snake seemed to bond to him and spread itself around his shoulders, puffing at his cheek.

Harry read the enclosed letter;

_Harry,_

_Lucius told me about your reaction to the Dementors; I hope your all right;_

_Anyway, this snake is a Russian Mountain Python; extremely deadly and extremely loyal: I figured since you would be soon leaving my side to go to the Sanctuary, a snake was in order;_

_I can't tell you my location, but know I am keeping a very close eye on you;_

_Your Father;_

_LV_

Harry stroked the snake before he whispered, /I think I'll name you Rasputin; after the Russian Mad Monk; do you like it?/

/I do, Child of the First,/ answered the snake, Harry surprised as to how the snake knew his alias.

However, when Harry was done, Draco then added, "Harry, there's two here and…they're unmarked!"

Harry turned and opened the first very carefully; his eyes widened when he saw it was a book with the initials HJP on the front, another two pairs of initials either side of it: JMP and LAE.

(Lily Alexandra Evans,) he thought, looking to the initials, (James Marcus Potter: Mum and Dad, but who and why?)

As he opened the book, however, there was a flash of fire and Polaris appeared, the phoenix shrieking as he grabbed the book in his talons and, as Harry watched, Polaris then tore it to shreds with his talons.

"Polaris," gasped Harry, before he then saw his familiar look him in the eye, "What's wrong with you boy?"

Polaris then seemed to extend his wing to Harry and, as Harry watched, his bond with the phoenix told him everything; what he saw made Harry's eyes darken with rage.

"That diary," he hissed coldly, "Was sent by Albus Dumbledore: Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, saw everything: there's some kind of Imperious effect on the book; once I saw the first picture, it would be just like Dad's diary!"

"Bastard!" swore Draco.

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded him, before she looked to Harry and asked, "What else did you see?"

"A secret," Harry told her, "Why I've been so icy towards Sirius: it's because of that old man again: he _let_ the Dementors on the pitch that day; he _knew_ I would want to find Sirius, so he's been manipulating my magic all year. My Boggart was Father, but that was what the old me saw: it's been that way since our first day: that Dementor from the train: Dumbledore knew I'd be affected, but there's one thing he didn't count on."

"Your Shadow Magus skills?" asked Gabrielle.

"No," smiled Harry, "Atrum!"

He then turned his attention to the last parcel and, when he opened it, his eyes widened in shock: in front of him was a broomstick: It was made of ash wood treated with a diamond hard polish, with a tail of birch twigs. Harry gasped as he looked to the head of the broom, and his eyes widened to the point that they threatened to fall out of their sockets as he read the words:

_Osiris' Firebolt_

"A Firebolt?" asked Draco, "But who and why?"

"Lupin?" asked Gabrielle.

"No," Harry answered, still awestruck by the broom before him; it was a world-class broomstick and the best out there on the market.

"Severus?" asked Luna, "I mean Professor…"

"No," Harry answered, before he pointed to the heading; it was personalised.

"Then who?" asked Draco.

Harry looked up at them and, when he spoke, his words were now with emotion rather than hatred:

"Sirius Black!"

_**()()()()()**_

When Harry and the others all returned to Hogwarts, Harry still had hold of the Firebolt and, as he sat alone in his room, he then heard a familiar flash and Polaris appeared next to him, a parcel in his talons.

"Thanks boy," smiled Harry, stroking his familiar as he added, "And thanks for saving me from Dumbledore."

He felt a wave of contentment from Polaris before Harry then eyed the parcel; opening it, he was shocked to find a jet black vial holding what appeared to be a small mouthful of black syrup; as Harry held it up to the light, he then noticed a letter in Lucius' handwriting; gently placing the vial down, Harry opened the letter and read:

_Harry,_

_I forgot to give this to you, Draco and the others; when Miss Weasley returns, tell her to Owl me and I will send hers along; this is the Animagus Potion, but be warned; it is an extremely dangerous process: Draco and the others have been sent the same letter, but I have different instructions for you:_

_Firstly, I want you to take Polaris or Rasputin with you into the Shadow Realm and stay there: DO NOT LEAVE THE SHADOW REALM FOR ANY REASON!_

_The reason I say this is because, once ingested, the potion will nullify all powers and magical abilities until you are successful: however, as a Shadow Magus and Multimental, your form may be too dangerous for the real world, so stay in the shadow realm until you are sure you have it under control._

_Now, when you are safe, drink the WHOLE potion in one gulp and close your eyes; it will hurt, but you need to embrace the pain; there will be a guide to the form you have; follow that guide no matter what: do not be afraid Harry; I would not send you this if I did not think you were ready._

_Send me an owl on N.Y.E. to tell me two things: One, are you coming for New Year and two, what form you have?_

_Hope you do well; can't wait to see you here again;_

_Lucius and Narcissa_

With the letter folded next to him, Harry looked to his two familiars before he spoke to Rasputin, /I'm taking Polaris with me; you stay here and make sure no-one, unless its one of the others, comes in./

/Yes Master,/ replied the snake as Harry stood up, placed Polaris on his arm, picked up the vial and vanished into the Shadow Realm, the familiar comforting cold of the Shadows swarming all around him.

Placing Polaris down, Harry uncorked the vial and, holding it up, whispered, "To my health," before he downed it; one thing was certain: it _wasn't_ like syrup at all. It was foul and made his stomach churn, but, as he focused solely on the Shadows, he kept his mind at ease and made sure he was ready for anything.

The one thing he wasn't ready for, however, was the sudden feeling of being swallowed by darkness as his Shadow Body fell forwards and slumped, leaving his mind to wander the Shadow Realm; now he understood Lucius' words: after all, a Shadow couldn't use magic and Lucius had been worried his Shadow would use his Shadow Magic.

{Where am I?} asked Harry, before he gasped as he found he was speaking a whole other language; like darkness itself was a language and now, he was speaking it.

{You are in our world,} replied a familiar voice and, when Harry turned, he saw Atrum in his form: he was as tall as Harry and had two gold eyes with red snake-slit pupils; he was wearing the robes that Harry always wore at home and, as he saw Harry, Atrum stepped forwards and placed a hand on his true self's shoulder. {Welcome to my world Harry; it has been some time, but you're here.}

{Atrum,} Harry whispered, {Atrum Phasmatis, you don't have to worry: I figured everything out: you knew what Dumbledore would do; you protected me.}

{I did,} Atrum nodded, {Harry, I'm sorry I had to appear like a possessing spirit; if Dumbledore believed I was part-Light like your soul, then he could have used me too.}

{Why did you stop?} asked Harry, looking to the snake eyes of his darker self.

{After the Quidditch Match,} explained Atrum, {I knew I had to stop one of you; if I stopped Dumbledore then I had to stay a dark spirit, but I declined that and decided to help you.}

{Because Dumbledore had stopped his manipulations,} Harry nodded again, {When I was injured, he thought I'd go running and beg forgiveness, but he wasn't expecting you there to keep me sane.}

{And safe,} added Atrum.

{And safe,} Harry nodded. {But then, who are you Atrum?}

{Can't you guess?} asked Dark Spirit, {I am you Harry; remember Lucius' letter? I am your spirit guide and, once this year is done, you will hear from me no more.}

Harry gasped as he remembered a certain House-Elf telling him something about 'He Who Walks With the Shadows':

_He who Walks with the Shadows must learn to become the Shadows if he wishes to embrace that which was hidden from him. Only by accepting his true power can He who Walks with Shadows truly be relinquished of the curse of Dark Spirit._

{Can't you stay?} asked Harry, {I'd let you; you're like a big brother now; now that I see the truth, I can see who you are; isn't there any way I can keep you around?}

{No,} answered Atrum, {I'm sorry Harry; you are now complete; you are He Who Walks With the Shadows; you are the Child of the First and Heir to the powers of Dark Magic; my destiny is done, but yours is just beginning.}

{Then I guess you should lead me,} Harry sighed, actually sad to see Atrum go, {Guide me to my Animagus form.}

{Oh that,} sighed Atrum, {It's there!}

He pointed to the side and Harry gasped as he saw a violet light shining before the form changed and a creature materialised from the light.

{Wow,} gasped Harry, {So THAT'S what I am.}

{Yes,} Atrum smiled, {You, Harry Riddle, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, Child of the First, are able to take the form…of a white tiger _and_ a black phoenix.}

{Thank you Atrum,} Harry smiled, turning to his dark side.

{Thank you Harry,} Atrum smiled, before he began to fade away as he added, {And goodbye!}

_**()()()()()**_

Harry opened his eyes and smiled as he then realised he was different: whatever he had done in the Shadow Realm had strengthened his body and now, as he realised he was lying in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry whispered to the heavens.

"Thank you Atrum Phasmatis: thank you for everything…partner."

**Wow, I was actually trying not to cry as I wrote that last part; so, Atrum is gone and Harry's forms are revealed: white tiger and black phoenix; but now, can he remain focused on the task at hand: overcoming Albus Dumbledore and meeting Sirius Black?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: New Year, but is it a new Harry? Also, there's another attack on the Gryffindors and Harry discovers his true Multimental side; plus, there's a surprise revelation about the Shadow Magi; also, Harry meets up, for a brief moment, with his Father and talks about the fears he had in Lupin's class: what will Voldemort do when he hears Harry's home truths?**

**Chapter 33: The confrontation you've all been waiting for: Harry and Sirius meet and Black tells Harry the truth; with his power at a higher level, will Harry do what he promised or will he forgive and forget, so to speak? Plus, through his Shadow Magic, Harry summons a VERY different Patronus to aid him against the Dementors…**

**Epilogue: Harry has some unfinished business and there's a surprise as it seems he's not as alone as he figured…**

**IF WE CAN REACH 400 BY THE END OF THE STORY THEN I MIGHT POST A NEW ADVENTURE, BUT THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY WILL NOT COME FOR SOME TIME…**


	33. 32: Power of a Magi

Snakeheart: Chapter 32: Power of A Magi

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE: Also, several parts of this story are taken from ideas seen in films, television and, yes, from books; whatever references I made, I do not own the idea; all credit goes to the original designers.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

_Harry opened his eyes and smiled as he then realised he was different: whatever he had done in the Shadow Realm had strengthened his body and now, as he realised he was lying in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry whispered to the heavens._

"_Thank you Atrum Phasmatis: thank you for everything…partner."_

As Hogwarts slowly turned into a New Year, Harry kept silent about Atrum's disappearance and instead went back to working on his Multimental Powers; now that he had released the magic within him, the young wizard had gained a stronger force of magic and control over his powers. He could now not just step into the shadows, but literally walk into them like he was nothing more than a ghost. His Multimental side had also changed and, when the rest of Slytherin returned on January 4th, they found Harry with Draco, Gabrielle, Luna and Ginny all deep in meditation.

Harry, before anyone could ask what he was doing, then opened his eyes, brushed back his long black hair, and stood up, looking to the other Slytherins, just as Blaise Zabini asked, "Hiya Harry; nice holiday?"

"Interesting," Harry replied, before he then directed his hand towards the stone fireplace, the new password for the term being Duos Draca, or twin dragon. As he swept his hand, Blaise and several others gasped and cheered as the stone fireplace suddenly lit up with warm flames that emanated through the Common Room.

"Thanks Harry," laughed Theo Nott, "It was getting pretty cold out there."

Harry, however, had vanished into the Shadow Realm, where, as soon as he found somewhere quiet, he sat down once again, his body swathed in the darkness, as he closed his eyes and began to continue his meditations.

_**()()()()()**_

"Draco, do you have any idea what's wrong with Harry?"

The young Malfoy looked to Dante as their Advanced Defence lesson continued; they were supposed to be studying the effects of the Unforgivables and, as Harry practiced several wand movements, Dante then noticed something almost…changed in his charge.

"Whatever it is Dante," Draco replied, making a note on the Cruciatus, "I don't think it's a bad thing; he seems almost happy."

"Do you think it's something to do with Atrum?" asked Gabrielle, watching as Harry then looked with almost cold eyes at his wand, "Could he have taken Harry completely when he found his Animagus forms?"

"I don't know," Dante sighed, aware of Harry having found his forms; rising from the two members of the Reavers, Dante then asked, "Mr Potter, is there a problem?"

"No sir," Harry answered, his voice full of emotion as he stared at his wand, "I was just having a moment."

Dante went to ask what about when he then noticed the page Harry was reading:

_The Avada Kedavra Curse_

"Oh," Dante nodded, knowing what was going through his charge's mind, "I'm sorry Mr Potter; I should have known this would upset you."

One of the Ravenclaws, Terry Boot, looked over and, seeing what Dante was talking about, suggested, "Maybe we should move on to another section of the texts Professor."

"No," Harry told him rather firmly, as if trying to get across his concerns with Dante, "I understood when I picked this lesson that there would be areas that may seem spiteful towards certain wizards' pasts; don't worry Professor, you are doing a great job."

"Very well Mr Potter," Dante nodded, before he then leaned in close to Harry and whispered, "See me after lesson; I'll be taking tea with Severus."

_**()()()()()**_

After lesson, Draco and Gabrielle vanished to do some private studying, before Harry made his way to Professor Snape's office, where, as soon as he spoke the password to Slytherin's portrait, stepped through the wall and smiled as he found Snape there with Lucius Malfoy, Dante and, to his deeper surprise, Professor Lupin.

"Harry," smiled Snape, "How are you?"

"I'm all right," Harry nodded, before he then asked, "Why did you bring me here Dante?"

"To help you, young Master," explained the Galean, returning to the formality around Harry that he was charged with, "I saw your eyes in our lesson and, before you arrived, I spoke to Severus about a way for you to help with this."

Severus then rose from his seat and guided Harry over to a chair of his own; seating his godson, Snape then reached into his robes and pulled out a vial of silvery liquid that he handed to Harry, his eyes full of concern as he explained, "This is a slight difference to your hallucinogen potion that you used for your trip into the Shadow Realm. This potion, instead of guiding, will direct you into a memory that is causing you harm and, once there, it will link you to the being of your trauma; now, if I'm right about this, then you will be taken to your Father; if not, then may Merlin help anyone who is the cause of your pain."

Harry took the vial, before he asked, "Do I have to take this?"

"Yes," answered Snape, "I would never force you normally Harry, but you have a demon inside you that needs to be tamed; and don't think I don't know your little secret," he added, giving Harry a sly wink.

Looking to the vial, Harry sighed once before he downed the potion; almost at once, he found his body becoming lighter; his hands and legs seemed to go numb, like he was suffering from pins and needles before his eyes drooped and, the last thing Harry knew, he was being supported by Severus while the shadows of his subconscious made his mind awaken to his own darkness.

In the darkness of his mind, Harry then watched as a strange silvery trail of magic seemed to pull him into his own memories, yet, as he walked amongst the many doors and walls of his mind, Harry then realised something. (I'm not just watching these things; I am walking in my own mind; why? Is this the effect of the potion?)

Eventually, the trail stopped before a door bearing the crest of the Riddles and, when Harry looked back, he felt his own mind and magic becoming one before he turned and, taking a deep breath, swallowed his angst down and opened the door to his memory:

**(Memory Start)**

As he watched, the images around him seemed to warp and change until he found himself looking at a rather comfortable looking house with a red-headed woman, now about ten years older, as well as a messy-haired man who Harry recognised as James both sat in a large spacious living room.

(Why would the potion bring me here?) he thought, watching as Lily looked out across the house, her eyes filled with a fear.

Once again, Harry turned as he saw the door being blasted off it's hinges, James' voice echoing through the house.

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run!"

"No!" begged Lily, but Harry could only watch as his Mother raced upstairs, a sleeping child in her arms.

It didn't take long for Harry to figure out where he was: this was the day he had received the scar: this was the day that his parents had died.

A sudden flash of green light distracted his attention before Harry saw a very familiar face rising the stairway: pale skin, crimson eyes and a head of short, slick black hair. A thin, almost lean body and an air of power around the figure.

"Lily," called Voldemort, approaching the farthest room, before, with a wave of his wand, the Dark Lord opened the door, "Guess who's here?"

"No," pleaded Lily, and Harry noticed her almost shielding the baby behind her; slipping in behind them, he looked to the child and gasped at what he saw: the child's eyes were now open and Harry saw that he had two violet eyes that seemed to burn with power.

(I still was kind of cute,) he thought, before returning his attention to Voldemort and Lily. (But why? Why is this the memory that haunts me?)

"Give him to me Lily," Voldemort demanded, "You know I will have him either way!"

"No, please don't, not Harry…I beg you, show him mercy!"

Voldemort seemed to smile and, as Harry looked, he noticed that there was something familiar about the gleam in the eyes of the Dark Lord. "Ten years I have left you alone dear Lily," Voldemort grinned, "Thomas died trying to escape and it surprises me that you lived: he told me everything you know, before he went and died: such a loyal boy."

"But he…" sobbed Lily, "He was…my brother…and he was Harry's…Uncle!"

"Harry?" asked Voldemort, "Quite the name; you didn't even introduce us!"

"He'll never know you," Lily snarled, "I was taken from you and Harry will be as well: you will never claim him!"

"Do you think for one second that I would harm my own flesh and blood? Lily, my daughter, let a grand-father see his grandson!"

"I have nothing to do with you!" Lily yelled, "So you may as well kill me: I will never join you…FATHER!"

(Father!) Gasped Harry, his eyes wide with realisation, (Now I know; of course; the lesson, Atrum's disappearance and my spike in power; it all comes together: I know now what it is that I have to see.)

"Stand aside Lily," warned Voldemort, "Stand aside and let me look upon my grandson: I won't hurt you, but I will not be denied my family."

"Then you'll have to kill me!" Lily snapped, "Because I will die before I allow you to touch Harry, you monster!"

Voldemort raised his wand, and Harry suddenly felt himself growing frightened: he knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry Lily," he sighed, before announcing, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

**(Memory End)**

Harry felt his mind pulling out as the flash reflected itself in his violet eyes, his face wet with tears as he turned and, putting all his emotion into the words, asked, "Why?"

With that one word, the shadows seemed to twist before the Dark Lord Voldemort stood before Harry; once again, he was more flesh than ghost and, as he looked at his heir, Voldemort shook his head sadly, "I thought we had this conversation?" he asked, looking to his grandson, "I allow you to call me Father; give you the world; all the power you could ask for and yet you still ask the same question."

"I just don't understand," Harry spoke up, his violet eyes watching his grandsire, "You were my Mother's Father and you just…killed her! Her and my Uncle; you stole everything from me! I should hate you, I should deny you, I should disown you…"

"You've said this before," smiled the Dark Lord, approaching Harry slowly, "Next you'll say that you can't hate me…"

"I DO HATE YOU!" Roared Harry, his violet eyes sparking with red flecks as he continued, "Before, I couldn't because I knew you had freed me, but, ever since Atrum was my ally, I saw this force inside me, a force that made me realise I DO hate you!"

Harry then looked up through his tears and finally registered his Father's face; it was lean and pale, as he had always remembered; his body was now covered by a ghostly robe and, as Harry looked to those dark eyes, he found only regret; this time, however, he asked, "Just tell me one thing Father: why?"

"Why what Harry?" asked Tom, his red eyes calm as he looked to the Heir of Slytherin.

"Why you turned on her," Harry then added, "You could have let her raise me as a pure wizard; I would have been free; I wouldn't have been hurt by those Dursleys and I would have still been a Slytherin; then you could have found me and I would have known my heritage."

"And you would have turned on me," explained the Dark Lord, before a pair of seats appeared in the Shadow Realm as he continued, "I did not kill your Mother because she left the family Harry; I did it because she had allied herself with Dumbledore!"

(Why am I not surprised to hear his name?) thought Harry, before he looked to his sire as he asked, "But couldn't you have told me the truth? You always did say I was a clever boy, Father; I would have never fought you…and…you…you…"

"Say it," Tom smiled, placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, "Say it Harry; you'll feel better!"

"YOU KILLED HER!" Roared Harry, his red sparks now becoming more full and dominating his violet eyes, "You could have taken me and raised me, but no, you used the Avada Kedavra Curse on your own flesh and blood not once, but twice, and left me to walk through hell: I don't know why I shouldn't just let you die at that old man's hand!"

"Yes you do," Tom told him, "See the truth Harry; if you think about what has happened; the truth is there and it is waiting for you; think back Harry; try and find that particular moment!"

Harry closed his eyes and, as Tom watched, he smiled as he saw several doors appearing around them; the _BIGGER_ picture was here, but Harry was yet to see it.

Finally, Harry opened his eyes and walked over to one of the doors, before he said, "It's here; the answer to what I seek."

"Then look," Tom sighed, watching as Harry opened the door and, like his first summer, the memory appeared before them:

**(Memory Start)**

"I just don't understand," Harry spoke up, his violet eyes watching his grandsire, "You were my Mother's Father and you just…killed her! Her and my Uncle; you stole everything from me! I should hate you, I should deny you, I should disown you…"

"But?" asked Voldemort, a hidden smile on his face as he listened to Harry's ranting.

"I…can't," admitted Harry, "I want to hate you, but I can't: because of you and who I really am, I'm free from the Dursleys, I'm more powerful than the other first-years and I'm the heir of a fortune: not to mention the godson of my Head of House and treated with more respect than ever. I can't hate you, Grandfather, no matter what you did, so…" he lowered himself to his knees and bowed before the Dark Lord as he asked, "How can I be of help to you?"

"Get up Grandson," Voldemort laughed, before he watched as Harry brushed a lock of black hair from his eyes, the same loyalty still there that he had seen in the passageway. With a slow sigh, the Dark Lord continued, "You will never bow nor will you kneel before me, because I am here to watch over you and, one day, return to this world as flesh and blood. On that day, you will become the Prince of Darkness and my heir to the throne, so to speak. In the meantime, I am going to train you in your powers and answer any and all questions you may have: feel free to tell Draco and Gabrielle the truth about me and who I am to you. They are loyal to your cause and I feel that they will do whatever you tell them to do."

"Grandsire?" asked Harry, looking to the red eyes of Voldemort as a thought ran through his mind, "Is it because of who you are that Lucius and Narcissa hold me in such high regards?"

"Yes Harry," replied Riddle, "And from here on in, you won't address me as Grandfather or Grandsire; instead Harry, you may call me Father, Tom or even use my name: I am going to give you back what you lost: a family. But yes," he added, noticing Harry gasp with the allowance he had just been given, "Lucius and Narcissa are in fact two of my most loyal followers and, when I return to power, they will become your loyal followers, but Draco and Gabrielle shall stand at your right hand."

Harry had to sit down as he looked to his grandfather: why was Tom doing this? Harry accepted who he was: Harry Riddle, son of Lily, but why would he do this for the young Slytherin?

As if he had read his mind, Voldemort explained, "The day you saw in Lily's Pensieve was, in truth Harry, the worst day of my life: I never could hurt Lily or James, but when the Light wizards who opposed me took my children from me, I grew angry. For near on twenty years, I searched for them, finally finding my son Thomas at Hogwarts; explaining everything to him, I allowed him to tell Lily the truth, as well as promise her that she would be unharmed."

"So why did you do it…Voldemort?" asked Harry, using his newfound privilege, "She was your daughter, I was your grandson and you wanted to kill me."

"I did it because of Lily," explained Tom, "She resisted the darkness in her blood by living with Muggles, but she could never hide her true self: the anger, the attitude, the magical strengths and, just like you Harry, Lily possessed the powers of a Multimental: she could command the forces of Wind and Water like a Master."

"But my Multimental bloodline came from a Magical heritage, not a hereditary," argued Harry, remembering his blood test.

"It did," agreed Tom, "But that magic came from Lily EVANS, not Lily Riddle: as far as your Multimental abilities are concerned, they are a hereditary magical inheritance, along with your affinity with the Shadows, just like my son, and your prodigy-level talents with the Dark Arts; not to mention the fact that you have inherited my power of Parseltongue."

**(Memory End)**

Harry left the room and looked back at his Father, "And that was just the icing on the cake," he explained as most of the doors vanished and Harry opened another, "Then there were my first encounters with Dumbledork and Uncle Thomas!"

**(Memory Start)**

Harry looked around. One thing was certain: of all the teachers' offices Harry had visited so far this year, Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting. If he hadn't been so full of rage towards the old man, he would have been very pleased to have a chance to look around it.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat.

He wasn't alone after all. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a decrepit-looking bird that resembled a half-plucked turkey.

Harry stared at it and the bird looked balefully back, making its gagging noise again. Harry thought it looked very ill. Its eyes were dull and, even as Harry watched, a couple more feathers fell out of its tail. Harry was just thinking that all he needed was for Dumbledore's pet bird to die while he was alone in the office with it, when the bird burst into flames. Harry yelled in shock and backed away into the desk. He looked feverishly around in case there was a glass of water somewhere but couldn't see one; the bird, meanwhile, had become a fireball; it gave one loud shriek and next second there was nothing but a smouldering pile of ash on the floor.

The office door opened. Dumbledore came in, looking very somber, Severus was standing behind the headmaster: both of them had disappeared into a side room after Dumbledore had seen the Head of Slytherin accompany the young student.

As Severus took his place next to Harry, the second-year Slytherin looked to where the pile of ash had been before he pieced it together, "You have a glamorous phoenix Professor," he said with a shake of his head, "Shame I had to see him on his Burning Day."

"Indeed Harry," Dumbledore sighed, before Harry looked down in time to see a tiny, wrinkled, newborn bird poke its head out of the ashes. It was quite as ugly as the old one.

"It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures phoenixes."

"Yes they are," Harry replied, hiding a smile as he felt a mild probe enter his mind; shielding himself, and sending a subtle note to Severus, Harry continued for the old man, "I happen to posses one myself: he's a Twilight Phoenix, so he doesn't have a Burning Day: instead, he dies and is reborn at both the summer and winter solstice. However, they both share the same skills: the tears are healing powers: they can transport anywhere with a flash of fiery magic; they can carry up to ten times their own weight and, depending on their mood, their song can be beautiful and yet dangerous."

"Dangerous Harry?" asked Dumbledore, trying to unstuck two sherbet lemons.

"Well, the Twilights are," Harry explained, knowing that his little 'speech' was distracting Dumbledore's Legilimency, "They have the ability to sing one of three types of song: one is their usual beautiful serenade, which works for anyone who has trouble sleeping Professor; you should listen to yours one day. The other two can either induce a deep, almost irreversible slumber or reach a pitch so high that it forces the brain to explode."

"15 points to Slytherin Harry," Severus grinned, "For knowledge of a creature no second year has the privilege of studying."

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed, giving up on his quest to unstuck his sherbet lemons; looking at Harry, the old man seemed to smile as he asked, "So Harry, you've been in Slytherin for two years now: any…problems or…concerns you would like me to know about?"

"Nothing that I haven't spoken with my Head of House about," Harry replied curtly, before he looked at the headmaster and added, "And sir, since you don't know me as close as most others, please call me by my surname."

"Very well H—Mr Potter," Dumbledore replied, his emotions falling as he seemed to notice that Harry certainly wasn't the naïve, manipulative boy he'd planned for him to be. Deciding to change the subject, Dumbledore asked, "What about your home life? Are you safe at Privet Drive?"

"I wouldn't know," Harry replied, "For the past year, I've lived with Draco and his family, who actually adopted me as his ward. Severus, being my legal guardian and godfather, approved of the adoption and I tell you now sir that I have no intention of returning to Privet Drive unless it's to deal with those I foolishly called family for ten years."

"But what about the wards?" asked Dumbledore, "The wards set by your mother have protected you from those who would wish to hurt you."

"Don't try spinning that tale headmaster," Harry smiled, taking a step back and keeping his place at Snape's side, "Lord Malfoy himself checked the wards and my magical signature and you wouldn't believe what he found: _apparently_, someone tried to dilute my magic and leave me weak. It's only thanks to the blood ritual performed by Lord Malfoy that I am the powerful Slytherin you see before you."

"But what about these powers of yours?" asked Dumbledore, "The wards will help you control them; especially with that unfortunate accident with…"

"ALBUS!" snapped Severus, "You gave me your word that you would not mention that to my godson: I have trusted you for so long because I belived in what you said: now it's my turn to speak: Harry is a responsible young man who has always meant to lead his own life, as Lily requested and she certainly didn't want him with those abusive Muggles."

"But Severus—"

"No Headmaster," Harry added, "Severus is right: I am safe, I am loved and I have the respect I deserve: especially since I am the son of a pureblood witch."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock: how did Harry know that Lily was pure? His eyes fell on the collar of the boy's robes: the pendant, the dragon-charm pendant was causing a shape in the robe and, as Harry looked down, he clasped at the pendant.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore sighed, "I know that there are parts of your life that are still a mystery: I merely offer my help."

"Help I don't need," Harry replied curtly, his eyes almost flashing with red flecks as he added, "My life has changed since coming to Hogwarts and it's thanks to my friends, Severus and the Malfoys, not thanks to you Headmaster. Around school, you may speak to me and act friendly, but as far as my life and how I live it are concerned: then it's quite frankly none of your business."

With that last remark, Harry turned and followed Severus out of the office, the young Slytherin smiling with success as he knew that what everyone had said – about Dumbledore being great and caring for his students – was nothing more than a big lie.

(All he cares for is manipulating me and making sure I don't grow as I want,) he thought, before looking back at the entrance to the office as he added, (Well I am sorry Headmaster, but this puppet has cut the strings.)

**(Memory Break)**

Draco and Gabrielle had both been told about Harry's nightmares, but the one sight that the other members of the Trio could never get used to was Harry looking so…dead-eyed. Whenever his thoughts turned to those images of pain and hatred, his eyes would lose the violet sparkle that had always seemed to burn in the Heir's glare.

On Christmas Eve, all of Malfoy Manor was awakened by the sound of Harry screaming and, when they ran to check on him, Gabrielle had been forced to combine her water magus skills with magic to freeze her blood-cousin in place. When she had released him from the hold, Draco ran to his brother and asked, "What happened?"

"It…it was so long ago," sobbed Harry, as the sound of Narcissa and Lucius' footsteps approached the room, the Malfoy matriarch comforting her little one, "I almost hoped I'd forgotten."

"Forgotten what Harry?" asked Lucius, keeping a second eye on Draco and Gabrielle: whatever Harry was about to reveal may be too much for them.

"I was only five," Harry gasped, clutching his arm, before he looked to the group, "My Uncle was drunk from some business party and, when he came back, he talked about my Mother and how she deserved everything she got. I guess I had tapped into Accidental Magic and done something to upset him, because he…"

"Lucius!" snapped Narcissa, "That man got away with this? Why didn't anyone do anything?"

"Let him finish Cissy," advised the cold voice of Severus Snape, the Potions Master obviously alerted to his godson's distress.

"Go on Harry," urged Lucius, "What did that Muggle do?"

"He…burned me," sobbed Harry, all pureblood etiquette and evolved manner vanishing as he held on to Narcissa's robes, "He took a poker and burnished it in the fireplace, then he…did this."

Draco, Severus, Gabrielle, Lucius and Voldemort all gasped as Harry rolled up his trouser leg, exposing a branded mark on his skin, a deep mark that seemed to be as fresh as ever, despite the near seven year difference. The brand mark was a deep shade of crimson and tinged with an almost sallow shade of flesh that looked close to infection.

"Bastard!" swore Lucius, "Stupid arrogant, free-loading Muggle bastard! And Dumbledore knew!"

"He did," Severus nodded, remembering his own conversation with the Headmaster, "Which is why I welcomed Harry so warmly when he was sorted into Slytherin."

"Are you saying?" hissed the Dark Lord, "That if my son and heir were anywhere else, you would have sat back and done nothing Severus?"

"Of course not my lord," replied Snape, bowing his head as he explained, "But if the young Prince were anywhere else, I would not have been able to see him as much as I do now. Dumbledore would have suspected something: he actually wanted me to treat my little snake as if he were James' son and betray the trust Lily had always shown me."

"Then we should be grateful," smiled Harry, lifting himself from Narcissa and looking to the mark on his leg, "But why is it showing now? Even the pains of my spine from before are affecting me: why?"

"Could it be his…change?" asked Severus, "You know? With Harry's magic bound to that Twilight Phoenix, could it be that?"

"Possibly," Narcissa nodded, "But how does that explain Harry's nightmares?"

"It doesn't," Draco snarled, "But Albus fucking Dumbledore does! He wants Harry to feel weak again so he can turn him into the old bastard's puppet."

"Draco Alexander Malfoy, watch your language!" Narcissa exclaimed, surprised that her son, who usually acted so calm around his parents, had such a venomous streak.

(Then again,) she thought, watching as the other members of the Trio comforted their leader, (He is friends with the prince of darkness: it must be some kind of magical influence.)

Looking to his friends, Harry smiled before he raised his arm, watching as Polaris appeared in a flash of fire; stroking the bird, Harry lowered Polaris to his wound, before asking, "Would you mind?"

Polaris seemed to cry out in shock at seeing his master wounded: leaning his midnight-blue head over the wound, the phoenix gave a trill of sadness before several tears flowed from his eyes. As everyone watched, every spot of the burn mark was suddenly healed and cleaned as Polaris' tears continued to shed over the burn.

When its work was done, the phoenix flew up to Harry's shoulder and rubbed its head against his cheek, making the young Slytherin smile as he stroked Polaris gratefully, "Thank you boy; I'm fine now."

Lucius, however, was in a rage: storming out of the room, followed by each member of the group, the Malfoy Lord approached the fireplace and threw some powder into the hearth.

"Floo Powder," whispered Draco, "And I don't need to bet money on who he's calling."

"What do you mean by calling?" asked Harry, his arms supported by his friends.

"It's a Fire Message," explained Gabrielle, "Floo Calls are used to speak through the hearths; there are also Floo Portals, which are methods of transporting people to anywhere they want."

Harry looked back just in time to see a familiar crimson-robed, white-bearded, blue-eyed figure emerge from the fire and look at the gathering in shock: a ripple of magic behind Harry telling the Slytherin that Voldemort had masked his presence.

"Lucius," Dumbledore seemed surprised as he added, "Merry Christmas to all of you: but why have you called?"

"You," hissed the Malfoy Lord, "Have gone too far Albus! You will remove whatever nightmare curse you have placed on Harry or I will be forced to bring this before the Ministry!"

"Me?" asked Dumbledore, almost surprised, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Ever since Harry has left Hogwarts," explained Lucius, "He has been plagued by nightmares about his time with those damn Muggles, the same Muggles that Lily herself _insisted_ he not be placed with. Now remove your curse or else!"

Dumbledore looked to Harry, who now had a pair of fierce violet eyes staring at the old man, before he realised what had happened: he had been found out and, with all the witnesses, there was no way for the old man to get out of this.

"Harry needs to return to Privet Drive Lucius," Dumbledore pleaded towards the Malfoy Lord, "It's where he is safest."

"Remove…the…_curse_!" hissed Harry, his voice becoming distorted with shadows as he looked from his newly-adoptive Uncle to the Headmaster.

Flicking his wand once, Dumbledore seemed weary as he explained, "I meant no harm Harry: your relatives' house is where you are safe: please understand that it was only for…"

"The Greater Good," finished Harry, "I've heard this song before Professor; now, if you don't mind, it's almost midnight and I'm sure that Lord Lucius Malfoy, my _legal guardian_ and Severus Snape, _my magical guardian_, would like to get some sleep. I know that Draco Malfoy, _my adoptive brother_ and Gabrielle Black, _my blood-sister_ would agree with that."

Dumbledore's eyes widened as Lucius bid him farewell, before every head in the room heard someone sighing and breathing lightly: Lucius and Severus turned with a smile as they saw Harry James Riddle alias Harry James Potter, 12-year old Heir of Slytherin, curled up, snoring lightly with a cold, successful smile on his face.

As Lucius levitated Harry back to his room, the young Slytherin gave a series of sharp hisses before he sighed with contentment and resumed his deep sleep.

Looking to Voldemort, who had re-appeared, Draco looked confused as he asked, "What did he say Lord Riddle?"

"Remember," Voldemort replied, "Harry is Lord Riddle, Draco and, to answer your question…"

He chuckled as he watched Severus and Lucius tuck the small boy into bed before replying:

"He said…Checkmate Dumbledore!"

**(Memory Break)**

On the other side of the wall was an arrangement of serpent heads leading to a pool of water and a giant head that Harry recognised as Salazar Slytherin and there, lying almost motionless in front of the statue was…

"Luna!" cried Harry, racing towards her prone body; dropping to his knees, Harry looked at Luna before he checked that she was breathing. "Please, don't die! You can't die. Please wake up Luna!"

"She won't wake," a cold voice sneered, making Harry look up and what he saw made his eyes widen in shock.

A boy of around seventeen was walking with confidence towards him: he had a pair of steel blue eyes that looked both enchanting and creepy; his hair was slick across his head and was as black as Harry's. The boy wore a robe of deepest black with the Slytherin Crest and the Riddle Crest. As Harry looked back to the boy's cold eyes, he had to ask, "I know you, but why?"

"Indeed you do little snake," grinned the boy, before he kneeled by Harry and added:

"I am Thomas Aredian Riddle: I am the son of Lord Voldemort and now, Harry Potter, it's time for you to die."

"You're who?" asked Harry incredulously, looking to the blue-eyed boy before him.

"I am the son of Voldemort," repeated Thomas, his eyes switching from Harry to Luna's body, before he added, "Just like you are his grandson: yes, Harry Potter, I know exactly who you are. I see my dear sister in you and now you will finally see your death."

"No," Harry replied, backing away, his hand pointing to Luna, "What have you done to her?"

"Me? Nothing: I have been possessing another girl through my Father's diary and planning to return to this world as a hero and conqueror. You see Harry, when I was younger, my Father didn't care for me: he challenged me to a wizard's duel and made sure I accepted: it was then he called me weak and killed me in cold blood. I did this to prove that I am not weak: I took control of my Father's Horcrux and left a piece of my soul in this diary, until an unfortunate girl obtained it."

"Ginny!" gasped Harry, "Where is she? And what do you mean by Horcrux?"

"A Horcrux is a piece of a person's soul locked away until their death: only the darkest form of magic can create one. And as for the foolish Miss Weasley, she lives…for now! You see Harry Potter, she used a dark ritual herself to switch the diary with young Miss Lovegood here: to give a life, a life must be taken and Miss Weasley was foolish enough to make this deal."

"It is not Ginny that did this; it's you!" snapped Harry, feeling a familiar burning in his heart: his power was returning and it was because of his friends' sacrifices.

Thomas seemed to laugh as he asked, "Is that what you want to believe wizard? Has my Father gotten to you too? Come now, we are too valuable to one another to be enemies."

"No!" Roared Harry, his eyes flecked with red as he added, "I share nothing with you!"

"But you do," Riddle nodded, a cold smile on his face, "The red from your eyes? It's your power spiking and soon, with my help, darkness will rule!"

"My Father will rule," Harry retorted, his hand burning with the fire within, "But you Thomas, are no family of ours: you will not live to see that day."

He raised his hand once and fired a ball of flames at his now ex-Uncle, but Riddle simply laughed before he waved his own hand, a barrier of water forming between him and Harry.

"Your childish tricks are useless against me Harry," smiled Thomas, "I am a true Prodigy of the elements and Master of Water and Flame as I will now prove!"

He swept his hand forwards, like a dagger being sliced through the air, before Harry was knocked back by a wave of water, his body colliding with one of the stone serpents.

"And now," added Thomas, "You will die!"

He turned to the snake head and hissed several words in Parseltongue, Harry's mind translating the words: /Speak to me Salazar Slytherin; greatest of the Hogwarts Four./

/No,/ hissed Harry, rising slowly as he faced the stone head, /Hear the voice of Lord Slytherin, Serpent King and sleep until I summon you!/

/Yes Master,/ hissed the snake, Thomas crying out in rage as he rounded on Harry.

"Do you think I need a snake to do my work?" he asked, his voice as cold as ever, "Let's test that: let's match the power of Thomas Riddle, Heir of Lord Voldemort against the fabled Lord Slytherin," he raised his wand and added, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry felt the curse collide with him, before his body was thrown back, familiar warmth rising inside him as he felt his spine collide with the stone serpents.

Above him, as Harry's vision blacked out, he heard Riddle mocking him, "Pity really: together we could have ruled the world."

Thomas chuckled as he stood over the cold, now dead body of his nephew: he was so much like Lily that it had scared the man; shaking his head, Thomas walked towards the head of Salazar Slytherin and waited for the final part of his plan, the full restoration of his body, to be complete.

"You should not have killed my friend!"

Thomas wheeled round again, his eyes wide with terror as he stared at a figure that seemed to be walking with the shadows, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I may be dead," snarled the figure, "But I'm still powerful: which is more than I can say for you!"

"But you…" gasped Thomas, "I…the power is mine by birthright."

"What can I say?" shrugged the figure, stepping out of the darkness, "Destiny has a funny sense of humour."

Harry Potter smiled as he looked to the skies and added, "You may be a Prodigy of Water and Fire, but you cannot compare to my power: for what you have done, there is but one punishment."

He flared his hands and concentrated his left hand upon the heavens while his right was cemented to the ground, dissipating the negative energy inside him: his heart was free and the power now coursed through him.

With an almighty crash, a bolt of pure white lightning flew from the skies and struck the ground below, Harry's right hand directing it to the body of his Uncle.

With a scream of rage, Thomas Aredian Riddle vanished in a cluster of sparks and energy, the diary disintegrating and, at the same time, Harry ran towards Luna, noticing her eyes now open and her mouth smiling.

**(Memories End)**

Then, before Harry could stop himself, he found a particularly large door opening for him, the Dark Lord witnessing the two events Harry had told no-one but the Reavers about.

**(Memories Start)**

Harry rose and followed Draco down towards the beach, where he found the others already there, a fire burning brightly in the night.

"Where were you?" asked Luna, her eyes doing that 'avoiding Harry' look again.

"The statue," Draco replied, "Harry needed to get some things off his chest."

"They hated me," Harry sighed, "Enough to leave me behind."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny.

"Guess," Draco added, not wanting to see Harry upset again.

"They were your family," Gabrielle sighed, knowing what Harry was talking about, "And they didn't love you."

"You think I care?" asked Harry, his face inches from the flames, his violet eyes shining, but trying to hold back tears.

"I think you do," Ginny replied.

"You don't know me," Harry hissed, his voice suddenly cold and cruel, "So why don't you just mind your own business?"

As he turned away from the flames, Ginny seemed saddened by his words as she admitted, "I know you."

"No you don't, you're stuck in your little Ginny Weasley world where everything is perfect all the time."

"Harry," Luna chided him, "Leave her alone."

Harry turned away from the flames and began to walk away; as he did, he put on a high voice and mocked, "I'm so pretty; I have the grace of an elf; oh look at me!" He then flipped over and flopped on his back, his eyes staring at the sky, "Weasel filth!"

Everyone gasped, but Draco actually hid a snigger as he heard Ginny exclaim, "Yes Harry, I'm a Weasley; Weasel filth; blood traitor and do you know why I'm even here?"

"Here we go," sighed Gabrielle, as if she had heard this before.

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like?" asked Ginny, not noticing Draco flinch as she touched a sensitive spot for Harry, "Growing up with six brothers and no-one like me: I became my own person because I was afraid of spending my life as part of a matched set; at least I'm different now! For me Harry, Weasel filth is a compliment!"

"I guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends too," Luna added, her eyes dark as she looked from Harry to Ginny.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Ginny, still upset from Harry's comment.

"Attention issues," explained Luna, "You couldn't get enough attention as a kid, so, you're trying to make up for it now."

"Well, what's your excuse Luna? You were an only child all your life and yet all you have to show for it is this dingy, pasty grey magic that hides away inside you."

"If you're talking about my aura," Luna replied, "I don't really believe in all that—"

"You don't believe in anything," Harry told her, rising from his laid-back position.

"Oh well, I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you," Luna replied, her voice still almost monotone.

"I'm sorry too," Harry explained, "I wish you would be high-strung instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside: she called your magic dingy and you did nothing: you were almost killed and you act like it's the real last day."

"What do you want from me?" asked Luna, "Do you want a teary, heartfelt confession about how hard my childhood was? Well it wasn't: I got anything I wanted as long as I did as I was told."

"Well that's it then," Draco sighed, "You had controlling parents who had certain expectations and if you strayed from them, you were shot down: that's why you can't express yourself, why you can't care about anything."

"You want me to express myself?" asked Luna, "Leave me alone!"

Silence filled the camp as Harry approached and placed a hand on Luna's shoulder, "I like it when you express yourself: there are times when I like seeing all of us together and still can't do anything about it."

"Why would you say that?" asked Ginny.

"My life hasn't been easy either," Harry explained, the fires illuminating his face again, "I know it doesn't excuse the way I've been acting."

"He's right," Luna nodded, "It doesn't!"

"Calm down," Ginny sighed, "This much negativity is bad for your skin; you'll break out."

"Bad skin?" laughed Harry, "Normal teens worry about bad skin; even I don't have that luxury; my relatives imprinted their mark and teach me a lesson on any flesh they could get their hands on!"

Draco, Gabrielle and Luna shuddered as they remembered the images of Harry's wounds from the last Christmas: how he had thought it over and now, he was marked again.

"For so long now," Harry sighed, his voice rising in rage, "I thought that if my family accepted me, I'd be happy: I have a home now and a Father who talks to me: he even thinks I'm a real dark wizard, a hero for Slytherins. Everything should be perfect and I should be happy, right? Well I'm not: I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!"

"There's a simple question you need to ask yourself then," Draco pointed out, "Who are you angry at?"

"No-one," Harry gasped, "I'm just angry!"

"Yeah," added Luna, "Who are you angry at Harry?"

"Everyone," cried Harry, before he gripped his head in pain, a familiar rumbling rising inside him, "I don't know!"

"Is it Father?" asked Draco, meaning Voldemort in Harry's eyes.

"No, no!"

"Your Uncle?" suggested Ginny, meaning Lucius in Harry's eyes.

"Me?" asked Draco, worried that he had said or done something.

"No, no, no n—"

"Then who?" asked Luna.

"Answer the question," Draco insisted.

"Tell us," Gabrielle pleaded.

"Answer the question," Ginny insisted.

Harry finally lost it; stamping his foot and letting his magic run free, he yelled, "I'm angry at myself!"

The flames shot out of the ground like a geyser as Harry turned away, continuing his rant, "I'm angry because I'm confused; I have all this power and I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore. My Father told me something that makes me see magic in a whole new light and yet I still feel trapped by who and what I am."

**(Memory Break)**

Then came Harry; the child seemed to giggle at him, before the Boggart changed and Harry, and indeed everyone else, gasped in fear as a Boggart form of the Dark Lord Voldemort stood before him.

"Hello again Harry," hissed the Boggart, "And goodbye!"

(This is just ridiculous,) thought Harry,

Draco, once the Reavers gathered in their dorm, asked a more important question, "Harry, why are you scared of your Father?"

It was a fair question, but, unfortunately, Harry didn't have an answer…

**(End Memories)**

Pulling out of his memories, Harry turned and looked down, his eyes cold as he whispered, "You weren't meant to see that Father."

"Apparently not," agreed the Dark Lord, before he stepped closer and asked, "You're angry because you're a Slytherin and you fear me; Harry, I want you to look into my eyes."

Harry looked up and gasped as he saw sorrow in the Dark Lord's gaze; keeping his eyes locked, Harry whispered, "I want to hate you so much Father; I want to take my powers and let them fry you; I want to kill you!"

"I know," Tom smiled, before he then asked, "So why don't you? And be honest!"

"Because," Harry told him, "Although you did use the AK on me, I did not see you try to hurt me later; nor have you tried since then. You, Tom Riddle, are my Father, Grandfather, Lord, Master, Sire and Superior and I cannot hate you; I hope you can forgive me!"

"I can," smiled Tom, before he then asked, "But can you forgive yourself?"

(Atrum,) realised Harry, before he nodded and whispered, "I can!"

That was when it happened: Harry's chest began to burn with power, before he felt the shadows themselves envelop him; as he looked, Harry felt himself being pulled out of his dream-trance before the last words he heard from the Dark Lord were, "Oh and Harry; ask yourself this: how could I have seen you in the Shadows?"

Harry didn't need to answer…

_**()()()()()**_

"What's happening to him Severus?" asked Lupin as Harry's lifeless eyes opened and he felt his body burn with magic; at the same time, flames leapt from the torches on Harry's left, while water seemed to rise from the vials on his right and, as he opened his eyes, Harry looked upon his allies and family as a huge circlet of lightning wrapped around him, sealing the opposites of nature in each other's power.

"Fire," Harry whispered, his voice seemingly distant yet filled with power, "Water, Ice and Thunder; the Big Three of Life and the eseence of my power; now I unite them. I am He Who Walks With The Shadows and I have learned to become the Shadows and have embraced that which was hidden from me. I accepted my true power and I am now relinquished of the curse of Dark Spirit and my past."

Then, as Severus watched, the Shadows folded around Harry until they seemed to become the very aura of magic concealed within him; looking to Severus, Harry then asked, "Was there something you wanted to know Severus? I am ready to talk!"

"No Harry," Snape smiled, a very rare event for him, "You are ready to learn: you have conquered your fears, dowsed your anger and hatred and turned that into power. You are a true Multimental and a Shadow Master and I am honoured to call you my student and my godson: congratulations Harry."

Then, the three elemental spirits fell away and Harry shook his head vigorously before he gasped out, "Oh…thanks Sev!"

Dante stood and looked to Harry, before he spread his Galean wings and bowed to Harry, his wings folded downwards so the tips seemed to dig into the ground; at the same time, Lupin and Severus bowed in unity as Harry turned and smiled as he saw his Father stood there.

"You're a Shadow Mage, aren't you?" asked Harry.

"I am," smiled the Dark Lord, "But you, Harry, are Slytherin's Heir and the Heir of the First Magic: you are no mere Mage; you are a Shadow Master," he paused as he looked past Harry to Dante before commanding, "Look after him Galean; Harry will need you in the trials that are to come!"

"Yes my Lord," replied Dante, before Harry actually _felt_ his Father leave through the shadows; turning to his friends, Harry spoke in a distant voice.

"Now, there's just one more piece of business to take care of," he walked past Dante, turned and nodded to Severus, before Harry stepped out of the office, his eyes now shining with crimson magic.

Behind him, Harry heard Severus ask, "What will he do when he meets him?"

"I don't know," Lupin answered, "And that's what scares me."

**Well, there's only 1 MORE CHAPTER and it seems that, finally, Harry has conquered his demons and found his true power, but what will he do when he meets Black?**

**Plus, just how will this 'Call' come to the Shadow Master now that he has accepted his power and his destiny?**

**Keep Reading to find out…**

**Next Chapter: The confrontation you've all been waiting for: Harry and Sirius meet and Black tells Harry the truth; with his power at a higher level, will Harry do what he promised or will he forgive and forget, so to speak? Plus, through his Shadow Magic, Harry summons a VERY different Patronus to aid him against the Dementors…**

**FINAL CHAPTER: Epilogue: Harry has some unfinished business and there's a surprise as it seems he's not as alone as he figured…**

**IF WE CAN REACH 400 BY THE END OF THE STORY THEN I MIGHT POST A NEW ADVENTURE, BUT THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY WILL NOT COME FOR SOME TIME…**


	34. 33: The Call of Destiny

Snakeheart: Chapter 33: The Call of Destiny

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE: Also, several parts of this story are taken from ideas seen in films, television and, yes, from books; whatever references I made, I do not own the idea; all credit goes to the original designers.

Normal Speech

(Thought)

/Parseltongue/

"_Fire," Harry whispered, his voice seemingly distant yet filled with power, "Water, Ice and Thunder; the Big Three of Life and the eseence of my power; now I unite them. I am He Who Walks With The Shadows and I have learned to become the Shadows and have embraced that which was hidden from me. I accepted my true power and I am now relinquished of the curse of Dark Spirit and my past."_

_Then, as Severus watched, the Shadows folded around Harry until they seemed to become the very aura of magic concealed within him; looking to Severus, Harry then asked, "Was there something you wanted to know Severus? I am ready to talk!"_

"_No Harry," Snape smiled, a very rare event for him, "You are ready to learn: you have conquered your fears, dowsed your anger and hatred and turned that into power. You are a true Multimental and a Shadow Master and I am honoured to call you my student and my godson: congratulations Harry."_

_Then, the three elemental spirits fell away and Harry shook his head vigorously before he gasped out, "Oh…thanks Sev!"_

_Dante stood and looked to Harry, before he spread his Galean wings and bowed to Harry, his wings folded downwards so the tips seemed to dig into the ground; at the same time, Lupin and Severus bowed in unity as Harry turned and smiled as he saw his Father stood there._

"_You're a Shadow Mage, aren't you?" asked Harry._

"_I am," smiled the Dark Lord, "But you, Harry, are Slytherin's Heir and the Heir of the First Magic: you are no mere Mage; you are a Shadow Master," he paused as he looked past Harry to Dante before commanding, "Look after him Galean; Harry will need you in the trials that are to come!"_

"_Yes my Lord," replied Dante, before Harry actually felt his Father leave through the shadows; turning to his friends, Harry spoke in a distant voice._

"_Now, there's just one more piece of business to take care of," he walked past Dante, turned and nodded to Severus, before Harry stepped out of the office, his eyes now shining with crimson magic._

_Behind him, Harry heard Severus ask, "What will he do when he meets him?"_

"_I don't know," Lupin answered, "And that's what scares me."_

_**()()()()()**_

A few weeks passed by for Harry and, ever since tapping into the true power of the shadows and the elements, he found himself actually enjoying going into and out of the Shadows. Severus, Dante and Professor Lupin also kept a close eye on their young sire and, as February melted away, signs of Sirius Black and his threats became just vague rumours.

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't out of the woods yet…

_**()()()()()**_

"AHHH! NO! GET AWAY!"

Harry was in deep meditation in the Shadow Realm when he heard the shout; using his Shadow Senses, Harry traced the scream to the Gryffindor Dormitory where, as soon as he Veiled up through the darkness, Harry growled as he saw a figure running for the grounds and, through his rage, Harry heard Ron Weasley stammering.

"Black: Sirius Black was here; with a knife; he was standing over me!" gasped the third-year Gryffindor, his dorm-mates gathered around him; now, Harry turned and made his way through the shadows, relying on his senses to follow Black's trail.

(It's time to get some answers,) he thought, aware of the figure he had seen making for the ancient Whomping Willow; Harry's stomach did somersaults as he Veiled out of the shadows and held out his arm, summoning Polaris.

"Hey boy," smiled the Dark Prince, "Fetch Sev, Dante, Lupin and the Reavers; I may need them!"

Obeying his Master, the black phoenix made his way back to the castle while Harry, with a little help from his Ice power, froze the flailing tree in place and clambered into the area underneath the roots. He didn't really know where he was going, but, as he followed the dank, damp tunnel through the underneath of the school.

The tunnel seemed to stretch for miles, before a pinprick of light was seen in the distance: Harry, his violet eyes narrowed with suspicion, flexed his right hand, summoning sparks of lightning to his hand as he prepared to face his fate. After weeks of lies, hidden truths and dark revelations, Harry knew that if he didn't do this now, he would never discover the truth behind his parents' murders.

Slowly climbing out of the tunnel, Harry found a long and winding staircase before him; it took the Shadow Master only a few seconds to realise that he was no longer in the school; instead, the tunnel had taken him deep into the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted building in Britain, in Hogsmeade.

(So that's how you've been watching the school,) thought Harry, guessing in his mind that not even the Dementors knew about the passageway, which was all right for him.

Dowsing his sparks, Harry followed the darkness up the stairs before he opened a door, revealing an empty, yet clearly often used room; as he stepped inside, Harry found no sign of the figure, however, he could feel the presence of another. Without turning, Harry spoke like a villain from a Muggle movie, "Hello Sirius Black; at the risk of sounding cliché; I've been waiting for you."

Something moved behind him and, as Harry stood there, he then heard a gruff voice ask, "How did you find me? And, more importantly, who are you?"

"Sirius," sighed Harry with feigned pity, "I'm hurt that you don't recognise me; then again, you and your treacherous master did try and banish my power as a Metamorphmagus; maybe _this_ will help."

In a quick shift of magic, Harry allowed his usually styled black hair to become messy and all over the place, before he turned and shifted his violet eyes into a pair of fierce emerald eyes that stared at the man before him.

Sirius was taller than Harry and, as the young wizard changed his appearance so that he looked naïve and weak once again, he took in everything he could about the man: he was tall and lean with strange dog-like eyes and a scraggly brown beard; his eyes seemed almost crazed as if he had suffered some kind of great pain and he was dressed in ragged black and white robes making him look particularly feral.

With his change complete, Harry then asked, "How about now Black? Do you know this face?"

Sirius' eyes were like saucers as he opened his mouth and, in an incredulous voice, asked, "H…Harry?"

"In the flesh," replied the Shadow Master, resuming his normal appearance, "And stronger than you were expecting: well, if you think you are going to take me to your lord and turn me to the Light, then you have another thing coming Black!"

"My lord?" asked Sirius; he seemed to be confused by the question, before his eyes widened when Harry mentioned the Light, "You mean Dumbledore? Why would he be my lord?"

"You know why you lying bastard!" roared Harry, his eyes flashing crimson, the shadows gathering around him as he continued, "You betrayed my parents to Dumbledore, tried to worm your way back in to my Father's side of the war, and, when he told you that he would never accept you, you then betrayed my parents and cost them their lives!"

Sirius looked at the teen before him with his eyes still wide with shock: how did Harry know that Lily was the daughter of…he cut himself off when he then saw the ring on Harry's finger and the pendant around his neck. Lowering his eyes, Sirius spoke again, "Harry, Lord Riddle, I could never betray Lily and James willingly; you have been told a pack of Chinese Whispers about my loyalty: I did not betray them. In fact, if you ask your…Father, as you now seem to call him, he will tell you that I was one of the few who tried to convince your Mother to let you know your heritage. Harry, tell me honestly, why was I sentenced to Azkaban?"

"Because you betrayed my parents and wanted to kill me," gasped Harry, his eyes cold as he looked at the man before him, "They say you escape to come after me."

"Yet even you doubt that," smiled Sirius, "I knew from the start that you were a Slytherin, so why would I attack Gryffindor Tower not once, but twice?"

(He's got me there,) thought Harry, before Sirius reached into his robe and pulled out a fat, grey rat; laying it on the floor, Sirius looked back to Harry.

"This is why I was there tonight," explained Sirius, "This rat is more than he seems Harry: this is, in fact, the Animagus form of one Peter Pettigrew, better known as Wormtail to the Marauders and the real traitor of your parents."

Harry looked to the rat as he remembered what had been said about Pettigrew:

**(Flashback)**

"He was coerced," explained Lucius, "By someone you should know very well: your birth father, James Potter: together with two other wizards, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, they formed a group known as the Marauders and remained not only friends, but allies until…well, I think you can guess when?"

**(End Flashback)**

"But why would you be after your old friend?" asked Harry, looking to the rat, "And why would he be hanging around a sleaze like Weasley?"

"Because he's hiding!"

Harry turned and Sirius smiled as they saw Professor Lupin, Severus, Dante and the Reavers all there behind them, the seemingly Last Marauder watching Harry in case he had decided to make good on his promise.

"What do you mean by that Remus?" asked Harry, aware of Sirius nodding with respect to his old friend.

"Sirius wasn't just sent to Azkaban for seemingly betraying your parents," explained Remus, "He was, in fact, sent there on account of being a mass murderer; one day, when your parents were betrayed, Sirius went and _supposedly_ killed 13 Muggles and Peter Pettigrew; Harry, tell me, have you ever noticed anything about the rat?"

Harry looked at the creature, before he nodded and answered, "He's got a toe missing."

"A finger was all that was left of him," Remus explained, before Sirius continued in a rage.

"The dirty coward cut it off himself before he transformed into a rat; for 13 years, I was in Azkaban: I did my waiting and now it's time for me to do the crime I was committed for."

"Hold on Padfoot," Remus suddenly spoke up, "Harry here has wanted to see you and I think that, before you do anything, you should speak to him about what you meant to him."

"Fine Moony," Sirius sighed, before he leaned against the wall, surprisingly calm, before he looked to Harry and asked, "What have you heard about my feelings for you Harry?"

"Well," Harry answered, "Remus once said that Mum and Dad loved you like a brother and you loved me like a son."

"Yes," Sirius nodded, before he stepped forwards and looked into Harry's eyes, "You were my pup, my Prongslet; I, Sirius Black never would, could nor shall ever will be a threat to you Harry; I have no intention of hurting you; I love you too much to cause you any sort of harm, be it physical, mental, emotional or magical."

"That's exactly what Remus said," Harry sighed, before he looked to Sirius and asked, "But if that's true, then why side with that manipulative old bastard and his Light?"

"Well," Sirius explained, "I did it for what you have heard, Harry: I did it to get back in Voldemort's good books. My family, Harry, have all been Slytherin, so when I was Sorted into Gryffindor, I was exiled and considered a traitor. Being the Dark Lord's eyes and ears was, as far as I believed, the only way to redeem myself; especially when I learned Lily's secret. When she told me that she was expecting, I was happy and made a solemn vow to protect you and let you become whatever you wanted to be."

"But they say that you willingly did this," Harry told him, remembering what Lucius had said, "That you left the family and turned your back to them completely."

"Only Tom ever knew my plan," explained Sirius, "I was forbidden from discussing it with anyone else; Harry, I give you my word, I will swear my life on it, but I have never, willingly or otherwise, been a follower of that old man and his ways and now, if that's all the questions Moony, I have a death to make."

"Wait," Harry suddenly gasped, before he beckoned behind and whispered, "Gabby?"

Gabrielle, clearly still scared of Sirius, stepped up next to Harry and looked into her Uncle's eyes while Harry spoke again, "Sirius, there's someone else here who wants to say hello."

"Who?" asked Sirius, before he noticed Gabrielle standing there; once again, his eyes went saucer-wide before he whispered, "You? But I was told you'd died; Bella's daughter?"

"Gabrielle," answered the dark-haired Slytherin, "Also known as Aequor to Harry and the rest of the Reavers."

"Reavers?" asked Sirius, before he saw Harry smiling, "And you're the leader are you Harry?"

"I am," answered Harry, "You may call me Prongslet Sirius, but I am Osiris to them: Draco is Whistler; Luna is Yue and Ginny is Fenrir; together, the five of us have become the New Marauders, more known as the Reavers."

"Well," Sirius grinned, before he looked to Gabrielle and asked, "Don't I get to say hello to my niece?"

Then, to everyone's surprise, Sirius spread his arms and kneeled down, before Gabrielle, with a nudge from Harry, approached and wrapped her arms around Sirius, crying to herself as she looked back at Harry, mouthing the words _thank you_.

When he was done, Sirius pulled back and looked at Gabrielle, "You look so much like your Mother and I see you share Harry's gift of Metamorphmagi; well, even though Bella is still incarcerated, I can be your family Gabrielle, if you'll give me the chance."

Gabrielle looked first to Severus, before she then looked to her cousin and close friend, both smiling and nodding as she said, "I'd love to Sirius, but please, don't become a murderer; you as well Harry."

Harry, who had actually been at war with his emotions, smiled and nodded once before he then looked to the Marauder and commanded, "Sirius, get down on your knees."

Sirius looked to Remus, who nodded in turn, before the Marauder lowered himself to his knees, kneeling at Harry's feet as the Heir of Slytherin spoke up, "Do you, Sirius Black, swear to never again follow the ways and orders of Albus Dumbledore?"

"I swear," Sirius whispered, watching as Harry seemed to take another breath.

"Do you swear on your life that you will never stand in the way of my power or my destiny as Voldemort's Heir?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear that, until such a time comes around, you will be there for Gabrielle Deana Lestrange as her Uncle, Father and family, therein returning your honour as a member of the House of Black?"

"I swear it," Sirius finished, before he saw Harry reach under his shirt and pull out his pendant, before he raised his wand and declared, "I, Harry James Slytherin-Riddle-Potter; Lord of the House of Slytherin and Heir of Salazar Slytherin, do hereby recognise your word as your oath and reinstate you as a member of the House of Black and ally to the House of Potter: rise, Lord Black!"

Sirius smiled before he rose and watched as his Azkaban robe changed into a set of Lord's Robes that bore the Black Family Crest; with tears in his eyes, Sirius asked, "What about Wormtail?"

"We'll take him back to the school," Harry explained, "Then the Dementors can have him and we can clear your name; Gabrielle, guys, let's go."

"You go Harry," Remus suddenly spoke up, "I think I'd better stay here."

Harry looked to Lupin as he asked, "Why?"

Gabrielle suddenly gasped like a penny had finally dropped, "Professor; your Boggart, the three days: Harry, don't you realise what he is?"

Harry then replayed the images and what he had learned before he gasped with Gabrielle, "Professor, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," smiled Lupin, "Go on; I'll be all right: Severus has given me a potion that helps: I'll see you in the morning."

Harry nodded and left the Shrieking Shack, guiding his friends, his allies and his family through the tunnel back to the school.

_**()()()()()**_

However, when Harry climbed out of the tunnel, he had to dodge a powerful stunning spell before he looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore standing there with a short, portly man that Harry recognised as the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

It was Dumbledore who had fired the spell and, as he looked to Harry, he seemed to smile as he said, "There you are Minister; Sirius Black, as promised!"

"No!" cried Harry, a ring of fire suddenly cutting them off from the Minister and the manipulative headmaster, "Sirius is innocent: the real murderer is here!" He lifted the form of Pettigrew and hovered it over the flames, "That's Peter Pettigrew; better known as Wormtail: he's an Animagus and he's the one who betrayed my parents and killed all those Muggles: look at the foot: he's missing a toe: Sirius is innocent!"

"Harry," sighed Dumbledore; he actually sounded disappointed, "You are out of school without permission with a murderer and a dangerous man; you left the grounds without my permission and now you have some strange story; dear boy, you must be delusional!"

"I AM NOT DELUSIONAL OLD MAN!" Snapped Harry, his eyes burning with magic as lightning crackled above his head, "This is what you want the Minister to believe, but I can prove it: Professor?" He turned to Severus and asked, "Do you have any Veritaserum available?"

Severus nodded and produced a vial from his pocket before he added, "When I heard Master Potter was not around, I brought it with me; just in case."

"Then give three drops to Siri—" Harry was cut off by a spell.

"_Itamuda Maxima!_"

"ALBUS!" Cried the Minister, before a powerful cold filled the area, "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"This is for the Greater Good Minister," Dumbledore explained, "They will deal with Black and then you can have him, as we agreed."

Harry looked to the heavens and his eyes began to fill with tears of cold grief as over a _thousand_ Dementors filled the skies, their rattling breaths filling the air as Harry looked to the Reavers and called, "RUN!"

He then grabbed Sirius, Severus and Dante following close behind as they ran from the sight above them; as Harry ran, the words of his Mother's death filled his ears as he turned and, remembering all the lessons he'd had with Lupin since Christmas, cried, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A small silver wisp escaped his wand, before Harry turned and stood tall, his eyes burning with ferocity as he watched the wisp batting away, (No,) he thought, (Sirius is innocent; Gabrielle has her family; I have the truth!)

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Another wisp of silver, slightly stronger this time, flew from his wand, before Harry, looking to the Dementors, began to fall to his knees, his voice weak as he asked, "Severus, can you help me?"

The Potions Master began firing off his own Patronus, which was shaped like a doe, before Harry stood again, looking to Sirius and then to the horde of Dementors; however, as he touched his magic again, a new, and very familiar voice filled his mind.

/Harry, you are ready; the time has come: use your power; let your instincts guide you./

(Snakeheart,) Harry realised, before he raised his wand and gasped as he felt his instincts not tapping into his happiness as was the custom for a Patronus, but instead tapping into his rage, anger, betrayal and sense of vengeance.

He thought about Dumbledore trying to manipulate the Minister; how the old man had used that Nightmare Curse on him in the Christmas Holidays of his second year; how he had practically _allowed_ the Dementors on the pitch during the Quidditch Match; he then thought about how he had been betrayed and stripped of his powers before coming to Hogwarts; he thought about Ron Weasley's arrogance and all the abuse at the hands of the Dursleys; he thought about the betrayal caused by Peter Pettigrew and how Sirius had been falsely accused and, as he looked up to the Dementors, Harry's eyes went as black as night and his voice came as a deep guttural growl.

"No-one uses me like some toy: now my anger and my darkness are my power: _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

A bright light filled Harry's eyes; when the light faded, he could only gasp with shock as there, before him, was not a glowing pure white figure, but a large, fierce, fire-breathing _BLACK PATRONUS DRAGON!_

(Now that's impressive,) thought Harry as he guided his wand and instincts upwards, watching as the Dementors suddenly fled from the dragon, Harry's power fuelled through the force of Harry's emotions.

When the last of the Dementors fled the scene, Harry turned and, tapping into the Shadows, raced back to where Dumbledore and Fudge were watching with shock.

"YOU!" Thundered Harry, the flames he had once conjured rising again as he stared at Dumbledore, "You have used me for the last time Dumbledork! Sirius is innocent and I intend to prove it and guess what, until Hogwarts can find a more decent headmaster, I am LEAVING!"

"But Harry," Dumbledore tried to get through, "Black is a murderer who wants you dead; can't you see that you're safer here!"

"As long as you are headmaster," Harry hissed, his hands now filling with bolts and sparks of black lightning, "No-one is safe: Minister, I trust you will allow me to use the Veritaserum this time."

"Of course Mr Potter," gasped Fudge, watching as Harry's black Patronus faded back into its master's wand.

"Oh and Dumbledore," added Harry, "It's Mr Potter to you: you are no friend of mine, so cannot address me so easily: now…" he turned and began to give Sirius the Veritaserum, before Fudge questioned the man.

While all this was going on, Harry then looked to the stars and spoke in Parseltongue:

/Snakeheart?/

/I am here, my Heir,/ answered the ancient spirit, /You heard me?/

/I heard the Call,/ Harry replied, /And as promised, I will come; but I have one request./

/Name it, young heir,/ Snakeheart told him.

/Dante comes with me,/ explained Harry.

/Of course,/ Snakeheart answered, aware of Harry's relief, /I will be waiting for you young Heir…/

**And there we have it: Snakeheart has called and Harry has answered, but what adventures await him at the Sanctuary and, now that he has witnessed Harry's power first-hand, will Dumbledore give up?**

**FIND OUT IN THE SEQUEL TO SNAKEHEART: CHILD OF THE FIRST: COMING JAN 2011!**


End file.
